The Bet 'Verse: Intenções
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é? - SLASH! COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o conceito de _"Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer"._

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Padackles, Slash, NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

**Capa: http**(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)**i241**(ponto)**photobucket**(ponto)**com**(barra)**albums**(barra)**ff20**(barra)**Lemooni**(barra)**Capas**(barra)**Intenes**(ponto)**jpg**

**N/A:** Essa fanfic foi feita puramente para divertir os outros, eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos. Pode parecer meio maluca de primeira (Ou não), mas se você der uma chance a ela prometo que pode acabar gostando (Ou não, aí o problema é seu ;D).

**N/A²: **Todas as pessoas citadas na fanfic existem de verdade (O google é seu amigo!), com a exceção de algumas.

**N/A³:** Reviews me fazem escrever bem mais rápido, e me fazem mesmo muitíssima feliz! Boa leitura! _;P_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1.**

**

* * *

  
**

O relógio piscava em vermelho os dígitos 10h14min.

Pra variar, ele ainda estava atrasado. Não o relógio, _ele_ mesmo.

Deveria ter chegado à empresa no mínimo umas duas horas atrás e agora tinha que se apressar, quer dizer, ele _deveria_ se apressar, mas não ia. Já estava atrasado mesmo e, de qualquer jeito, teria que ouvir Jeff chiar em seu ouvido as políticas da empresa. Como se ele não as soubesse de cor e salteado de tanto que tinha que ouvir toda santa manhã.

- Jay? – A voz feminina o tirou de seus devaneios e o obrigou a parar de se vestir para dar atenção a ela. Era Elisha, uma mocinha baixinha - perto dele - e loira, bonita, que acabava de acordar e estava sentada na sua cama de casal, com os lençóis cobrindo parcialmente o corpo nu. – Já vai?

- Já. A chave está em cima da mesa e, por favor, tranca a porta quando você sair e deixe a chave com o porteiro. – Ele disse no seu tom automático, ajeitando a gravata e sem a mínima vontade de prolongar o assunto, pra falar a verdade, ele _já_ tinha dado o assunto por encerrado.

"Jay" ainda ouviu Elisha resmungar alguma coisa antes de fechar a porta do quarto, pegar as chaves do carro e sair do apartamento sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Não que ele fosse do tipo insensível. Elisha era um tipo de "amiga de transa", ele nunca prometeu nada a ela e ela nunca tinha prometido nada a ele, embora Jared tivesse a leve impressão de que a garota estava se apaixonado. E agora, _mesmo,_ a última coisa que ele precisava era um relacionamento sério e complicado para dificultar a sua vida que, na sua singela opinião, era perfeita.

Porque Jared tinha tudo o que queria, logo estaria administrando uma empresa muito bem renomada nos negócios de Los Angeles e logo ele estaria mais podre de rico ainda, como se a herança do seu avô e seu salário alto já não bastassem.

Mas, avô? É, o Sr. Padalecki havia falecido há uns anos e parte da sua fortuna foi deixada para Jared e para os outros netos. Porque segundo ele, no testamento, ele acreditava na força de vontade do neto e tinha certeza que ele saberia utilizar a grana em coisas úteis. E ele estava certo, tão logo saiu do colégio Jared se mudou para L.A , fez faculdade e passou a trabalhar numa das empresas mais renomadas da cidade e não demorou muito para ele ocupar um cargo mais do que decente.

Quanto a administrar essa empresa? Todo mundo sabe que mesmo chiando no ouvido de Jared toda santa manhã, Jeff ainda o considera muito e Jared ainda está no topo da lista para os prováveis futuros administradores da Lux Explorer assim que Jeffrey se aposentar.

Ou seja, ele não precisava de uma garota, ou um cara, na vida dele agora dificultando o que era perfeitamente perfeito.

Ele não precisava e não queria um relacionamento sério agora. Como nunca quis e nunca teve um em toda a sua vida e, como ele desconfiava, não ia ter um tão cedo. Uma semana com Jared era o máximo que você conseguia, antes dele o dispensar insensivelmente e pegar o telefone de outra pessoa. A fila anda, okay? Não é pessoal.

Arrumar alguém pra ir pra cama nunca foi e nunca ia ser uma dificuldade. Porque além de rico, Jared é o estilo _extremamente_ atraente que faz a cabeça de qualquer ser humano pirar, e ele se orgulha muito disso.

- Bom dia senhor Padalecki! – O segurança disse assim que ele entrou na recepção do grande prédio. Jared já tinha chegado à empresa, pouco ligando se estava mais atrasado ainda. Qual é, ele não pode parar o transito, digo, _passar por cima _dele, não é?

- Bom dia! – Jared cumprimentou com um sorriso na cara, mostrando as covinhas. Ele não precisava se identificar.

Apertou o botão do elevador e esperou. Seu escritório ficava quase no último andar. Jared estava vestindo seu terno preto, com sua gravata levemente cor de rosa, e uma maleta preta de couro sendo segurada por uma das mãos. Foi ajeitando o cabelo castanho para trás que a porta do elevador se abriu e ele deu de cara com um grupo de três pessoas, duas secretarias que pararam de falar no momento em que bateram os olhos nele.

"_Ser bonito às vezes é um saco", _foi o que ele pensou ao entrar, sorrir para as moças que imediatamente sorriram para ele, apertar o botão e notar que uma das moças em especial estava olhando demais para o seu traseiro.

- Bom dia. – Jared disse, olhando para ela que corou feito pimentão ao ouvi-lo falar com ela. Era uma moça de cabelos castanhos, olhos claros que usava uma roupinha muito comportada.

- B-Bom dia. – Ela disse com seu sotaque. Jared continuou sorrindo antes de prestar atenção na porta do elevador que se abria novamente. Uma moça loira, usando meia-calça, saia preta justa que ia até um pouco depois dos seus joelhos e uma camiseta social branca, entrou com seus cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Ela parou ao lado de Jared, segurando uma pasta.

- Jeffrey vai te comer vivo, Jay. – Ela disse com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios. Jared desviou o olhar das pernas de Katie Cassidy para prestar atenção ao seu rosto.

- Ninguém me come, baby. – Ele disse, sorrindo da mesma forma. Pouco ligando se todo mundo ali estava ouvindo e se a mocinha de cabelos castanhos e com sotaque o estava olhando de um jeito curioso e quase faminto.

- Oh, é mesmo. Tinha me esquecido do detalhe de que quem come é você. – Katie retrucou, olhando Jared e sorrindo mais ainda. – _Corrigindo:_ Jeffrey vai te queimar vivo por ter se atrasado de novo_, baby._

- Como se eu estivesse me importando.

- É ele quem paga seu salário, seu idiota. – A porta do elevador se abriu no setor de contabilidade e a mocinha de cabelos castanhos saiu, um pouco a contra gosto. Assim que a porta se fechou novamente, Katie continuou a falar. – O que aconteceu dessa vez? Porque não parece que foi ressaca, sua cara está ótima.

- Noite longa, muito longa. – Foi o que Jared respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, antes de sair do elevador junto com Katie rumo ao seu escritório.

Mal Jared havia saído do elevador e um homem loiro barrava sua passagem com os braços abertos para abraçá-lo. Jared parou de andar e Katie passou por ele, caminhando pelo aposento grande e cheio de mesas, e pessoas, até entrar em uma das portas pretas mais distantes. O homem continuava a olhá-lo com um sorriso nos lábios, e quando Jared teve que parar de olhar para Katie porque ela tinha sumido do seu campo de visão, tudo o que ele disse ao rapaz loiro foi:

- Vai se foder, Chad. – Jared passou pelo amigo e foi caminhando até sua sala, ouvindo a risada de Chad. Ele o seguiu.

- Jeff quer falar com você, Jay. E só pra já ir antecipando, ele não parecia nada de bom humor. Ele ficou uma hora berrando com uma mulherzinha só porque a coitada quase derrubou café nele, imagina se tivesse derrubado!

- Sei lidar com ele. – Jared respondeu, dando um meio sorriso a sua secretária, Alona Tal, antes de entrar na sua sala com Chad logo atrás. Alona ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa a Jared, mas se calou quando a porta se fechou na sua cara.

- Mano, eu acho que ele só não te demitiu ainda porque você é filho do melhor amigo dele, se não...

- Eu já disse que sei lidar com o Jeff, Chad. – Jared o cortou, revirando os olhos e colocando sua maleta em cima da mesa antes de se largar na poltrona de couro, que ficava ao lado de uma enorme janela de vidro que dava visão de quase toda a cidade. Chad estava parado em frente a ele, meio sentado em sua mesa. - E eu "acho" que ele só não me demitiu ainda porque eu sou um dos melhores no negócio por aqui, se não o melhor, sem ofensas.

- Okay então, _Senhor-super-modesto_. Eu só vim fazer o favor de te avisar. Já tô indo. – Chad fez um tipo de cafuné violento na cabeça de Jared bagunçando seu cabelo, antes de se levantar e sair do seu escritório. Jared apenas se afundou mais na sua amada poltrona, fechando os olhos.

Não estava brincando quando disse que a noite tinha sido longa, tinha sido extremamente longa e ele mal tinha dormido. Só de pensar que teria que encarar Jeffrey, ouvir mais um dos seus sermões sobre pontualidade... Jared já ficava com vontade de se jogar daquela janela e ir queimar no inferno. Qualquer coisa era mais suportável que os berros de Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

O telefone em cima da mesa piscou e fez um barulhinho baixo que foi suficiente para fazer Jared abrir os olhos e estender a mão para apertar um dos botões azuis.

- O que é Alona?

_- Hum... Desculpe incomodá-lo, senhor Padalecki. É que o senhor Morgan acabou de me ligar perguntando se o senhor havia chegado e, hum, ele quer vê-lo._

"_Caia um raio na minha cabeça, pelo amor de Deus!", _Jared pensou enquanto se controlava para não dizer um palavrão bem feio e bem alto.

- Okay, Alona. Eu já estou indo. – E dizendo isso, sem esperar qualquer comentário da moça, Jared desligou e se preparou psicologicamente para enfrentar o chefe.

**xx**

- Cara, mais um pouco lá dentro e eu estava surdo!

- Eu sei, deu pra ouvir daqui. – Chad respondeu, largado na sua cadeira digitando qualquer besteira no laptop enquanto ouvia Jared reclamar, sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa.

- Ele deve ter algum tipo de fetiche em berrar com as pessoas. – Jared continuou a dizer, cruzando os braços. Chad riu, e Jared não sabia dizer se era do que ele havia falado ou de algo que ele devia estar vendo no computador.

Ele sentiu mãos no seu ombro e assim que ergueu o rosto deu de cara com uma Katie sorridente, fazendo um tipo de massagem rápida em Jared antes de se sentar na outra cadeira vaga, ao seu lado.

- Ele só gosta de gritar com você Jay, ou seja, o negócio é pessoal. – Chad disse sem tirar os olhos do laptop, e Jared apenas resmungou algo inaudível.

- O negócio _não_ é pessoal, é simplesmente porque você vive se atrasando, Jare. Você seria o funcionário perfeito do Jeff se não tivesse esse "probleminha" em chegar na hora. – Katie disse, cruzando as pernas, e Jared tentou se concentrar em algo que não fosse às pernas de Katie Cassidy. – Agora me diz, pelo amor de Deus, que você não se atrasou porque estava com a Cuthbert.

Jared entortou os lábios num meio sorriso e não respondeu absolutamente nada.

- Oh, merda, Jared! Eu sabia que devia ter te arrastado pra casa àquela noite e não ter te deixado ir com ela.

- O que você tem contra ela, Kate? – Chad perguntou, olhando para a colega de trabalho. Katie apenas deu de ombros.

- Não é exatamente ela, é a amiga dela. Aquela Paris sei lá das quantas, aquela garota é uma sangue suga filha da mãe!

- Quanto amor. – Chad disse ironicamente, digitando mais alguma besteira. Katie deu de ombros de novo. – Não foi com a Paris que o Jay dormiu, foi com a Elisha, calma.

- Yep. – Jared apenas concordou.

- Cara, eu pensei que você ainda estivesse com a Sandy! – Katie disse, ignorando o último comentário de Chad.

- Nada contra a Sandy, mas eu meio que tenho uma queda por cabelos loiros. – Jared disse sorrindo de lado, irônico, piscando para Katie.

- Qual é, cara! Sai fora! – Chad exclamou de trás do computador, olhando indignado para Jared.

- Por mais que você seja um "gatão", Chad. A gente só vai se pegar nos seus sonhos mesmo. – Jared retrucou ironicamente, e Chad apenas deu de ombros murmurando algo como _"Bem que você ia adorar me pegar"_ antes de voltar a prestar atenção no computador.

- Jared, você tem que parar de ser tão volúvel! – Katie continuou a dizer, ignorando a piscadela de Jared. Porque por mais que ele encarasse as suas pernas, os dois eram apenas amigos e ela sabia que nunca passaria disso, não que ela estivesse interessada, é claro.

- E por que eu pararia? Eu tenho que aproveitar o fato de que eu posso ter qualquer pessoa que eu quiser. – Jared disse sem emoção, dando de ombros e olhando para o laptop de Chad como se fosse à coisa mais interessante do lugar. A frase inocente de Jared fez Chad fechar o laptop e o encarar com curiosidade e uma quase malícia.

- E quem disse que você pode ter qualquer pessoa que você quiser?

- Eu. – Jared respondeu simplesmente, ouvindo em seguida a risada de Chad como se ele acabasse de ter contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Katie apenas sorriu, revirando os olhos.

- Você não pode ter qualquer pessoa, Jay. Seu "charme" não é tão potente assim, cara. Não se iluda.

- Quer apostar quanto que eu posso? – Jared disse, sorrindo de lado e se ajeitando na cadeira. Foi nessa hora que Katie revirou os olhos novamente, prevendo o que viria a seguir. Chad e Jared eram os tipos de cara que adoram apostar um com o outro, sempre tentando ver quem vence mais. Claro que eles não apostavam doses altas de dinheiro em algum jogo idiota, eles só apostavam entre eles mesmos. Só para ver quem ganhou e quem ganhou ter o gostinho de zoar o perdedor por uma semana inteira ou, dependendo da aposta, mais.

- Agora você falou minha língua. – Chad disse com seu sorriso malicioso, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Vamos fazer assim, eu escolho alguém e, se você conquistar essa pessoa, levar ela pra cama e fazer ela se apaixonar, tudo dentro de uma semana, então você ganha.

- Fichinha. – Jared disse, estalando a língua. – E o que eu ganho?

- Hum... – Chad se largou na poltrona, coçando o queixo enquanto pensava. – Além da moral de ter ganhado uma aposta dessas? Bem, 100 dólares.

- Só isso?

- E meu Xbox 360 que eu sei que você adora.

- Meu Deus, garotos! – Katie interrompeu visivelmente indignada. – 100 dólares não é nada perto do seu salário, e você pode comprar um Xbox 360 a qualquer hora que quiser, Jare!

- E daí? – Jared retrucou, porque ele estava consciente disso. – Você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de fazer o Chad engolir o que ele disse? Nem fodendo, baby!

- Cresçam! – Katie resmungou, desistindo de tentar convencê-los a nem iniciar aquela aposta estúpida e infantil, sabia que era um caso perdido.

Os olhos de Chad brilharam, e ele apenas esticou a mão para finalizar a aposta.

- Agora se você perder, e é o que vai acontecer. – Jared disse, sorrindo de lado, prestes a apertar a mão do amigo. – Vai ter que dar em cima do Jeff!

- Como é? – Chad recuou a mão, e ouviu Katie rir. – Cara, isso pode acabar com meu emprego aqui e...

- Não confia no próprio taco? Então acha que eu posso ter quem eu quiser? – Jared provocou. Chad não disse nada por algum tempo, e Katie começava a ter esperanças de que ele não aceitaria uma coisa dessas. Qual é, o garoto podia ser meio maluco, mas não _tão_ maluco a ponto de dar em cima do próprio chefe! – O que você me diz, _Chadzinho?_

- Feito! – Pelo visto, ele era maluco o suficiente.

Os dois apertaram as mãos e então soltaram as mãos. Chad ficou pensativo um tempo. Ele estava procurando a pessoa certa para ser o alvo, ou a vítima, de Jared, a pessoa perfeita. Sabia que não podia ser uma mulher, porque com a exceção de Katie praticamente todas as mulheres daquele lugar arrastavam uma espaçonave por Jared. Tinha que ser um homem, porque ficava mais difícil, bem mais difícil. Não que não tivessem homens ali que se sentissem atraídos por Jared, provavelmente tinha, e a grande maioria o admirava só porque o cara saía com uma par de mulher bonita. Mas ficava mais difícil por causa do lance da descrição.

- Quem vai ser a vitima? – Katie perguntou com tédio, mas meio curiosa para saber quem Chad escolheria.

- _Ackles!_ – O loiro exclamou quase como se gritasse _"Bingo!"._ Katie franziu de leve a testa, tendo a ligeira impressão de que sabia quem era. Jared apenas sorriu. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de quem o fulano era.

- Quem é ela? – Jared perguntou. Chad sorriu maldosamente, mostrando os dentes brancos.

- Não é ela, doçura, é ele. – Ele respondeu com deboche. – Jensen Ackles do setor de contabilidade. Eu duvido, duvido _mesmo,_ que você leve Jensen Ackles pra cama dentro de uma semana, que faça o cara se apaixonar. Ele é praticamente assexuado. Ninguém nunca o viu com uma garota, e muito menos com um homem!

- E se ele for hetero? – Jared perguntou, enquanto Katie arregalava os olhos ao se tocar de quem se tratava.

- Não confia no seu charme, Jay? Pensei que fosse capaz de fazer um hetero virar bi, se for o caso dele. – Chad disse sem se importar realmente. Jared apertou os lábios, um pouco incerto, mas isso não durou mais de dois segundos. Só faltava saber quem era, e partir para o ataque.

- Não acredito, Chad! Com tanta gente nessa bodega você me vai escolher justo o Ackles?

- Qual o problema dele? – Jared perguntou para Katie, agora visivelmente curioso. O cara não era do tipo extremamente feio e esquisito, não é?

- Além do fato de que ele não sai com ninguém, pelo que eu ouvi? O cara é um perfeito nerd, do tipo que ficava enfiado no quarto na frente do computador durante horas quando era adolescente. Além do que ele é "meio" anti-social. – Ela foi dizendo, se lembrando da última vez que trombou com Ackles pelos corredores.

- Ele não é feio, é? – Jared perguntou, porque ele não estava a fim de ter que ir pra cama com alguém feio. Pelo amor de Deus, dane-se o lance de beleza interior, ele não ia dormir com alguém feio e ponto final!

- Bem... – Katie disse, um pouco incerta. Sem saber o que responder. – Não que ele seja feio...

- Se ele for feio, Chad, eu te mato!

- Vai ter que engolir_, Jayzinho._ – Chad disse sorrindo cheio de orgulho, como que cantando vitória antes da hora. Porque não tinha como Jared levar Jensen Ackles, _Jensen Ackles,_ para a cama dentro de uma semana, ou dentro de um ano. Não tinha como fazê-lo se apaixonar. Nem Jared Padalecki, o senhor perfeição e aparentemente bom moço, conseguiria uma proeza dessas. – Finge que ele é o Brad Pitt e manda ver, mano!

- Okay, okay. – Jared suspirou com tédio e cansaço, e se levantou.

- Aonde você vai? – Katie indagou, com as sobrancelhas loiras arqueadas. Jared apenas lhe deu um sorriso de lado antes de dizer:

- Onde você acha? Conhecer esse tal Jesse Ackles.

- É _Jensen,_ Jay.

- E o que foi que eu disse, Chad? – Jared piscou para Katie, acenou para Chad e então foi rumo ao elevador, rumo ao setor de contabilidade. Fosse quem fosse esse Jensen, ele ia se apaixonar por Jared, e não era só uma aposta, era uma questão de honra também.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** É isso, podem me apedrejar agora por postar uma coisa dessas aqui! *se escondendo atrás da cadeira*. Mas é que eu gostei tanto de escrevê-la! Eu achei um pecado deixar ela lá largada numa pasta obscura no computador... "

Me deixem saber se vocês gostaram ou não, por favor, okay? Deixem reviews!

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o conceito de _"Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer"._

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Padackles, Slash, NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

**N/A:** Essa fanfic foi feita puramente para divertir os outros, eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos. Pode parecer meio maluca de primeira (Ou não), mas se você der uma chance a ela prometo que pode acabar gostando (Ou não, aí o problema é seu ;D).

**N/A²: **Todas as pessoas citadas na fanfic existem de verdade (O google é seu amigo!), com a exceção de algumas.

**N/A³:** Reviews me fazem escrever bem mais rápido, e me fazem mesmo muitíssima feliz! Boa leitura! _;P_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2.**

**

* * *

  
**

- Mano, você não vai precisar disso, vai? – Joshua perguntou da porta do quarto, segurando uma pasta com vários papeis dentro e a indicando para Jensen, que estava em frente ao espelho tentando ajeitar a droga do nó da sua gravata. Ele odiava se vestir daquele jeito, na sua singela opinião ele ficava horrível, e aquela roupa era quente, quente pra _caramba._

Jensen olhou para seu irmão mais velho pelo reflexo do espelho e arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, virando-se e pegando a pasta da mão do irmão com uma urgência extrema.

Joshua estava vestindo um jeans e estava sem camisa, enquanto Jensen estava usando uma roupa toda social, sapato, calça preta e uma camisa branca, com a gravata azul quase preta, e um suéter escuro para completar o visual que ele simplesmente odeia. Não era como se ele precisasse de um terno para ir trabalhar, apenas uma coisa apresentável já estava ótimo. Não era como se ele fizesse parte dos grandões da empresa, sabe?

- Nem pense em jogar qualquer papel com "coisas estranhas" escritas fora, Josh. – Jensen disse sério, pegando suas coisas e passando pelo irmão que o seguia enquanto Jensen descia as escadas com pressa. E não, ele _não_ estava atrasado. Ele só gostava de chegar no horário, ser pontual, e isso na opinião de Josh era um excesso de perfeccionismo irritante. Mas nunca ia mudar, até porque se tem alguém ali que odeia mudanças é Jensen, ao contrário do irmão.

- Ta bom, mano. Foi mal, é que estava largado no sofá e eu pensei que fosse lixo. Você sabe que eu não entendo porcaria nenhuma do que ta escrito nessas coisas.

Ele não morava com sua mãe, ele morava sozinho em Los Angeles e Joshua tinha chegado há algumas semanas para passar um tempo com ele, o motivo Jensen não sabia e não estava muito interessado em saber. Vai ver ele tinha se cansado do Texas. Jensen terminou de organizar suas coisas, pegou a chave do seu Camry e olhou para seu irmão mais uma vez antes de sair.

Jensen estava usando seus óculos, e por mais que ele tentasse arrumar seu cabelo, ele nunca ficava do jeito que Jensen queria. Estava arrepiado, um pouco bagunçado, mas isso fica meio imperceptível já que o cabelo é curto.

Joshua não o achava um cara feio, mas tinha algo em Jensen que fazia as pessoas não se aproximarem demais. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, mas os poucos que tinha eram amigos verdadeiros. Ele não era podre de rico e nem saía com milhares de mulheres. Na verdade Joshua nem se lembrava da última vez que viu Jensen acompanhado de qualquer pessoa que pudesse ser chamada de namorada.

Com a exceção dos dias em que ele saía para acompanhar os amigos músicos, Jason, Steve e Chris, ele não saia de casa para fazer nada além de ir no mercado e ir trabalhar. Um verdadeiro anti-social, na opinião de Josh. Não que ele não gostasse de conversar com as pessoas, conhecer gente nova, o problema é que Jensen é reservado demais e tem certa dificuldade em iniciar conversas com os outros. Mas no momento em que você o conhece, o conhece de_ verdade_, você entende que Jensen é tudo menos chato, sarcástico e anti-social como você imaginou que fosse.

Lembrando que, Jensen odeia ser chamado de tímido e quando o chamam de tímido ele faz questão de retrucar em tom bem rude:_ "Não, eu simplesmente sou reservado, algum problema com isso?"_, que faz a pessoa se sentir meio amedrontada em prosseguir com a conversa.

Jensen estava saindo quando Joshua, da porta de entrada da casa, o chamou.

- Hey, Jenny!

- Hum? – Jensen perguntou, ao lado da porta do motorista do carro. Ele observou seu irmão encostado no batente da porta.

- Manda um oi pra Lauren por mim. – Joshua disse todo sorridente, no que Jensen apenas respondeu com uma revirada de olhos, para então entrar no carro e dirigir para o trabalho.

- Ô mau humor! – Josh comentou sozinho antes de entrar na casa e fechar a porta.

**xx**

Jensen estava na sua mesa, cuidando das suas coisas quando Lauren chegou com uma pilha pequena de folhas e dois copos, um em cima do outro, com capuccino. Ela, com certa dificuldade, conseguiu colocar a pilha de folhas em cima da mesa de Jensen, e então separou os copos colocando um em frente à um Jensen mergulhado no trabalho, para então se sentar na cadeira vaga em frente a mesa dele segurando o outro.

- Você não vai acreditar quem eu vi hoje! – Ela disse com um sorriso animado nos lábios, tomando um gole do capuccino. Nessa hora Jensen ergueu os olhos do computador e pegou o copo, murmurando um "obrigado" para a garota antes de voltar os olhos para a tela do computador. Ele não precisava perguntar quem ela tinha visto hoje, sabia que ela ia continuar a falar mesmo que ele não estivesse nem um pouco interessado naquilo.

Mas é claro que até agora ele só não a tinha mandado pastar porque é a Lauren, e ela é uma das poucas pessoas que ele gosta naquele lugar.

- Não vai perguntar quem? – Ela disse, tomando outro gole e colocando o copo em cima da mesa ao lado da pilha de folhas. Jensen suspirou cansadamente, e sem se esforçar em esconder a falta de interesse no tom de voz, ele perguntou:

- Quem, Lauren?

- Jared Padalecki! – Ela disse em tom empolgado. – E ele até me disse "Bom Dia", oh, meu Deus aquele homem tem um sorriso de matar!

- Ele é só um idiota exibicionista, Lauren. – Jensen resmungou sem se importar realmente. O pouco que conhecia _desse_ cara - ou o que ele ouviu falar por aí a respeito de Jared, já que nunca bateu um papo com ele, apenas o viu pelos corredores - era o suficiente para fazê-lo não ir com a cara dele. Jared é exatamente aquele tipo falso, rico, que se acha gostoso pra caramba e acha que sair com as pessoas e brincar com elas é algo muito divertido de se fazer. Jensen apostava que se o cara estava no cargo que estava, era porque algum familiar era amigo do chefe, e não por causa do talento.

- Eu gosto dele. – Lauren disse, sem se importar com o comentário de Jensen. – Ele é simpático e... E... Oh, meu Deus do céu,_ Jensen!_

- O que é? – Jensen resmungou olhando para Lauren sem paciência. Lauren tinha os olhos arregalados e tentava apontar, com o olhar, alguma coisa mais ao lado da mesa deles, na direção da entrada daquele setor. Jensen primeiramente franziu a testa e fez cara de quem não está entendendo nada, então a garota, completamente impaciente, virou o rosto de Jensen na direção da porta e então a empolgação de Lauren fez sentido.

Basicamente todas as pessoas que trabalhavam ali estavam olhando para um homem em especial, com seus vinte e poucos anos, parado conversando com uma mocinha gordinha que só faltava saltitar de tanta felicidade só por estar falando com ele. Lauren afastou as mãos do rosto de Jensen e se endireitou na cadeira, olhando Jared de esguelha para não dar tão na cara como a maioria das pessoas ao redor estava dando.

- O que diabos _ele _está fazendo aqui? – Jensen murmurou olhando para a amiga, ela somente balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo de quem não faz idéia também.

Jensen sentiu o sangue gelar quando a mulherzinha gordinha, muito eficiente, apontou para Jared a mesa dele, e Jared olhou para a cara dele com aquele sorriso irritantemente simpático que ele tinha e que, segundo Lauren, era de matar.

- Ai, caramba. Ele está vindo para _cá!_ – Lauren sussurrou, no auge da excitação, enquanto observava com o canto dos olhos Jared ir se aproximando. Jensen se endireitou na cadeira e passou a olhar o executivo, se perguntando ao mesmo tempo por que diabos ele estava vindo na direção da sua mesa.

"_Não, ele não está vindo na direção da sua mesa, Jensen", _uma voz dentro da cabeça de Jensen disse. Porque Jensen não estava, agora, com o mínimo saco para bancar o educado com algum cara que estava acima dele naquela porcaria de empresa, e que só devia estar ali porque o papai é amigo do chefe. Não que isso fosse verdade, Jensen não sabia se era, mas devia ser.

Mas para sua infelicidade, Jared parou em frente a sua mesa, ao lado de Lauren que estava tremendo na cadeira, e a voz dentro da sua cabeça disse sem emoção: _"É, ele estava vindo até a sua mesa mesmo"._

- Você é o Jes... _Ackles?_ – Ele perguntou com um sorriso simpático nos lábios, mostrando as covinhas. Jensen franziu a testa, sem entender absolutamente nada e, após olhar para Lauren que tinha os olhos arregalados, tornou a olhar para Jared que por sinal era mais alto do que ele pensava. Claro, Jensen nunca teve a oportunidade de ficar perto dele como estava agora, e Jensen ainda estava sentado!

- Sim, sou eu. – Respondeu automaticamente.

Estranhamente o sorriso de Jared aumentou mais ainda e ficou estranhamente malicioso, ou qualquer outra coisa que Jensen não soube definir na hora. Era algo como se Jared estivesse satisfeito com alguma coisa.

Jared estendeu sua mão para Jensen e demorou alguns segundos, onde Jensen ficou olhando de Jared para a mão estendida dele, para o mais velho finalmente a apertar.

- Eu sou Padalecki, Jared Padalecki. – Ele se apresentou, e Jensen quase ia abrindo a boca para retrucar um _"Eu sei",_ mas seria meio indelicado e desnecessário.

- Prazer, e... _Hum..._ O senhor se importa de devolver a minha mão? Acho que eu vou precisar dela ainda hoje. – Jensen disse antes que pudesse se conter, e ele sentiu o chute forte que Lauren deu no seu tornozelo, e quase que Jensen deixou escapar um palavrão. Porque tinha doído! Aquela garota não tem noção da força que ela tem, não?

No mesmo instante Jared soltou sua mão.

- Opa, me desculpa. – Ele se apressou em dizer, sorrindo por alguns segundos nervosamente antes de voltar a ter o sorriso confiante de antes.

- Sem querer ser indelicado...

- Mas já sendo. – Lauren completou por Jensen, o que fez com que Jared a olhasse, se dando conta de que ela estava ali pela primeira vez.

- Que falta de educação. Prazer, você é a...? – Jared disse, apertando a mão de Lauren que sorria toda derretida para ele.

- Lauren Cohan.

- Ah, sei... – _"Sabe nada",_ Jensen pensou enquanto revirava os olhos de tédio. – Você é a garota do elevador, não é?

Lauren abafou uma risadinha tímida, soltando a mão de Jared.

- Você se lembrou!

- Como poderia esquecer? – Jared disse a ela, sorrindo mais ainda. Isso foi o suficiente para fazer os joelhos de Lauren tremerem, Jensen imaginou. Era a típica quase cantada besta que, só porque você é bonito, faz qualquer uma suspirar. Tão clichê, e só porque era clichê demais e estava enchendo o saco de Jensen, - que queria voltar ao seu trabalho o mais rápido possível - foi que ele interrompeu os dois:

- Me desculpe, mas, o que o senhor quer por aqui? – Ele sentiu o olhar irritado de Lauren, mas ignorou. Era até patético se referir a Jared como "senhor", já que ele devia ser mais novo do que Jensen. Mas infelizmente ele tinha que manter a educação e o respeito, as malditas políticas da empresa, até porque Jared estava alguns cargos acima dele, e alguns andares também.

- É mesmo. Então, é que eu tenho algumas papeladas lá no meu escritório e gostaria que você desse uma olhada nelas. – Jared disse, voltando toda a sua atenção para Jensen que arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – É meio que... Sua especialidade.

- Okay, então. Pode mandar pra mim que eu...

- _Não!_ Ahm... Seria mais prático se você fosse comigo até lá. – Jared o cortou rapidamente, ignorando os olhares curiosos que todo mundo ali lançava a ele. Porque não é todo dia que um dos grandes aparece por ali para bater um papo com um funcionário, e tudo fica mais interessante ainda quando a pessoa em questão é Jared Padalecki, e a outra é Jensen Ackles.

E Jensen não estava entendendo nada agora.

- Se eu fosse com você até lá? – Ele repetiu, verificando se tinha entendido certo mesmo. Jared sorriu mais ainda, e seu olhar que esteve nos olhos de Jensen deu uma leve descida para os lábios do loiro, e ele molhou os próprios lábios antes de voltar a encarar o homem nos olhos.

- Sim, pode ser? – Ele disse. Jensen se calou e não disse nada, ele estava pensando. Não é todo dia que isso acontece, o que torna tudo meio suspeito. _"Não seja tão paranóico, Jensen!"_. De qualquer forma trabalho é trabalho e o olhar fixo e cortante de Lauren estava começando a dar dor de cabeça. Provavelmente a garota estava louca para começar a gritar: _"Vai logo, sua anta!"_ para meio mundo ouvir.

- Okay, eu... Só vou terminar umas coisas aqui antes. Daí eu subo e passo no seu escritório.

Jared sorriu de lado.

- Perfeito! Até mais então, Jensen. – Ele disse, antes de se virar para Lauren, sorrindo para ela antes de sair de lá, sendo acompanhado pelos olhares curiosos da multidão que, assim que Jared cruzou a porta, explodiram em murmurinhos fofoqueiros.

Jensen podia sentir que estavam olhando para ele, e ele simplesmente odeia esse tipo de coisa. Odeia ser o centro das atenções de um bando de "desconhecidos".

- Deus, meu _Deus!_ – Lauren disse quase sem fôlego, se largando na cadeira. – Como você pode deixar um cara desses esperando, Jen?!

- Deixando. – Ele respondeu com tédio, terminando o que estava fazendo no computador antes de ser interrompido.

- Eu não acredito que Jared Padalecki esteve aqui! – Lauren continuou a dizer. – Ele tem um sorriso tão lindo e... E o perfume dele é tão...

- Lauren, dá um tempo, falou? – Jensen a cortou. Não era como se o cara fosse um Deus Grego, ele era só um ser humano comum enfiando num terno caro com bom gosto para comprar perfumes.

Lauren sorriu amarelo antes de, dando de ombros, se levantar com seu capuccino e se afastar de Jensen, isso sem antes exclamar no meio da sala um _"Depois você vai me contar tudo, Jen!"._

E agora sim todo mundo estava olhando para a cara dele.

**xx**

Ele levou uns 15 minutos para finalizar as contas que estava fazendo e terminar o seu relatório, e assim que Jensen terminou, ele ainda bebeu o seu capuccino sem pressa alguma para então ir até o escritório de Jared. Ele nunca tinha ido até aquele andar do prédio, talvez só uma vez quando foi chamado pelo chefe, o senhor Morgan, que queria parabenizá-lo sobre umas estatísticas que ele havia feito que fariam a empresa economizar algum dinheiro numa certa especialidade deles, coisa idiota e complicada que pelo menos lhe rendeu um ponto positivo e um bônus.

Aquela tinha sido a única vez que ele havia ido até lá, e agora saindo do elevador ele preferia que tivesse ficado do jeito que estava. As poucas pessoas em suas mesas olharam para ele com alguma curiosidade antes de voltarem a atenção para o trabalho. Jensen ia andando pelo corredor até chegar a uma sala ampla, com três mesas no centro, decorações e móveis, e três portas nos cantos que levavam aos escritórios.

Jensen entrou na sala ampla com certo nervosismo, e foi ignorando o olhar fixo de um garoto loiro que o encarava de uma das três mesas, e o olhar de uma garota também loira com uma saia preta bem justa ao corpo que o encarava da mesma maneira fixa e, quase curiosa.

Jensen não estava se sentindo muito bem ali. Como eu disse, ele odeia ser o centro das atenções.

Ele entrou em uma pequena salinha ao passar por uma das portinhas pretas, e deu de cara com uma garota loira sentada em uma cadeira, falando ao telefone. Jensen parou em frente à mesa dela e esperou ela desligar o telefone e finalmente falar com ele. A plaquinha preta em cima da mesa cheia de coisas dizia: "Alona Tal".

- Pois não? – Ela perguntou, com um sorriso alegre nos lábios rosados.

- Hum... O Sr. Padalecki está me esperando. – Ele disse e a mocinha estava para abrir a boca na mesma hora, mas a fechou e então arqueou as duas sobrancelhas loiras.

- Ah, você é o Ackles?

- Sou eu sim.

- Só um minuto. – Ela apertou um botão no telefone e esperou alguns segundos antes da voz de Jared quebrar o silêncio: _"Que é, Alona?". – _O Sr. Ackles está aqui, senhor. Quer que eu o mande entrar?

Houve uma pausa, alguns segundos de silêncio antes de Jared voltar a dizer:

- Aham, pode mandar entrar. – Ela desligou e olhou para Jensen que observava tudo um pouco inexpressivo.

- Pode entrar. – Ela disse sorrindo, e Jensen deu um sorriso curto e visivelmente forçado antes de ir até a porta, bater duas vezes e, sem esperar resposta, entrar.

O escritório de Jared era no mínimo maior que a sua cozinha. Haviam móveis escuros pela sala, uma mesinha no centro com revistas, dois sofás pretos e uma estante com livros e outras parafernálias, e então havia a mesa dele e uma poltrona de couro que parecia ser muito confortável. O lugar tinha um cheiro bom, que lembrava uma mistura de coisas novas com o perfume que Jensen sentiu quando Jared chegou perto dele.

O garoto, que devia ser uns três ou quatro anos mais novo do que ele, estava parado em frente a grande janela de vidro que dava vista para a cidade. Ele estava com os braços cruzados e tinha nos lábios aquele mesmo sorriso confiante e carismático. Jensen fechou a porta e ficou parado ali em frente, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Até porque se fosse um dia normal Jared teria dado a papelada para ele analisar lá na salinha minúscula dele que era divida com outras pessoas, e não pedido para ele vir até ali.

- Pensei que tinha se esquecido. – Jared disse, se sentando na poltrona e fazendo um sinal para Jensen se sentar na cadeira em frente à mesa dele que não parecia ser tão confortável quanto à poltrona, mas que com certeza era melhor que a cadeira de Jensen. Jensen, se sentindo desconfortável e sem saber dizer se era pelo modo como Jared o olhava ou porque ele estava ali, se sentou na cadeira e ficou olhando para Jared esperando ele falar.

Jensen não era muito do tipo que sai falando com um desconhecido. Mesmo que ele conhecesse Jared de vista, não o conhecia de verdade.

- Jensen Ackles, né? – Ele começou a dizer, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. Jared tinha a postura elegante, e se ele ficasse de boca fechada você poderia achar que ele era um cara muito sério, mas no momento em que Jared abria a boca e começava a sorrir você percebia que de sério ele não tem nada. Jensen apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Posso te chamar só de Jensen?

- Acho que você já me chamou de Jensen sem me pedir, hoje. – Jensen disse automaticamente, antes que pudesse se controlar e dizer algo como: _"Sim, pode"_, e só. Jared arqueou uma das sobrancelhas curiosamente.

– Pode me chamar só de Jared, se quiser.

- Não sei se eu deveria. – Jensen disse, ao invés de dizer o que ele estava quase falando: _"E por quê?". _Ele e sua mania de deixar as palavras escaparem da sua boca sem pensar duas vezes, pelo menos dessa vez foi "quase".

- Por que não deveria? – Jared perguntou, curioso. Jensen suspirou cansadamente e mudou o assunto:

- Você disse que tinha umas papeladas...

- Ah, é. – Jared afastou a poltrona e abriu uma gaveta na mesa, puxando uma pilha pequena de papeis e colocando em frente à Jensen, na mesa. Jensen as pegou e passou os olhos pelos números, pelas "coisas estranhas" escritas, como seu irmão costumava chamar.

- Tem um lápis? – Jensen perguntou ainda olhando para os papeis. Jared lhe estendeu uma lapiseira azul e ele a pegou, e passou a folhear os papeis. - Por que, exatamente, eu preciso fazer isso aqui?

Jensen ergueu os olhos esverdeados dos papeis para olhar Jared que mantinha toda a atenção nele, e era isso o que o deixava desconfortável. Jared estava olhando para os papeis, ou para algo naquela direção, quando Jensen fez a pergunta e o obrigou a olhá-lo nos seus olhos.

- Porque eu quero. – Ele respondeu com aquele mesmo sorriso e Jensen ainda fez menção de abrir a boca para perguntar alguma coisa ou fazer algum comentário a respeito da "resposta" da Jared, mas então achou melhor se calar.

Ele colocou os papeis na mesa, ajeitou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa e então passou a fazer seu trabalho. Tentando ignorar o fato de que o olhar fixo de Jared, que ele tinha certeza que Jared o estava lançando porque Jensen quase podia sentir, o deixava desconfortável. _Muito_ desconfortável.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora. O capítulo já estava pronto, mas só deu pra postar ele hoje. Espero que tenham gostado xP

**Luiza (Miss Luh)** – É que eu não gosto da Paris Hilton, sabe? Uahauhauahuaha E, nossa, por que você quer que o Jared rasteje? O.O Ta, parece que tem mais gente, além de você, que quer que o Jared sofra um pouco na fanfic, uahuahauaha! Mas não se preocupe, ainda vai ter muito chão pela frente xP E ah, muito obrigada pela review, ela me deixou muito feliz mesmo! *-* E, outra coisa, não apareceu seu email naquela review que você deixou em 'Tudo o que ele quer é', então não dá pra eu responder sua review de lá! T_____T Manda ele na próxima, okay? E, mais uma vez, valeu pela review. Beeeeeijos, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! ;3

.

Hey pessoal, eu fico feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando! Continuem deixando reviews que eu continuo postando, e tentando não demorar tanto! Até o próximo! ;*


	3. Chapter 3

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o conceito de _"Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer"._

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Padackles, Slash, NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

**N/A:** Essa fanfic foi feita puramente para divertir os outros, eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos. Pode parecer meio maluca de primeira (Ou não), mas se você der uma chance a ela prometo que pode acabar gostando (Ou não, aí o problema é seu ;D).

**N/A²: **Todas as pessoas citadas na fanfic existem de verdade (O google é seu amigo!), com a exceção de algumas.

**N/A³:** Reviews me fazem escrever bem mais rápido, e me fazem mesmo muitíssima feliz! Boa leitura! _;P_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jared estava muito ansioso, quer dizer, ele tinha ficado ansioso desde o momento em que entrou no elevador para ir conhecer esse tal de Jensen Ackles, e só agora que já o havia conhecido é que ele estava conseguindo acalmar os nervos.

Jared nem sabia quem o cara era, mas tinha ficado nervoso só com a idéia de conhecê-lo, e não sabia explicar muito bem o porquê do nervosismo. Ele nunca, nunca _mesmo,_ ficava assim ansioso quando ia conhecer alguém, nem quando ia passar uma cantada em alguém. Jared era sempre confiante, _sempre,_ e vai ver por isso ele tenha tanto sucesso nessa coisa de arrumar alguém pra ir pra cama.

Mas Jensen é diferente. Jensen é uma aposta, Jensen é um objetivo e um desafio. Jared teria que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen ir para a cama com ele, Jared teria que dar um jeito de conquistar Jensen em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Pode parecer rude e insensível: tratar as pessoas como objetos, mas, céus, quem disse que Jared se importa?

Ao bater os olhos em Jensen, bem, Jensen não era nada do que Jared imaginava que fosse. Ele não é esquisito, e muito menos feio. Jensen é bonito, _muito_ bonito, ele só não se cuida, e Jared tem certeza de que se ele se cuidasse mais, se importasse mais com a aparência, ele talvez pudesse ser extremamente bonito, _gostoso,_ do tipo que chama a atenção só de entrar no local.

Só para terem uma idéia, os olhos esverdeados de Jensen por trás daquela armação de óculos têm um ar sério, intenso e ao mesmo tempo indiferente que faz você se arrepiar. Jensen exala indiferença, e a parte sobre ele ser anti-social era verdade, provavelmente. Mas tudo fazia parte do charme, na opinião singela de Jared.

Jensen não caiu aos pés de Jared a primeira vez que bateu os olhos nele como a maioria das pessoas normais faziam. Ele não cedeu aos encantos e aos sorrisos que, como Katie às vezes dizia, eram os _"sorrisos de 1 milhão de dólares de Jared Padalecki que conquistam qualquer alma viva no mundo"._ Mas Jensen? Ou ele fingia muito bem ou não tinha surtido efeito mesmo, ao contrário da tal Lauren Cohan que só faltava ter se ajoelhado no chão e beijado os sapatos lustrosos de Jared.

Quanto a papelada? Não havia papelada nenhuma. Jared pensou nisso de última hora e teve que arrumar uma de última hora também. Era apenas um pretexto para enfiar Jensen no seu escritório, para assim Jared começar a pôr o plano em prática. O plano que ele nem sabia direito qual era, mas com um prazo de uma semana a gente tem que agir rápido e por impulso, não é?

Mas, _caramba,_ estava ficando difícil pensar em algo concreto. Porque, sério, Jared estava tentando pensar no que dizer ou fazer, mas ele só conseguia olhar para os lábios de Jensen e imaginar as maravilhas que eles deviam fazer. E as mãos, céus... Enquanto Jensen lia o papel com aquela expressão de concentração que era meio sexy, Jared só conseguia focalizar toda a sua atenção nas mãos de Jensen e imaginar elas passeando pelo seu corpo.

Seu olhar vagou pelo corpo de Jensen, pelos ombros, pelos braços, cobertos pela camisa social branca e o suéter, e Jared tentou imaginá-lo sem aqueles empecilhos. Porque, analisando assim de perto, Jensen parecia ter um corpo bem cuidado, definido.

Em certo momento Jared apenas se encostou mais na sua poltrona e ficou apreciando o modo como Jensen passava a língua pelos lábios os molhando enquanto lia. O modo como Jensen apertava os lábios e franzia a testa ao ler as coisas no papel e pensar em como resolvê-las, para então começar a fazer cálculos na folha. Jared observava cada expressão, cada gesto, cada coisinha que Jensen fazia, e estava ficando tão interessante. Por exemplo, só agora ele tinha notado as sardas no rosto de Jensen.

Nunca em toda sua vida ele havia se interessado por coisas desse tipo. Jared não é exatamente o tipo de cara romântico, observador, mas Jensen Ackles parecia ser um mistério interessante de se desvendar e era com toda a certeza do mundo uma pessoa interessante de se observar, mesmo que não pareça de primeira.

- Não conseguiu lidar com isso? – Jensen perguntou do nada, e Jared sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha. A voz de Jensen, a voz de Jensen é tão...

- Como? – Ele perguntou totalmente submerso em outro mundo. Jensen sorriu de lado, o primeiro sorriso que Jared o viu dar. Daí se foi um sorriso debochado ou sincero, não importava tanto assim.

- Perguntei se você não conseguiu lidar com isso sozinho. – Ele repetiu lentamente, como se Jared fosse uma criança com dificuldade para entender que 2+2 são 4.

- Eu posso lidar com isso. – Jared retrucou se sentindo meio ofendido pelo tom de Jensen. Jared não é burro, ao contrário do que os outros acham. Certo, a maioria das pessoas acha que ele só está ali porque seu pai é amigo do senhor Morgan, mas Jared não é só um rostinho bonito, e _muito_ bonito, diga-se de passagem, ele tem um cérebro também. – Eu só não quero.

- Claro. – Jensen disse com aquela mesma ironia de antes. – Se você não quer, não precisa lidar.

- Tenho empregados pra fazer isso por mim. – Jared retrucou com a mesma ironia, e Jensen apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas um pouco surpreso.

Jensen estava prestes a abrir aquela boquinha linda que devia ficar mais linda ainda em volta do seu... Hum... _Se _Jensen não tivesse se dado conta que estava prestes a alfinetar seu chefe. Okay, não seu chefe literalmente, mas Jared tinha poder suficiente para mandá-lo embora.

Foi incrível a satisfação que Jared sentiu ao ver Jensen fechar aquela boquinha linda e se contentar em analisar o papel.

– O que ia dizer, Jenny?

Jensen o encarou de novo e tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e dessa vez era de curiosidade.

- Não gosto que me chamem assim. – Ele disse em tom frio, e Jared sorriu mais ainda.

- "Jenny" ou eu digo que você se comportou mal para o meu chefe e daí você vai ter que trabalhar como faxineiro de escola.

Jared não estava sendo rude, ele apenas sorria e falava como se estivesse brincando. Na verdade ele estava provocando Jensen, o que estava deixando Jensen meio irritado e sem paciência.

- Não me respondeu. – Jared disse diante do silêncio de Jensen. Jared quase podia sentir os pensamentos assassinos envolvendo a sua pessoa vindos de Jensen.

- Acho que se eu disser daí sim eu vou perder o meu emprego.

- Qual é, eu não seria tão injusto a esse ponto. Os Estados Unidos é um pais livre, ou seja, você pode dizer o que pensa. – Jared disse ironicamente, sorrindo. Contradizendo a ameaça que acabara de fazer.

- O senhor facilitaria muito o meu trabalho se parasse de falar. Esse tipo de coisa não é tão simples quanto parece e exige concentração, concentração essa que não dá para ter quando você fica falando. – Jensen disse mudando totalmente o foco do assunto, e sendo formal, usando um tom automático escondendo a irritação que estava sentindo.

E como Jared não disse nada, Jensen voltou a ler o papel.

Mas ele ainda podia sentir o olhar de Jared fixo nele. Porque Jared o estava encarando com curiosidade, com cuidado, quase como se fosse um lobo prestes a atacar a presa, mas antes estivesse estudando cada coisa que ela fazia.

Jared tinha feito Jensen se irritar com ele, estava na cara, e não era essa a intenção. A intenção era fazer Jensen _gostar_ dele, se _apaixonar_ por ele e então ir para a cama com ele, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Era melhor Jared tentar concertar o estrago se quisesse ganhar a aposta.

- Você é novo aqui? – Jared perguntou para puxar assunto, ignorando totalmente o discurso de "silêncio gera concentração que gera trabalho pronto com mais rapidez". Jensen respondeu, mas não levantou os olhos do papel para olhar Jared quando fez isso:

- Não muito.

- Ah... – O assunto morreu. Jared olhou para o lado antes de olhar novamente para Jensen. Ele era ótimo em iniciar conversas, ele era ótimo nesse lance de falar sem parar e fazer a pessoa falar também, mas parecia que com Jensen era outra história._ "Claro, eu acho que a Katie citou que ele é anti-social, e se ele é anti-social, Jared, ele é por um motivo", _uma voz irônica disse dentro da cabeça de Jared, e Jared mordeu o lábio inferior tentando pensar em algo para falar. – Você é daqui?

Jensen o olhou um instante com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Jared já citou que Jensen é sexy? Pois é, e parece que ele fica mais ainda fazendo aquela cara.

- Los Angeles? – Ele perguntou, e Jared sentiu aquele arrepio subir pela espinha novamente. Porque Jensen tem a voz sensual, uma voz tão gostosa de se ouvir que Jared até poderia pensar em fazer o impossível, que era ficar calado, só para ouvir Jensen falando. E o olhar de Jensen, o olhar de Jensen é um olhar indescritível, mas que tinha um efeito estranho sobre Jared. – Não, eu sou do Texas.

- Texas? – Jared sorriu, empolgado feito um adolescente que acaba de tirar um A+ na prova. – Eu também sou do Texas! De onde você é?

- Dallas. – Jensen respondeu como se não quisesse prolongar o assunto. Jared suspirou tristemente.

- Eu sou de San Antonio. – Ele disse sem a mesma empolgação de antes. – Seria muita coincidência você ser de lá também.

Jensen não disse nada, e Jared sentiu que o assunto ia acabar morrendo novamente, se é que já não estava morto. Se dependesse de Jensen o assunto já estaria morto e enterrado, entrando em decomposição. Jared não entendia como havia pessoas tão anti-sociais no mundo, como Jensen. Para ele parecia ser algo impossível ficar sem conversar com todo mundo ao seu redor.

- Você veio pra cá por quê?

- Oportunidade de trabalho. – Jensen respondeu do mesmo jeito de antes. Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, começando a ficar meio nervoso com o monossílabo de Jensen, e sem ter idéia de como fazer a criatura sentada na sua frente manter um diálogo com ele por mais de 2 minutos.

- Sua família mora aqui?

- Não. – Jensen respondeu, e ficou um tempo quieto. Jared já estava pensando em algo para falar quando Jensen continuou a falar. – Eles ficaram no Texas. Só meu irmão é quem vem pra cá me visitar às vezes, isso quando ele não resolve fazer a minha casa uma pousada de férias. Geralmente sou eu quem vai pra lá visitar a minha família nas férias.

Jared estava com os olhos arregalados quando Jensen olhou para ele.

- O que é? – O mais velho perguntou, notando o choque no rosto do mais novo.

- Nada, é que... – Ele ia dizendo, até que fizesse uma pausa e risse, e então ficasse com aquele mesmo "sorriso de matar" nos lábios. – É que você ficou falando por mais de 5 segundos!

Jensen arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e Jared podia jurar que viu as bochechas dele adquirirem um tom mais rosado antes dele encarar o papel de novo.

- Eu não estava reclamando. – Jared se apressou em dizer, diante do silêncio de Jensen.

Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça, como que concordando com Jared e não disse mais nada. _"Ótimo, Jared, quando você faz a criatura falar você faz ela se calar de novo, seu inteligente!"_

- A minha família toda ficou no Texas, acho que faz uns dois anos que eu não vou visitar eles. – Jared disse, tentando quebrar o silêncio. – Às vezes eu ligo para a minha irmã, ou para minha mãe para saber como as coisas estão indo.

- Por que faz tanto tempo que não vai para lá? – Jensen perguntou, curioso sobre algo a respeito de Jared pela primeira vez no dia.

Jared deu de ombros.

- É que... Eu e meu pai brigamos e foi por isso que eu meio que cortei os laços. Às vezes o Jeffrey diz pra eu ligar pra ele para... Esquece, é besteira. – Jared olhou para o lado e se calou, e isso despertou mais ainda a curiosidade de Jensen. Porque até agora Jared não tinha parado de falar um único instante e, de repente, ele estava quieto observando a parede como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- O senhor Morgan conhece seu pai?

- Amigos de infância. – Jared respondeu, olhando Jensen. Jensen deixou escapar um sonoro _"Ah..."_ sem muita emoção antes de entregar os papeis para Jared. Jared os pegou e deu uma passada de olho neles.

- Pronto. – Jensen disse, se levantando. Jared deixou os papeis em cima da mesa antes de olhar para Jensen. Ele não esperava que ele terminasse aquilo tão rápido.

- Obrigado. – Jared disse, e Jensen apenas sorriu um meio sorriso e já estava indo em direção a porta. – Jensen?

Jensen parou com a mão na maçaneta e olhou para Jared, e Jared sorria seu sorriso de 1 milhão de dólares.

- Vai ter, ahm, tipo uma festa na casa de uma amiga esse final de semana e... Será que você não poderia ir comigo?

Jensen franziu sua testa e ficou olhando para Jared como se ele fosse um ET dançando rap. Primeiro porque, o garoto o chamava para lidar com uma papelada ali no próprio escritório, e depois ele chamava Jensen pra sair? Jensen estava abrindo a boca para dizer que não, ele _não_ poderia ir. Até porque se tem outra coisa que Jensen odeia mais do que ser o centro das atenções é sair com um desconhecido para ir até uma festa cheia de desconhecidos, mas então Jared tomou a palavra primeiro:

- Por favor? – Jared perguntou com seus olhos brilhando, quase um olhar de cachorro abandonado, _filhotinho _de cachorro abandonado. Só por isso Jensen sentiu que não tinha muita capacidade para dizer "não" a ele como achava que tinha antes.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – Ele disse meio incerto, perdendo a pose de "senhor indiferença", e isso fez Jared sorrir mais ainda.

- Vai ser divertido, prometo!

E diante daquele olhar, e daquele sorriso, - que certa parte insana do seu cérebro começava a concordar com Lauren a respeito do lance "de matar" - Jensen não conseguiu dizer não.

E o estrago estava feito, ou pelo menos já estava encomendado.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Olá leitores! Bati meu record, hein? Nem demorei tanto assim pra atualizar, eu acho... Meu senso de tempo é terrível, meu Deus! Mas, de qualquer jeito, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando da história, sugestões são bem vindas (Se bem que até agora a maioria quer que o pobre Jared se ferre legal, né? xP) e mais importante ainda, deixe uma review e me faça feliz, okay? *-* Eu preciso de estimulo pra continuar a escrever! o/

**Nimrodel** – Como um ser humano com sangue quente nas veias resistiria ao Jensen? É uma boa pergunta! xP Eu também não sou muito fã de RPS, na verdade Padackles foi o único que conseguiu me conquistar. Eu lembro da época em que eu não gostava e nem conseguia ler Slash (Eu ficava com vergonha na metade do texto xD). Quem ia acreditar que eu ia virar essa autora depravada? O mundo dá voltas! Uahauhauahauha Espero que você continue a ler, e não só por curiosidade, mas porque está gostando mesmo! Um beeeijo e obrigada pela review! ;3

.

Até a próxima, pessoar! _;D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o conceito de _"Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer"._

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Padackles, Slash, NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

**N/A:** Essa fanfic foi feita puramente para divertir os outros, eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos. Pode parecer meio maluca de primeira (Ou não), mas se você der uma chance a ela prometo que pode acabar gostando (Ou não, aí o problema é seu ;D).

**N/A²: **Todas as pessoas citadas na fanfic existem de verdade (O google é seu amigo!), com a exceção de algumas.

**N/A³:** Reviews me fazem escrever bem mais rápido, e me fazem mesmo muitíssima feliz! Boa leitura! _;P_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4.**

**

* * *

  
**

A semana estava passando bem rápido, tanto que logo já era sábado. Bem, a semana tinha passado rápido, mas ele só tinha começado com a aposta na sexta feira, ou seja, ele ainda tinha muito tempo.

Jared estava em seu apartamento, escolhendo que roupa usaria para a festinha de Sandy quando o seu telefone tocou. Ele, que ainda estava usando apenas a toalha, apertou o botão do viva-voz e voltou a ficar em frente ao guarda-roupa, para escolher roupas decentes para ir.

Oras, mesmo que ele não tivesse especificado, aquilo era meio que um encontro. Já que ele teria que conquistar Jensen, e isso incluía boa aparência além de bom papo. Ele só esperava que o cara não fosse a festa vestindo qualquer tipo de roupa de nerd.

_- Hey, cara! _– Chad disse pelo telefone. _– A gente nem teve tempo pra conversar direito sobre..._

- É, eu sei. – Jared o cortou, sorrindo sozinho. Ele puxou uma calça jeans e jogou em cima da cama, e então puxou uma camisa preta do guarda-roupa e jogou em cima da calça, para então pegar um par de tênis e meias.

_- E aí, como andam as coisas?_ – Jared sabia que ele estava perguntando sobre a aposta e não sobre como andava sua vida. Chad estava pouco ligando para a sua vida, o que faz dele um "ótimo" amigo, não?

- Andam ótimas. – Jared respondeu. - Ah, acho que esqueci de uma coisa. Adivinha quem vai comigo à festa?

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha, e Jared aproveitou para vestir-se enquanto esperava Chad chegar à conclusão óbvia e então superar o choque, para então falar alguma coisa:

_- Nem ferrando!_ – Ele exclamou, chegando a conclusão de quem iria com Jared a festa mais rápido do que o esperado. _– O Ackles?_

- Yep! – Jared disse sorrindo cheio de si, fechando o cinto da calça e colocando a camisa, se sentando na cama para colocar os tênis. Ele ouviu a exclamação de Chad logo depois do loiro voltar a ter a capacidade de falar. – Nem foi tão difícil quanto vocês estavam pensando...

_- Isso não quer dizer que você vai ganhar. Só porque ele aceitou ir à festa com você não quer dizer que ele vai aceitar ir pra cama com você!_

- Pelo menos já é meio caminho andado. – Jared disse, dando uma última ajeitada no cabelo e uma última olhada para seu reflexo no espelho, e sem modéstia alguma ele concluiu que estava ótimo. – Agora se me dá licença, eu tenho que ir buscar o Jensen.

_- Buscar?_

- É bem mais fácil do que ele ir sozinho, procurar pelo endereço e tal, e além do mais a gente aproveita para conversar e se conhecer melhor.

_- Jensen Ackles conversando? Cara!_ – Jared riu diante da indignação e surpresa de Chad. Ele desligou o telefone na cara do amigo e então pegou as chaves do carro. Não era como se Chad fosse se chatear com isso, ele provavelmente tinha coisas melhores para se preocupar, como o fato de que Jared estava se saindo bem com a aposta. O que significava que as chances de Chad perder seu amado videogame e seus 100 dólares estavam aumentando.

**xx**

- E qual é o nome dele mesmo? – Joshua perguntou do batente da porta. Ele estava só de jeans, descalço e sem camisa, o que não era novidade alguma. Também estava fazendo perguntas a respeito de Jared e do lugar aonde eles iam, e Jensen estava dando respostas curtas e sem vontades e parecia estar bem inquieto, tão ansioso como há muito tempo Josh não o via.

- Jared. – Jensen respondeu, se sentando na cama e respirando fundo, passando a mão pela nuca. Ele estava arrependido, ele queria poder voltar no tempo e dizer que não queria ir aquela festa cheia de desconhecidos. Ele não estava com um pressentimento muito bom a respeito disso. Mas tinha certeza que se por algum milagre ele voltasse no tempo, teria feito a mesma coisa porque é praticamente impossível não fazer as vontades de Jared quando ele faz _aquela_ cara.

Jensen não estava se sentindo muito bem para ir numa festa. Ele estava morrendo de medo de ser deixado de lado, o que provavelmente aconteceria, para então ter que conversar com pessoas estranhas para não ficar parado num canto isolado. – Por que raios eu aceitei ir?!

Jensen perguntou para o céu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos como se fosse arrancá-los. Joshua apenas riu.

- Vai ser bom pra você, Jen, sério! – Ele disse. Porque todo esse tempo ele tentava convencer Jensen a sair mais, conhecer gente nova, arrumar alguém para ficar, mas tudo tinha sido esforço em vão. Então aparecia esse tal de Jared e conseguia convencê-lo em um dia a fazer o que ele não faz com tanta freqüência, aliás, com freqüência _nenhuma,_ e Josh estava louco para saber como Jared tinha conseguido a proeza.

Além do mais, esse tal Jared tinha conseguido fazer Jensen perder a postura de indiferença e tinha deixado o loiro prestes a ter um ataque de nervos. Ele não sabia como se vestir, e passou horas falando para Josh que as pessoas não iam gostar dele, que as pessoas deviam se vestir bem pra caramba porque tem dinheiro pra caramba e ele ia parecer um idiota, ia passar vergonha, e então Josh aproveitou a brecha para ajudá-lo a escolher roupas que cairiam melhor, isso sem perder a oportunidade de dizer: _"Jen, cara, você está parecendo uma adolescente indo para o baile de formatura com o capitão do time!",_ e receber como resposta um _"Vai se ferrar, não, faz uma coisa útil antes: me ajuda, depois vai se ferrar!", _no que Josh respondeu com uma risada.

Joshua era bom nisso, nessa coisa de vestir os outros, porque sinceramente seu irmão parecia outro. Josh pegou as roupas esquecidas no fundo do guarda-roupa de Jensen e o obrigou a vesti-las, e como Jensen estava nervoso com a idéia de ir para uma festa cheia de estranhos _ricos,_ ele não reclamou.

Não que Jensen não gostasse daquelas roupas ou não gostasse de se arrumar direito. Pode acreditar que Jensen gosta de se arrumar direito e ele se veste bem, pelo menos ele costumava se preocupar muito com a aparência no passado. Mas então sua vida caiu numa rotina, do trabalho para casa, da casa para o trabalho, e Jensen parou de se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa, já que sua vida toda tinha virado uma rotina. Por isso aquelas roupas foram esquecidas no fundo do armário, porque Jensen há muito tempo não saía de casa para um passeio descontraído.

O motivo disso? Nem Joshua sabia dizer qual era. Mas, graças a esse tal Jared, as coisas estavam meio que mudando.

Seu irmão estava vestindo uma calça jeans black com alguns rasgados propositalmente feitos que caíram muito bem nele, e a camiseta clara não era nem tão larga e nem tão justa, e fazia jus ao corpo definido de Jensen. Mas Jensen fez questão de vestir uma blusa por cima porque ele não queria ficar tão "exposto" assim, e depois tem a cara de pau de dizer que não é tímido! A roupa era simples, mas Jensen tinha se arrumado, Jensen estava diferente e estava bem melhor assim.

Parecia o Jensen de antigamente. Isso, definitivamente, fez Joshua rir. Há quanto tempo ele não via Jensen assim tão preocupado com o que vestir e tão nervoso? Acho que tanto tempo que ele nem se lembrava da última vez.

A campainha tocou e chamou a atenção dos dois. Jensen olhou para a porta do seu quarto com certo receio antes de finalmente respirar fundo e voltar a ter o ar indiferente de antes, o que fez com que Josh risse. Até parecia que o irmão estava indo enfrentar demônios.

Jensen saiu do quarto, sem antes dar uma última olhada para seu reflexo no espelho, e desceu as escadas indo até a porta. Josh foi logo atrás e passou a frente do irmão.

- Deixa que eu abro. – Ele disse já com a mão na maçaneta. Jensen apenas deu de ombros. Josh abriu a porta e deu de cara com um rapaz alto, sorridente e, bem, _atraente._ E olha que Josh não costuma ficar achando os homens atraentes. – Você deve ser o Jared!

Josh disse, sorrindo e apertando a mão de Jared antes de deixá-lo entrar na casa. Jared deu uma boa olhada ao redor, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, antes do seu olhar cair num homem próximo à escada. O garoto ficou um tempo parado, encarando Jensen tão fixamente e com a boca levemente entreaberta, esquecendo-se completamente de responder: _"É, eu sou o Jared, prazer! E você quem é?"._

- Hey... – Jensen cumprimentou visivelmente incomodado com o olhar abestalhado que Jared o lançava. – Esse é o Josh, meu irmão.

Jensen disse tentando desviar a atenção de Jared dele, Jared apenas piscou voltando a vida e então olhou para Joshua e sorriu, ou pelo menos tentou sorrir como se não acabasse de ter comido o irmão do cara com os olhos.

- Prazer. – Jared murmurou, olhando novamente para Jensen que estava ao seu lado. Ele quase podia ouvir aquela musiquinha banal ecoando dentro da sua cabeça a cada vez que ele olhava para Jensen: _"Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão!"._ Oh, droga, isso soa tanto como uma pré-adolescente apaixonada!

- Bem, acho que podemos ir.

- É, claro...

- Até mais, Josh. – Jensen disse, passando pelo irmão e saindo da casa com Jared logo atrás, e só Josh reparou que Jared estava olhando demais para o traseiro do seu irmãozinho mais novo.

- Até mais, garotos. _Juízo! _– Ele respondeu alegremente.

Jensen parou em frente à porta do passageiro e ouviu o som do alarme sendo desarmado e as portas se destravando. Jared estava do outro lado, abrindo a porta logo depois de ter acenado um tchau para Josh.

- Eu quero você em casa antes da meia noite, Jensen Ross Ackles! – Joshua gritou da porta. Jensen apenas mostrou o dedo do meio para o irmão, que riu, e entrou no carro.

**xx**

No momento em que Jensen entrou no Jaguar XK de Jared ele se sentiu mais do que desconfortável. Não porque o carro era desconfortável, nada disso, pelo contrário, o carro era muito confortável e era a primeira vez que Jensen entrava em um Jaguar. Ele se sentiu meio desconfortável porque, como explicar? Nunca em sua vida Jensen teria dinheiro suficiente para gastar num carro daqueles, e agora ele estava imaginando quanto dinheiro Jared devia ter no banco. Não por ele ser um cara interesseiro, é claro que ele não é, é apenas curiosidade de um contador.

O carro tinha cheiro de carro novo e aquele perfume maldito que Jared usava que começava a ficar meio viciante. Jensen olhava para cada detalhe de dentro do carro, com certo fascínio. Desde pequeno ele gostava de carros, ele simplesmente amava qualquer tipo de carro e se interessava por eles, queria saber como eles eram construídos e essas coisas, e se interessava mais ainda pelos antigos. Não sabia dizer quando é que ele desistiu de fazer engenharia automobilística para fazer contabilidade.

Jared ligou o som e estava dirigindo. Era de noite, sábado à noite e o tempo estava ótimo, agradável. A música que começou a tocar em som mediano era _Follow You Home_, do Nickelback. Jared batucava de leve os dedos no volante do carro enquanto dirigia e olhava para frente, e Jensen estava estranhando o fato de que hoje ele não estava tentando puxar assunto, estava quieto.

Mas tão logo Jensen estava se perguntando o porquê disso, Jared olhou para ele com aquele sorriso que mostrava as covinhas. Jared tinha um sorriso que parecia ser tão sincero, tão genuíno, e até mesmo um pouco infantil. Ele sorria daquele jeito e ficava... _Fofo,_ e não pergunte da onde diabos Jensen tirou essa de que Jared tem um sorriso que o deixa _fofo,_ porque ele não vai saber responder. Tinha soado extremamente gay, porque é extremamente gay reparar no sorriso de um cara e nas covinhas dele e ainda por cima o achar fofo. _Extremamente _gay, Jensen!

Portanto se perguntarem, ele nunca pensou isso.

- Gosta? – Jared perguntou, e Jensen se assustou e sentiu o rosto esquentar, e, _merda,_ ele devia estar corando porque Jared sorriu mais ainda.

- Do que? – Ele perguntou baixo, ouvindo a voz dentro da sua cabeça dizer que sim, ele gosta e _muito_ das covinhas de Jared.

- Nickelback. – Jared respondeu, olhando para a pista. Sem perceber Jensen tinha prendido a respiração.

- Ah... – Claro que ele não estava perguntando se Jensen gostava das covinhas dele. – Gosto sim.

- Porque se não gostasse eu poderia colocar outra coisa. – Jared foi dizendo. – Mas então, você está bonito!

Jensen arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e parou de olhar para o porta-luvas do carro, que ele tinha começado a encarar sem notar, para olhar para Jared quase com surpresa.

- _Como é?_ – Ele queria ter certeza de que tinha ouvido direito. Jared o olhou sorrindo, _sorrindo,_ será que o filho da mãe nunca parava de sorrir daquele jeito? Porque cada vez que Jared sorria, era como se borboletas surgissem dentro do estômago de Jensen e começassem a dançar a conga.

- Eu disse que você está bonito. Sabe... A sua roupa. Parece um cara totalmente diferente daquele que eu vi no trabalho. – Jared ia falando e Jensen não sabia se ele agradecia ou se ficava quieto, porque ele não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Jared falava aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, e talvez fosse, talvez fosse e Jensen quem estava complicando tudo. Mas então Jensen optou por ficar quieto e logo os dois estavam chegando na tal festa.

Ele podia ouvir o barulho da música dali. A casa era clareada por luzes coloridas e havia várias pessoas no quintal, e a porta de entrada estava aberta. Estava escuro, e a única claridade eram essas luzes coloridas que vinham de dentro da casa e as luzes da própria rua.

Os dois tinham conversado o pouco caminho sobre música e sobre filmes, na verdade Jared quem mais tinha falado, enquanto Jensen só respondia monossilabamente e fazia um comentário aqui e ali, comentários curtos e respostas curtas. Quando os dois saíram do carro Jensen respirou fundo porque mais um pouco e ele não agüentaria ficar dentro daquele carro. Porque ele estava suando frio, ele estava sentindo o coração na garganta e aquela sensação estranha, que parecia ser algo como ansiedade, que piorou mais ainda quando eles chegaram na festa.

- Não se preocupa, cara. – Jared disse passando o braço pelos ombros de Jensen e o puxando para perto, e Jensen sentiu que seu coração estava na boca e que estava querendo sair. Ele não esperava por esse gesto de Jared. Jared era mais alto e Jensen podia sentir o corpo dele contra o seu, podia sentir aquele cheiro inebriante de Jared e isso estava fazendo aquelas sensações piorarem.

E o mais engraçado era que ele não conseguia se afastar, ele nem tinha movido um músculo para se afastar. Ele só se deixou conduzir para dentro da casa, andando com Jared próximo demais dele, como se eles fossem dois velhos amigos.

- Vai ser divertido. – Jared disse com a voz mais baixa que o normal, soando próxima demais da sua pele, fazendo Jensen se arrepiar. Eles entraram, e Jared o soltou apenas para cumprimentar um homem loiro que tinha chegado perto deles, Jensen apertou a mão dele e reparou que era o mesmo cara que tinha encarado ele quando ele estava indo para o escritório de Jared.

A festa devia ter começado há algum tempo, porque já tinha pessoas bêbadas e a má claridade somada com as luzes piscando estavam deixando Jensen meio tonto. Não era o tipo de lugar que ele costumava freqüentar.

- Esse é o Chad. – Jared apresentou, e Jensen tentou ignorar o detalhe de que Chad o encarava como se ele fosse um ET de Varginha.

- Jensen. – Jensen se apresentou, dando um meio sorriso. Chad olhou para Jared de um jeito sugestivo, e quase chocado, antes dos dois trocarem mais algumas palavras e caírem na risada, mas Jensen não tinha idéia do porque deles estarem rindo porque a música alta o impediu de ouvir o que eles haviam falado antes.

- Eu vou ali com a Katie! – Chad gritou para Jared, e então acenou para Jensen. – Foi um prazer, vejo vocês por aí.

Nesse momento Jensen olhou ao redor, se sentindo completamente deslocado. Ele sentiu alguém segurar seu braço e esse alguém era Jared, ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas então alguém o abraçou por trás e Jared soltou o braço de Jensen. Quando Jensen viu quem era, ele viu que era uma garota morena, e ela parecia meio embriagada.

- _Jay!_ – Ela exclamou, puxando Jared para um abraço e Jared a abraçou, meio que a levantando do chão. Ele sorria e ria, talvez achando graça porque a garota parecia que ia cair no chão a qualquer momento por causa do excesso de bebida.

- _Sandy! _– Ele a soltou e Sandy olhou para Jensen finalmente, o notando. Ela franziu a testa de leve, e olhou para Jared. – Esse é o Jensen. Jensen essa é a Sandy. A dona da casa.

- _Jensen!_ – Ela exclamou também, passando a mão pelo cabelo de Jensen num cafuné desajeitado e rápido antes de encarar Jared de novo. – É bom mesmo, Padalecki. Se é pra me chutar, pelo menos arruma alguém gostoso a altura pra me substituir!

Jared sorriu, mas esse sorriso foi diferente dos outros, era um sorriso meio nervoso, e só ficou mais nervoso ainda quando Jensen o olhou sem entender. Sandy apenas exclamou um tchau para eles e se afastou indo em direção a pista de dança.

- Desculpa por ela, ela está meio bêbada, então... Não liga muito para o que ela diz. – Jared se explicou, e Jensen apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, não querendo saber o que aquela frase da garota significava.

Jensen pensou errado, em momento algum Jared o deixou de lado. Pra onde quer que ele fosse ele arrastava Jensen junto. Ele só o largou quando resolveu ir dançar e, por mais que tivesse insistido, Jensen recusou convictamente o convite. Ele não dançava por um motivo: porque não sabe dançar, e realmente não queria dar um vexame ali.

Mas foi quase um desafio dos impossíveis recusar os pedidos de Jared, de _"Vamos lá, Jensen, você não pode dançar tão mal assim! Vai ser divertido!"_ e _"Não, eu não vou, eu não sei dançar e eu __não__ vou. Então nem adianta insistir, Jared!"_. Então Jared apenas se contentou em ter perdido a batalha e, lançando aquele olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, ele foi dançar. E Jensen pôde suspirar de alívio, porque ele estava quase cedendo, _quase._

Nessa hora Jensen ficou perto do bar. Ele não tinha bebido muito ao contrário de Jared que tinha virado alguns copos de bebidas alcoólicas. Jensen observava Jared dançar com duas garotas que ele não tinha idéia de quem eram quando uma garota loira puxou assunto com ele. Eles não conversaram muito, só falaram sobre a festa e se apresentaram, ela era uma tal de Katie alguma coisa que também o encarou aquele dia quando ele foi ao escritório de Jared. Ela parecia ser legal, mas a conversa não durou muito até porque o tal Chad os encontrou e então a arrastou para a pista de dança no mesmo instante.

Jensen deu uma andada pelo lugar, e parou num canto terminando a sua bebida.

- Oi. – Uma voz disse ao seu lado e quando Jensen virou o rosto para ver quem era, viu uma garota loira com cabelos repicados, usando um vestido meio curto. Ela segurava um copo numa das mãos.

- Oi. – Jensen cumprimentou, voltando a olhar ao redor. Estava tão cheio de pessoas, a música estava tão alta que ele mal ouvia o que elas conversavam, só conseguia ouvir as risadas e os gritos de empolgação de algumas.

- Eu sou a Elisha, Elisha Cuthbert. – A garota ao seu lado se apresentou. – Você é o acompanhante do Jared.

Não era uma pergunta.

- É amiga dele? – Jensen perguntou só para não encerrar o assunto logo de cara e parecer indelicado.

- É, acho que podemos me classificar assim. Há quanto tempo se conhecem?

- Não muito. Trabalhamos na mesma empresa.

- Ah, e vocês...

- _Hey! _– Jared interrompeu os dois e por isso Elisha não disse o que estava prestes a dizer. Ele surgiu ao lado de Jensen, passando o braço pelos ombros do mais velho e o puxando para mais perto do que estava acostumado a puxar. Jensen se assustou com a ação repentina, mas mesmo que quisesse se afastar não dava porque Jared era mais forte e mais alto também. – Elisha?

Ele franziu a testa de leve notando Elisha que apenas sorriu para ele, um sorriso sem vontade.

- Oi Jay. – Ela tornou a olhar para Jensen mais um instante, antes de passar a olhar apenas para Jared. - Bem, se me dão licença eu vou procurar a Paris. Foi um prazer, Jensen. Tchau pra vocês.

Dizendo isso ela tomou um gole da própria bebida e então sumiu de vista, e Jensen tinha quase certeza absoluta de que em momento algum ele havia dito seu nome a ela. Mas se ele estava pensando nisso, esse pensamento voou pela janela quando ele sentiu a respiração de Jared muito próxima do seu rosto. Jensen o encarou, engolindo em seco e sentindo o coração na garganta de novo. Jared o encarava de perto, e sorrindo aquele sorriso indescritível que ele deu a Jensen aquele dia na sua sala, aquela vez quando ele perguntou se Jensen era o Jensen e Jensen disse que era.

- Vem cá. – Ele sussurrou, e Jensen ia abrindo a boca para perguntar _"Aonde?",_ mas então Jared o puxou escada acima e logo os dois estavam andando pelos corredores até chegarem em um dos quartos da casa, que estava vazio. Jensen entrou logo depois de Jared e observou o mais novo se jogar na cama. Ele não estava no seu juízo perfeito, quer dizer, Jared parecia meio bêbado.

- Por que estamos aqui? – Jensen perguntou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhando ao redor. Era um quarto comum, com uma grande cama de casal, uma televisão de plasma, guarda-roupa, tapetes peludos no chão, poltronas e então uma porta levando ao banheiro.

Jared esticou os braços e olhou para o teto.

- Fecha a porta, esse som está me matando. – Ele pediu, e Jensen obedeceu. O som da música ficou mais distante. – Vem cá.

"_Vem cá, aonde?", _Jensen já estava para perguntar, mas a sua pergunta foi respondida quando Jared apontou para a cama. Jensen, mesmo que seu coração estivesse batendo rápido e uma parte do seu cérebro o mandasse ficar onde estava, andou até a cama e se sentou nela, com Jared deitado ao lado.

Jared sorriu para ele, e as borboletas dentro do estômago de Jensen recomeçaram a dançar a conga.

- Bom garoto. – Jared sussurrou, rindo. Jensen apenas revirou os olhos.

Então Jared meio que se levantou, e se arrastou para mais perto de Jensen. Ele inclinou o rosto mais para perto do rosto de Jensen, apoiando-se no colchão macio da cama, e Jensen tentou ignorar que agora ele tinha perdido a capacidade de falar.

Ele podia ver que Jared estava olhando com uma quase fascinação para a sua boca, para os seus lábios, e Jensen estava olhando para os olhos do mais novo se perguntando o que é que ele pensava que ia fazer. Jared chegou mais perto, Jensen podia sentir a respiração quente dele batendo no seu rosto, e quando Jensen engoliu em seco Jared olhou para ele nos olhos. Faltava pouco, apenas alguns centímetros de distância, e Jensen se pegou chegando mais perto também, esperando por algo como um beijo, inconscientemente.

- Me leva pra casa agora, Jenny? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso e então se afastou, deitando a cabeça na cama e largando um Jensen em choque ali, totalmente sem ação. Porque eles quase tinham se beijado, isso não era paranóia sua, e Jensen _quis_ ter beijado Jared, e isso também não era paranóia sua.

Caramba, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Agora? – Jensen perguntou um tempo depois, com a voz meio falhada. Jared riu e puxou as chaves do carro do bolso da calça, entregando para Jensen.

- Yeah, só toma cuidado com o meu carro. – Ele olhou Jensen e Jensen estava chocado. Ele não só tinha entrado em um Jaguar hoje pela primeira vez na vida como ia dirigir um, também! – E vamos logo. Ah, vamos ser discretos na saída porque eu não quero me despedir de ninguém, sacou?

- Saquei. – Jensen disse olhando para as chaves ainda sem acreditar. Ele então ajudou Jared a se levantar e os dois desceram as escadas, saindo o mais discretamente possível da casa. Se alguém os tinha visto, ninguém disse nada. Até porque a maioria estava bêbada demais para reparar em dois caras saindo de fininho. Jensen desativou o alarme do carro e então abriu a porta do passageiro, ajudando Jared a se sentar no banco, então ele entrou no carro e segurou o volante. Ele ia dirigir um Jaguar!

- Okay, vai indo que eu falo onde eu moro. – Jared murmurou, quase de olhos fechados. Jensen apenas o olhou antes de ligar o carro. E o CD do Nickelback voltou a tocar.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Olá meus amores! Desculpem a demora com a atualização, é que última semana de aula é um saco, mas graças a Deus eu já estou de férias, então as atualizações não vão demorar tanto (Eu espero). Ah, pra quem lê "E se eu fosse você?", um dia eu atualizo, sério. É que eu tive que reescrever o capítulo todo, mas prometo que não vai demorar tanto pra atualização chegar.

**Nimrodel** – O Jensen é quente demais, meu Deus! *-* Muito, muito quente! Que bom que você está amando odiar o Jared, eu não pensei que iam odiar ele tanto assim, pobrezinho! Ele é só um garoto convencido demais, mas que uma hora vai quebrar a cara. Opa, sem "spoiler"! Eu estou muito feliz de saber que você está lendo porque está gostando, isso realmente faz meu dia! *.* Fico esperando sua opinião com os capítulos, um beijão!

.

.

Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal! ;*


	5. Chapter 5

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o conceito de _"Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer"._

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Padackles, Slash, NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

**N/A:** Essa fanfic foi feita puramente para divertir os outros, eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos. Pode parecer meio maluca de primeira (Ou não), mas se você der uma chance a ela prometo que pode acabar gostando (Ou não, aí o problema é seu ;D).

**N/A²: **Todas as pessoas citadas na fanfic existem de verdade (O google é seu amigo!), com a exceção de algumas.

**N/A³:** Reviews me fazem escrever bem mais rápido, e me fazem mesmo muitíssima feliz! Boa leitura! _;P_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ele estava no paraíso, não _literalmente,_ se formos relacionar o paraíso com o céu ou algo assim. Mas aquele lugar chegava bem perto disso, porque aquele lugar era o máximo!

Depois de chegarem no apartamento de Jared ao som de Nickelback e depois Pearl Jam, Jensen teve que respirar fundo muitas vezes e levou alguns longos segundos para ele finalmente tirar as mãos do volante daquele Jaguar que era o carro mais delicioso de dirigir que ele já tinha tido o prazer de dirigir na vida. E sabia que não teria oportunidade de dirigir carro melhor, a menos que Jared comprasse uma Ferrari e continuasse falando com ele, claro.

Ele observou o enorme prédio de fora, era extremamente lindo. A pintura, as decorações, e até o letreiro luminoso aonde havia o nome do prédio. Jensen achou que tinha olhado para o prédio com a boca aberta demais, porque Jared riu do nada e provavelmente deve ter rido da cara de fascinação dele. Mas ninguém podia culpar o pobre garoto, não é? Jensen não é exatamente o tipo de pessoa com dinheiro pra sair distribuindo por aí, como devia ser o caso de Jared.

Com um simples: _"Vamos",_ Jared saiu do carro e Jensen o seguiu. Os dois entraram no prédio e Jensen tentou fingir que não estava fascinado pelo que havia dentro também. Aquele lugar era o máximo! Ele já disse isso? Pois é, o _máximo!_

Jensen tentou, também, ignorar o fato de que, do andar térreo até o elevador e até o corredor que levava ao apartamento de Jared, várias pessoas que cumprimentaram Jared ficaram encarando Jensen de uma maneira meio estranha. Jensen se perguntou se ele estava vestido como um mendigo ou coisa assim, porque as roupas daquelas pessoas, bem, deviam ter custado uma nota, mas não eram necessariamente bonitas. Que outro motivo para olharem para ele daquela forma elas podiam ter?

- Você está ótimo. – Jared sussurrou puxando Jensen para perto passando o braço pelos ombros do menor, e Jensen tentou ignorar aquela coisa de se arrepiar ao sentir a respiração quente de Jared no seu pescoço. Jared provavelmente estava bêbado, embriagado demais para pensar que estava sendo _sugestivo_ demais.

Não era como se Jared fizesse o tipo que é gay, não é? Quer dizer, não que Jensen tenha se perguntado isso, por que ele se perguntaria? Ele não sai com homens, ele sai com mulheres, tudo bem que ultimamente ele não andava saindo com ninguém, mas... - É aqui!

- _Uau!_

- Eu nem abri a porta. – Jared disse rindo.

- Não é isso, é que aquela mulher ali tava usando um colar do tamanho de uma melancia, cara! – Jensen comentou num sussurro, olhando para trás e vendo uma mulherzinha que devia ter por volta dos 60 anos, pegando o elevador. Jared riu de novo.

- A senhora Figg, um barato ela. Deve estar no quarto marido, já. – Jared enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e puxou um chaveiro com um bichinho desenhado em algo parecido com prata, e quando Jensen olhou melhor viu que era o Frajola. Jared abriu a porta e assim que Jensen bateu os olhos no apartamento, bem, definitivamente aquilo_ ali_ era o paraíso.

Porque mesmo sendo um apartamento, a sala de Jared era umas duas ou três vezes maior que a sua própria, e os móveis e os aparelhos bem melhores que os seus também, sem comparações. Jensen ficou parado em frente à porta, agora fechada por Jared, com a boca totalmente aberta. Ele olhava ao redor, notando que o lugar era até que bem ajeitado, e que a televisão...

- Puta merda, olha o tamanho dessa televisão! – Jensen exclamou, arregalando os olhos e chegando perto do aparelho para analisá-lo. Nesse meio tempo Jared tinha se largado no sofá e estava observando Jensen com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Jensen estava de costas para ele, de frente para a televisão. – Isso não caberia na minha sala nem ferrando! Cara, olha o designer dela e... Isso é um playstation 3?!

Jared começou a rir, sem conseguir se controlar. Jensen o olhou sentindo o rosto esquentar de novo, os sintomas óbvios de constrangimento.

- Você fica uma graça corando, sabia? – Jared comentou, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava parar de rir. Jensen sentiu que aquelas borboletas no seu estômago agora estavam tocando Heavy Metal e se batendo. Ele ficou sem saber como levar aquilo, se levava como um elogio ou como uma piada.

- Se eu andasse com um espelho talvez eu soubesse. – Jensen retrucou alguns segundos depois, decidindo levar como uma piada.

- Senta aqui, cara. – Jared pediu, apontando para o lado vago no sofá.

- Ahm... Acho melhor não... É tarde e eu, acho melhor eu ir...

- Mas já? Você mal entrou! – Jared fez aquele olhar, _aquele _olhar de filhotinho de cachorro que faz você dar seu sangue para agradá-lo. Jensen estava começando a odiar aquele olhar, odiar porque ele _gostava_ daquele olhar. Confuso, não? Era impossível negar algo a Jared quando ele fazia aquele olhar, e Jensen não gostava dessa idéia de não conseguir negar nada a Jared.

Jensen apenas suspirou cansadamente e foi se sentar ao lado de Jared, mas ao contrário do mais novo que estava largado no sofá com uma cara de sono, ou de pessoa que bebeu tudo o que tinha direito, Jensen mantinha a postura.

Ele precisava comentar que o sofá era mais confortável que a cama dele? O maldito _sofá!_

- Por que você quer que eu fique? – Jensen perguntou, encostando-se no sofá e olhando para Jared que o olhava de um jeito... Um jeito meio inexplicável, mas que tinha deixado Jensen meio incomodado. Ele andava se sentindo muito assim perto de Jared.

- Porque eu quero.

- Por que me convidou para ir naquela festa?

- Porque eu quis.

- Dá pra parar de me dar essas respostas? – Jensen parecia agora, além de impaciente, levemente irritado, e isso fez Jared sorrir de orelha a orelha. Ele chegou perto, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Jensen e ainda o olhando, como se tivesse tombado a cabeça para apoiá-la no ombro de Jensen porque não agüentava ficar sem se apoiar em alguma coisa, e essa aproximação fez o coração de Jensen dar uma leve disparada.

- Te deixa irritado?

Jensen reparou que uma das mãos de Jared estavam apoiadas no sofá, e meio encostadas na coxa de Jensen. Sem parecer proposital, provavelmente não era.

- Me responde direito.

- Porque eu gostei de você. – Jared disse como se fosse a coisa mais sem importância do mundo. – E por que você aceitou ir? Poderia ter recusado.

- Fiquei com medo de perder meu emprego. – Jensen retrucou ironicamente, e isso fez Jared rir. Jared, ali, tão perto de Jensen, riu. Jensen _o fez_ rir, e a risada de Jared era tão boa de se ouvir!

- Eu não seria tão cruel a esse ponto... Mas, de qualquer forma, você se divertiu?

- É, até que não foi tão ruim quanto eu imaginei que seria...

- Viu? Eu disse que era uma boa companhia!

- Você disse? – Jensen perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, observando Jared e achando-o meio engraçado. Porque ele parecia meio bêbado algumas vezes, e parecia bem lúcido nas outras.

- Não disse? – Ele sorriu mais, de lado. – Estou dizendo agora, então.

Jared desencostou a cabeça do ombro de Jensen e fechou os olhos, ficando totalmente encostado no sofá. Jensen se perguntou se ele ia dormir agora e deixá-lo ali sozinho. Ele também se perguntou por que diabos Jared se "afastar" o incomodou, bom, provavelmente porque daquela forma ele podia sentir o calor de Jared, podia sentir o perfume do xampu de Jared e... _Okay,_ isso não está certo, isso não é certo e tem algo seriamente errado acontecendo com Jensen.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não, e você também não.

Outra risada e Jared abriu os olhos para olhar para Jensen. Aquele olhar, oh, meu Deus... Jensen estava se sentindo... Se sentindo atraído por Jared ou o que? Okay, não é isso, não é.

"_Não é, não é, definitivamente não é"._

- Me ajuda a ir pra cama? Eu meio que... – Jared riu de novo, sozinho. – Meio que estou meio zonzo... _Meio que estou meio,_ isso foi engraçado!

Jared riu novamente, ou melhor, _gargalhou,_ e Jensen apenas sorriu achando a mania de Jared de rir do nada e por motivo algum engraçada.

- Sem problemas, eu ajudo. – Jensen se levantou e parou em frente à Jared. Ele pensou que o garoto se levantaria sozinho, mas Jared apenas esticou os braços e parecia que Jensen teria que ajudá-lo a se levantar também. Foi o que fez, segurou as mãos de Jared – tentando por tudo no mundo ignorar a sensação que isso o fazia sentir – e o puxou. Com o impulso Jared veio parar perto, perto _demais _e se Jensen não fosse menor que ele provavelmente seus narizes estariam se encostando agora.

- Er... Hum...

- É por ali. – Jared disse com um sorriso e passou o braço pelos ombros de Jensen, só que dessa vez ele deslizou a mão pela pele de Jensen, por cima do tecido da camisa, pela nuca, e Jensen sentiu aquele arrepio involuntário e se perguntou se tinha sido proposital. E, _caramba,_ como ele andava se perguntando coisas hoje!

- O-Okay... – Jensen passou o braço pela cintura de Jared e, certo, ele vai para o inferno por se aproveitar de um bêbado, mas ele _teve_ que passar a mão pelas costas de Jared meio lentamente até chegar ao outro lado, e ele meio que gostou do que sentiu e, se perguntou como seria sentir sem a camiseta para atrapalhar e... _"Você por um acaso se lembra que você é heterossexual, seu demente? Por um acaso Jared tem peitos? Não, ele tem _outra_ coisa e..."._

- Jensen?

- Quê? Ah! – Jensen sorriu nervosamente e passou a andar com Jared pelo apartamento até o quarto, e é claro que ele olhava tudo a sua volta, quase como se quisesse conhecer Jared melhor, porque você conhece melhor a pessoa pelas coisas que tem na casa dela, não é? Ou conhece parte da pessoa, tanto faz.

Jensen entrou no quarto de Jared e foi ajudá-lo a se deitar na enorme cama de casal que devia ser pra lá de confortável, mas é claro que Jensen não estava a fim de estreá-la. Mas por algum motivo desconhecido, assim que foi ajudar Jared a se deitar, Jensen acabou enroscando o pé em alguma coisa, o tapete ou sei lá, ou foi Jared quem enroscou e Jensen acabou tropeçando nas próprias pernas ou acabou sendo puxado por Jared que tropeçou, não importa. O que importa é que no segundo seguinte os dois caíram na cama, _juntos._

E como o destino é cruel, Jared caiu por baixo e Jensen caiu por cima, um em cima do outro. Ele não conseguiu nem ao menos se apoiar para não jogar todo o peso do corpo sobre o corpo de Jared. Ele caiu colando todo seu corpo no de Jared, sentindo o peitoral definido do mais novo – que, aliás, ele deve cuidar com muito empenho – contra o seu e dessa vez Jensen se viu nariz contra nariz com Jared.

- Opa. – Jared disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Jensen sentiu que dessa vez seu rosto se derreteria tamanho o calor que ele sentia. Tamanha a _vergonha _que estava sentindo. – Você podia me pagar um jantar antes, sabe...

Jensen poderia ter rido para amenizar as coisas, mas ele não conseguiu nem rir do comentário. Ele sequer se levantou, ele apenas ficou lá parado sentindo o corpo de Jared, o cheiro de Jared, e aquilo meio que o tinha distraído porque quando Jensen voltou à vida Jared já não estava mais sorrindo e, curiosamente, Jensen agora sentia que havia uma mão na sua cintura.

Uma mão que segurava aquela parte do seu corpo com certa cautela, como se o dono da mão não quisesse assustar, dar idéias precipitadas. Mas assim que ele sentiu a outra mão de Jared no seu rosto, e as borboletas resolveram voar e caçar umas as outras com espingardas ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração resolveu que queria sair para fora, foi impossível não ter essas idéias "precipitadas".

Jensen não conseguia pensar, ele não conseguia nem obedecer seu lado racional que o mandava sair dali, principalmente quando a mão de Jared deslizou para o seu rosto, nessa hora Jensen só conseguiu fechar os olhos e sentir aquela sensação de ter a mão de Jared no seu rosto, os dedos de Jared tocando a sua pele, como se Jared quisesse tocar cada sarda do rosto de Jensen que, agora por estar tão perto, poderia contá-las se quisesse.

Jensen abriu os olhos novamente. Jared estava mais perto, estava a três dedos de distância do seu rosto, dois dedos, um dedo... Foi mais ou menos calculando a distância e tentando fazer as borboletas no seu estômago se comportarem, que Jensen sentiu que havia algo sendo pressionado contra os seus lábios.

E eram os lábios de Jared esse "algo". Os lábios macios, que tocaram levemente os seus como que com cuidado, e como Jensen não reagiu de forma alguma, Jared tocou com a língua os lábios de Jensen e Jensen se pegou abrindo a boca e dando passagem para a língua de Jared, dando a permissão para Jared aprofundar o beijo.

Beijo? Ele estava beijando Jared? É, quando as línguas dos dois começaram a se tocar e Jensen se pegou fechando os olhos e correspondendo ao beijo com mais empenho que o necessário, ficou meio óbvio que eles estavam se beijando. E ele estava beijando Jared? Jared Padalecki? O Jared _idiota exibicionista_ Padalecki que Lauren achava que tinha um sorriso de matar? Jensen estava beijando um _homem?_

Suas mãos foram parar no colchão e Jensen buscou apoiou ao mesmo tempo em que devorava a boca de Jared, explorando cada parte, sentindo o gosto de Jared. Jensen o beijava e era beijado de uma maneira tão intensa, como se ambos quisessem guardar a sensação, o sabor, os detalhes da boca um do outro.

A mão de Jared escapuliu para o seu cabelo e Jensen sentiu o coração disparar mais ainda, totalmente, e ele sentia seu corpo esquentando conforme o beijo se aprofundava mais e mais. Ele sentia que seu corpo estava começando a reagir às sensações e o de Jared igualmente.

Assim que a mão de Jared deslizou para dentro da sua camisa, acariciando as suas costas, aquele mesmo arrepio subiu pela sua espinha e Jensen se pegou gemendo baixo entre a boca de Jared. Isso pareceu instigar o mais novo que, cuidadosamente e agilmente, trocou as posições e foi uma surpresa quando Jensen se pegou por baixo com Jared por cima. E mesmo que ele fosse dizer ou pensar em alguma coisa, tudo foi barrado assim que Jared o beijou novamente.

Ele definitivamente estava beijando um homem. Ele definitivamente estava beijando _Jared Padalecki!_

Jared tinha interrompido o beijo para pegar ar e seus lábios mudaram a direção, da boca de Jensen para o pescoço de Jensen e quando ele começou a beijar aquela parte do corpo do mais velho, Jensen fechou os olhos e deixou outro gemido baixo escapar assim que Jared chupou seu pescoço de uma maneira que deixaria marca. Jared foi descendo com as mãos, passando-as pelo peitoral de Jensen, por cima da camisa, como que medindo a musculatura até chegar no zíper da calça, e quando Jensen percebeu que as mãos de Jared estavam começando a desafivelar seu cinto, o seu cérebro resolveu raciocinar direito.

Puta que... "_Oh, merda",_ ele estava na _cama_ de Jared, com Jared _em cima_ dele, ele estava _beijando_ Jared e Jared estava com as mãos no _cinto_ dele! Será que Jensen podia acordar pra vida agora?

- Espera. – Jensen sussurrou com a respiração entrecortada. Ele se sentou meio que se afastando de Jared antes que o mais novo pudesse completar o objetivo de abrir o zíper da calça de Jensen. Jared ficou ajoelhado na cama, o olhando e respirando daquele jeito rápido, e a maneira como ele estava... Os lábios levemente avermelhados, o cabelo meio rebelde, o peito subindo e descendo num ritmo acelerado... Caramba, aquilo era meio excitante!

Não, não é excitante. Não é pra ser.

- Eu... Eu não... – Jensen não sabia muito bem o que dizer, ele nem ao menos tinha coragem de olhar para Jared por mais de cinco segundos. Sentindo que iria ceder, sentindo que iria se por a mercê caso Jared fizesse _aquele_ olhar, Jensen se levantou rapidamente e passou a mão pelo cabelo, olhando para Jared que tinha se levantado também.

Céus, o que tinha acabado de acontecer?

- Ahm...

- Me desculpa, Jensen. – Jared tomou a palavra antes. Ele passava a mão pela nuca. – Eu não quis apressar... Eu não quis assustar você, pelo amor de Deus, me desculpa. Eu não quis ter feito isso e...

"_Ele não quis ter feito isso?"_ Antes que Jensen pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo com ele, ele estava se sentindo meio decepcionado com o que acabara de ouvir. E por quê? _Por quê?_

- Quer dizer, eu _quis_... Eu... Eu só não queria assustar você, não queria que você pensasse que... Droga, me desculpa!

- Não, tudo bem, eu... Eu só... – Jensen limpou a garganta, respirou fundo. – Eu preciso ir embora, mesmo. Eu...

Ele ia dizer algo a mais, mas nem sabia o que era. Ele apenas olhou para Jared que parecia suplicar alguma coisa, talvez perdão, talvez suplicar que ele ficasse ali mais um pouco, fosse o que fosse Jensen não queria saber. Ele precisava sair dali, e foi pensando nisso que Jensen saiu do quarto de Jared, passou pelo resto do apartamento e foi até a porta, com Jared o seguindo.

- Jensen, por favor...

- Não, está tudo bem, sério. Eu... – Jensen o olhou quando circulou a maçaneta com a mão.

- Eu chamo um táxi pra você. – Jared disse, se dando por vencido. Jensen não ia ficar ali nem se ele oferecesse uns 10 mil reais. Mas Jensen apenas negou com um movimento rápido de cabeça.

- Não precisa. – Jared se aproximou para dizer algo, segurá-lo para ele não ir tão rápido assim. Ele precisava dizer alguma coisa antes de deixar Jensen ir, mas Jensen abriu a porta e como se fugisse de um psicopata, ele passou pelo corredor e sequer esperou o elevador. Quanto menos ficasse ali, melhor seria. Ele preferia descer até o andar debaixo e esperar o elevador lá a ter que esperar com Jared ali.

Controlando um suspiro de cansaço e transtorno, Jared fechou a porta e se largou no sofá.

- Rápido demais, Jared. _Rápido _demais. – Ele disse sozinho, olhando para o teto e passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Não era para ter sido daquele jeito, era para ele ter ido devagar, droga. _Devagar._

_

* * *

  
_

.

.

.

**N/A: **Já que vocês me deixaram reviews tão adoráveis, que eu li e reli e amei! Eu resolvi postar o capítulo de **Intenções** mais cedo.

Obrigada pelas reviews, gente! *-* E, ah, por que Nickelback? Porque eu gosto. E por que Pearl Jam? Porque eu li em alguma entrevista que o Jared tinha comprado/baixado (Eu não tenho muita certeza quanto a essa parte) o novo CD do Pearl Jam e ele tinha adorado. E como eu também adoro Pearl Jam (Viu? Nós fomos feitos um para o outro, Jay! *.* hahahaha xP)... Ta, acho que era só isso. Espero que tenham gostado da atualização, um beijo! ;*


	6. Chapter 6

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o conceito de _"Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer"._

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Padackles, Slash, NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

**N/A:** Essa fanfic foi feita puramente para divertir os outros, eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos. Pode parecer meio maluca de primeira (Ou não), mas se você der uma chance a ela prometo que pode acabar gostando (Ou não, aí o problema é seu ;D).

**N/A²: **Todas as pessoas citadas na fanfic existem de verdade (O google é seu amigo!), com a exceção de algumas.

**N/A³:** Reviews me fazem escrever bem mais rápido, e me fazem mesmo muitíssima feliz! Boa leitura! _;P_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6.**

**

* * *

  
**

- Não, é que... É que ele é lindo, sabe? – Lauren ia dizendo para Josh. Os dois estavam conversando há uns bons 30 minutos. Já era de noite, estava chovendo e eles estavam assistindo alguma novela idiota enquanto esperavam algum sinal de Jensen. Não que um deles esperasse Jensen chegar tão cedo, pelo menos Josh não. As festas divertidas costumam virar a noite, sabem?

Lauren tinha passado ali atrás de Jensen para saber o que Jared queria. Apenas curiosidade de amiga, como ela repetiu para si mesma ao bater na porta, mas a curiosidade só ficou maior ainda quando Josh disse que Jensen não estava e que ele tinha ido a alguma festa junto com Jared. Okay, Jensen teria que contar muitas coisas quando eles se encontrassem mais tarde. Esse lance de guardar segredos dos amigos é uma coisa muito feia e Lauren estava começando a ficar magoada por Jensen não ter nem contado o que Jared queria aquele dia e nem ter dito que eles iam sair juntos hoje.

- Qual é, Lauren! Eu achando homem bonito? – Joshua tentou soar indignado, mas ele estava rindo.

Ele convidou Lauren para ficar um pouco, pelo menos até a chuva passar. Ela não morava muito longe dali por isso tinha vindo a pé mesmo, e a hora que saiu de casa não estava chovendo.

- Mas ele é tãããão lindo, Josh! – Lauren disse, sorrindo. – Não acredito que ele e o Jensen saíram juntos! É injusto o Jen esconder essas coisas de mim!

Enquanto ela ia falando sobre a injustiça, Joshua só conseguia reparar no sotaque de Lauren e como ele caia tão perfeitamente bem nela, em como combinava com o rosto bonito de Lauren e a voz doce e...

- Jensen?

- Jensen? – Joshua repetiu sem entender porque Lauren disse "Jensen" de repente. Ela estava olhando para a porta de entrada e foi para lá que Joshua olhou também. – _Jensen?_

Ele repetiu o nome com mais surpresa, por vê-lo ali. Não que fosse tão cedo, não era tão cedo, era tarde, mas Josh esperava ver o irmão só amanhã.

Jensen fechou a porta. Ele estava meio molhado por causa da chuva e tinha no rosto uma expressão de nada, sempre foi impossível saber o que se passava na cabeça do seu irmãozinho apenas por olhar. Tinha que conhecê-lo muito bem, e alguma coisa lhe dizia que tinha saído algo errado naquela festa.

Jensen olhou de Lauren para Josh no sofá e tentou sorrir, mas o sorriso soou tão forçado que ele começou a andar em direção ao próprio quarto antes que os dois fizessem perguntas, e era o que Joshua estava prestes a fazer.

Claro, Jensen não é ator, ele não sabe fingir tão bem a ponto de tentar fazer "parecer" que está bem. Ele não sabe mentir para seu irmão sem deixar transparecer que é uma mentira, então a melhor opção era fugir.

Lauren e Josh se entreolharam antes dos dois se levantarem ao mesmo tempo.

- Não. – Lauren disse, colocando a mão no peitoral de Josh e o impedindo de dar um passo a frente. – Eu vou. Você fica aqui e faz um chá pra gente.

- Mas...

- Sem mais, Josh. – Foi a palavra final de Lauren antes dela subir a escada em direção ao quarto de Jensen. Josh apenas observou a moça sumir de vista e então foi até a cozinha a contragosto, desligando a televisão antes. Não era como se ele tivesse prestado atenção na novela mesmo.

**xx**

- Jen? – Lauren estava em frente à porta trancada de Jensen. – Jensen? Querido, por favor, abre a porta.

Jensen não respondeu. Lauren começava a ficar preocupada. Tinha alguma coisa errada com ele, porque se não tivesse ele teria provavelmente perguntado o que ela estava fazendo ali e não teria ido direto até o quarto e se trancado lá dentro feito um fugitivo da policia. Isso não é o tipo de coisa que Jensen Ackles faz. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa na bendita festa? Será que Jared tinha feito alguma coisa a Jensen? Porque no meio dessa chuva o cara nem trouxe Jensen pra casa!

Alguma coisa estava errada, _muito _errada.

- Jen, pára de bancar a adolescente reprimida e abre a porcaria da porta!

Antes que Lauren tivesse tempo de se irritar de verdade, Jensen destrancou a porta e a morena a abriu entrando no quarto. Jensen tinha se jogado na cama. Ele estava com as roupas que usou para ir à festa, as que estavam meio molhadas, e ele mantinha seu olhar fixo no teto, mas pelo menos não estava chorando nem nada do tipo. Lauren, cuidadosamente, fechou a porta atrás de si e foi até a cama, se sentando na beirada dela e ficando ao lado de Jensen que estava deitado.

Ela apenas ficou olhando para ele sem dizer nada, sem perguntar nada. Sabia que se perguntasse ele não diria, só diria quando quisesse falar. Lauren o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele faria isso, e não demorou muito para Jensen olhar para ela com aquele olhar confuso que ela não via nele desde... Desde... Bem, desde quando?

- Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? – Lauren disse, deitando-se ao lado dele e olhando para o teto. Jensen estava bonito hoje, ele tinha se arrumado e passado aquele perfume que ela simplesmente ama. Não precisavam perguntar para saber que ela estava se mordendo de curiosidade para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas não ia pressionar. Isso podia esperar.

Oh, yeah, se Jared Padalecki tinha feito alguma coisa para machucar Jensen, ele iria sofrer as conseqüências. Não que Lauren pudesse dar um sermão nele, ela não estava a fim de correr o risco de perder o seu cargo na empresa, mas alguém anônimo sempre podia riscar o carro de certo alguém, não? Ou ela podia deixar, sem querer, cair café quente em Jared ou algo assim...

- Ele me beijou. – Jensen disse de repente, e Lauren demorou alguns segundos para processar a mensagem, olhar para Jensen e pensar em alguma coisa para falar.

Mas, esperem, ela tinha ouvido direito?

- _Ele_ te beijou? – Ela fez uma pausa e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – _Ele_ te _beijou? _E o que você fez?

- Beijei de volta.

- Oh... – Lauren tornou a encarar o teto. Daí ela sentiu como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre a sua cabeça. – Espera aí, você e o _Jared _se beijaram? Aonde? Na festa?

- No apartamento dele.

Lauren estava boquiaberta quando se sentou meio de lado, feito índio, olhando para Jensen. Ela definitivamente não estava surda, e nem entendendo errado.

- Vocês...? – Ela precisava saber se tinha sido mais que uns beijos.

- Não... – Jensen disse distraído, entendendo a pergunta antes mesmo de Lauren terminar de falar apenas por causa do tom que ela tinha usando. – _Não._

Ele disse com mais firmeza, e Lauren arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

- Então o que?

- Então o que o que?

- O que aconteceu, caramba! – Lauren estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Eu saí de lá! – Jensen disse como se fosse óbvio. – Eu...

- E ele?

- Ele me pediu desculpas, mas...

- Gostou de beijar ele? – Lauren perguntou indo direto ao assunto e pra parte do assunto que interessava. Tentando esconder o sorrisinho que queria surgir nos seus lábios rosados de batom. Jensen franziu a testa e abriu a boca para responder, mas ele não respondeu assim tão de imediato.

- Não! É claro que... Claro que não!

- Não tem problema se gostou...

- Eu não gostei! Eu só...

- Já disse que pode confiar em mim, Jen. – Lauren disse, cruzando os braços e não acreditando nas respostas de Jensen. Ela o conhecia bem demais para saber que aquilo era mentira. – Qualquer um ia amar beijar Jared Padalecki.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ele é um homem! – Jensen disse quase na defensiva, quase como se falasse isso para si mesmo. Ele tinha beijado Jared e tinha gostado de beijar Jared, o que isso significava? Que ele é gay?

- Ele beija bem?

- Ahm... _Lauren!_

- Que é? Não é pecado perguntar!

Jensen parecia irritado agora. Ele queria que Lauren levasse aquilo a sério, porque é sério, e não que ficasse fazendo perguntinhas idiotas como se eles fossem duas pré-adolescentes falando sobre o capitão do time da escola.

Notando que Jensen parecia meio chateado, Lauren tornou a se deitar ao lado dele e puxou Jensen para perto, passando a mão pelo cabelo dele. Ela sabia perfeitamente que ele odeia esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu acho que já disse que não gosto que mexam no meu cabelo...

- Fica quieto, Jen. – Lauren disse e Jensen ainda pensou em retrucar alguma coisa, mas desistiu de última hora e deixou Lauren ficar mexendo no seu cabelo. Não tinha como vencer essa guerra.

- Eu acho que eu gostei. – Ele disse um tempo depois, a respeito do beijo.

- Acha? – Lauren sorriu de lado.

- Ta, eu gostei. Satisfeita?

- Não ainda. – Lauren sorriu um pouco mais, olhando para Jensen que estava deitado bem próximo dela, e mais para baixo de forma que ela estava com um braço em volta dele fazendo o carinho no cabelo, e a outra mão repousada na barriga dela.

- Mas por que ele... Por que ele fez aquilo? Por que ele me convidou para ir até aquela festa? Por que ele...? – Jensen ficou quieto, e Lauren não disse nada porque não sabia o que dizer. – Foi tudo planejado pra meio que... Meio que me levar pra cama?

Jensen tinha um tom um pouco mais frio agora, e quase decepcionado.

- Talvez ele goste de você. – Lauren tentou argumentar.

- Qual é! – Jensen se sentou na cama, se afastando de Lauren. Ele a olhava com indignação e descrença. – Jared? O Padalecki? Claro, foi amor à primeira vista, não é? Somos almas gêmeas!

Lauren se sentou também. Jensen estava sendo irritantemente sarcástico agora. Ele sabia perfeitamente que ela odeia quando ele começa a agir assim.

- Ele só quer me levar pra cama. – Jensen concluiu com desdém, e desprezo também. Como ele pôde ser tão idiota? Não que fosse culpa dele, nunca que ele fosse pensar que Jared curtisse homens, então não era culpa dele se ele tinha aceitado ir a tal festa. Não era como se Jensen pudesse adivinhar as intenções verdadeiras de Jared. Jared tinha sido tão legal, nunca que Jensen imaginaria que ele estava com segundas intenções pra cima de Jensen, _nunca._

Tinha sido tão de repente... E Jensen tinha gostado do maldito beijo do maldito Padalecki. Oh, Deus!

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar nisso agora. Lauren o observava daquele jeito estranho, quase como se Jensen fosse um ET.

- Afinal de contas, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen perguntou, tentando mudar o assunto antes que Lauren tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar alguma coisa a respeito daquilo, a respeito do que ele estava pensando. O momento em que Jensen Ackles conta o que está sentindo tinha passado, e não adiantava Lauren tentar retomar o assunto, sabia que ele nunca voltaria a falar sobre aquilo novamente a menos que quisesse, e só Deus sabia quando ele ia querer falar sobre aquilo de novo.

Lauren tinha a impressão de que ele ia fingir que os dois nunca conversaram a respeito disso. O que é um saco, sabe?

- Eu vim ver você, sabe... Perguntar sobre as novidades. Mas isso pode ficar pra depois.

Jensen ia abrir a boca para falar qualquer besteira quando bateram na porta.

- Hey, eu trouxe o chá! – Josh disse do outro lado, e Lauren sorriu segurando uma risada. Ela não esperava que ele fizesse o chá.

- Se ele perguntar, eu _nunca_ disse nada daquilo. – Jensen disse num sussurro, e Lauren apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Sabia do que ele estava falando, estava falando do beijo. Tinha adivinhado, ele ia fingir que nunca aconteceu, provavelmente.

"_Pobre garoto",_ foi o que Lauren pensou antes de olhar para a porta do quarto.

- Entra, Josh!

**xx**

Sabe quando você faz a maior besteira da sua vida e não consegue parar de pensar nessa besteira nem quando você está morrendo de sono e aparentemente meio embriagado? Não? Nem quando você está na sua cama e quer desesperadamente dormir porque, bem, porque você _quer_ e _precisa_, mas só consegue pensar nessa besteira?

Não importa se sabe, foi o que havia acontecido com Jared. Ele tinha arquitetado um plano de última hora, um plano que parecia tão perfeito que não havia possíveis falhas. Era infalível, nenhuma mulher e quanto menos um homem resistiria a uma coisa daquelas, resistiria ao "charme Padalecki", mas Jensen Ackles... Jared já disse que Jensen Ackles é uma exceção a parte? Pois é, até _nisso _ele conseguia ser uma exceção à parte.

Não que _aquilo_ fosse parte do seu plano. Beijar Jensen nunca foi parte do plano, o plano era provocar e não sair beijando um cara que ele mal conhece. Não que Jared tivesse problemas quanto a isso, mas imaginava que Jensen tivesse, pela forma com que ele caiu fora do seu apartamento. Tudo parecia tão perfeito, era um plano ótimo que foi estragado graças aos impulsos de Jared. _Parabéns, Padalecki!_

Ele não tinha empurrado Jared, nem gritado ofensas e socado o rosto bonitinho do provável futuro administrador da empresa do Sr. Morgan. Não, ele apenas... Apenas ficou confuso e isso piorava tudo.

Jared até pensou em ligar, mas era cedo demais. Ele tinha apressado as coisas e, sinceramente, ele não pretendia apressar as coisas daquela forma. Tudo simplesmente fugiu do seu controle, e quando ele se deu conta a vontade de beijar Jensen tinha sido maior que o seu lado racional que o mandava analisar a situação antes. Agora ele teria que sofrer as conseqüências. Talvez amanhã, depois de deixar Jensen pensar, ele poderia reiniciar as coisas.

Era domingo, um domingo ensolarado e era de manhã. Jared estava na cozinha, sentado em frente à mesa olhando as suas correspondências e pensando em Jensen quando bateram na porta. Jared deixou as correspondências em cima da mesa, e se levantou indo até a porta e se perguntando quem é que poderia estar ali a essa hora da manhã.

Ele tinha acordado cedo em pleno domingo porque não estava conseguindo dormir, e isso era bem notável.

Katie sorriu para ele e passou por Jared sem nem ser convidada para entrar. Jared fechou a porta e observou a sua amiga colocar alguns pacotes em cima da mesinha de centro da sala e ir até a cozinha.

- Como foi a sua festa, Jare? Você saiu cedo. – Ela disse sem parar de sorrir, pegando um suco de dentro da geladeira e encostando-se ao balcão enquanto Jared se sentava à mesa e pegava as correspondências novamente.

- Uma droga. – Ele murmurou com o pior humor possível, reparando que uma das cartas vinha do Texas e estava com o nome da sua irmã.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu? – Katie perguntou curiosamente, se sentando na cadeira vaga em frente à Jared.

- Eu me descontrolei. – Ele disse sem olhar para ela. Katie arqueou as sobrancelhas loiras.

- Você estuprou o Ackles? – Ela perguntou rindo. Jared a olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- É isso que você pensa de mim? – Ele retrucou com um sorriso de lado, abrindo a carta da irmã. Katie deu de ombros.

- Quando você diz "eu me descontrolei", e se tratando de você, eu sempre vou pensar o pior.

- Eu o beijei. Não era para eu ter beijado ele, não sei por que eu o beijei. – Jared foi repetindo, mais para si mesmo do que para Katie.

- Ele estava um gato ontem. – Katie comentou, dando um gole no suco de laranja. – Sério, ele estava... Estava tão...

- Eu sei. – Jared a cortou com aquele sorriso amarelo. Katie riu, provavelmente da cara dele.

- Totalmente compreensível você querer beijá-lo. Até eu fiquei com vontade de beijar ele. – Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. Jared revirou os olhos e puxou um papelzinho cor de rosa claro de dentro do envelope. Era a letra da sua irmã, Megan, sua irmã mais nova que ele não via há anos. – O que ele fez?

- Ele me beijou também, correspondeu, mas depois... Ele deve ter percebido o que estava fazendo e praticamente fugiu do meu apartamento. Cara, como eu fui fazer uma idiotice dessas? Agora eu vou ter que começar tudo do zero. – Jared disse e a pergunta foi mais feita para ele mesmo do que para Katie. Ele ainda não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo. A intenção era provocar e não sair beijando o Ackles.

Katie ficou um tempo calada antes de deixar o copo em cima da mesa e apoiar-se na mesa com os cotovelos, ficando mais próxima de Jared. Ela tirou as cartas da mão dele, impedindo-o de ler.

- Sabe, Jay... Você não acha que deveria deixar isso para lá? – Ela perguntou, colocando a carta de lado. Estava se referindo a aposta. Jared franziu de leve o cenho sem entender.

- Deixar o que para lá?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Olha, não é como apostar quem vai ganhar no videogame ou quais dos times de futebol vão perder amanhã. Você está brincando com os sentimentos de uma pessoa. Isso, cara, _não_ é legal.

Jared ficou quieto observando Katie. Quando ela falava dessa forma, ela estava sendo bem séria e geralmente conseguia o que queria. Jared ficou quieto, pensando no que dizer. Agora, pensando bem, uma parte dele concordava com Katie. Ele estava brincando com os sentimentos de alguém, estava brincando com Jensen e isso não é legal. O engraçado é que geralmente Jared não liga a mínima para isso, já que como as pessoas dizem por aí ele é um _insensível,_ mas Jensen... Talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida, ou desde que ele veio para Los Angeles, ele estava se importando com alguém.

- Você gosta dele. – Katie disse do nada, tocando na mão de Jared em cima da mesa para trazê-lo de volta a vida, porque ele obviamente não estava ali agora. Jared piscou e encarou a amiga.

- Como? – Ele tinha ouvido direito?

Katie apenas sorriu, um sorrisinho de lado.

- Está gostando dele, não é? Por isso o beijou quando não era para ter beijado, por isso está aqui ao invés de ter ligado para ele...

- Eu não liguei porque seria piorar as coisas. – Jared retrucou, tentando ignorar o quão apavorante era essa idéia de estar gostando do Ackles. – Eu não gosto dele.

Jared repetiu, mais para si mesmo do que para Katie. Ackles não era uma exceção à parte nesse quesito, nisso ele era igual a todas as outras pessoas que acabaram na cama de Jared. Ele não estava gostando de Jensen, era impossível estar gostando de um cara que você conhece há tão pouco tempo.

- Você sabe que não ligou porque está com medo do que ele possa estar pensando. Jared, eu já vi você agindo e acredite, você já teria ligado e já estaria levando a pessoa pra cama a essa altura do campeonato. Você se importa com ele. Não acha que deveria parar com isso antes que...?

- Isso é besteira. – Jared a interrompeu, com um tom mais grosseiro. Ele tirou sua mão do alcance da de Katie e pegou a carta da irmã. – Eu _não_ me importo com ele. Eu _não_ gosto dele. Eu estou pouco me lixando pra ele.

Era tudo uma aposta. Tudo uma questão de ganhar, de não ser o perdedor. Jared começou a ler a carta e Katie suspirou cansadamente, tomando mais um gole do suco. Pelo menos ninguém podia dizer que ela não tentou.

- Eu espero que o dia em que eu tenha oportunidade de dizer: _"Eu te avisei, Jay",_ não chegue nunca.

**xx**

- Cara, como você é burro! – Jensen disse, abrindo as gavetas da cozinha pegando um pano e indo até o irmão que estava sentado na mesa. Josh tinha cortado a mão, e era um corte bem feio que não parava de sangrar. Era isso o que ele ganhava ao mexer com uma faca enquanto assiste televisão. Incrível a capacidade do seu irmão de se distrair.

Mesmo que Josh fosse o mais velho, todo mundo sabe que o responsável é Jensen. Jensen sempre foi o mais responsável, o que toma conta do irmão, o que impõe limites.

Ele colocou o pano em volta da mão de Josh, ignorando as reclamações do irmão de que está doendo e apertou. Josh resmungou, mordendo o lábio e tentando segurar a vontade de gritar de dor.

- Vem, vamos para o Hospital. Isso vai precisar de uns pontos. – Josh abriu a boca para protestar, mas o olhar sério e cortante de Jensen o fez se calar. Jensen pegou as chaves do carro e saiu da casa com Josh o seguindo. Eles entraram no carro. Enquanto Jensen dirigia, Josh segurava o pano que começava a ficar meio avermelhado por causa do sangue. – Cara, põe a sua mão longe do banco!

- Eu estou com um corte do caramba na minha mão e tudo em que você consegue se importar é pro maldito banco do carro? – Joshua perguntou com extrema indignação. Jensen até abriu a boca para retrucar, mas desistiu de última hora. Seu irmão estava com dor e quando Josh está com dor ele tem a tendência de ficar mal humorado. – Você é inacreditável, sabia?

- Se você sangrar no banco do meu carro vai ser horrível de... – _"De Limpar",_ era a continuação da frase. Isso se desse para limpar, já que é sangue e sangue mancha. Porém Jensen se calou e ligou o rádio num volume meio alto, indireta para Josh ficar quieto. Assim que Jensen colocou a mão no volante de volta, começou a tocar Nickelback e deixando escapar um palavrão e algo parecido com _"Só toca essa porcaria", _ele desligou o rádio e passou a dirigir, mantendo o olhar nas ruas.

Estava visivelmente mal humorado.

- Pensei que você gostasse de Nickelback. – Josh comentou por comentar, parecendo mais calmo. Jensen não lhe respondeu e então ele preferiu não falar mais nada. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até chegarem ao Hospital.

**xx**

O Hospital Central era o Hospital mais próximo da casa dos Ackles, e basicamente o mais movimentado também. Não que ele conhecesse algum Ackles na sua vida, nunca conheceu alguém com esse sobrenome.

O trabalho por ali estava corrido, ele nunca havia visto tanta gente doente acumulada antes como estava vendo hoje no Hospital, vai ver porque ele não costumava trabalhar na emergência.

- Braço quebrado. – Michael disse ao seu lado, lhe passando uma prancheta com alguns papeis e o nome de um paciente. Tom pegou a prancheta e deu uma olhada. Ele não via a hora de ir embora. Não que não gostasse da sua profissão, pelo contrário, ele ama o que faz. Mas ele estava acabado e só de pensar que havia mais algumas horas de trabalho, já ficava três vezes mais cansado.

Eles estavam passando pelo corredor até chegarem na sala de recepção. Tom deu uma olhada ao redor reparando nas pessoas sentadas aguardando serem chamadas, e uma pessoa em especial chamou sua atenção.

Era um homem, por volta dos seus 24 ou 26 anos. Ele estava falando com a recepcionista, ou melhor, _berrando_ com a recepcionista. Ele parecia irritado, e sem paciência também. Não era tão alto, tinha altura mediana. Tinha os cabelos arrepiados, de um loiro escuro, mas o que mais chamava atenção era a boca. Era a boca mais sensual que ele já vira na vida.

Michael parou ao seu lado, ainda estava falando com Tom sobre a paciente, mas o moreno simplesmente não dava à mínima, ele sequer estava ouvido. Havia outro rapaz ao lado do cara gritando com a recepcionista, ele segurava um pano em volta da mão que começava a ficar cheio de sangue, parecia ter um corte feio ali.

- Tommy, você está me ouvindo? – Michael indagou, estalando os dedos na frente do rosto de Tom. Nessa hora o moreno desviou o olhar do cara estressado para Michael e piscou.

- Claro. – Respondeu sem muita emoção, entregando a prancheta para ele. – Passa para a Erica.

- Mas... – Antes que Michael tivesse tempo de protestar, Tom estava indo na direção do cara que respirava fundo agora, como que tentando se controlar.

- Olha aqui. – O homem começou a dizer, no tom mais calmo que ele conseguiu. A recepcionista que a essa altura da coisa parecia meio apavorada, apenas o olhou e deixou que ele falasse. – Eu só preciso de um médico, ta legal? Estamos aqui esperando faz tempo pra caramba, meu irmão mal está agüentando a dor... Eu só preciso de um médico.

- Eu entendo, senhor. Mas temos muitas emergências hoje, é só preencher a ficha e...

- Eu já preenchi a porcaria da ficha, e por um acaso isso não parece uma emergência pra você? Ninguém aqui nessa recepção está morrendo, ele só precisa de uns pontos, caramba! – O homem estava alterando a voz novamente. O rapaz ao seu lado nem parecia que ia dizer qualquer coisa, pedir para que ele se acalmasse, pelo contrário, ele apenas observava o mais jovem e apertava o pano na sua mão. Tom estava se aproximando, mas não estava tão perto, e do jeito que Jensen gritava ele nem precisava estar ao lado para ouvir, todo mundo ali estava ouvindo.

- Senhor, eu peço que...

- Com licença. – Tom interrompeu a recepcionista, parando ao lado do balcão e olhando dela para os dois rapazes. – O que está acontecendo aqui, Kris?

Kristin começou a explicar, tentando parecer o máximo possível ciente da situação e querendo deixar claro sempre que olhava para o homem mais jovem que ela estava fazendo tudo que estava ao alcance dela. Tom a ouvia, mas sem necessariamente prestar atenção ao que ela falava, ele estava mais interessado em olhar para o homem a sua frente. O homem respirava fundo enquanto Kristin falava, como se não quisesse interrompê-la ou como se estivesse se controlando para não mandá-la a puta que pariu. Ele passava a mão pelo cabelo, e a mão descia para a nuca e ele respirava fundo outra vez. De perto era bem mais bonito do que parecia de longe.

- Pode deixar. – Tom disse sem nem deixá-la terminar de falar. Ele pegou a ficha de Joshua e fez um sinal para os dois o seguirem. – Eu atendo eles.

Ele sorriu para Kristin e começou a andar pelo corredor, acenando para Michael que o olhou estranho quando Tom passou ao lado dele com os dois homens. Eles andaram pelo longo corredor branco do hospital, e pararam em frente a uma porta com uma plaquinha prateada onde estava escrito "Dr. Welling". Tom a abriu e fez um gesto para os dois entrarem. Ele passou pela sala indo até a mesa e se sentando na cadeira, colocando a ficha de Joshua em cima da mesa cheia de papeis e outras coisas.

- Me deixa ver isso. – Tom disse, pegando algumas coisas em uma gaveta e fazendo um gesto para Joshua se sentar na maca. Joshua se sentou e Tom parou em frente a ele, tirando o pano sujo com sangue e dando uma olhada no corte. Jensen estava parado perto da porta observando os dois. – Corte com faca, ãh?

- É... – Joshua respondeu, sem graça. Tom apenas sorriu. Ele pegou mais algumas coisas para desinfetar o corte, e então uma anestesia. Não demorou muito tempo para que ele começasse a cuidar do corte de Joshua, dando alguns pontos enquanto o mais velho fazia aquela careta que parecia uma careta de dor. Mas era mais por medo, já que ele estava olhando para o corte sendo fechado, do que de dor. Já que ele não estava sentindo muita.

Assim que terminou, ele ainda receitou um remédio em caso de Joshua sentir alguma dor e fez algumas anotações. Ele olhou para os dois e, parando seu olhar em Jensen, disse:

- Ele vai precisar de um retorno. Qualquer tipo de problema antes é só retornar comigo. – Era quase como se Joshua fosse uma criança e Jensen fosse o pai. Joshua ficou ao lado do irmão e deu sorrisos constrangidos para Tom, esperando o irmão e ele terminarem de se falarem para poderem ir embora.

- Obrigado. – Jensen disse, sorrindo e apertando a mão do médico. Tom sorriu mais ainda, apertando a mão de Jensen por mais tempo do que o necessário. – Se não fosse por você ainda estaríamos lá...

- Não tem de que. Eu não estava fazendo nada mesmo, e obviamente seu namorado já não estava mais agüentando a dor.

A segunda parte da frase fez Joshua se engasgar e parecer perder o constrangimento pela primeira vez desde que entrou ali.

- Não. – Ele disse antes mesmo que Jensen tivesse tempo de abrir a boca. Tom franziu de leve a testa. – Somos irmãos.

- Ah... – Tom deixou escapar, e alguns segundos depois sorriu mais ainda. – Okay, então. Não foi incomodo algum, senhor... Ackles?

Ele deu uma olhada na ficha e olhou de volta para Jensen que sorria e parecia bem mais calmo. Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, respondendo sem precisar falar que sim, o sobrenome dele é Ackles.

- Bem, obrigado novamente.

Jensen deu um último sorriso educado e então saiu da sala do Sr. Welling, junto com Joshua. Tom aproveitou que estava sentado, e que a mesa dele ficava em frente à porta, para dar uma boa olhada no traseiro de Jensen Ackles enquanto ele saía com o irmão. Ele _precisava_ ver aquele cara de novo.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Hey pessoar, olá! Viu? Não demorei tanto pra atualizar! Espero que tenham gostado! xD

**Nimrodel - **Com uma virgem a coisa é na delicadeza, né? (Isso me lembra a música da Madonna!) Na base da suavidade e da paciência! Sério, eu amo um Jensen virgem! *sorrisinho pervertido*. Na verdade eu acho que em todas as minhas fanfics o Jensen ou o Dean são virgens nesse lance, e o Sammy também. Acho que o Jared foi o único que em algumas é mais experiente! xD Sabe como é, né? Eu amo fazer eles perderem a virgindade um com o outro! *o* Um superbeijo e obrigada pela review! ;3

Então, me deixem reviews! *-* Até o próximo capítulo! ;3


	7. Chapter 7

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o conceito de _"Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer"._

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Padackles, Slash, NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

**N/A:** Essa fanfic foi feita puramente para divertir os outros, eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos. Pode parecer meio maluca de primeira (Ou não), mas se você der uma chance a ela prometo que pode acabar gostando (Ou não, aí o problema é seu ;D).

**N/A²: **Todas as pessoas citadas na fanfic existem de verdade (O google é seu amigo!), com a exceção de algumas.

**N/A³:** Reviews me fazem escrever bem mais rápido, e me fazem mesmo muitíssima feliz! Boa leitura! _;P_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7.**

**

* * *

  
**

Segunda feira. Era o pior dia da semana, em sua opinião. É claro que ele gostava de trabalhar, o trabalho era praticamente a sua vida. Mas algo naquela segunda feira a tornava diferente de todas as outras segundas feiras que ele já tinha suportado. Se fosse um dia normal, uma segunda normal como às outras, ele teria acordado cedo e se preparado para o trabalho, então tomaria um café rápido e dirigia até a Lux Explorer no seu carro.

Mas nessa segunda Jensen ainda estava deitado na sua cama, com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro e as cobertas cobrindo todo seu corpo para que a luz do sol não irritasse seus olhos. Ele não queria ir trabalhar hoje, porque algo lhe dizia que se fosse trabalhar ele se arrependeria para o resto da vida. Tudo bem que ele também não queria ouvir bronca do chefe, dizem que o Sr. Morgan tem a tendência de deixar você surdo quando ele começa a elevar a voz, mas Jensen estava pouco ligando para isso. Ele queria dormir todo o mês e esquecer que um dia ele conheceu Jared Padalecki.

Porque Jared Padalecki era o motivo para ele não querer ir trabalhar. Ele mal conhecia o cara, digo, ele conhecia Jared há tempos, mas conhecer _pessoalmente _ele só conhecia há o que? Três dias? Ele não deveria ter ficado assim, ele não deveria estar se sentindo assim por alguém que ele mal conhece, mas o engraçado era que Jensen estava sentindo falta de conversar com Jared, falta de ouvir a risada de Jared, de ver os sorrisos de Jared. Aquele sábado tinha sido o sábado mais legal da vida dele depois que ele passou a se importar mais com o trabalho do que com sua vida pessoal, tinha sido divertido. Mas aquele beijo... Aquele beijo tinha complicado e confundido tudo, Jensen não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo e se perguntar o que Jared estava achando daquilo tudo agora.

Provavelmente não estava achando nada. Estamos falando de Jared Padalecki, Jensen conhece a fama dele e o cara sequer ligou para Jensen. Provavelmente seria uma segunda igual a todas as outras, não significava que ele teria que falar com Jared.

Só por isso Jensen resolveu se levantar e se arrumar para ir para o trabalho, e também pelo fato de que ele não ficaria sossegado se faltasse. E pela primeira vez desde que foi contratado, ele chegou pra lá de atrasado.

Jensen praticamente correu até o setor de contabilidade. Ele não gostava de chegar atrasado, mas hoje ele tinha extrapolado. E tudo culpa do maldito Jared. Ele pegou o elevador, tentando controlar a respiração já que ele correu para chegar ali, nem tomou o café da manhã, e o transito só tinha ajudado a piorar a situação. O elevador se abriu no seu setor e Jensen saiu, ajeitando a gravata que estava usando.

Ele entrou na grande sala, e só porque estava tentando dar um nó decente na sua gravata que ele sequer notou que assim que cruzou a porta, todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo para olhar para ele. Jensen parou no meio da sala, e o seu nervosismo estava impedindo ele de dar os nós perfeitos que ele costumava dar. Então, num misto de impaciência e irritação, ele tirou a gravata e murmurando um palavrão baixo ele olhou para frente e reparou que todo mundo estava encarando ele.

Jensen franziu de leve a testa, se perguntando se ele estava com uma melancia na cabeça, mas no instante em que ele se virou para ir até sua mesa, ele reparou que ela estava ocupada. Jensen parou no ato de andar, seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu coração estava batendo tão rápido como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Jared estava ali, sentado na sua mesa daquele jeito largado, usando aquelas roupas caras que o deixavam simplesmente gostoso. Ele mascava um chiclete e ria enquanto conversava com Lauren, e assim que ele parou de rir e olhou para o centro da sala e viu Jensen parado o encarando em choque, Jared apenas sorriu e ficou o observando esperando ele vir até ele. Lauren também o encarou sorrindo, e parecia estranhamente animada.

"_Oh, meu Deus, oh... meu... Deus, o que diabos ele está fazendo aí?", _Jensen não conseguia mover as pernas, elas estavam pesadas demais. Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Odiava Jared por deixá-lo tão nervoso, odiava Jared por deixá-lo tão ansioso e confuso, Deus, ele _odiava_ Jared por ser tão bonito.

Tão bonito? Merda... Aquele mau pressentimento lhe subiu a garganta deixando um gosto amargo na sua boca.

Jensen começou a andar na direção da sua mesa. Ele parou ao lado de Lauren e colocou suas coisas em cima da mesa, e a gravata também. Sua camisa social tinha os primeiros botões desabotoados e ele não dava a mínima, hoje. Ele olhou para Jared que ainda o encarava com aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego nos lábios.

- Hey Jen! – Lauren quem disse, então olhou de volta para Jared. – Ahm... Eu esqueci que tenho umas planilhas pra fazer, tchau rapazes!

Ela se levantou e saiu, e Jensen sequer olhou para a cara dela. Ele ainda estava mais interessado em observar Jared sentado na sua cadeira. O mais novo deu uma olhada em seu relógio de pulso antes de tirar o sorriso da cara e encarar Jensen novamente.

- Você está atrasado. – Ele disse suavemente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen perguntou indo direto ao que importava. Jared suspirou cansadamente e se sentou direito na cadeira, para se levantar em seguida.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Eu dispenso. – Jensen disse, tentando ignorar que estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Por que diabos a presença de Jared tinha que chamar tanto a atenção daquele povo?

- Precisamos conversar. – Jared repetiu com mais firmeza. – Mas não aqui.

Ele olhou ao redor, como que mostrando as pessoas que olhavam para eles e tentavam fingir que não estavam vendo nada, e algumas nem se davam ao trabalho de disfarçar.

- Vem comigo. – Jared disse, passando para o outro lado. Jensen olhou para o chão. Ele não queria ir a lugar algum, ele não queria conversar sobre nada com Jared.

- Jared...

- Vem comigo, por favor. – Jared não estava fazendo seu olharzinho de cachorro abandonado, ele parecia sério e quase suplicante. Ele parecia estar implorando que Jensen o seguisse e o ouvisse, e talvez por isso e porque os olhares fixos das pessoas estavam incomodando, que Jensen se deu por vencido e seguiu Jared.

Ele pensou que Jared e ele iriam até a sala dele, mas Jared apenas andou pelo corredor até chegar a uma salinha mais isolada, aonde havia uma mesinha com revistas, um bebedouro e uma mesa maior com café. Havia dois homens sentados conversando e quando Jared e Jensen entraram, eles pararam a conversa para encararem os dois.

- Com licença, vamos precisar da sala. – Jared disse educadamente, parando perto da mesa com café. Os homens franziram a testa sem entender nada e Jensen encarou Jared sem entender nada também. – Eu disse: _Vamos... precisar... da sala. _

Ele repetiu em tom mais frio, e os homens não fizeram mais nada além de se entreolharem meio assustados pelo tom de Jared e saírem da sala deixando Jensen e ele a sós. Jared fechou a porta de vidro e encarou Jensen, que estava mais distante.

- Eu pensei em ligar, mas achei que ia ser pressionar demais e...

- Então resolveu me esperar na minha mesa até eu chegar? Bem menos pressão. – Jensen retrucou sarcasticamente.

- Eu mandei te chamarem, mas você não chegava nunca, então resolvi te esperar. – Jared disse calmamente, ignorando o sarcasmo de Jensen. – Você não costuma se atrasar, pelo que eu soube.

Jensen pensou em retrucar um _"Tem sempre uma primeira vez",_ mas como nem ele estava orgulhoso por isso, preferiu ficar calado. Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo. Incrível como a mente da gente trabalha tão bem na teoria, mas emperra na hora da prática. Quando ele pensou no que diria a Jensen para explicar seu ato de impulso enquanto dirigia para o trabalho, pareceu mil vezes mais simples do que estava sendo agora. Ele devia ter considerado que falar _olhando_ para Jensen seria bem mais difícil.

Jared mascava o chiclete. Uma vez disseram para ele que o chiclete "oculta" suas emoções, porque você fica mascando e daí não dá para decifrar suas feições. Não que fosse por isso que ele estava mascando o chiclete, o chiclete apenas o acalmava. Jensen estava ali em frente a ele, o observando com os braços cruzados, como que esperando Jared começar a falar.

Jensen o observava de um jeito indescritível, de um jeito muito parecido com aquele jeito de olhar de Jensen quando ele fez aqueles cálculos para Jared, no escritório dele. Aquele olhar que deixa Jensen sexy. Cara, será que essa criatura tem noção do quão terrivelmente sexy ela é? Okay, é melhor Jared desviar o olhar de Jensen se ele quiser falar o que tinha pra falar.

- Jensen, eu...

- Por que me trouxe até aqui? – Jensen cortou a frase antes mesmo dela chegar na metade.

- Porque eu achei que te devia um pedido de desculpas, e não dá pra fazer isso lá com toda aquela gente olhando.

- Você já me pediu desculpas e eu já disse que está tudo bem. – Jensen disse sem desviar o olhar. O que diabos tinha acontecido com o cara incerto e receoso de ontem? Porque Jared costuma assumir melhor o controle das rédeas quando está interagindo com _aquele_ cara.

Esse cara aqui meio que o assusta.

- Olha... – Jared começou a falar, olhando nos olhos de Jensen. Sempre olhe nos olhos quando você está prestes a dizer alguma mentira ou algo próximo a isso, porque assim soa mais convincente. – Eu faço coisas estúpidas quando eu bebo, não era a minha intenção me aproveitar de você nem nada do tipo e...

- Jared. – Jensen o interrompeu com um sorriso um pouco irônico, um pouco divertido. – Você não está pensando que eu vou te denunciar por assédio sexual, está?

- O quê? Não, claro que não! – Jared riu, sentindo-se mais calmo aos poucos. – É que eu não quero que você tenha uma idéia errada sobre mim, eu sei o que as pessoas aqui na empresa pensam ao meu respeito.

- Que você é um destruidor de corações cheio da grana. E olha que eu estou sendo gentil na descrição. – Jensen comentou sorrindo mais ainda, e Jared sorriu também segurando a risada.

Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Por que ele não estava sendo indiferente e deixando claro que não queria mais contato com Jared? Por que ele estava facilitando tudo para o mais novo? Por quê?

- É, quase isso aí. Olha, eu prometo ficar longe da bebida quando estiver perto de você, daí eu não faço nada estúpido que possa... Possa fazer você...

- Me fazer...? – Jensen disse, meio que encorajando Jared a continuar a falar. Jared apenas o olhou e sorriu de leve, balançando a cabeça num sinal de _"Deixa para lá"._ – O que?

- Nada, eu só... Só queria explicar as coisas.

- Jared, por que me convidou para ir naquela festa? Por que me obrigou a fazer uns cálculos idiotas que, eu sei que você é capaz de fazer sozinho, no meio do seu escritório? – Jensen tinha perdido o sorriso e estava mais sério quando fez essas perguntas. Jared demorou em responder, estava pensando em uma resposta.

- Porque eu gostei de você. – Ele poderia dizer simplesmente um _"Porque eu quis",_ mas tinha certeza que Jensen não ia engolir essa resposta e só ficaria irritado.

- Por que _gostou_ de mim? – Jensen repetiu com ironia e indignação. Ele não acreditava naquilo, nem um pouco.

- Não posso gostar de você? Eu vi... Eu vi você por aqui e, e eu pensei: _"Cara, eu preciso conhecer ele!",_ porque você parecia ser legal e você é legal, mesmo. E eu estraguei tudo e, cara, eu não estou querendo algo mais que amizade, eu só... Às vezes é bom ter alguém pra sair que não é mesquinho e preocupado em comprar uma caneta com o preço de uma televisão... Eu só... Só queria que você soubesse que eu... Que eu sinto muito.

- Você é péssimo nesse lance de explicar as coisas, sabia? – Jensen o interrompeu novamente, sorrindo de lado. Jared dessa vez não conseguiu controlar a risada.

- Descobri isso hoje.

Jensen continuou sorrindo antes de olhar para o chão, pensativo. Ele o conhecia há tão pouco tempo. Ele sabia da fama de Jared, mas mesmo assim estava dando outra chance para o garoto concertar as coisas, porque Jensen _queria _acreditar naquilo. Ele queria acreditar que queria acreditar naquilo e que não estava um pouco desapontado por ouvir Jared dizer que não queria nada além de amizade. Qual era o problema de Jensen? Ele devia ficar feliz, ele devia ficar aliviado. Mas, curiosamente, não estava.

Ele tinha noção de que estava sendo muito difícil para Jared se explicar, então a alternativa mais prática era fingir que não aconteceu. Fingir que não aconteceu e ver como as coisas caminhariam. Porque, cara, ele sequer pensou que Jared se importaria em se explicar, em pedir desculpas. Talvez ele não fosse aquilo tudo que as pessoas diziam que ele era.

Talvez não fosse.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen disse após um tempo, olhando para Jared que sorriu para ele.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – Jensen repetiu, sorrindo também. Ele não estava irritado, não como gostaria de estar. Jensen tinha se dado conta de que era impossível ficar irritado com Jared.

- Isso... Isso é bom! – Jared disse, sem saber o que dizer, e apenas sorriu mais ainda. Porque ele não conseguia parar de sorrir quando está perto de Jensen.

Os sorrisos de Jared, a risada de Jared... Jensen não podia abrir mão daquilo por uma coisa boba, não é? Não era a intenção de Jared fazer aquilo, era culpa da bebida, certo? Não era o que ele pretendia, e se isso era verdade ou não, não custa nada arriscar. Afinal, o que poderia dar de errado?

- Eu acho melhor eu voltar para o trabalho. – Jensen disse, evitando olhar para Jared.

- Ah, é, tem razão. – Jared disse, saindo do seu surto de distração. Olhar muito para Jensen o fazia se distrair. Jensen sorriu uma outra vez, antes de murmurar um "até mais" e sair da salinha, deixando Jared sozinho.

"_Você gosta dele", _a voz de Katie ecoou dentro da sua cabeça. _"Você se importa com ele. Não acha que deveria parar com isso antes que...?"_

Fosse tarde demais?

Jared olhou para a porta de vidro, vendo Jensen sumir de vista na curva do corredor. Ele ficou um tempo olhando para lá e pensando. Ele se _importava_ com Jensen, ele _gostava _de Jensen. E se já fosse tarde demais?

Mas, e se Jared parasse agora com essa aposta e continuasse vendo Jensen apenas porque... Bem, porque ele quer e precisa ver Jensen?

Por que ele tinha que complicar as coisas?

**xx**

Jared saiu do elevador com aquele mesmo sorriso de orelha a orelha nos lábios, mostrando os dentes brancos e bem cuidados. As secretárias que passaram por ele sorriram e Jared apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem tirar o sorriso. Ele foi caminhando até chegar em frente a mesa de Chad, daí ele se sentou na beirada da mesa assustando o loiro que tirou os olhos do laptop e murmurando um palavrão, o encarou.

- Quer me matar do coração, Jay?! – Ele perguntou em tom ríspido, recobrando a respiração. Jared apenas sorriu mais ainda, feito uma criança que acaba de ganhar um presente do Papai Noel em pessoa. – Então, qual o motivo pra você estar com essa cara de idiota?

Chad se referia ao sorriso de Jared. Jared deu de ombros e escorregou da mesa até a cadeira vaga em frente à Chad. Ele esticou as pernas e ficou olhando para o amigo.

- Não vai me dizer que é por causa do Ackles... – Chad arregalou os olhos, de repente sentindo certo medo. – Já conseguiu levar ele pra cama?

- Não. – O sorriso de Jared murchou na hora, só de se lembrar daquele sábado à noite. – Mas é muito cedo ainda.

- Você só tem até sexta feira, mano. – Chad disse, sorrindo de lado. Jared sorriu também, só que um sorriso irônico.

- Está me apressando? Quer que eu ganhe logo a aposta pra você poder ir dar em cima do Jeffrey? – Chad arqueou as duas sobrancelhas. – Olha que vocês fazem até que um casal bonito...

- Vai se ferrar, Jay! – Chad xingou, encarando o computador novamente enquanto Jared ria. Ele não tinha escolhido Ackles à toa, ele tinha escolhido por um motivo, e estava confiante de que Jared não conseguiria fazer Ackles se apaixonar em uma semana. Bem, ele _apostava _nisso até porque se Jared conseguisse, ele teria que dar em cima do seu chefe conhecido por fazer você ficar surdo quando ele está nervoso, Chad mal estava conseguindo dormir só de pensar na possibilidade de Jared ganhar. Ele estaria ferrado.

Não que ele acredite que Jared fosse capaz de fazer _Jensen_ se apaixonar, mas... Qual é, Chad mal se lembrava da última vez que Jared levou um fora!

- Pensando em qual cantada vai dar, Chad? – Jared perguntou com a voz suave feito música, debochando da cara dele, é claro. Chad piscou, voltando a realidade e encarou o amigo com aquela expressão de desagrado na face, mas se ele ia dizer alguma coisa, essa coisa ficou esquecida porque uma garota surgiu atrás de Jared e cobriu os olhos dele com as mãos.

Ela sorriu para Chad, fazendo aquele olhar que o mandava ficar quieto sem precisar utilizar a voz, enquanto Jared colocava as mãos sobre as mãos pequenas da garota. Chad deu de ombros, voltando a mexer no computador.

- Ahm... – Ele ficou um tempo quieto, tentando adivinhar quem era. – Katie?

A garota sorriu torto, mas não tirou as mãos dos olhos de Jared.

- Hum... Alona? Não? Ahm... Allison? Também não? Okay, eu não faço a mínima idéia.

- É a Elisha, Jared! – Elisha disse quase indignada, tirando as mãos do rosto de Jared e se sentando na beirada da mesa, ao lado dele. Jared sorriu um sorriso forçado, tentando esconder a surpresa por vê-la ali no seu expediente de trabalho, mas não obteve muito sucesso nisso.

- Ah... Claro... Hum... O que você está fazendo aqui?

Elisha deu de ombros, colocando sua bolsa Prada em cima da mesa e se inclinando para frente para dar um beijo em Jared. Jared foi praticamente pego de surpresa, então só deu um selinho em Elisha antes de se levantar e olhar para a garota, ainda se perguntando o que ela estava fazendo ali.

- Elisha?

- Estava passando por perto e pensei em te dar um Oi! – Elisha disse, ainda sorrindo e se levantando também, mas mesmo que estivesse em pé ela ainda era bem menor que Jared. – Pensei em te convidar para sair hoje, que acha?

Jared ouviu a risadinha de Chad do outro lado do computador. Ele olhou feio para o amigo que engoliu a risada e continuou fingindo que não prestava atenção.

- Eu não sei Elisha. – Jared disse, passando a mão pela nuca. Elisha arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa, geralmente Jared aceitava na hora seus convites.

- Você não sabe? – Elisha repetiu como se não tivesse ouvido direito. Jared sorriu nervosamente. Ele, estranhamente, não estava querendo sair com Elisha hoje e nem tão cedo, não do jeito que _ela_ queria sair com ele. Quer dizer, eles eram amigos, não é? Amigos que "dormem" juntos de vez em quando, mas lembra quando Jared citou que estava tendo a leve impressão de que ela estava se apaixonando? Pois é, ele não queria dar um empurrãozinho caso ela ainda estivesse em dúvida e daí se apaixonasse de vez. Porque ele gosta dela, e se ela se apaixonasse... Bem, Jared sabe muito bem que a amizade acabaria, não importa se você dá aquele fora educado e diz que vocês podem continuar sendo amigos.

Sempre vai ficar estranho, e ele não queria isso. Certo, Jared, você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ir pra cama com ela.

- É... – Jared disse. – É porque hoje não dá, eu vou sair com o Chad.

Chad arregalou os olhos novamente e encarou Jared e já estava pronto para exclamar um _"Como é?"_ quando Jared o olhou daquela maneira fixa e cortante que significava que era melhor ele ficar calado e concordar.

- Mas Jay... – Elisha disse, fazendo cara de choro. – Você e o Chad sempre saem juntos, a gente não! Não dá pra abrir uma exceção pra mim?

Ela chegou perto de Jared, segurando a gravata dele e sorrindo daquela maneira que a deixa simplesmente adorável. Ela olhou para Chad.

- Pode ser, Chad?

Jared o encarou, praticamente implorando com o olhar que Chad dissesse que não, mas o amigo apenas sorriu de lado.

- Tudo bem. Mas só porque é você, Elisha.

"_Filho da puta", _foi o primeiro pensamento que veio a mente de Jared. Elisha já ia dizendo algo para Jared, quando mais alguém se juntou aos três. Katie chegou segurando alguns papeis, usando aquelas roupas formais que a deixam simplesmente linda. Ela parou perto da mesa de Chad, colocando os papeis em cima da superfície antes de encarar Jared e então, finalmente, Elisha.

Elisha a olhou e sorriu amarelo, saindo de perto de Jared.

- Olá Cassidy. – Ela cumprimentou completamente falsa. Katie sorriu, igualmente falsa, só que seu sorriso parecia mais convincente.

- Olá Cuthbert.

- Como vai a vida? – Ela não parecia nem um tiquinho interessada.

- Ótima, e a sua?

- Ótima também.

- Bem... – Jared interrompeu, antes que Katie e Elisha saíssem no tapa. Não que elas parecessem que fossem sair no tapa a qualquer segundo, mas o clima tinha ficado pesado de repente e isso incomodava um pouco. – Eu tenho que voltar pro trabalho, Elisha.

- Claro. – Elisha disse, então chegou perto de Jared novamente, colocando a mão na nuca do rapaz e o beijando de repente. Jared não teve outra alternativa a não ser corresponder, tentando ignorar o fato de que ele quase podia sentir o olhar cortante de Katie na sua testa. Quando Elisha finalmente se afastou, sorrindo maliciosamente e murmurando um "até mais" e saindo da sala, foi que Jared teve coragem de encarar Katie.

Ele pensou que ouviria algo do tipo_ "Não acredito que você ainda está com ela!"_ ou _"Você é um idiota, Jared",_ mas Katie apenas estreitou o olhar e saiu de perto dos dois, deixando Jared e Chad a sós.

- Cara, o que aconteceu entre elas? – Jared perguntou, olhando Chad. Chad deu de ombros.

- Não faço idéia, mas desde que eu me conheço por gente elas se odeiam.

- Por falar em odiar alguém, se eu não tivesse mesmo que voltar pro trabalho eu quebraria sua cara, Chad!

Chad riu, observando o amigo se afastar e sumir de vista ao entrar em uma das portas que levavam ao escritório de Jared. Chad voltou a usar o computador, imaginando que seria engraçado se Elisha visse Jared com Jensen ou vice-e-versa.

**xx**

As pessoas estavam sentadas em suas devidas mesinhas, almoçando e conversando. Jensen estava sentado em uma das mesinhas também, a mais isolada. Em cima da mesa havia um copo com capuccino, e alguns papeis que ele lia com toda a atenção em meio aos goles da bebida quente. Ele fazia algumas anotações, e ajeitava o óculos enquanto anotava os números nos papeis.

Só parou quando alguém chegou em frente a mesinha dele e perguntou:

- Posso me sentar?

Jensen ergueu o olhar dos papeis para encarar a moça de voz suave que falava com ele. Ela sorria seu sorriso carismático. Tinha o cabelo loiro solto, caindo até depois dos ombros. A saia preta era um pouco justa e ia até os joelhos.

- Claro. – Jensen disse, deixando as anotações de lado enquanto a secretaria de Jared se sentava na cadeira vaga em frente à Jensen, colocando uma bandeja com o almoço em cima da mesa.

- Você não come muito, não é? – Ela comentou sem parar de sorrir.

- Ah, eu não estou com muita fome hoje não. – Jensen respondeu, tentando ser o máximo educado com a moça, embora ele estivesse se perguntando o que ela estava fazendo por ali. Eles não se falavam muito, na verdade Jensen só se lembrava de já ter falado com ela aquele dia quando ele precisou ir até o escritório de Jared, porque nos outros dias... Okay, também não é como se Jensen falasse e cumprimentasse todo mundo, não é? Por isso a fama dele ser anti-social.

- Dieta? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo divertida. Jensen sorriu também.

- Não.

- Você não precisa. – Ela comentou, tomando um gole do suco. Jensen não fez nada além de sorrir e voltar a olhar os papeis em cima da mesa. – Eu sou a Alona Tal, prazer.

- Jensen Ackles. – Jensen respondeu, apertando a mão que a moça estendeu para ele. Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio antes de Jensen voltar as suas anotações. Ele ouvia o barulhinho de Alona mexendo nos talheres e tinha a ligeira impressão de estar sendo observado. Mesmo assim ele continuou o que estava fazendo, e passados alguns minutos aonde Alona ia comendo, ele ergueu discretamente o olhar para ela e reparou que ela o estava observando.

Então ele olhou ao redor e reparou que havia outras mesas vagas, sem ninguém. A curiosidade falou mais alto e ele resolveu perguntar:

- Não tinha mesas sobrando? – É claro que isso foi irônico, mas não uma ironia ameaçadora. Alona sorriu, simplesmente sorriu como se já estivesse esperando por essa pergunta.

- Aparentemente sim, mas comer sozinha é um saco. Embora eu tenha a impressão de que você não fala muito.

- Ah, é... – Ele não sabia muito bem o que responder. Alona deu de ombros, tomando um pouco do suco.

- Tudo bem, eu falo por você. Você é do setor de contabilidade, né? Eu estava lembrando de você daquele dia, quando você foi ao escritório do Sr. Padalecki.

- É, eu sou sim. Também lembrava de você de lá. – Jensen ainda não tinha idéia do que dizer, ele não era muito bom em conversar com estranhos, principalmente estranhos que chegam pra conversar do nada.

- Nunca faça secretariado. – Ela sussurrou, sem parar de sorrir. Algo no tom da brincadeira dela fez Jensen sorrir também.

- O Jared é um péssimo patrão? – Ele perguntou sem pensar realmente. Alona arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ah, o _Sr. Padalecki_ é um ótimo patrão. – Ela frisou o sobrenome de Jared e isso fez Jensen se tocar que ele tinha utilizado o primeiro nome. – Vocês são amigos?

- Não... – Ele, novamente, não tinha idéia de como responder. Sentiu um frio na espinha só de ver Alona com aquele olhar analisador, já podia ter uma idéia do que as pessoas deviam estar falando dele por aí. Quer dizer, todo mundo conhece a fama de Jared, e de repente ele começa a falar com Jensen e levar Jensen pra salinhas isoladas e chamá-lo até seu escritório, céus, as pessoas deviam estar comentando. Não que ele se importe com o que as pessoas falam, mas ele começou a se assustar com a idéia de todo mundo estar comentando que ele está saindo com Jared, _saindo..._ Como "encontros", com um _homem._

- Mais que amigos? – Alona estava sorrindo, sem parecer incomodada. Jensen sentiu uma sensação esquisita tomar conta dele e talvez por isso ele demorou em responder, e esse é o tipo de pergunta que você deve responder rápido.

- Não. – Jensen respondeu finalmente, mudando completamente o tom de voz.

- Desculpa, não é da minha conta. – Alona disse, tomando um pouco do suco.

- Ele leva muitos funcionários pro escritório dele, por isso a pergunta? – Jensen estava sério novamente. Alona pareceu se surpreender com essa pergunta.

- Funcionários? Não. Não pra _esse_ tipo de coisa pelo menos, o Jared é bem profissional, sabe? Ao contrário do que as pessoas pensam, ele é uma pessoa legal e ele é bem profissional. Acho que a única pessoa que eu já vi por lá, num sentido que não tem a ver com a empresa, foi uma garota loira, a Cuthbert. – Alona continuou com sua refeição enquanto algo em Jensen começava a palpitar. Será que essa Cuthbert era a namorada de Jared? E ele podia jurar que já tinha ouvido esse sobrenome em algum lugar e... Oh, sim, na festa! A garota loira que falou com ele do nada e que sabia o nome dele antes mesmo de Jensen se apresentar. Será que ela e Jared tinham alguma coisa?

Pelo menos não parecia que eles ainda estavam juntos. Mas e se eles ainda tivessem alguma coisa?

- Jensen? – Alona parecia ter falado sozinha durante um bom tempo antes de perceber que Jensen estava alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

- Ah, desculpa... – Ele disse distraído, voltando a prestar atenção na garota. Porque exatamente ela resolveu sentar ali com ele, ele não sabia dizer. Os dois continuaram a conversar durante o período do almoço, quer dizer, pra falar a verdade Alona quem ficou falando, Jensen só respondia com seus conhecidos monólogos e palavras curtas, e não que ele não quisesse falar com ela, ele não tinha idéia do que falar ou responder mesmo, então deixava a garota falar. E ela não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com isso.

A segunda feira de trabalho foi cansativa, e ele não viu Jared o resto do dia. Quando foi até o estacionamento, na hora de ir embora, ele não viu Jaguar nenhum estacionado na parte dos VIP"s. Então ele só foi para casa, já no fim da tarde, já que ele tinha ficado um pouco além do expediente dele só para colocar as coisas em dia, mas ainda estava claro ainda ele saiu.

**xx**

- Viu? Está bem melhor! Digo, faz só um dia, mas pelo menos não está mais doendo.

- Hum... É, parece que não vai infeccionar, mas mesmo assim qualquer irritação, você me liga.

As vozes vinham da cozinha. Jensen tinha estacionado o carro e estava parado em frente a porte, ele franziu a testa e olhou pelo olho mágico da porta de entrada e não viu nada além de silhuetas. Três pessoas, uma em pé e outras duas sentadas. Mas a voz de uma delas era, com certeza, do seu irmão e a outra voz não lhe era estranha. Jensen abriu a porta e quando entrou, ele foi recebido pelo irmão que chegou sorrindo de orelha a orelha e o puxou, praticamente o arrastando até a cozinha. Daí Jensen viu quem eram os convidados.

Christian Kane, seu melhor amigo desde que ele se conhecia por pessoa. Os dois nasceram na mesma cidade e se conheceram lá, e vieram para Los Angeles praticamente na mesma época, eles moraram um tempo juntos enquanto Jensen fazia faculdade, mas Chris não chegou a terminar a faculdade porque resolveu seguir a carreira de músico. A outra pessoa era, e Jensen teve que arregalar bem os olhos para ver se ele estava vendo direito, o_ Doutor Welling!_

- Jen! – Chris quem cumprimentou, se levantando e indo dar um abraço no amigo. Fazia algum tempo que eles não se viam. Desde que Jensen largou a vida pessoal para dar mais atenção a vida profissional, mas isso não queria dizer que eles não se falavam mais, eles ainda se falavam sim, mas não tão bem quanto antes. Tom se levantou também e ficou olhando para Jensen e sorrindo.

- Chris! – Jensen retribuiu o abraço, e desviou o olhar de Tom para Chris. – Que... Surpresa!

- Surpresa boa, eu espero! – Chris disse, sorrindo também. – Hey, esse aqui é o...

- Dr. Welling. – Jensen disse, antes mesmo de Chris ter oportunidade de terminar a apresentação. Ele apertou a mão de Tom e observou o outro gesticular com a mão livre.

- Sem essa de doutor, Jensen. Pode me chamar de Tom.

- Eu estava no mercado e dei de cara com eles! – Joshua disse logo atrás de Jensen. Jensen estava apertando a mão de Tom e reparou que _ainda_ estava a apertando e, corando de leve, a soltou e isso fez Tom sorrir mais ainda. Chris tornou a se sentar na cadeira, pegando a garrafa com cerveja.

- Não sabia que vocês se conheciam. – Jensen comentou, um pouco perdido naquilo tudo sem saber muito bem por que. Tom apenas olhou para Chris que deu de ombros.

- A gente não se conhece há muito tempo... Nos conhecemos numa festa na casa do Steve que por sinal você não foi. – Nessa hora Chris lançou um olhar insinuante a Jensen e isso fez Jensen se sentir constrangido. Ele andava saindo tão pouco com os amigos e andava dizendo "não" a tantos convites para saírem juntos que isso o deixava meio envergonhado. – Sério, a gente já estava começando a achar que você foi abduzido por um ET ou engolido por um dos seus livros.

- Eu disse que ele devia sair mais ao invés de ficar trancado no quarto. – Joshua disse, dando um tapa forte nas costas de Jensen que quase o fez se engasgar. – Mas adivinha, ele arranjou um amigo novo que conseguiu tirar ele lá de dentro!

- É? – Chris parecia curioso, e Jensen pouco a vontade. Não sabia dizer se era por encontrar o amigo ali tão de repente ou se era pelo jeito com que Tom o observava. Talvez fosse paranóia sua, talvez ele só quisesse chegar em casa e se trancar no quarto e ler um livro à ver tanta gente ali. Pelo menos mais gente do que costuma ter, e isso o estava deixando meio pouco a vontade. O que era uma idiotice e uma frescura, ele mesmo admitia. Tinha que parar de ser tão fechado assim, ainda mais com os amigos.

Porque mesmo que ele não conhecesse Tom há muito tempo, ele parecia ser boa gente.

- É, Jared Padalecki! – Joshua disse ainda do seu lado, com a mão no seu ombro. Jensen não queria, mesmo, começar a falar de Jared agora.

- Então trocou a gente, é? – Chris fez sua melhor cara de ofensa. – Que ingrato, Jensen!

- Eu só saí uma vez com ele. – Jensen se defendeu. – Nós meio que trabalhamos juntos, na verdade na mesma empresa.

- Espera aí. – Dessa vez foi Tom quem falou do nada. – Jared Padalecki? Um cara alto, de cabelo castanho?

Jensen olhou curiosamente para Tom.

- Ele mesmo. – Foi Joshua quem respondeu. – Você conhece?

- É, nos conhecemos sim. – Curiosamente Tom não parecia muito feliz quando respondeu, o que dava a idéia de que ele conhecia Jared, mas preferia não conhecer. Jensen ficou olhando para ele um tempo, se perguntando da onde ele o conhecia, mas Tom parecia não querer falar daquilo e logo Chris e Joshua estavam iniciando outro assunto que Jensen não estava ouvindo realmente, Tom parou de encarar o chão, meio pensativo, para encarar Jensen e ele sorriu e ficou olhando para Jensen e Jensen resolveu encarar a garrafa de cerveja de Chris.

Geralmente quando alguém o encarava, ele encarava de volta. Mas Tom? Ele não conseguia encarar Tom por muito tempo sem sentir uma vontade insana de corar, e tudo devia ser resultado do olhar intenso que Tom o lançava. Jensen não estava acostumado a ser observado daquele jeito, talvez por... Talvez por Jared, talvez Jared fosse a única pessoa que já ficou o observando de um jeito próximo do jeito de Tom.

Mas o que isso queria dizer?

Os pensamentos de Jensen foram barrados pela voz animada do seu irmão:

- Hey, vai passar Duro de Matar na televisão! Quem topa assistir?

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **Feliz Natal pessoal! Eu sei que não é dia 25 ainda, mas provavelmente eu não vou postar outro capítulo até lá. Então, feliz natal! o/

**Nimrodel - **Eu ri tanto com sua review! Pois é, a disputa vai ser com um homem de aço! haha O Tom chegaria só mais tarde na fanfic, mas eu antecipei a chegada dele porque tinha muita gente odiando o Jared, né? E também porque eu estava ansiosa pra postar algo como Tom/Jensen! *-* E o Jenny pode! \o/ Por enquanto são dois gatões interessados nele, mas vai saber, né? O número pode aumentar! hoho xD Obrigada pela review, um super beijo e um feliz natal pra você! ;*

**André L. A. - **Hey, obrigada por lembrar de deixar review! E eu não parei de escrever não, da onde você tirou essa idéia? xP E, wow, acho que você é um dos únicos que não gostou da entrada do Tom! haha Espera aí, uma das melhores se não a melhor no estilo Padackles? *se sente o último biscoito do pacote* Muuuuito obrigada! *-* Mesmo, mesmo! Feliz natal e um beeeijo! ;*

.

É isso, minha gente! Me deixem saber o que vocês acharam da atualização! Até o próximo capítulo! ;*


	8. Chapter 8

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o conceito de _"Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer"._

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Padackles, Slash, NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

**N/A:** Essa fanfic foi feita puramente para divertir os outros, eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos. Pode parecer meio maluca de primeira (Ou não), mas se você der uma chance a ela prometo que pode acabar gostando (Ou não, aí o problema é seu ;D).

**N/A²: **Todas as pessoas citadas na fanfic existem de verdade (O google é seu amigo!), com a exceção de algumas.

**N/A³:** Reviews me fazem escrever bem mais rápido, e me fazem mesmo muitíssima feliz! Boa leitura! _;P_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ele acendeu as luzes assim que entrou no apartamento. Estava frio lá fora, mas ali dentro estava mais quente. Jared colocou as chaves do carro em cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado da porta e deixou a sua maleta lá também. Ele afrouxou a gravata enquanto andava pela sala em direção ao controle remoto da televisão, e assim que o pegou, ele retirou a gravata e a deixou cair em cima da mesinha de centro.

Ele se jogou no sofá macio e ligou a televisão, ficou mudando os canais até que deixou no programa de noticiário. Sem prestar realmente atenção naquilo, ele puxou um papel de dentro do bolso da calça e o leu outra vez. Era um papel rosa claro, com uma letra redondinha e delicada.

"_Como vão as coisas por aí, Jay? Eu espero que estejam bem, mas como você não liga para dar notícias e nem manda um e-mail para dizer como vão as coisas, eu só posso "esperar" mesmo"._

"_Mamãe está morrendo de saudades de você, ela não pára de falar de você um minuto sequer, tanto que eu e o Jeff já estamos começando a nos sentir menosprezados! Eu sei que eu também não ligo faz um tempo, mesmo que você não tenha atendido os últimos telefonemas eu sei que você está se perguntando se eu desisti, mas não, não desisti de você não. Eu só mandei a carta porque preferia escrever à mandar um e-mail ou telefonar, assim eu sei que você seria obrigado a ler, quer dizer, você __receberia__, mas ler é outro assunto. Espero sinceramente que você esteja lendo! Eu consegui uma entrevista de trabalho aí em Los Angeles, estou indo para aí dentro de uns dez dias, eu e a Amie, e por falar nela ela está aqui do meu lado te mandando um beijo. Essa menina te adora!"_

"_Acho que vai ser mais difícil você fechar a porta na minha cara à bater o telefone. Nos vemos semana que vem ou a outra semana. Nos mande noticias, seu insensível egocêntrico. Te amo"._

"_Da sua irmãzinha, Meggie"._

Jared terminou de reler a carta e estava sorrindo, havia rido sozinho também de certas coisas que leu na carta. Sua irmã era mesmo impagável, e mesmo que uma parte dele quisesse fingir que não fazia diferença, ele não via a hora de ver a irmã, abraçar a irmã, e pelo visto Amie, sua sobrinha, também viria junto. Ele não se lembrava exatamente quanto tempo fazia, mas só sabia que fazia anos que não ia ver a família. Ele costumava ligar, _costumava,_ até que de repente parou.

Sempre que ligava para sua mãe ela costumava chorar ao telefone, implorando para ele ir ver a família, e isso quebrava Jared em pedacinhos tão pequenos que ele achou que ignorar e nunca mais telefonar facilitaria tudo, mas pelo contrário, só piorava.

Mas ele não tinha escolha, não é? Não era culpa dele se ele não podia voltar para lá. Poder ele pode, mas não voltaria, nunca voltaria para lá a menos que seu pai lhe pedisse desculpas pessoalmente.

E como ele sabe que isso é algo impossível de acontecer, talvez nunca voltasse para San Antonio.

Ele dobrou a carta e deixou-a em cima da mesinha de centro. Passou a prestar atenção no noticiário.

**xx**

O filme estava passando há uns bons 30 minutos. Joshua estava sentado no chão, no tapete, com Chris ao lado enquanto Jensen e Tom estavam no sofá, prestando atenção ao filme de ação. Okay, prestar atenção não é exatamente a palavra certa, eles mais estavam conversando e rindo de coisas banais do que prestando atenção no filme que eles viam pela quinta vez na vida ou mais.

Jensen há tempos não se lembrava de se soltar tanto assim, conversar sem precisar pensar duas vezes antes de abrir a boca, rir com os amigos e tomar cervejas. Ele não sabia dizer por que foi se afastando dos amigos, mas provavelmente estava arrependido. Foi a maior burrice que ele já fez, e ele estava disposto a concertar as coisas. Por exemplo, Chris o tinha chamado para ir no final de semana num bar aonde ele, Jason e o Steve tocariam, e Jensen topou na hora, por que não?

Ele também se lembrava de Tom o ter chamado para ir no cinema assistir um filme de ação que estava passando, e ele aceitou porque Joshua também tinha aceitado ir, e por que não ir?

Mais alguns minutos tinham passado, o filme estava na metade quando Jensen resolveu que queria comer pipoca. Provavelmente as cervejas já tinham subido um pouco na cabeça dele, mas não era como se ele estivesse bêbado demais a ponto de vomitar, ele só estava animado. Ele se levantou, falando aos amigos que ele iria fazer pipoca e sob os gritos de aprovação de Chris ele foi, e Tom veio atrás dizendo que o ajudaria.

E lá estava Jensen, colocando a pipoca dentro do microondas e esperando-a ficar pronta. Tom estava ao seu lado, ambos encostados no balcão, observando o microondas de longe.

- Vida difícil, a de médico? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, mais para puxar assunto do que qualquer outra coisa. Geralmente Jensen era silencioso e reservado, mas o silêncio de Tom incomodava. Mesmo que mal se conhecessem, Jensen se sentia à vontade perto dele mesmo pelos olhares, talvez as cervejas tenham o deixado menos paranóico e mais disposto a conhecer o cara melhor.

Tom riu, olhando Jensen de perto.

- Ah não, a vida de residente é difícil, a de médico nem tanta. E o seu trabalho? Você é contador, certo?

- Aham. – Jensen respondeu, olhando para o microondas. A curiosidade veio do nada, e quando se deu conta Jensen já tinha perguntado. – Da onde você conhece o Jared?

Tom demorou em responder. Ele olhou para frente, e era impossível dizer o que se passava na cabeça dele agora.

- Ele costumava fazer parte do nosso fluxo de amigos. Isso há muito tempo. Eu não falava com ele direito, mas não o vejo faz uns anos já.

Jensen deixou escapar um "Oh..." sem muita emoção. Ele não sabia dizer, mas a sua curiosidade a respeito de Jared tinha aumentado e muito, e não só agora depois de conhecer Tom, há um tempo já. Ele não costumava agir assim, quanto menos fazer perguntas a respeito de uma pessoa que ele não conhece há tanto tempo, mas Jared... Ele queria saber o máximo possível a respeito de Jared.

- Você não gosta dele ou é só impressão minha? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo, ainda divertido. Tom sorriu, um sorriso enigmático e o encarou. Aquele mesmo olhar intenso, aquele olhar que deixava Jensen desconfortável, como se estivesse sendo violado, como se Tom pudesse ler a sua mente ou quisesse ler a sua mente.

- Eu não tenho nada contra ele. – Tom respondeu, e Jensen podia jurar que era uma mentira bem deslavada, só pelo sarcasmo que o médico utilizou, mas então o microondas apitou e a pipoca estava pronta. Jensen foi até lá e pegou o pacote quente, colocando-o em cima da mesa enquanto Tom o observava.

Jensen estava abrindo o pacote, ou tentando já que estava bem quente, quando ele sentiu Tom se aproximar. A respiração do médico bateu perto do seu rosto e Jensen o olhou com surpresa estampada na face, mas tudo que Tom fez foi pegar uma vasilha próxima de Jensen e colocá-la em cima da mesa, ao lado do pacote fechado da pipoca. Ele sequer estava olhando para Jensen quando chegou perto dessa maneira e Jensen deduziu que estava paranóico demais ultimamente.

- Você não vai abrir? – Tom perguntou, o encarando. Jensen piscou umas três vezes antes de se dar conta de que suas mãos estavam no pacote, mas tudo o que ele havia feito esse tempo todo foi encarar Tom como se ele fosse um fantasma.

- Ah... – Sorriu sem jeito e abriu o pacote. Alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo com Jensen, e ele estava começando a admitir isso para si mesmo. Estava tão concentrado em abrir a pipoca que não viu o sorriso satisfeito de Tom.

**xx**

O relógio piscava em verde os dígitos 9h4min AM. Jensen se espreguiçou na enorme cama de casal, olhando para o teto do quarto e sorrindo. Nem parecia que ele iria trabalhar, tamanho o seu bom humor. Ele se sentou na cama, empurrando as cobertas para longe e quando seus pés tocaram o chão frio, o seu telefone tocou. Ele franziu o cenho, e bocejando de sono ele tirou o telefone da base, levou-o até a orelha e:

- Alô? – Perguntou na sua melhor voz de sono, mesmo que estivesse de bom humor ele ainda estava meio grogue. Tinha acabado de acordar, também.

- Alô, Jen? – Uma voz disse do outro lado da linha. Uma voz completamente animada e empolgada, e bem conhecida também. Jensen sentiu-se acordar na hora, e sentiu também aquele friozinho na barriga.

- Jared? – Ele parecia surpreso por ouvir a voz de Jared tão cedo assim, e realmente estava. – O que foi?

- Nada! Preciso de motivos pra ligar pra você? Se bem que eu tenho um motivo sim... Ah, o que você vai fazer hoje?

Jensen sorriu, sem saber explicar muito bem por que. Talvez fosse a empolgação de Jared, talvez fosse a mania que ele tinha de falar sem parar, não sabia dizer.

- Vejamos... _Trabalhar?_ – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha mesmo que Jared não fosse ver. Jared riu do outro lado da linha.

- É mesmo! Hum... Sinto dizer, mas você não vai trabalhar hoje.

- Não? – Jensen se deitou na cama novamente. – Não vou por que você está dizendo ou por que caiu uma bomba na empresa?

- Hoje é meu dia de folga... Não exatamente folga, é que eu não preciso ir pra empresa hoje, e, portanto você também não precisa.

- Jared, eu _preciso_ ir pra empresa hoje. Aliás, se eu continuar falando com você eu vou me atrasar. – Jensen deu uma olhada no relógio e arqueou as duas sobrancelhas. – Na verdade eu _já _estou atrasado.

A surpresa na voz de Jensen fez Jared rir do outro lado da linha. O relógio tinha despertado e Jensen sequer ouviu? Ele não se lembrava de ter bebido tantas cervejas a ponto de ficar bêbado e dormir feito uma pedra. Não, estava bem lúcido quando Chris e Tom foram embora ontem à noite.

- O Jeffrey não vai te matar por faltar um dia. Além do mais, eu já assumi toda a responsabilidade. Eu liguei dizendo que não iria trabalhar hoje e que o funcionário Jensen Ackles também não ia trabalhar porque estávamos fazendo um tipo de projeto juntos. – Jared começou a falar num fôlego só. – E o Jeffrey disse que tudo bem, já que estamos falando dos melhores funcionários dele, quer dizer... Você não falta nunca e não se atrasa nunca, com a exceção daquele dia... Certo, eu vivo me atrasando, mas eu sou competente, tá? O que interessa é que nós temos um dia pra fazer qualquer coisa menos trabalhar.

Jared respirou fundo, e Jensen o ouviu respirar fundo após falar sem parar pelo telefone. Demorou alguns segundos para Jensen digerir a notícia.

- Você o que? – Foi o que ele perguntou com a maior indignação. Como Jared simplesmente mentia descaradamente para o chefe e fazia os dois terem um dia de folga? E como diabos Jeffrey aceitava numa boa? O poder de persuasão do mais novo era tão bom assim?

- Jen... – Jared começou, tentando acalmar o mais velho. Jensen se perguntou quando é que ele deixou de ser "Jensen" para Jared, não que ele estivesse realmente incomodado. Ele gostava do modo como o mais novo pronunciava seu apelido. – Você nunca faltou, e só chegou uma vez atrasado, pelo que eu sei. O Jeffrey não vai se importar se um funcionário dele faltar hoje, e além do mais eu já fiz meu trabalho antecipadamente, não é como se eu precisasse ficar lá no escritório de enfeite...

- Hum... Mas...

- Assunto encerrado. Agora iniciando outro assunto, eu estava pensando se você podia ir no parque comigo... O que acha? Eu passo aí pra te buscar.

Jensen abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum. Ele não tinha idéia do que pensar, e como ele poderia ter idéia do que pensar? Ele mal tinha acabado de acordar e recebia a notícia de que ele não ia trabalhar hoje e de que ele iria ao parque com Jared. Jared tinha decidido tudo e nem dado opções de escolha ao pobre Jensen, e ele sabia que não iria recusar. Porque não tinha como recusar algo a Jared.

Talvez o poder de persuasão dele fosse mesmo muito bom.

Por fim Jensen suspirou cansadamente, mas estava sorrindo. Jared era inacreditável, e ele tinha feito tudo aquilo para quê?

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Vejamos... Ahm... _Não._ – Jared respondeu, rindo. – Então, eu passo aí pra te buscar as 10 horas, fechado?

- Fechado.

- Então... Até mais!

- Até mais. – Ouve um breve silêncio antes de Jared desligar. Jensen ficou olhando para o telefone sem acreditar realmente no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Mas era melhor ele ir se arrumar para ir ao parque com Jared antes que o mais novo chegasse.

Ir ao parque com Jared? Por que será que isso soava engraçado e inacreditável? Alguns dias atrás ele achava Jared um idiota exibicionista e agora estava indo ao parque com ele? Definitivamente, o mundo dá voltas.

**xx**

Era a terça feira mais ensolarada que ele havia visto nesse mês. Todos os outros dias haviam sido nublados ou comuns, ele achava pelo menos - nunca foi de reparar no tempo realmente. Eram raros os momentos em que ele parava e se sentava no quintal ou ia até a varanda e apreciava o céu azul claro ou o céu estrelado. Pra ser sincero ele mal se lembrava da última vez que havia feito isso, e se havia feito isso alguma vez.

Era terça feira e geralmente na terça feira ele estaria na Lux Explorer trabalhando, revendo e fazendo cálculos e todas essas coisas que seu irmão achava um tremendo pé no saco. Claro que seu irmão achava um pé no saco, o trabalho dele era totalmente diferente do trabalho do irmão mais novo. Ele mexia com carros, na oficina, e o patrão dele é amigo dele, o que não era o caso de Jensen.

Ele ainda não acreditava que tinha faltado no trabalho só para fazer a vontade de Jared. Era exatamente por isso que ele odiava o olharzinho de cachorrinho abandonado de Jared, porque o fazia não negar nada a ele, mas é claro que pelo telefone não havia olharzinho nenhum, mas havia aquela empolgação, aquela animação e Jensen se sentiria a pessoa mais insensível e detestável da face da Terra se simplesmente acabasse com aquela empolgação de Jared.

Quando ele disse que não ia trabalhar e seu irmão fez aquela expressão de assombro e deixou a colher com cereal cair no chão, - o que Jensen achou um exagero, diga-se de passagem - Jensen mesmo se tocou que tinha algo muito errado acontecendo com ele ultimamente. Então seu irmão perguntou aonde ele ia e Jensen, comendo seu cereal, disse que iria ao parque com Jared e seu irmão ficou encarando-o daquele jeito assombrado até Jared tocar a campainha.

- Você tem uma bicicleta? – Jared perguntou quando Jensen abriu a porta, e o Jaguar não estava estacionado do outro lado da rua, não, porque Jared estava montado em uma bicicleta vermelha e ele provavelmente tinha vindo até ali de bicicleta, porque ele parecia meio cansado.

Jensen só acenou que sim com a cabeça e foi buscar a bicicleta dele que graças a Deus não estava cheia de teias de aranha. Enquanto fez o caminho até a bicicleta abandonada, ele também foi chegando à conclusão de que _sim,_ tinha algo muito errado acontecendo com ele. Porque nunca em sua vida ele se imaginou matando o dia de trabalho para ir andar de bicicleta com um recém conhecido, no parque.

E por que ele estava pensando nisso agora? Por nenhum motivo em especial, na verdade pensar na sua loucura em faltar no trabalho, ou no modo como a grama daquele parque é verde e a brisa é agradável, o mantém calmo e com os pés no chão, porque se ele for pensar em como os braços de Jared são... _Wow,_ fortes e... _Wow..._ Bem, daí vocês já sabem o que acontece com Jensen.

E por que estamos falando dos braços de Jared? Porque era para o que Jensen estava olhando agorinha mesmo, quando seus olhos resolveram que era um caso perdido fingirem que a grama do parque é mais interessante. Era só enganar a si mesmo, então pra que? Olhe logo para os malditos braços fortes de Jared e _aprecie._

Espera, ele pensou isso mesmo? Oh, cara!

- Cara, que calor! – Jared resmungou, se sentando. Ele estivera deitado na grama, usando bermuda e uma maldita camisa regata que deixava os braços de Jared e parte do seu peitoral à mostra, e isso era uma tortura dos infernos e das bem sádicas. Jensen apenas resmungou qualquer coisa sem sentido quando se obrigou a olhar um casal de velhinhos andando pela pista de caminhada do parque.

Jared ficava incrivelmente sexy com roupas sociais, com aquele terno preto e aquela gravata levemente rosa. Jared ficava incrivelmente sexy, e Jensen pode se reprimir mais tarde por pensar isso, com aquele cabelo penteado para trás. Mas Jared ficava, definitivamente, gostoso _pra caramba_ com aquelas roupas e com aquela regata e com os cabelos meio bagunçados.

Provavelmente esses pensamentos estavam deixando Jensen meio desconfortável, e meio nervoso. Ele nunca, em sua vida inteira, havia apreciado o corpo de um homem. Talvez ele já tivesse achado alguns homens bonitos, tipo, o Brad Pitt ou o George Clooney, mas eles não contam, contam?

Jared o havia chamado para sair naquela manhã e, mesmo que Jensen achasse que não devia, ele aceitou. Porque ele não conseguia negar nada a Jared, não é? Mas, sério, ele já tinha faltado no trabalho e que mal havia passar um tempo com Jared? Tudo havia ficado esclarecido entre os dois e parecia que Jared queria ser amigo de Jensen, e _apenas_ isso. O que é ótimo porque Jensen só quer ser isso dele também, e mais nada. Então por que raios ele continuava a pensar que Jared é sexy pra caramba?

Sem perguntas complicadas.

Ele aceitou ir, ir ao tal parque em que Jared gostava de ir nos domingos, como ele mesmo disse. Eles haviam conversado, andado de bicicleta, e até apostado uma corrida, que Jensen perdeu feio, diga-se de passagem, mas aí ninguém pode culpá-lo porque fazia tempo que ele não andava de bicicleta. Daí os dois chegaram a uma determinada parte do parque e apenas se largaram no chão gramado embaixo de alguma árvore e ficaram ali descansando e conversando. Pra ser totalmente sincero, Jared foi quem mais falou, como sempre, mas ele sempre arrumava um jeito de fazer Jensen falar mais do que ele gostaria de estar falando.

Até que eles começassem a conversar direito sobre qualquer banalidade sem a mínima importância. E quando Jensen ficava quieto, ele apenas ouvia Jared falar e concordava com uma coisa ou outra. Ele gostava de ouvir Jared falar, ele gostava de ver o mais novo sorrir e rir e, _Deus,_ ele estava começando a concluir que gostava de observar o corpo de Jared também.

Mas que diabos, Jensen?!

Jensen estava encostado na árvore, apreciando a brisa e o vento e apreciando os braços de Jared, também, e o fato de que a camisa era apertada demais e ele podia analisar o físico do mais novo.

Okay, melhor pensar em outra coisa. Que tal voltarmos à grama verde?

- Bem que podia chover. – Jared comentou, ao lado de Jensen e, bem, Jensen amaldiçoou o que ele fez em seguida. Jared apenas levou a mão à camisa e então a tirou inocentemente, a largado ali do lado, e Jensen sentiu a garganta secar ao ter a visão direta dos músculos dos braços, do peitoral de Jared, a visão do corpo dele e, cara, Jensen estava boquiaberto? – Não acha?

E havia um leve suor, por causa do calor e da corrida. Jensen estava olhando para o peitoral definido de Jared sem o mínimo pudor. Pelo amor de Deus, aquela criança ali realmente levava a sério o lance de se cuidar, não é? Okay, não se esqueça de respirar, Jensen! Respire,_ respire!_

- Jen?

- Hum?

Jared sorriu levemente.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aí?

Seu rosto adquiriu uma coloração vermelho púrpura quando Jensen se tocou que Jared estava falando com ele e que Jared havia sacado o que Jensen estava secando sem a mínima discrição. O mais velho o olhou nos olhos, e seus próprios olhos estavam meio arregalados de susto, surpresa e vergonha. Céus, a sorte é que ele poderia colocar a culpa do vermelho nas suas bochechas no extremo calor que estava fazendo.

- Eu... Eu não... Não estava...

Jensen estava gaguejando. Jared começou a gargalhar e provavelmente era da cara de Jensen.

- Cara, relaxa! Eu só estava brincando com você. – Ele disse após parar de rir, e isso não fez o calor no rosto de Jensen diminuir.

- Eu...

- Você devia ter visto a sua cara! – Jared continuou, recomeçando a rir. Jensen franziu de leve a testa e olhou para frente. Qualquer lugar menos o rosto de Jared ou mais abaixo. Acho que nunca, em toda a sua miserável vida, ele se sentiu atraído por um homem. _Tão_ atraído por um homem.

E, foda-se, é. Ele estava se sentindo atraído por Jared e estava tendo pensamentos depravados a respeito de Jared e, Deus do céu, sua avó o mataria se ficasse sabendo disso.

O fato de ter admitido isso para si mesmo não o fazia se sentir melhor.

- Como eu estava dizendo... Devia chover. – Jared recomeçou a falar, encostando a cabeça na árvore. Jensen tornou a encará-lo, encarar seu _rosto,_ e observou com uma quase fascinação o pescoço à mostra de Jared, uma quase indireta para Jensen se inclinar para mais perto e passar a lingua por aquele pomo-de-adão e...

- _Deus._ – Ele murmurou, olhando para a grama novamente. Jared piscou e tornou a encará-lo, ele estivera falando esse tempo todo, mas pelo visto Jensen não tinha ouvido sequer uma palavra do que ele disse. Claro, Jensen estava mais interessado em se controlar, porque se ficasse "evidente", lá nas suas partes baixas, que Jared o excitava, seria meio constrangedor.

- Você... Você está legal? – Jared perguntou, parecendo preocupado com Jensen.

- É, estou. – Jensen respondeu sem olhá-lo. – É só esse sol.

Isso, o sol estava tão quente que tinha fritado seu cérebro. Era a única explicação plausível.

Jensen estava tão preocupado em se criticar que ele não teve o prazer de ver o sorriso triunfante que surgiu nos lábios de Jared. Não, ele estava tão mais interessado no seu mundinho particular de confusão e dúvidas que ele não viu que Jared estava sorrindo como se acabasse de ganhar um presente, ou como se já soubesse que presente o estaria esperando na noite de Natal.

E com certeza era um presente dos bons.

- Quer comer alguma coisa?

Jensen respirou fundo umas duas vezes e encarou Jared. Jared sorria para ele, sorria aquele sorriso curto e fechado, sem mostrar os dentes, mas que mostrava levemente as suas covinhas. Jensen se pegou olhando para os lábios de Jared e se lembrando da textura que eles tinham. Se lembrando de como eles o faziam se sentir tão bem quando estavam contra os seus lábios, e se lembrando do gosto da boca de Jared...

Jared estava _tão_ perto, mas só olhando, esperando por uma resposta. E resposta para que pergunta mesmo?

- Jensen?

- Eu gostaria de ir embora agora, se você não se importar. – Jensen disse e Jared franziu de leve a testa, um pouco surpreso pelo pedido repentino. Fazia algumas horas que eles estavam ali, se divertindo, e o fato dele se divertir tanto com Jared o estava levando a pensar em outras coisas, em como Jared é bonito e... E atraente e... Isso estava confundindo Jensen, porque sempre que aquelas garotas desconhecidas passavam por eles e comiam Jared com os olhos, Jensen sentia algo dentro dele se revirar de raiva.

Estava tão cheio de ciúme, é, _ciúme,_ que nem notava elas comendo ele com os olhos também.

- Mesmo? – Jared parecia um pouco chateado. Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça, positivamente. Jared então concordou e eles foram embora minutos depois.

Subiram nas suas bicicletas e foram andando nelas, sem pressa, até chegarem na casa de Jensen. O caminho não era tão longo, mas o sol foi sumindo com o passar dos minutos e quando eles estavam há uns cinco minutos de chegarem, começou a chover. Sabe aquelas chuvas repentinas que caem do nada, principalmente quando está quente? Então.

Jared tinha colocado a camisa, pouco antes deles saírem do parque, o que Jensen agradeceu mentalmente, mas agora enquanto Jared andava e ria porque estava chovendo forte, ele podia ver a camisa estava mais colada no corpo dele.

Seu corpo estava molhado, e o de Jensen também. Mas Jared não parecia se importar realmente com a chuva, pelo contrário, ele só ria e gritava que Jensen não conseguiria alcançar a casa antes dele, e Jensen sorriu também por motivo nenhum e gritou um _"Vamos ver"_ em resposta e começou a pedalar com mais rapidez.

Foi quando alcançou Jared e passou ao lado dele que Jensen o olhou de perto. O cabelo molhado, o corpo molhado, os lábios molhados... E algo nele palpitou e Jensen teve a ligeira impressão de que talvez, _talvez,_ não fosse tão heterossexual quanto ele pensava que fosse.

E isso assustava.

Ele acelerou e quando deu por si, tinha chegado no quintal da sua casa. Desceu da bicicleta e a encostou na parede enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Deus, ele estava exausto, ele estava muito cansado e seu corpo doía pela prática de um exercício que ele não praticava há anos.

Jared chegou segundos depois e estacionou a bicicleta do lado da bicicleta de Jensen. Ele parou em frente ao mais velho, sorrindo abertamente e mostrando aquelas malditas covinhas. E ele ficava tão bem, tão lindo todo molhado pela chuva que ainda caía.

- Ganhei. – Jensen sentiu vontade de dizer e disse, sorrindo de lado. Jared riu.

- Eu deixei você ganhar. – Ele falou e o sorriso de Jensen murchou.

- Sei, desculpa esfarrapada de perdedor. – Jensen rebateu e isso fez Jared rir mais ainda, e quando ele parou e olhou bem nos olhos de Jensen, havia aquele olhar intenso que fazia o mais velho se arrepiar. Era tão diferente do olhar de Tom, causava a reação diferente também. – Vem cá, vamos entrar pra você poder se enxugar.

Jensen subiu a pequena escadinha e pegou as chaves do bolso da bermuda, Jared parou logo atrás dele. Jensen, que sentia seus batimentos cardíacos na garganta, tentou enfiar a chave na fechadura, mas percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo de nervosismo. Jared pareceu notar porque colocou a mão sobre a mão de Jensen e isso fez o coração do mais velho disparar. Ele somente sorriu, pegando a chave e a colocando na fechadura por Jensen.

Ele estava perto, _perigosamente _perto, e Jensen notou o quão perigosamente quando olhou para Jared.

- Me desculpa por isso. – Jared murmurou.

- Pelo que? – Jensen perguntou na mesma hora, mas a sua pergunta foi respondida quando ele sentiu os lábios de Jared contra os seus.

A surpresa o fez arregalar os olhos, e congelar da cabeça aos pés. Foi um simples pressionar de lábios, até Jared se afastar e sorrir diante do choque na face de Jensen.

Ele chegou perto de novo e tocou os lábios de Jensen com os dele de novo. Dessa vez não foi tão inocente quanto a primeira vez, mas ao contrário do que pensou que iria fazer quando sentiu a língua de Jared tocar seu lábio inferior, Jensen não o empurrou e nem virou o rosto, ele apenas abriu a boca e permitiu que Jared aprofundasse o beijo.

Ainda estava chovendo forte, mas graças à cobertura eles não estavam pegando chuva, mas ainda estavam totalmente molhados.

O gosto da água, misturada com o gosto de Jared, que ele não sabia muito bem definir qual era, o fazia se arrepiar e se sentir como se tivesse dando seu primeiro beijo.

Era algo doce, algo doce e levemente "apimentado", com aquele toque que lembrava chocolate, como se Jared tivesse comido uma barra de chocolate recentemente. O beijo foi calmo, mas mesmo assim passional, uma exploração de bocas sem a mínima pressa como aquele dia no apartamento de Jared.

Ficaram assim por Deus sabe lá quanto tempo até Jared parar o beijo para pegar ar. Jensen ainda estava de olhos fechados, apreciando as sensações que tinha sentido e que ainda sentia. Ele tinha beijado Jared, _Jared Padalecki_, de novo?

É, tinha, e tinha gostado. Foi só ai que ele concluiu de vez que algo muito errado estava acontecendo com ele. E querem saber? Ele não ligava tanto assim.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Fanfic atualizada! E agora, provavelmente, só vai ser atualizada depois do ano novo. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal, elas são muito importantes pra mim! *-* Um feliz ano novo a todos vocês! ;3

.

.

**Carla** – Olha, boa idéia! A sugestão foi anotada! xD Um beijão e obrigada pela review! ;*

**Nimrodel **– Opa, "garota" de malandro? O Jensen? hahahaha Mas é, até parece que o Jensen se deixou levar só pelo lado fofo do Jared, das covinhas e do olhar, foi é do corpão e do jeito convencido dele mesmo! (OMFG .) Porque a gente olha pra ele e pensa _"Oh yeah, baby, esse aí tem a pegada!"_ auhauahuahauahuah Vai ver o Jensen gosta de ser pegado de jeito! Auhauahauhauah Muuuito obrigada pela review, eu adoro suas reviews! Elas me fazem mais feliz e fazem tão bem ao meu ego! *o* Muito obrigada mesmo, um beijão! ;*


	9. Chapter 9

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Os erros são todos meus. Por mais que eu releia e revise, sempre tem aquele errinho que escapa.

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Padackles, Slash, NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

**N/A:** Esse capítulo, **em especial**, contém doses altas de slash (homem com homem, se é que você me entende), e eu estou avisando só por via das dúvidas! Desculpem a demora com a atualização e se possível, me deixem reviews! *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jared não estava pensando em aposta quando beijou Jensen. Ele nem se lembrava de já ter feito alguma aposta algum dia na sua vida quando beijou Jensen. Ele, tampouco, pensou em aposta quando encerrou o selinho só para olhar Jensen de perto.

Jensen estava molhado, com aquela camisa grudada no corpo dando brechas para a imaginação fértil de Jared dar as caras. Ele tinha as bochechas meio coradasas por ter se esforçado tanto em ganhar de Jared na corrida, e ele estava com os lábios molhados pela água e a respiração tão agitada... Ele estava tão _beijável,_ tão adorável e sensual ao mesmo tempo, que mais uma vez Jared seguiu seus instintos e beijou Jensen sem se importar com as conseqüências que poderiam vir a seguir. Porque se Jensen não havia reagido mal ao selinho, então talvez não fosse reagir mal a um beijo mais aprofundado.

E ele mandou para o espaço a maldita aposta. Ele só queria beijar Jensen, beijar e continuar a sentir o gosto da boca dele, o gosto dele, sentir a língua dele tocando a sua num beijo sem desespero. Ele só queria colocar Jensen contra a maldita porta e beijar cada parte do corpo dele.

Foda-se a aposta. Foda-se Chad. Foda-se se Jared não gostava de se envolver.

Talvez Katie tivesse razão, talvez Jared estivesse se importando com Jensen mais do que deveria. Talvez ele estivesse gostando de Jensen, e mesmo que a idéia o assustasse, ela não era ruim. Pelo contrário.

Se um dia Jared fosse se apaixonar por alguém, ninguém melhor do que Jensen para ser essa pessoa.

O beijo parou só porque os dois precisaram de ar. Jared olhou para ele e ficou esperando por uma reação, qualquer coisa, e por dentro estava rezando para Jensen não pirar, para Jensen não entrar na casa e fechar a porta na cara dele.

Jensen, agora com aqueles lábios levemente avermelhados, apenas mostrou confusão em seu olhar, confusão e algo a mais, algo a mais que Jared não soube definir o que era. Jared mordeu seu lábio inferior de nervosismo, esperando desesperadamente por uma reação, esperando Jensen abrir a boca e dizer qualquer coisa a seu favor.

Mas ele não fez nada disso.

Tampouco bateu a porta na sua cara.

- Por que... Por que fez isso? – Jensen perguntou com curiosidade. Ele apenas perguntou.

"_Porque eu fiz uma aposta estúpida com meu amigo de que te levaria pra cama dentro de uma semana ou menos, porque eu sou um idiota insensível e apostei brincar com os sentimentos de alguém só para aumentar o meu ego"._

É claro que ele não diria isso, mas não era a verdade. Claro que isso era verdade sim, mas não era por _esse_ motivo que Jared havia beijado Jensen agora. Se fosse isso, se fosse só por causa da aposta, Jared teria levado as coisas devagar como prometeu a si mesmo fazer. Já que o objetivo era ganhar a confiança de Jensen e não assustá-lo, e ele não cometeria o mesmo erro beijando Jensen sem aviso prévio como fez aquele dia em seu apartamento, porque isso seria pôr em risco sua vitória na aposta. Mas então por que ele tinha beijado Jensen agora?

- Porque eu quis. – Jared respondeu sorrindo, tirando uma com a cara de Jensen, é claro. Ele sabia o quanto o mais velho odiava aquele tipo de resposta, mas Jared não ia dizer o que ele pensou em dizer de primeira. Não, ele também não diria "porque eu gosto de você". Isso é algo que Jared Padalecki nunca diria, ele não se permitia dizer, mesmo que fosse a verdade.

Nunca diria mesmo?

Jensen parecia não ter gostado muito da sua resposta.

- Por que _quis?_ – Ele repetiu, com uma sobrancelha arqueada em sinal de indignação. Como se aquilo não fosse o suficiente para se roubar um beijo de alguém assim do nada, de alguém do mesmo sexo que você, principalmente_._

Jared sorriu.

Talvez ele pudesse... Pudesse se enganar e se iludir e dizer a si mesmo que era tudo por causa da aposta, e que ele só estava fingindo gostar de Jensen apenas para ganhar a aposta. Assim ele poderia se enganar à vontade e se sentir mais protegido, então ele poderia dizer a verdade se _justificando _com esse argumento_._ Justificando e dizendo que aquela não era a verdade, era só mais uma mentira que ele contava para conseguir o que queria.

- Porque eu gosto de você. – Ele disse baixo, e as palavras fugiram da boca dele com naturalidade. Ele sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido apenas por dizer isso.

- Como pode gostar de mim? – Jensen indagou. – Você mal me conhece.

- E daí? Parece que eu te conheço há muito tempo.

Isso era verdade.

- Eu... – Jensen não sabia o que dizer. – Eu não sei se...

- Não precisa dizer. – Jared o interrompeu. – Eu não vou te forçar a nada, Jen. Se você não quer, tudo bem. Mas eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu não posso ser só o seu amigo, quer dizer, eu posso, mas eu não _quero_ ser.

Aquilo provavelmente pegou Jensen de surpresa, porque a cara que ele fez em seguida foi de surpresa. Jared quase podia ler a mente dele: Confusão, dúvidas, conflito. Nesse momento devia estar sendo horrível ser o cérebro de Jensen, provavelmente era muitos pensamentos confusos para esclarecer e muitas dúvidas a serem respondidas. Um trabalho imenso.

- O que... O que isso quer dizer? – Jensen perguntou mais baixo que um sussurro. O que queria dizer aquilo? Que se Jensen não correspondesse então eles nunca mais se falariam?

- Que se você não quiser, para o meu próprio bem é melhor eu não ficar por perto criando esperanças. – Jared respondeu. A expressão que tomou conta do rosto de Jensen nesse momento dava a entender que essa idéia, a de Jared se afastar dele, o assustava um pouco.

Jared abaixou o olhar por alguns segundos, antes de passar a mão pelo cabelo molhado e encarar Jensen de novo. A chuva estava passando.

- É melhor eu ir embora. – Ele disse, já que Jensen não parecia que ia falar algo tão cedo.

Jared sorriu levemente, e quando se virou para ir embora ele sentiu Jensen segurar seu braço e o impedir de ir. Aquilo fez Jared gargalhar por dentro, e ele queria se justificar pensando que estava feliz porque Jensen já estava no papo, porque Jensen já tinha se envolvido, e não que ele estava sinceramente feliz e incrivelmente aliviado por Jensen não tê-lo deixado ir embora, e talvez para sempre, só porque ele _gosta _de Jensen. Gosta de verdade, como nunca gostou de outra pessoa na sua vida inteira.

Jared voltou a olhar para Jensen, nos olhos.

- O que foi?

Ele perguntou, tentando parecer confuso. Ele pensou que Jensen diria qualquer coisa insegura, qualquer coisa incerta a respeito daquilo. Até pensou que ele diria para Jared ficar, ou que ele não precisava tomar medidas tão drásticas como essa, ou que ele precisava de um tempo para pensar sobre o assunto. Mas o que Jensen fez pegou Jared de surpresa.

Ele sentiu a mão de Jensen no seu pescoço e logo seus lábios estavam pressionados um contra o outro, e Jared não pensou duas vezes antes de corresponder ao beijo que fez seu coração acelerar como se esse fosse seu maldito primeiro beijo. Estava tão ansioso, tão eufórico e beijar Jensen era a melhor coisa do mundo. Passados alguns segundos, Jared encostou Jensen na porta de entrada como havia imaginado minutos atrás e continuou a beijá-lo como se isso fosse acabar com as guerras pelo mundo.

E nessa hora ele pensou, vagamente, que talvez esquecer a aposta fosse a melhor coisa que ele tinha pra fazer.

**xx**

Joshua não estava em casa, estava trabalhando e chegaria só de noite. Eles estavam sozinhos.

Jensen sentiu suas costas baterem contra a porta enquanto Jared devorava a sua boca e pressionava seu corpo contra o dele. O filho da mãe beijava bem pra caramba e tinha uma maneira de tocar Jensen, de segurá-lo pela cintura, que deixava o mais velho fora de controle. Ele nunca tinha beijado um homem em toda sua vida, com a exceção do primeiro beijo entre ele e Jared. Até aquele dia ele nunca tinha beijado um homem em toda sua vida, e antes de Jared ele nunca tinha sentido vontade de beijar um homem.

Mas estava beijando, e exatamente por quê? Porque a idéia de Jared se afastar era tão assustadora que ele preferiu mandar pro espaço seu medo.

O beijo estava tirando seu fôlego, há tempos sem beijar alguém dessa maneira animal e Jensen, no inicio, teve uma certa dificuldade para acompanhar o ritmo, mas agora? Agora já tinha se acostumado, e nem passou pela sua cabeça que ele estava no quintal, num lugar visível para qualquer um dos seus vizinhos assistir aquilo de camarote.

A sua mão foi até a maçaneta e ele a girou no mesmo segundo, sem parar o beijo. Logo os dois entravam na casa e era Jared quem era colocado contra a porta enquanto Jensen fechava a mesma, e em momento algum eles interromperam o beijo. Só quando as costas de Jared bateu na maçaneta e ele deixou escapar um gemido baixo de dor que os dois separaram as bocas e Jensen encarou o mais novo num misto de confusão, insegurança e constrangimento.

- Desculpa. – Murmurou, porque ele quem tinha empurrado Jared com força demais, provavelmente no meio da empolgação. Mas tudo o que Jared fez foi sorrir daquela maneira despreocupada e rir, e isso fez Jensen rir também.

Céus, o rosto dele parecia que ia derreter de tão quente que estava.

- Alguém em casa? – Jared perguntou num sussurro, um sussurro que fez Jensen se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. Foi mais ou menos aí que Jensen se esqueceu como é que se falava e balançou a cabeça negativamente, e o sorriso malicioso de Jared fez Jensen se sentir mais quente ainda.

Pelo amor de Deus, ele não ia dar uma de menininha virgem agora, não é?

- Isso é ótimo. – Jared murmurou antes de beijar Jensen novamente. Dessa vez as mãos dele seguraram Jensen com força pela cintura e Jensen passou as mãos pelos ombros dele, sentindo os músculos. Jared foi encaminhando ele para longe da porta, corpo contra corpo. Ele não sabia exatamente onde ficava o quarto de Jensen, mas ele só sabia que precisava de algum tipo de superfície ou qualquer coisa que servisse para eles passarem dos beijos.

Foi pensando nisso que ele se lembrou que talvez estivesse indo rápido demais, e só por isso ele interrompeu o beijo e, com os lábios roçando nos lábios levemente carnudos de Jensen, ele disse num sussurro de voz:

- Jen... Não precisa fazer nada que você não queira fazer...

Jen o olhou, apertando os lábios, respirando daquela maneira agitada e Jared prendeu a respiração. Jensen estava lindo demais daquele jeito, tão ansioso e tão sensual sem a intenção. Ele, decididamente, não tinha idéia do quão seu poder de sedução, sem necessariamente ser utilizado de propósito, afetava Jared.

- Eu... Eu nunca... Ahm...

Jensen corou mais ainda, feito um tomate. E só porque ele ficava fofo daquele jeito que ele ficava mais sexy ainda. Jared sorriu, rindo de um jeito descontraído.

- Está tentando me dizer que você é virgem?

- Não! – Jensen disse, corando mais ainda, se é que isso era possível e olhando Jared como se o mais novo acabasse de dizer a coisa mais absurda do planeta. – Eu não sou. Mas isso... _Isso_ eu nunca... Eu nunca fiquei com um homem antes, sabe?

Ele abaixou o olhar, se sentindo patético por ter que dizer uma coisa dessas, mas também não era como se não fosse óbvio, não é? E em tudo o que Jared conseguia pensar era que ele seria o primeiro de Jensen - e esperava que fosse o primeiro e o único, claro - e isso com certeza fazia seu ego ir parar no espaço.

Jared segurou seu rosto com as mãos e o obrigou, delicadamente, a encará-lo. Ele apenas sorria, e aquele sorriso confortava, fazia Jensen se acalmar e não se sentir tão ansioso e nervoso. Jared chegou perto, roçando os lábios próximos da orelha de Jensen. Ele ainda sorria, Jensen podia senti-lo sorrir, e foi quando ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Jensen e fez o mais velho suspirar, que ele disse:

- Relaxa, só relaxa. Não vamos fazer nada que você não queira. – Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o corpo de Jensen, podia sentir que ele estava tão excitado quanto Jared estava.

Jared beijou seu pescoço, ainda com as mãos na cintura de Jensen, então ele chupou de leve o pescoço do loiro e sorriu satisfeito quando ouviu Jensen gemer por isso.

- Pra cima. – Jensen murmurou com a respiração entrecortada, indicando as escadas. Jared apenas o encarou, e sorriu de lado, e o beijou de novo. O mesmo beijo possessivo, o mesmo beijo passional e cheio de necessidade, e sem quebrarem os beijos os dois foram indo desajeitadamente em direção à escada e, com cuidado e urgência ao mesmo tempo, foram subindo. Quando estavam chegando lá em cima Jared colocou Jensen contra a parede e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, sentindo a ereção do mais velho e fazendo-o sentir a sua própria ereção.

As mãos de Jensen não pareciam mais tão incertas quanto estavam no inicio, e foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa de tirar a camiseta de Jared e apenas aí eles pararam o beijo para Jared ajudá-lo a se livrar da sua camiseta. Ele ficou mais duro ainda diante do olhar fascinado que Jensen lançou ao seu corpo exposto da cintura pra cima, e mais ainda quando Jensen tocou os músculos com a ponta dos dedos, suavemente, analisando, medindo, tocando e decorando cada parte. Jared fechou os olhos.

Ele deixou escapar um gemido quando Jensen beijou seu pescoço, passando a língua pelo seu pomo-de-adão. Ele tombou a cabeça para trás dando total acesso e permissão para Jensen fazer o que ele quisesse com seu pescoço usando a boca, e ele só recomeçou a andar quando Jensen começou a empurrá-lo o direcionando a uma das portas no corredor. Jensen deslizou os lábios até sua boca e o beijou novamente enquanto os dois entravam em um dos quartos.

Eles pararam no meio do quarto e se olharam sem dizer nada por um longo momento. A respiração de ambos estava agitada, e a chuva ainda caía lá fora. Eles pareciam fazer todas as perguntas do mundo com aquele olhar, apenas aquele olhar, mas ninguém disse nada e nem precisavam dizer.

O mais velho quem tomou a iniciativa outra vez. O beijo não foi gentil, não foi suave, foi intenso, foi forte, tudo culpa da tensão sexual que havia entre eles. As mãos de Jensen foram parar no cabelo macio e molhado de Jared e as de Jared seguraram o mais velho com força pela cintura, do mesmo jeito possessivo de antes, e o beijo continuou. Continuou.

Jensen quem o direcionou até a cama e quando as pernas de Jared bateram na beirada da cama, ele parou o beijo e levantou a camisa de Jensen até tirá-la, a deixando cair no chão. Ele não fez nada, ele apenas observou o corpo de Jensen, o peitoral de Jensen, o abdômen de Jensen até chegar na bermuda molhada e no volume na bermuda dele, e daí Jared prendeu a respiração e quase teve um ataque do coração.

O mais novo mordeu o lábio inferior, se obrigando a se controlar e levar as coisas na calma e não jogar Jensen contra a cama e fodê-lo até ele gritar seu nome. Definitivamente, ele era o homem mais gostoso que Jared teve o prazer de ter na camar, ele era o mais bonito de todos, e era o único que estava fazendo Jared ficar tão duro a ponto de doer.

Jensen não tomou a iniciativa dessa vez, foi Jared, passando a mão pela nuca dele e o puxando para outro beijo enquanto a mão livre deslizava pelo corpo seminu, até chegar na bermuda. Foi tudo rápido o que aconteceu em seguida, Jared caiu na cama com Jensen por cima. Na pressa, na urgência, eles tiraram os tênis e então ficaram se olhando por algum instante, Jensen por cima e Jared por baixo.

Jared só pensava que queria fazer aquilo bom para Jensen. Uma experiência da qual ele nunca fosse se esquecer na vida.

Jensen se abaixou e sem esperar consentimento, retomou aos beijos que até agora eram a coisa mais segura. Mas seu coração batia desesperadamente só da idéia do que eles estavam prestes a fazer passar pela sua cabeça. Por mais que os beijos fossem bons, ele precisava de mais.

Num movimento rápido, os dois rolaram pela cama.

Jared estava por cima, devorando cada parte daquela boca. Saciando cada desejo que ele andava tendo, saciando a vontade insana que ele andava sentindo de beijar Jensen Ackles, o maldito contador que não saía da sua cabeça nos últimos dias. Jensen não se importou por estar por baixo, mas por nenhum motivo em especial ele inverteu as posições e os dois rolaram pela cama de novo até Jensen ficar por cima novamente.

Jensen interrompeu o beijo e olhou Jared nos olhos, sorrindo de lado. Jared respirava daquela maneira agitada e ria, provavelmente por causa da troca de posições. Jensen segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça e o observava com aquele fascínio. Por um momento ele pensou que ia amar ouvir _Jared_ gritar seu nome.

Oh, yeah baby, ele ia _amar._

Foi com esse pensamento que Jensen recomeçou a beijar Jared, sentindo o mais novo segurar sua cintura, sentindo as mãos de Jared caminharem até a sua bermuda e não demorou muito para Jensen o ajudar a tirar a peça de roupa. Daí ele ficou só com a boxer, e Jared molhou os lábios ao observar Jensen seminu, duro e por ele. Cara, era melhor do que ele havia imaginado.

E, pode acreditar, ele havia imaginado milhares de vezes.

Jared se inclinou um pouco, ficando meio que sentado. Mas dessa vez ele não beijou Jensen, ele beijou o corpo de Jensen, ainda o segurando pela cintura. Ele gostava da sensação que tinha ao passar a mão pelo corpo de Jensen, ele gostava da sensação que sentia ao beijar Jensen. Quando sua boca alcançou o pescoço de Jensen, e da maneira mais possessiva do mundo, ele o chupou, Jared ouviu Jensen gemer algo desconexo e isso fez o mais novo mudar as posições novamente.

Jensen não se surpreendeu muito por se pegar em baixo de Jared novamente, parecia que o mais novo tinha uma mania de querer ser o controlador. Se fosse em outro dia provavelmente Jensen estaria mostrando quem é que mandava ali, mas, sério, agora ele estava muito mais interessado em pensar que é bom pra caramba sentir Jared beijar, morder e chupar cada parte do seu pescoço, do seu ombro, e então do seu peitoral.

As mãos de Jensen estavam no cabelo de Jared e ele fechou os olhos, apreciando as sensações, e deixou escapar outro gemido quando a boca de Jared chegou no seu mamilo e o mais novo passou a língua por ele. Jensen gemeu mais alto quando Jared o chupou.

Jared sorriu, satisfeito com a reação que ele tinha causado em Jensen, então ele mudou de mamilo e quando chupou o outro, e ouviu Jensen murmurar qualquer coisa sem nexo, ele se manteve sentado no quadril do mais velho e quando afastou suas mãos do corpo de Jensen, Jensen abriu os olhos e o encarou. Jared ia tirar a bermuda quando as mãos de Jensen o interromperam, Jared o olhou com confusão, mas o mais velho apenas o ajudou a retirar a bermuda, e quando Jared a sentiu chegar na metade das suas coxas, ele meio que se levantou para retirá-la completamente.

Agora os dois estavam iguais.

Jared entrou com os dedos pelas laterais da boxer de Jensen, mas antes de arrancá-la como se ele fosse um animal, ele olhou Jensen e esperou pelo consentimento do mais velho. Pela primeira vez na vida ele estava preocupado com a pessoa que estava na cama com ele, ele queria saber se podia fazer aquilo mesmo. Se era o que Jensen realmente queria. E como Jensen não fez nada além de olhar para ele em expectativa, Jared começou a puxar a boxer para baixo lentamente, e quando ele a retirou por completo, ele parou para apreciar a visão do paraíso.

E ele apenas sorriu diante do vermelho na face de Jensen, e abaixou-se para beijar o mais velho novamente, só que um beijo mais calmo, mais terno. As mãos de Jensen passearam pelas suas costas até chegaram na boxer de Jared, e então ele ajudou o mais novo a retirá-la.

Jensen deixou escapar um "Wow" quando ele viu a ereção de Jared, e Jared sorriu mais cheio de si ainda. Se ele ia dar uma de modesto agora nem teve a chance porque o olhar fixo e admirado que Jensen lançava para seu membro duro não estava facilitando nada, e como Jared já não é muito modesto mesmo...

Os olhos verdes de Jensen subiram para seu rosto e os dois se encararam novamente. Jensen continuou deitado com Jared por cima, parcialmente deitado sobre ele. O mais novo lhe deu um selinho, ao mesmo tempo tentando acalmar o mais velho e acalmar a si mesmo. Ele não era de levar as coisas na tranqüilidade, levar as coisas devagar, mas não via problema com Jensen. Pelo contrário, só a idéia de ser o primeiro homem com quem Jensen...

Puta que pariu, era melhor ele se controlar antes que ele tivesse um orgasmo só por pensar nisso.

Jared aprofundou o selinho, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se movimentar, roçando as ereções. O movimento pegou Jensen de surpresa, mas isso durou pouco tempo porque logo o mais velho gemia dentro da sua boca e se movimentava também, procurando um contato maior com o corpo de Jared inconscientemente.

- Jen... – Jared suspirou, beijando o maxilar do mais velho, passando a língua por aquele ponto no pescoço de Jensen que fez o loiro gemer mais alto e segurar seus cabelos com força. – O que quer fazer, Jenny?

Jared perguntou num sussurro rouco de voz, com a boca entre o pescoço e o ombro de Jensen, decorando cada sarda com a sua lingua. Jensen murmurou algo sem sentido antes de puxar de leve os cabelos do mais novo para Jared o encarar. Ele se remexeu desconfortavelmente em baixo de Jared.

- Eu quero... Hum... – Jensen corou mais ainda, e sempre que ele corava Jared sorria. Será que Jensen sabia o efeito que ele tinha sobre Jared? – Eu quero... Quero... Ahm...

- Vamos lá, Jen... Pode falar... – Jared sussurrou, dando um selinho rápido em Jensen e suavizando os movimentos para prolongar o momento. Ele não sabia dizer se Jensen estava demorando para falar porque cada vez que Jared pressionava sua ereção na dele, o mais velho gemia e perdia o foco do pensamento, ou se era porque estava embaraçado demais para pedir.

- Eu posso... Posso ficar "por cima"? – Ele perguntou finalmente e a pergunta fez Jared arquear as duas sobrancelhas com curiosidade.

Ele abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Fazia algum tempo que ele não saía com homens, mas fazia uma eternidade desde que ele foi _fodido_ por um homem. Pra ser mais exato, desde o colegial. Tinha algo a ver com confiança, e Jared dificilmente confiava em alguém a ponto de ficar tão vulnerável com essa pessoa, mas antes que ele pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo, quando deu por si já tinha respondido:

- Você precisou me perguntar? – E sorriu, fazendo Jensen corar mais ainda. Mas não o permitiu dizer mais nada, só o beijou de novo. Eles inverteram as posições novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que se beijavam. Jensen parou, respirou fundo e encarou o mais novo nos olhos.

- Mas eu quero fazer isso olhando pra você. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo Jared se arrepiar. Ele apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Jensen beijou seu pescoço, de leve, dando aquelas mordidinhas fazendo Jared fechar os olhos e segurar seu cabelo com força, então uma das mãos de Jensen se encaminhou até a ereção de Jared e a pegou, fazendo o mais novo engasgar por causa da surpresa. Ele começou a fazer movimentos, masturbando Jared sem colocar tanta pressão para o mais novo não gozar logo de cara, e agora. Ele ouvia Jared gemer e grunhir em sinal de prazer, mexendo os quadris como se quisesse mais contato com a mão de Jensen e isso fez o mais velho sorrir.

Ele nunca tinha ficado com um homem, mas ele sabia como as coisas funcionavam, não é mesmo? Seria realmente péssimo se Jared tivesse que explicar tudo. A sua outra mão, assim que Jared fechou os olhos e puxou aquela mecha maior do seu cabelo com mais força, foi até aquele ponto em especial e ele utilizou apenas um dedo para preparar Jared para ele. Ele ouviu Jared se contorcer debaixo dele, movimentando o corpo de um jeito sensual, e se foi com intenção ou não, não fazia diferença. Jensen escolheu essa hora para chupar um dos mamilos de Jared e soltar a ereção dele, ouvindo o mais novo resmungar algo inaudível em sinal de desaprovação, mas Jensen também escolheu essa hora para adicionar outro dedo e quando ele acertou aquele ponto em especial, Jared quase viu estrelas.

Ele estava se divertindo com as reações que estava causando em Jared, pra falar a verdade, a palavra "fascinação" se encaixava mais nesse contexto.

- Porra! – Jared deixou escapar, fazendo Jensen sorrir mais ainda. Ele abriu os olhos, respirando rápido. – Faz isso de novo!

Ele não precisou pedir de novo, Jensen fez de novo e Jared gemeu mais alto, quase um grito rouco. Estava completamente fora de controle.

- Jay... – Jensen sussurrou, olhando o mais novo que, mordendo o lábio inferior, o encarou meio desorientado. – Eu não tenho nada aqui que sirva como...

Jared o beijou rapidamente e interrompeu Jensen, então ele segurou a mão livre de Jensen e chupou o dedo indicador do mais velho. Puta que... Jensen quase gozou quando Jared fez isso, só pela maneira como ele fez, só pela expressão que surgiu no rosto dele quando ele fez.

Jensen adicionou um terceiro dedo enquanto Jared chupava seus dedos e fechava os olhos, perdido naquele mundinho de prazer. Ele estava enchendo a mão de Jensen com saliva, e aquilo provavelmente era uma forma de dizer que servia como lubrificante, não era o convencional, mas Jared não estava a fim de parar agora por causa disso.

Jensen retirou seus dedos de dentro de Jared e ouviu o mais novo ofegar.

- Jay, eu não quero te machucar.

Jared estremeceu só de ouvir o apelido sair pela boca de Jensen.

- Só faz isso, pelo amor de Deus, faz isso logo. Eu preciso... Preciso...

Jensen não sabia o quanto aquilo doía, mas ele sabia que devia doer. Ele esticou a mão até o criado-mudo e buscou por uma camisinha, certo que ele não usava faz tempo, mas elas ainda eram novas. Ele a colocou com pressa, já que os pedidos de Jared estavam começando a deixá-lo louco. Ele preparou Jared mais um pouco e então quando ambos estavam prontos e Jared realmente parecia estar fora de si que Jensen começou a entrar dentro do moreno, aos poucos.

A posição era até meio estranha, com as pernas de Jared em volta dele, mas era excitante pra _caralho_.

Ele foi entrando devagar, sem a mínima intenção de machucar Jared. Agora suas mãos estavam ao lado da cabeça de Jared, espalmadas no colchão da cama, como que buscando apoio para não colocar todo o peso do corpo sobre o corpo do mais novo. Ele observou, fascinado, a expressão na face de Jared.

Jared era apertado demais, apertado pra caramba e Jensen já estava quase desistindo daquilo, ele não queria, mesmo, machucar Jared, principalmente depois de ver o rosto do mais novo se contorcer numa expressão de dor.

- Jay... – Ele chamou em meio a respiração entrecortada, mas Jared apenas puxou seu corpo para perto com o auxilio das pernas e Jensen quase viu estrelas junto com Jared quando ele se sentiu completamente dentro de Jared. Oh, droga! – Porra, oh, caramba...

- Se mexe. – Jared sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido, e Jensen obedeceu como o bom menino que ele era. Começou a se mexer, se movimentando, e quando Jared passou a gemer e grunhir de prazer junto com Jensen, Jensen começou a movimentar os quadris com mais empenho. Ele colocava toda sua atenção naquilo, nas sensações, nas sensações que sentia por estar dentro de Jared, no que aquilo proporcionava, e Jensen colocava toda sua concentração no rosto de Jared, nos gemidos de Jared e nas mãos de Jared em volta do seu corpo. Ele nunca tinha feito aquilo até hoje, mas com certeza ia querer fazer de novo.

Suas respirações se confundiam, seus olhares se encontravam, os batimentos cardíacos se confundiam também junto com os gemidos, que só aumentavam conforme os movimentos de Jensen aumentavam e adquiriam força, entrando e saindo, indo tão fundo quanto possível para Jared ficar com aquela sensação de ter sido fodido por Jensen por dias. Ele começou a sussurrar, sussurrar o quão bom era estar dentro de Jared, sussurrar o quão apertado Jared era e o quão tremendamente delicioso era o que ele estava sentindo, e Jared respondia gemendo mais alto, dizendo coisas desconexas e gemendo o nome de Jensen várias vezes seguidas. Jensen começou a masturbá-lo, conforme seus movimentos se agilizavam e se tornavam mais fortes, precisos.

Foi mais ou menos quando Jared o encarou e sorriu de leve, quase rindo das coisas que estava sentindo, do quão bom era aquilo, que ele gozou sujando Jensen e ele, gozou com tanta força que o orgasmo até o deixou desorientado, e ele gritou o nome de Jensen essa hora, gritou como se fosse a única pessoa na qual ele conseguia pensar no momento, e era. Jensen o acompanhou pouco tempo depois, gozando dentro de Jared e desabando sobre o corpo dele segundos mais tarde, ainda sentindo todas as sensações, tão fortes e tão intensas.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Esse capítulo se resumiu a pegação, né? Tá, eu tentei fazer algo romântico, mas, sei lá, acho que eu falhei terrivelmente xD Eu resolvi terminar o capítulo aqui porque se eu continuasse a escrever ficaria graaaande demais e cansativo de ler. Me deixem saber o que vocês acharam, certo? *-*

**Nimrodel **– O Jenny-bear é uma gracinha de ser humano quando está todo confuso, né? xD E acho que com esse capítulo o placar do Jared decolou e ele saiu disparado na frente do Tom! Hahahaha xD Mas ainda tem chão pela frente, então o Tom ainda tem tempo pra virar o placar, eu acho (?) xD E eu ia amar se o Jared jogasse pesado comigo do jeito que jogou com o Jen! Não, eu ia amar só olhar ele sem camisa, suado, molhado de chuva e OMFG! _ Que homem lindo! xD Um super beijo e obrigada pela review! ;3

**Jéssica Wakin – **Alguém não gostou do Tom! \o/ Eu não tenho nada contra o Tom, e deve ser porque eu não conheço ele xD Mas ele era o único bom suficiente para entrar na parada e disputar pelo amor do Jenny xD Obrigada pela review, um beijo! ;3

**Carol – **Eu fiz você ficar acordada até as 4 da matina? WOW! xD Eu não sabia que tinha esse "poder". Muito obrigada pela review, ela, de verdade, fez meu ego ficar maior do que já está! Hahaha xD Um beijão, girl! ;3

.

.

Mais uma vez desculpem pela demora em atualizar! Um beijo pra todo mundo que acompanha a fanfic e até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Os erros são todos meus. Por mais que eu releia e revise, sempre tem aquele errinho que escapa.

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles**! RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), NC17 e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jared abriu seus olhos lentamente, vencendo a vontade insana que sentia de continuar dormindo naquela cama macia com aqueles braços ao redor do seu corpo dando um conforto, aquecendo internamente e externamente, e sentindo a respiração calma da outra pessoa que estava ali na cama com ele bater suavemente na sua nuca.

No momento em que Jared abriu seus olhos e observou a parede do quarto ele soube que estava ferrado.

Uma das suas regras, a primeira das suas regras, havia sido quebrada naquele dia, e ele nem se deu ao trabalho de parecer resistente com relação a quebrar essa regra em questão. Não, ele apenas a quebrou com a mesma facilidade com que amarra os cadarços de um tênis, e ele sabia que estava ferrado por isso. Ele não confiava nos outros, com a exceção de alguns dos seus amigos e certas pessoas na sua família, ele não confiava nos outros. Ele tinha aprendido que se deixar envolver, que se abrir feito um livro para outra pessoa era pedir para se machucar depois.

Tudo começou com uma aposta, uma maldita aposta que pensando melhor ele não deveria ter aceitado nunca. Tudo começou com uma aposta e algo dentro de Jared lhe dizia que ele estava se envolvendo, estava gostando de Jensen mais do que deveria, não era só para ganhar uma aposta que ele tinha tentado conquistar Jensen. Não, não adiantava repetir isso para si mesmo quando parte dele sabia muito bem que era mentira. Ele gostava de Jensen, se importava com ele.

Foi sentindo um amargo na garganta que ele se lembrou das palavras de Katie. Ela provavelmente o conhecia melhor do que ninguém para dizer aquelas coisas para ele antes mesmo dele admitir para si mesmo que era a verdade. E agora o que ele deveria fazer? Ele havia se entregado para Jensen, havia confiado nele a ponto de quebrar uma das suas outras regras. Jared não ficava por "baixo", Jared não bancava o passivo, Jared não era "suave" com relação a sexo e, pelo amor de Deus, ele nunca era o fodido da história, com o perdão do palavreado. Mas quando ele ouviu Jensen pedir, quando olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de Jensen, ele soube que poderia confiar nele, porque parecia impossível Jensen machucá-lo de qualquer forma que fosse.

Porque Jensen queria aquilo e Jared queria dar aquilo a ele, e ele estava ferrado por isso. Porque ele estava se envolvendo.

Jensen se mexeu logo atrás de Jared e o mais novo piscou quando sentiu os lábios do mais velho roçarem no seu ombro. Ele estava acordando, aos poucos, e quando ele começou a se afastar de Jared que Jared se virou para ficar de frente para ele.

- Hey... – Jared sussurrou, de repente perdendo toda aquela pose de pessoa firme e segura de si, porque ele ainda estava digerindo a idéia de ter feito uma idiotice. Ele deveria ter negado, ele deveria ter colocado Jensen de bruços e ter fodido ele feito um animal e não ter se entregado, ter tornado aquilo tão íntimo.

- Oi. – Jensen sussurrou de volta, olhando para ele. Ele ainda parecia que ia voltar a dormir a qualquer segundo, porque ele parecia mesmo muito cansado. Jared não disse mais nada, continuou deitado com a cabeça parcialmente afundado no travesseiro e os olhos em Jensen, foi nessa hora que seu lado competitivo ergueu a placa e ele se lembrou de vez da aposta. Ele havia ganhado, afinal de costas. Ele tinha conseguido levar Jensen para a cama.

E ele não precisava ser um vidente para saber que ele tinha feito Jensen se envolver também, de uma forma ou de outra. Não tinha como um cara como Jensen, que costumava ser heterossexual, ir para cama com outro homem apenas por sexo. Não, Jensen não é Jared, Jensen é Jensen e Jared tinha ganhado a aposta e não parecia lá tão feliz quanto achou que ficaria.

- Eu nunca fiz isso antes... Sabe? – Jensen quebrou o silêncio, olhando para qualquer lugar menos Jared. Jared continuou quieto esperando ele terminar de falar. – Ir pra cama com alguém que eu mal conheço.

- Hum... – Jared achou que deveria dar algum sinal de estar ouvindo. – Se quiser eu posso ir embora.

Ele disse sem saber exatamente porque disse, só disse antes que pudesse pensar no que estava falando. O clima ali estava meio estranho, e era praticamente a primeira vez que Jared não sabia o que dizer após o sexo, após ter ficado com alguém. Maldito Jensen Ackles e sua mania de tirar Jared do controle a cada minuto.

Jensen o olhou, e ele parecia ligeiramente confuso.

- Você quer ir embora?

Jared pensou por um instante.

- Não... – Ele respondeu sinceramente e Jensen sorriu de leve, se sentando na cama e observando o mais novo que ainda estava deitado. Jared sentiu a garganta secar ao observar as costas de Jensen desnudas, o cabelo curto despenteado e o sorriso sincero e curto nos lábios dele. Jared perdeu o ar ao olhar as sardas nas costas do contador e teve a certeza de que estava ferrado, mas daí a culpa não era toda dele porque não tinha como você não se envolver com o maldito Jensen Ackles. Ele era simplesmente sexy demais, lindo demais, inteligente demais, quente demais e tudo _demais_ e ele estava fazendo Jared descer do pedestal.

Aliás, ele _já_ tinha feito Jared descer do pedestal fazia tempo.

- Acho que suas roupas ainda estão molhadas. – Jensen comentou, observando o seu relógio em cima do criado-mudo. Estava quase escurecendo e daqui a pouco Joshua chegaria em casa. – Quer tomar um banho?

Jared se obrigou a vencer a preguiça e se sentar na cama ao lado de Jensen, e ele sorriu ao ver o mais velho observá-lo de um jeito fixo demais. Observar seu rosto, seu meio sorriso, seu pescoço, e seus ombros, seus braços fortes e seu peitoral e o máximo que conseguia ver que não estava coberto pelos cobertores.

- Isso é um convite? – Jared perguntou numa voz mais baixa, rouca, chegando perto de Jensen e notando com satisfação que Jensen havia se arrepiado.

- Está em aberto. – Jensen respondeu, sem expressão alguma nos olhos além daquele olhar fixo e intenso, que Jared não tinha idéia de como ler. – Eu acho que não tenho roupas que sirvam em você, se importa de ficar sem nada?

Jensen sorriu de lado, inteiramente sarcástico e malicioso e Jared arqueou as duas sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso. Ele chegou perto, passando seu braço pela cintura de Jensen e o puxando para perto, colando seus lábios na orelha do mais velho e sentindo-o estremecer sob seu toque.

- Não tão tímido entre quatro paredes, _huh?_ – Jared sussurrou, deixando-o sentir sua respiração quente, e ele próprio estava sentindo o calor da pele de Jensen, sentindo o cheiro intoxicante de Jensen.

Jensen apenas riu.

- Sua mãe nunca te disse que é com os quietos que você deve ter cuidado? – Ele devolveu, mordiscando o lábio inferior sugestivamente e fazendo aquele arrepio subir pela espinha de Jared com a ação.

Jared, a essa altura do campeonato, tinha absoluta certeza de que Jensen sabia exatamente o efeito que ele tinha sobre ele, nem ferrando que ele faria essas coisas sem querer.

- Eu acho que eu não prestei muita atenção quando ela disse. – Jared devolveu, irônico também. Ele tocou o rosto de Jensen com a mão, acariciando a bochecha com seu polegar. Trouxe seus lábios para perto dos de Jensen e continuou o olhando até que Jensen fechasse os olhos, exatamente quando seus lábios se encontraram num beijo doce. Num maldito beijo doce e tênue que Jared nunca dava em sua vida porque ele não era um maldito fã de romance.

Jensen trilhou um caminho com uma das mãos que foi do braço de Jared até seu cabelo desgrenhado e levou meros segundos para os dois mergulharem completamente nas sensações daquele beijo sem pressa, mais suave e igualmente intenso que fez os batimentos cardíacos de Jared acelerarem como se ele fosse um pré-adolescente dando seu primeiro beijo.

Ele deveria ir embora, esquecer Jensen, exigir sua recompensa por ter ganhado a aposta e então voltar a ser o insensível egoísta que ele costumava ser. Mas não, Jared _tinha_ que ficar ali beijando Jensen porque ele simplesmente não conseguia e nem queria ir embora. Droga, por que ele não conseguia agir friamente com Jensen? Por quê?

Jensen deixou escapar um leve gemido quando Jared fez aquela coisa deliciosa com a língua pouco antes de acelerar o ritmo do beijo e deitar Jensen na cama ficando por cima, sentindo as mãos do mais velho em toda parte. Suas costas, seu cabelo, seus ombros e seus braços, todas as partes como se ele quisesse mapear tudo de novo. E Jared estava muito feliz com isso, _muito_ feliz mesmo.

A sua felicidade só escorreu ralo abaixo quando ele descobriu que eles não tinham trancado a porta. E como ele descobriu isso? Simples:

- Oh... Meu... Deus...

A voz era feminina e no mesmo instante em que ela ecoou dentro da cabeça de Jared, o mais novo se afastou de Jensen e encarou a porta do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que se certificava de que as cobertas o estavam cobrindo. Ele sentiu o coração acelerar mais ainda e observou uma mulher com cabelos castanhos claros, olhos arregalados e um homem ao lado dela que estava tão branco que Jared, se estivesse pensando direito, teria achado a expressão em seu rosto engraçada se fosse em outra ocasião.

- Lauren! – Jensen exclamou ao seu lado, tão chocado quanto Jared. Não, provavelmente pior porque ele conhecia aquelas pessoas e elas acabavam de pegar ele na cama com Jared Padalecki. Joshua Ackles estava ali, em estado de choque e olhos tão arregalados que eles teriam saltado das órbitas se isso fosse fisicamente possível de acontecer do nada, e Lauren Cohan demorou o que pareceu uma eternidade para piscar os olhos.

- Puta que o...! Você... Ele... Você e ele... Você... – Ela respirou fundo. – Você...

- JENSEN ROSS ACKLES! – Joshua pareceu recuperar a voz, mas ainda não tinha se recuperado do susto. Ele olhava para Jensen, e então para Jared que ficaria muito grato se um raio caísse na cabeça dele agora. Lauren ficou um tempo quieta olhando Jared até que passados alguns segundos ela puxou Joshua - que ia começar a falar alguma coisa - para fora do quarto fechando a porta com um estrondo alto. Jared continuou sentado na cama olhando para lá até que depois de um tempo ele olhou para Jensen que tinha vestido sua boxer e estava abrindo o guarda-roupa e pegando uma calça jeans. Ele fazia tudo com pressa, e tão logo fechou o zíper da calça ele olhou para Jared que estava com a boca seca.

- Eu... – Jared começou a dizer. – Eu acho melhor eu ir embora...

- Não. – Jensen disse muito mais calmo do que deveria estar. Ele abaixou-se, pegou a boxer de Jared e a jogou na direção dele, então voltou ao guarda-roupa e ficou fuçando lá dentro até pegar uma bermuda seca que ele esperava que servisse em Jared. – Toma, veste isso. Suas roupas ainda estão úmidas...

- Jensen...

- Eu vou lá embaixo falar com o Josh...

- Jensen. – Jared chamou com mais firmeza e Jensen o olhou e se calou. – Não é melhor eu ir embora? Quer dizer, seu irmão parecia prestes a ter um ataque do coração quando me viu aqui e...

- Ah, relaxa. – Jensen disse, mas ele não parecia tão relaxado assim. – Eu sei lidar com o Josh, o problema vai ser a Lauren e seu interrogatório.

- Mas...

- Eu já volto. – Jensen disse e não deu tempo a Jared de protestar. Ele saiu do quarto deixando o mais novo sozinho olhando para as peças de roupa. Ele só esperava, sinceramente, que Jensen e Joshua não brigassem por causa dele. Ele sabia perfeitamente como era essa coisa de algum familiar seu descobrir de repente que você joga nos dois times e ele sabia que a coisa nunca andava tranquilamente, e ele não queria ser motivo de desentendimento entre os irmãos Ackles.

**xxx**

Jensen desceu as escadas da sua casa sentindo suas mãos suarem frio. Ele devia ter trancado a porta. Joshua nunca deu ouvidos as regras de etiqueta que sua mãe tentava teimosamente lhe ensinar e Jensen devia ter se lembrado que Joshua raramente batia na porta antes de entrar no cômodo. Aquilo era novo demais para ele, e ele não sabia se estava preparado psicologicamente para lidar com os sermões de Joshua e muito menos com os de Lauren.

Quando ele chegou na sala seu irmão estava sentado no sofá com Lauren ao lado e eles pararam de conversar quando notaram que Jensen estava ali. Eles ficaram em silêncio, e nesse meio tempo Jensen sentiu que seu sangue estava começando a se congelar dentro das suas veias.

- Você foi pra cama com o Jared Padalecki. – Lauren quem quebrou o silêncio. Ela não parecia estar chateada por nada disso, na verdade ela parecia meio fascinada.

- Você foi pra cama com ele... Ele! – Joshua disse antes que Lauren pudesse fazer outro comentário e Jensen dizer qualquer coisa em sua defesa.

- E você acordou sem roupa na cama junto com o Chris, grande diferença, Josh. – Jensen deixou escapar antes que ele tivesse tempo de pensar que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia lembrar daquele dia, aquela festa na casa de Chris aonde Joshua bebeu tudo o que tinha direito e Jensen e Steve, no dia seguinte, pegaram ele e Chris na cama juntos e com a maior ressaca. Lauren arregalou tanto os olhos que eles quase saem caindo no chão e encarou Joshua que estava vermelho feito um tomate.

- Hey! Você prometeu nunca trazer isso...!

- Você e o Chris? U-a-u! – Lauren parecia estar adorando toda a situação.

- Olha, Josh... Me desculpa, ta legal? Mas é que eu não preciso dos seus sermões sobre isso ser imoral ou sei lá o que...

- Eu não acho que isso seja imoral! – Joshua o interrompeu, se levantando e ficando em frente à Jensen. – Eu não sou homofóbico! Mas pelo que a Lauren falou sobre ele, ele não é exatamente o tipo que "namora" e...

- Eu não disse nada! – Lauren interrompeu os dois quando Jensen olhou curiosamente para ela. – Eu só comentei que eu nunca vi ele namorando sério, eu não estava criticando!

- E o Tom também disse que esse Padalecki é um tremendo cretino filho da mãe. – Joshua continuou a falar como se Lauren nunca tivesse aberto a boca. Jensen arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Quando é que você falou com o Tom? – Ele perguntou na hora, mais interessado na parte em que Joshua fala com Tom a respeito de Jared do que a parte de "cretino filho da mãe". Pelo amor de Deus, ele trabalhava na mesma empresa que Jared e conhecia muito bem a fama que ele tinha, ele sabia perfeitamente aonde estava se metendo e não precisava do seu irmão pra sair por aí investigando sobre Jared e se metendo aonde não é chamado.

- Eu fiz besteira e os pontos na minha mão saíram, daí eu liguei pra ele e ele deu um jeito, e nós aproveitamos pra almoçarmos juntos. – Joshua disse, dando essa parte do assunto por encerrada. – Eu não estou pirando com relação a você ter se envolvido com um homem, Jen, mas com _esse _cara. Meu Deus, você sabe as coisas que ele fez? Ele está te usando, só pode ser isso!

- O Jared não é assim. – Jensen disse feito uma criança teimosa, começando a se irritar de verdade com Joshua. Tentando, ao mesmo tempo, ignorar tudo o que ele estava falando. Tentando ignorar aquela parte dele que estava com certo medo do que Joshua estava falando ser verdade, porque Jensen conhecia a fama de Jared. – E ele não está me usando, pelo amor de Deus Joshua, eu sei me cuidar!

- Aparentemente não! – Joshua não estava se importando em manter a voz baixa.

- Josh... – Lauren tentou fazê-lo calar a boca, mas ele a ignorou completamente.

- O que acha que ele quer com você? Que se apaixonou ou qualquer outra porcaria dessas? Ou que ele quer alguma coisa de você e vai te descartar na primeira oportunidade agora que conseguiu te levar pra cama como se você fosse uma garota fácil?! – Joshua continuou dizendo.

- Cala a boca, Joshua. Você nem conhece ele e já está falando merda por causa de uma coisa que o Tom disse? Como sabe que é verdade se só ouviu uma parte da história? E eu não sou um maldito pirralho que não sabe o que está fazendo e eu não preciso de você pra me dizer o que fazer! – Jensen elevou a voz, sentindo uma vontade quase insana de socar o rosto de Joshua. Ele não sabia o que Tom tinha falado a respeito de Jared, nem porque os dois estavam falando sobre Jared e ele nem queria saber. Embora estivesse curioso antes, em saber porque Tom não gostava de Jared, agora ele não queria ouvir nada sobre o passado dos dois ou o que quer que um tivesse feito ao outro.

- E preciso conhecer? Tá na cara o tipo de pessoa que ele é...

- Josh... – Lauren tentou outra vez, segurando o braço do Ackles mais velho, mas ele apenas a ignorou e se desvencilhou do toque continuando a falar sobre Jared com todo o desdém que Jensen nunca o viu usar.

- Acha que ele vai querer um compromisso sério? Justo um cara como ele? Com tanto homem nesse mundo e você vai se envolver justo esse cara aí e...

- Joshua, cala a boca! – Dessa vez não foi Jensen quem o mandou se calar, foi Lauren mesmo. Ao ouvir a exclamação da garota Joshua a encarou perplexo, mas quando percebeu que ela estava olhando para as escadas, por cima do ombro de Jensen, Joshua seguiu seu olhar e deu de cara com Jared e a urgência de Lauren em fazer Joshua se calar fez sentido.

Jared estava usando a roupa que Jensen tinha emprestado a ele e tinha vestido seu tênis e sua própria camisa, não ligando se estava úmida. A expressão no rosto dele era indecifrável.

Jensen olhou para trás quando percebeu que seu irmão e Lauren estavam olhando para as escadas, e ele sentiu algo estranho ao olhar para Jared que olhava fixamente para Joshua. A expressão no rosto dele podia ser indecifrável, mas Jensen tinha quase certeza absoluta de que ele tinha ouvido tudo o que Jensen e Joshua tinham discutido aqui embaixo, já que Joshua não se preocupou em abaixar a voz em momento algum.

- Eu ligo pra você depois, Jensen. – Jared disse finalmente, desviando o olhar para Jensen. Joshua e Lauren não disseram absolutamente nada.

- Jared, espera... – Jensen tentou fazê-lo ficar. Ele não podia deixá-lo ir embora assim desse jeito.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir. – Jared disse, passando por Jensen. Ele ia sair quando parou no meio da sala e olhou para Joshua que continuava a encará-lo em silêncio. – Ah, quando for falar mal de alguém e ela estiver por perto, eu sugiro que você seja mais discreto e fale mais baixo, Joshua.

A voz dele não tinha nada além de ironia. Lauren arqueou as duas sobrancelhas ouvindo o comentário, e Joshua apenas sorriu com um toque de desprezo.

- E se a minha intenção for fazer essa pessoa ouvir? – Ele rebateu. Jared sorriu, um sorriso levemente puxado de lado.

- Então eu sugiro que você não seja tão covarde e fale logo na cara dela. – Jared retrucou, e se Joshua ia dizer qualquer coisa, não teve tempo porque Jared abriu a porta e saiu da casa. Jensen olhou assassinamente para seu irmão, mas não fez comentário algum, apenas foi atrás de Jared.

- Viu o que você fez, seu idiota? – Lauren retrucou, dando um tapa forte na nuca de Joshua. Joshua a olhou assustado, mas não fez comentário algum, só passou a mão pela nuca dolorida.

**---------**

- Jared! – Jensen chamou, descendo o pequeno lance de escadas e indo até Jared que estava pegando sua bicicleta e sequer olhar para o loiro estava olhando. – Jared, espera!

- O que é? – Ele tentou não parecer tão rude, mas não conseguiu evitar. Jensen parou ao lado dele, tentando ler as feições no rosto de Jared. No momento, o que ele mais queria era saber o que se passava na cabeça de Jared, saber como ele estava se sentindo, mas parecia que o mais novo tinha vestido uma máscara de indiferença e estava fazendo todo o possível para se mostrar indiferente ao que Joshua havia dito sobre ele.

- Ignora o Josh. – Jensen disse. – Ele não sabe o que diz, ele...

- Não sabe? – Jared o interrompeu, irônico. Jared nunca havia falado com Jensen daquela maneira, usando aquele sarcasmo e aquele tom de voz debochado. Ele agora estava lembrando em tudo o Jared do trabalho, aquele a qual as pessoas costumavam fofocar diariamente e não estava lembrando em nada o Jared sorridente, que ri de qualquer besteira e fala sem parar com a intenção de fazer Jensen se sentir mais a vontade perto dele. – Será que não sabe, Jensen? Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Porque eu tenho. – Jensen disse sem pensar realmente. Mas disse com firmeza, porque era naquilo que ele acreditava ou era naquilo que ele queria acreditar. Jared só riu com desdém, como se Jensen não soubesse do que estava falando. – Jared, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e o Tom e eu não quero saber. Não importa pra mim o que você supostamente fez, importa o que você faz agora.

Jared abaixou o olhar e não disse nada por um longo tempo. Jensen tocou seu ombro após alguns minutos como que chamando a atenção do mais novo para ele dizer qualquer coisa, mas Jared apenas ajeitou a bicicleta e subiu em cima dela, saindo de perto de Jensen.

- Eu ligo pra você depois, Jensen. – Ele disse, com aquele tom de voz impossível de se interpretar. Jensen suspirou com cansaço, e até pensou em dizer algo, mas Jared já estava indo embora deixando Jensen sozinho ali do lado de fora da casa. Ele olhou para o chão molhado, e tentou ignorar todos os pensamentos que circulavam pela sua cabeça e também aquela vontade absurda que tinha de ir gritar com Joshua e chamá-lo de estúpido e todas as coisas mais insultantes que passavam pela sua cabeça, mas agora ele não estava com o mínimo pique de brigar com o irmão ou falar sobre Jared e qualquer que fosse o desentendimento dele com Tom. Ele não queria saber, pelo menos não queria saber da boca de Joshua e nem da boca de Tom, se era para ele descobrir, que fosse por Jared. Jared o contando quando quisesse contar.

Pensando nisso Jensen entrou na casa e fingindo que Joshua e Lauren não existiam, foi para o seu quarto.

**xxx**

Jared chegou em casa quando já estava de noite. Ele tomou um banho, se trocou e ficou na sala assistindo televisão e pensando nas coisas que havia acontecido com ele hoje mais cedo. Ele não devia ter sido grosseiro com Jensen, afinal a culpa não era dele. Jared havia feito a sua cama e agora só lhe restava deitar nela, parte do que Joshua disse era verdade. Mas é completamente diferente quando você pensa que você é um canalha e então ouve da boca de uma pessoa que você mal conhece que você é um canalha, é diferente, e o modo como Joshua disse aquelas coisas...

Jared nem fazia idéia de que Jensen conhecia Tom e fazia séculos que Jared não via o cara. Pelo visto ele conhecia os irmãos Ackles e estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em acabar com a boa imagem de Jared, e isso fez o executivo sentir vontade de esfregar o rostinho bonito de Welling no asfalto, mas é claro que ele não ia fazer isso. Primeiro porque ele tinha autocontrole e segundo que ele nem sabia onde Tom morava.

Jared suspirou com cansaço e desligou a televisão. Será que Jensen ia acreditar nas coisas que havia ouvido e iria se afastar de Jared? "_Seria uma ótima escolha da parte dele, sabe? Se afastar de você", _Jared pensou com amargura. Ele nunca pensou que iria se arrepender das coisas que fez na vida, mas estava começando a pensar que deveria ter agido diferente no passado e isso era tudo culpa do maldito Ackles.

A atenção de Jared só foi desviada desse foco por causa do telefone tocando em cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá. Ele o pegou e atendeu, se perguntando quem diabos estava ligando.

_- Jare?_ – Veio uma voz feminina e conhecida do outro lado da linha. _– Aonde diabos você se meteu o dia todo? Eu liguei pra você, mas você desligou o celular e..._

- Katie. – Jared cumprimentou com um meio sorriso nos lábios, se esticando mais no sofá por causa da imensa preguiça que estava sentindo. – Tudo bem comigo, e com você?

_- Imbecil._ – Katie rebateu diante do tom irônico do rapaz. _– Você faltou no trabalho e não disse pra ninguém, nós estávamos preocupados Jared! Isso não se faz!_

- Eu disse pro Jeffrey. – Jared disse em sua defesa. – Mas é bom saber que vocês sentiram minha falta.

_- Tá, tá, agora abre a porta._ – Katie disse com tédio. Jared franziu a testa de leve e se ajeitou no sofá, olhando para a porta.

- Você está aqui? – Ele perguntou surpreso, e sentiu-se um idiota quando Katie riu com deboche.

_- Não, Padalecki, eu estou no Hawaii. É claro que eu estou aqui, agora abre a porta que meus pés estão me matando!_

Jared sorriu e se levantou, indo abrir a porta para Katie. Ele desligou o telefone quando viu a garota com o celular na orelha. Ela sorriu para ele, desligou o celular e o enfiou na bolsa enquanto entrava no apartamento de Jared tirando os sapatos de salto alto no caminho até o sofá macio.

- Ah! Eu adoro o seu sofá! – Ela comentou, deixando a bolsa preta ali ao lado e fazendo um sinal para Jared se sentar ao lado dela. Jared revirou os olhos e colocou o telefone na base, indo se sentar ao lado da amiga. – Então, o que você fez o dia todo?

- Eu fui ao parque. – Jared disse, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Piquenique com quem?

- Eu fui andar de bicicleta com o Jen. – Jared contou, ainda sorrindo. Katie deixou escapar um sonoro "Hum..." como se estivesse analisando a situação, e após alguns segundos ela sorriu de lado completamente maliciosa.

- E...?

- Nós fomos para a casa dele depois. Foi divertido, quer dizer... Fazia um bom tempo que eu não me divertia desse jeito e o Jen é tão... Legal! Ele não é anti-social como todo mundo pensa, ele só é meio reservado e um pouco tímido, mas depois que você conhece ele melhor você vê que ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. – Jared foi dizendo sem olhar para Katie. Ele olhava para algum ponto no tapete macio e tinha aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios conforme falava de Jensen, e Katie riu ao perceber isso. Há tempos ela não via Jared tão verdadeiramente feliz.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, hein, Padalecki!

- O que? – Jared sentiu o rosto esquentar e olhou para a loira. – Não, eu... Eu não...

- Me diz, você foi pra casa dele e o que vocês fizeram lá? – Ela o interrompeu, percebendo que Jared não ia admitir tão cedo, em voz alta, que ele gosta de Jensen. O que não fazia diferença já que estava estampado na testa dele.

Jared se encostou bem no sofá e colocou os pés em cima da mesinha de centro. Ele tinha um sorriso mais bobo ainda nos lábios e só de se lembrar do que havia acontecido naquele quarto, naquela cama entre ele e Jensen, seus olhos já escureciam de prazer.

- WOW! – Katie exclamou, boquiaberta. Jared a encarou sorrindo de lado. – É o que eu estou pensando que é? Oh, meu Deus... É, não é?

Jared acenou positivamente com a cabeça e Katie deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa. Ela tampou a boca, arregalou os olhos e demorou muito tempo para ela se recuperar do choque.

- Mas foi tão... Rápido! Quer dizer, o Ackles parecia ser impossível de... Mas me diz, como ele é na hora H? – Ela perguntou do nada, e Jared sentiu o rosto esquentar mais ainda.

- Katie!

- Qual é, você nunca escondeu esses detalhes de mim!

- É diferente! – Ele tentou explicar, sem olhar para Katie.

A garota sorriu de leve, um sorrisinho de lado e Jared não precisava dizer mais nada. Ela sabia qual era a diferença, se antes Jared nunca escondia esses tipos de detalhes sujos era porque ele não dava a mínima para quem quer que tivesse ido pra cama com ele, mas com Jensen o negócio era outro.

- Sei... – Ela deu essa parte do assunto por encerrada, então deu um tapinha no ombro de Jared para chamar a atenção dele. - Você conseguiu! Jared, você ganhou a aposta!

A simples menção da aposta fez o sorriso nos lábios de Jared se evaporar com a mesma rapidez com que Chad fazia estupidez. Isso não passou despercebido por Katie que tocou gentilmente o ombro de Jared e sorriu de leve.

- Você lembra do Tom? – Jared perguntou de repente e Katie franziu o cenho, tirando o sorriso dos lábios rosados pelo batom.

- O que o Tom tem a ver com o papo?

- O Jensen e o irmão dele conhecem o Tom. – Jared disse. – E adivinha só? Ele andou espalhando historinhas a meu respeito pro irmão do Jensen e ele... Ele disse umas coisas pro Jen, e... Foi por isso que eu vim embora de lá. Não queria virar motivo de briga entre os dois.

- Oh, Jare! – Katie parecia compreender, ou pelo menos estava tentando compreender já que ela nunca se viu numa situação parecida. Mas o modo como a expressão de Jared mudou quando ele falou sobre isso deixava claro que ele estava chateado, e Katie raramente via Jared chateado, assim pra baixo. – O Tom é um imbecil... Mas você também não foi lá a melhor pessoa do mundo na época, né?

- Eu sei. – Jared concordou, sério. – Mas eu era irresponsável, Katie, e, e um idiota! Eu não faria aquilo agora, mas... Mas eu... E se o Tom contar pro Jensen e ele ficar achando que eu sou um mau caráter ou algo assim?

- Olha, se o Jensen for realmente como eu estou pensando que ele é... Se o Tom disser qualquer coisa pra ele, ele vai ouvir sua parte da história antes de tirar qualquer conclusão. E tem certeza que o Tom disse sobre _aquilo_ pro irmão dele? – Katie fez uma pausa, passando a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado de Jared com a intenção de deixá-lo mais relaxado. – Você sabe, não acho que ele diria nos mínimos detalhes, acho que só deve ter dito que você é um filho da mãe e um cretino, mas não chegado aos motivos do porque ele te acha isso.

Jared suspirou com cansaço, ouvindo Katie falar e tentando acreditar no que ela dizia. Ela sorriu de leve, com desdém.

- E além do mais a Jamie era uma tremenda vadia e você já não ia mesmo com a cara do Tom. Não que eu ache que o que vocês fizeram foi certo, mas... Como você mesmo disse você era um idiota.

Jared sorriu, e Katie sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma por ter deixado Jared mais calmo com relação a isso. Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, aonde Jared encarava a televisão pensando na vida e Katie fazia penteados engraçados no cabelo dele, e o mais novo nem reclamava já que ele gostava quando mexiam no cabelo dele.

- Mas então... – Katie quebrou o silêncio um tempo depois. – Vai contar pro Chad?

- O que?

- Que você e o Jensen...

- Talvez. – Jared respondeu, um pouco pensativo. – Só porque eu quero ver ele dar em cima do Jeffrey.

- Isso é maldade, Jared. – Katie disse, mas sem parecer incomodada realmente. Ela também ia adorar ver uma coisa dessas. Jared olhou para ela e sorriu, feito uma criança que vai aprontar arte. Ele não ia abrir mão do seu prêmio, até porque ele queria ver Chad se ferrar uma vez na vida, porque parecia que o loiro fazia as coisas mais estúpidas, mas sempre saía ileso. Dessa vez era hora dele se dar mal um pouquinho, não que Jared quisesse que ele fosse demitido ou algo assim, ele só queria zoar com Chad um pouco, e quer jeito melhor que esse? Além do mais Chad sabia das conseqüências e mesmo assim aceitou a aposta, portanto Jared não precisava ficar com remorso.

**xxx**

Fazia uma quarta feira ensolarada. Jared fez questão de ligar para Chad e dizer que ele iria ao trabalho junto com ele, assim os dois poderiam conversar sobre os assuntos pendentes.

Chad se arrependia completamente de ter aceitado o convite e agora, a coisa que ele mais queria era faltar ao trabalho e se trancar no seu quarto e só sair de lá quando, bem, quando Jared tivesse se esquecido daquela maldita parte da aposta. Ele tentou argumentar e protestar de todas as formas possíveis, mas aposta é aposta e não tinha como dobrar Jared Padalecki.

"_Oh, droga!",_ foi o seu primeiro pensamento quando viu o prédio da empresa.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Jared e Chad entraram, sem dizer uma única palavra. Ela estava quase se fechando quando Jeffrey a barrou com sua maleta de couro e entrou, cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça o filho do seu melhor amigo e o rapaz loiro ao lado dele.

Nessa hora o sangue nas veias de Chad congelou e ele teve a certeza de que Deus o odiava e queria ver a sua desgraça ali e agora, quando nem acordar direito ele tinha ainda. O loiro buscou o olhar de Jared, agora que Jeffrey estava logo à frente dele e de costas para ele, como se implorasse para Jared desconsiderar aquilo. Mas o sorriso maníaco de Padalecki deixava bem claro que ele não ia desconsiderar coisa alguma, pelo contrário.

Sendo assim Chad, como bom perdedor que ele era, - não que ele vivesse perdendo, mas quando perdia sabia perder com a cabeça erguida – apenas respirou fundo e se preparou psicologicamente para flertar com o chefe dele, flertar _Jeffrey Dean Morgan_. Caramba, Chad só podia ser suicida.

Ele já podia se ver sendo demitido da empresa.

Ele pensou em algo apropriado para dizer, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Ele nunca tinha cantado um homem antes e não sabia como fazer isso, então pensou em fazer algum elogio. Ele olhou Jeffrey dos pés a cabeça antes de abrir a boca e dizer qualquer coisa.

No momento ele estava odiando Jensen Ackles, por que o filho da mãe não podia ter sido um pouco mais difícil?

- O senhor está... _Muito_ bonito hoje, Sr Morgan. – Chad disse do nada, a primeira cantada vagabunda que lhe veio à cabeça, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado assim. Ele não precisava, necessariamente, ter dito o "muito" com toda aquela ênfase, mas achou que pelo menos assim suas intenções ficariam claras. Quer dizer, era para ele supostamente dar em cima de Jeffrey, não? Não apenas elogiá-lo.

Ele ouviu Jared segurar a risada do lado dele, e ele observou com medo e ansiedade Jeffrey virar-se lentamente e o encarar como se Chad fosse um palhaço de circo, _não,_ estava mais para uma coisa muito esquisita e visivelmente bizarra.

Chad engoliu em seco.

- Como é que é, Murray? – Jeffrey perguntou, sem esboçar outra reação além dessa. Chad sorriu forçado, um sorriso nervoso e forçado como se ele acabasse de ser apresentado - no meio do ano - como o novo aluno de uma turma de classe que parecia não ir com a cara dele. E olha que Chad costumava odiar entrar numa escola nova justo na metade do ano e ser apresentado para a classe, ele costumava se sentir um idiota.

- Eu disse... – Ele não acreditava que teria que repetir isso. – Que o senhor está... Muito bonitohoje. Na verdade, o senhor é atraente por natureza, _huh?_

"_Ah, meu Deus do céu, que porra eu estou falando?", _foi o que ele pensou quando se obrigou a calar a boca.

Ele não ousou olhar para o lado. Algo dentro da mente dele o mandava continuar sustentando o contato visual. Mas se ele olhasse para o lado ele veria Jared fazendo o impossível para não cair na gargalhada. O que estava sendo um desafio e tanto já que Jared já ri horrores do nada, imagina quando ele tem motivo para rir?

- Você está bem, Murray? – Jeffrey perguntou, com a voz tão séria que parecia cortar Chad ao meio só ao ser pronunciada.

- Eu estou ótimo! – Chad respondeu, sentindo que a qualquer segundo cederia e sairia correndo dali. Opa, nem _correr_ ele podia sair correndo, ele estava num maldito elevador! Um maldito quadradinho fechado! – Melhor ainda agora, senhor.

Ele viu, sem precisar olhar para o lado, Jared enfiar a mão na boca para controlar a crise histérica de riso que estava querendo ter, que estava quase tendo. Chad se sentiu um idiota nessa hora, ele era ótimo com cantadas, mas no momento só as péssimas vinham a mente dele. Devia ser medo da reação de Jeffrey, só podia ser isso.

Jeffrey continuou mantendo o contato visual, como se analisasse Chad e ponderasse o que ele acabara de dizer. Chad continuava sustentando o olhar, tentando parecer o máximo sério e sincero possível. Jeffrey era no mínimo uns 15 anos mais velho do que ele e era seu maldito chefe! Chad ia pessoalmente esfolar Jared vivo por essa.

- Igualmente, Murray.

Chad estava tendo pensamentos assassinos envolvendo seu melhor amigo quando ele ouviu isso. Jared na hora parou de sentir vontade de rir, foi como se alguém morresse na frente dele e ele ficasse sério do nada, e agora era Chad quem tinha na cara uma expressão de quem acaba de ver algo muito bizarro e esquisito. A porta do elevador se abriu essa hora, e com outro aceno de cabeça para Jared e, Chad podia jurar, um olhar dos pés até a sua cabeça de Jeffrey, o seu chefe saiu do elevador e segundos depois a porta se fechou novamente.

Chad estava tão chocado agora que parecia que ele tinha perdido a capacidade de formular e falar palavras. Ele estava boquiaberto e com os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam que iam saltar pro chão a qualquer segundo. Jeffrey tinha _secado_ ele? Jeffrey tinha _retribuído_ o elogio? Jeffrey tinha dito que ele também estava bonito e era atraente por natureza e então simplesmente o _secou?_

- Oh... Meu... Deus. – Jared sussurrou ao seu lado, olhando para ele da mesma forma com que Chad encarava a porta do elevador. – Ele... Ele fez o que eu acho que ele... Fez?

Isso foi o auge, foi tudo o que Jared precisava - e mais a cara de assombro de Chad - para ele finalmente começar a rir. A crise histérica de riso de Jared trouxe Chad de volta a vida e o loiro o encarou, ainda meio chocado.

- Isso não tem graça, mano. – Ele sussurrou, e Jared riu mais ainda com esse comentário, se é que isso ainda é possível. Eles estavam tão entretidos com isso que nem repararam que Jeffrey tinha descido e que eles deveriam descer um andar antes do de Jeffrey, mas pouco importava. Conforme o elevador foi descendo e as pessoas entrando e Chad parado como se acabasse de ver um fantasma e Jared rindo sem conseguir parar, ele finalmente chegou ao andar dos dois. Chad e Jared saíram e Jared estava chorando, respirando fundo e tentando controlar a crise de riso.

Katie chegou nessa hora, e franziu a testa em sinal de confusão quando Chad se sentou automaticamente na sua mesa e deixou suas coisas em cima da mesa e ficou ali, quieto encarando o laptop. Jared estava sentado na cadeira da frente, aquela que ele sempre usava quando vinha conversar com os amigos, e só agora ele se recuperava da crise de riso. Katie se sentou na cadeira ao lado e ficou olhando do loiro para o moreno, sem entender nada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você não vai... – Jared respirou fundo. – Não vai acreditar, Katie! O Chad... O Chad deu em cima do Jeffrey!

Katie arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, olhando para Chad agora.

- Ele te demitiu? – Ela perguntou, supondo que Chad havia sido demitido, porque Chad estava excessivamente pálido como se houvesse visto um fantasma. Chad nem se deu ao trabalho de negar, ele parecia bem mais interessado em encarar o laptop.

- Não! – Jared respondeu por ele, sorrindo abertamente. – Ele... _Cara!_ A cantada do Chad foi a pior cantada que eu já ouvi na minha vida, mas o Jeffrey... Ele _retribuiu _a cantada, praticamente, e _secou_ o Chad! Tipo, deu "O Olhar".

Só de se lembrar Jared voltou a rir, abraçando as costelas e se mexendo na cadeira como se fosse cair no chão e continuar a gargalhar. Katie encarou Chad na hora, como que perguntando com o olhar se aquilo era verdade, e assim que Chad a olhou daquela mesma maneira e com apenas um aceno positivo de cabeça concordou com o que Jared disse, Katie tapou a boca e parecia igualmente surpresa e chocada.

- É tudo culpa do Ackles! – Chad disse um bom tempo depois, incomodado com os olhares dos amigos. Chad estava tão irritado, sem saber exatamente com o que, que ele nem se preocupou em manter o tom de voz baixo. – Se ele não tivesse se deixado levar tão fácil pelo Jared eu não teria que ter feito... _Aquilo!_

Jared riu, nem um pouco incomodado com a irritação de Chad.

- Culpa do meu charme, ele não resistiu. – Jared disse, sorrindo de lado. – Além do mais, você sabia quais seriam as conseqüências e mesmo assim aceitou a aposta. A culpa é sua, mesmo.

- Da próxima vez que a gente for apostar quem você consegue levar pra cama, Jay, me lembra de não escolher alguém como o Ackles. Na verdade me lembra de escolher o oposto dele! – Chad parou de reclamar e fingiu estar completamente absorto no trabalho, tentando ignorar as risadas tanto de Jared quanto de Katie, que estavam achando a cara de raiva de Chad a coisa mais engraçada e fofa – na verdade Katie estava achando fofa - do mundo.

Nenhum deles percebeu a garota parada em frente a entrada com uma pilha de folhas que ela deveria estar entregando para a Srta. Cassidy. Ela tinha a boca aberta numa expressão de surpresa, e estava parada encarando a sala como uma estátua posta de enfeite.

- Tudo bem com você? – Uma garota loira perguntou para ela, trazendo Lauren de volta a realidade. Ela apenas olhou para Alona e piscou os olhos, sorrindo de um jeito forçado.

- Tudo sim, eu só...

- É pra Cassidy? – Ela perguntou, apontando para os papeis e lendo o pequeno nome na ponta de um deles. – Pode deixar que eu levo, eu estava indo para lá mesmo.

- Ah... Obrigada. – Lauren sorriu e entregou os papeis a Alona, observando a eficiente secretária sumir de vista. Lauren deu passos para trás e, após alguns segundos projetando a mensagem, saiu dali indo direto para o elevador. Ela não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir, e ela não sabia como reagir a respeito disso.

Não sabia se ia lá tirar satisfações ou se saía dali e ia contar para Jensen, porque o certo era contar para ele. Mas ela ainda não acreditava que aquilo era possível. Então quer dizer que Jared e seu amiguinho loiro tinham apostado que Jared levaria Jensen para a cama? Que tipo de pessoa detestável ele era, _eles_ eram? Lauren não sabia se ela estava com raiva, muita raiva de Jared, ou se estava preocupada com Jensen.

"_Da próxima vez que a gente for apostar quem você consegue levar pra cama..."._

- Oh, Jen! – Ela disse sozinha, quando já estava no elevador. Sua voz não havia nada além de tristeza. Pobre Jensen. Ela o conhecia bem demais para saber quando ele estava envolvido com alguém, e aquela conversa que ela e ele tiveram na casa dele, quando ele chegou daquela festa que foi com Jared... Bom, essa conversa só deixava as coisas mais claras ainda.

Jensen não é de se envolver facilmente, na verdade ele tinha um certo problema com relacionamentos, o último tinha sido um desastre e Lauren se lembrava que Jensen ficou devastado quando terminou com Danneel, e agora... Agora Jared Padalecki, o maldito Padalecki, entrava na vida dele, fazia Jensen se envolver e tudo por causa de uma aposta estúpida? Quem ele pensava que era para fazer uma coisas dessas com Jensen?

O pior é que Lauren não sabia o que fazer. Se ela estivesse certa e Jensen estivesse realmente gostando de Jared, então como diabos ela ia chegar para ele e contar o que havia ouvido? Ela não tinha coragem, mas sabia que deveria fazer isso. Ela não podia deixar Jared brincar com os sentimentos do seu amigo.

É, ela não podia permitir isso. Ela tinha que contar.

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **Hey :D Chegamos ao capítulo 10, e desculpem pela demora em postá-lo. Sabe como é, eu andava escrevendo muito "Intenções" e estava deixando minhas outras fanfics de lado, daí eu dei uma pausa nessa pra escrever as outras. Mas finalmente a atualização chegou e eu espero não demorar tanto com os próximos capítulos nem dessa, nem das outras fanfics! :D Um beeeeijo a quem acompanha e reviews melhorariam muito meu dia!

.

.

**Cami –** Owwwn, obrigada Cami! E eu vou continuar escrevendo sim :D Ainda mais se for pro bem da humanidade ;P Beeeeeijos!

**Carol – **Eu não acredito que os absurdos que eu escrevo deixaram você acordada até as quatro da manhã! E que BOM que eu animei sua tarde de domingo! Suas reviews também me animam muito :D Sério que você achou o capítulo fodástico? *-* Muito obrigada! Um beijo e inté! ;*

**Sashita – **Obrigada! Que bom que você gostou da fanfic! *-* Que bom que você gostou da entrada do Tom (Eu não faço idéia de qual seja a altura dele o.o') e quanto ao Jensen por cima, ahm, eu sou aquela autora a favor de variações sempre, sabe? xD Mas vai ter a vez do Jared, porque eu também adoro Jared por cima! Hahahaha :D Beeeeijos e obrigada pela review!

**Lidinha – **Parei logo ali! Foi necessário (mentira, eu sou cruel mesmo hahaha :P), a atualização ta aí, espero que tenha gostado! Beeeijos e obrigada pela review!

.

.

Até o próximo, pessoal! ;*


	11. Chapter 11

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Os erros são todos meus. Por mais que eu releia e revise, sempre tem aquele errinho que escapa.

**Shipper:** **J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, **J2**, Jsquared! NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jared estava no seu escritório, bem acomodado na sua poltrona, olhando pela grande janela de vidro os prédios da cidade. Ele adorava Los Angeles, depois de tanto tempo vivendo naquele lugar era como se ele tivesse nascido ali, mas vez ou outra ele sentia falta do Texas, falta da sua família e dos seus antigos amigos que ele não via há séculos. Sempre que pensava em San Antonio ele sorria sozinho, se lembrando de casa, mas daí seu sorriso murchava logo em seguida porque ele se lembrava do motivo para ter ido embora de lá, ou mais precisamente, de _como_ foi embora de lá.

Alguém escolheu essa hora para bater na porta do seu escritório e Jared parou de girar a caneta que estava girando entre os dedos e se ajeitou na poltrona, se perguntando quem estava ali e porque Alona não o tinha avisado que havia gente entrando.

- Pode entrar. – Ele disse com tédio, e ajeitou-se mais ainda e automaticamente na poltrona quando viu quem era. Ele sentou-se direito, e deixou a caneta de lado enquanto Jeffrey fechava a porta com cuidado. Assim que seus olhares se encontraram, Jared se levantou. – Senhor.

Cumprimentou, com todo o respeito que tinha por Jeffrey e educação que sua mãe lhe tinha dado.

- Pode se sentar, Jared. – Ele disse, e Jared se sentou em silêncio enquanto Jeffrey caminhava até a poltrona a sua frente, se sentando nela e olhando analisadoramente para Jared.

- Sim, senhor? – Jared perguntou um pouco hesitante. Jeffrey raramente vinha até ali falar com ele. Geralmente quando ele queria algo de Jared ele o chamava até seu escritório. Jeffrey era um homem ocupado demais e Jared se perguntava qual o motivo dele ter parado tudo o que estava fazendo para vir até ali.

- Seu pai me ligou. – Jeffrey disse num tom inexpressivo, e Jared sentiu suas mãos suarem. "_Ah, por isso...", _ele pensou enquanto desviava o olhar para a agenda preta em cima da sua mesa. – Ele perguntou de você.

Jared continuou em silêncio.

- Queria saber se você estava bem.

- Ele poderia ter me ligado para se certificar disso por conta própria, ao invés de ficar perguntando para o senhor. – Jared tentou não parecer tão ácido, mas falhou terrivelmente. Havia uma contradição de sentimentos transparecendo em sua voz, mas o que mais ficou evidente para Jeffrey foi a decepção. Jared odiava falar sobre seu pai, e o humor dele sempre mudava, drasticamente, quando alguém citava o nome de Jerry Padalecki.

- Ele se preocupa com você. – Jeffrey disse calmamente, como sempre dizia quando falava sobre o pai de Jared.

Jared deixou escapar uma risada de desdém.

- Claro. – Não havia mais nada além de sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Ele se importa com você. – Jeffrey insistiu, na tentativa de fazer Jared levar aquilo a sério.

- É, eu sei. – Jared respondeu. – Eu percebi isso quando ele me chutou de casa.

- Ele não te...

- O que você quer, Jeffrey? – Jared o cortou, perdendo completamente a pose de funcionário da empresa. Agora não era ele e seu chefe conversando ali, era ele e um amigo, porque Jeffrey era seu amigo e o conhecia há anos.

- Eu só acho que depois de tanto tempo vocês deveriam superar isso.

- _Superar_ isso? – Jared retrucou com mais sarcasmo ainda. – Se ele quisesse resolver qualquer porcaria que fosse ele teria me ligado ao invés de ter ligado para você. Tem noção das coisas que ele me disse quando me expulsou de casa?

Jeffrey não disse nada, continuou em silêncio observando Jared que parecia começar a se irritar de verdade, apenas por se lembrar disso.

- Eu não tenho que pedir desculpas por nada, eu não tenho que resolver nada. Eu não vou ligar pra ele e nem ir até lá, Jeffrey, então seria ótimo se você parasse de tentar me convencer, porque você não vai conseguir. – Jared girou na poltrona, ficando mais de lado, olhando os prédios ao invés de Jeffrey, exatamente como estava fazendo antes de Jeffrey chegar. Ele ouviu o seu chefe suspirar com cansaço, se dando por vencido por ter perdido essa batalha. Ele ouviu também Jeffrey se levantar, mas continuou encarando o vidro das janelas.

- Você é igualzinho a ele, dois orgulhosos imbecis. – Jeffrey resmungou. – Tem noção do quanto isso acaba com sua mãe, Jared?

Jared não disse nada, apenas se mexeu de um jeito inquieto na poltrona. Jeffrey o encarou durante alguns segundos sem dizer nada, e ele parecia que ia tornar a argumentar, mas desistiu de última hora.

- Você tem direito a um convidado. – Jeffrey disse, mudando o assunto e jogando algo em cima da mesa de Jared. Jared olhou para o que parecia ser um envelope ou um convite para algo, mas não teve tempo de perguntar para o que, já que Jeffrey já tinha saído do seu escritório o deixando sozinho.

Jared pegou o envelope e o leu enquanto pensava nas coisas que haviam acontecido com ele agora.

Era sempre assim, Jeffrey sempre tentava convencer Jared a falar com seu pai e isso fazia Jared se perguntar se ele tentava convencer seu pai a falar com ele também, e assim como com Jared não tinha sucesso nas suas tentativas de reaproximá-los.

Algumas coisas não tinham concerto.

Jared fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, deixando o envelope em cima da mesa. Então, sem pensar, ele apertou o botão no seu telefone e esperou até Alona atender, rápido como sempre:

_- Sim, Sr. Padalecki?_

- Pode chamar o Ackles até aqui, Al? – Jared perguntou, encarando sua estante de livros.

_- Claro, senhor. –_ Alona respondeu, prestativa. Jared desligou o telefone e esperou em silêncio até que Alona ligasse novamente, alguns longos minutos depois, mais ou menos uns 15 minutos, dizendo que Jensen estava ali para vê-lo. Jared disse a ela que ele podia entrar e, ainda encarando o vidro das janelas, ouviu a porta se abrir quase silenciosamente e se fechar do mesmo jeito.

Jared sentiu aquelas mesmas coisas que sempre sentia quando Jensen estava por perto. E ele não soube direito porque chamou o contador até ali, vai ver porque ele queria explicar as coisas e concertar as coisas, porque ele tinha tratado Jensen de um jeito que não deveria e tudo por coisas estúpidas que Joshua tinha dito a respeito dele. Ele continuou em silêncio, até que girasse a poltrona até Jared olhar diretamente para Jensen que estava em pé em frente a sua mesa o observando com curiosidade.

Jared sorriu de leve, e sentiu como se borboletas surgissem dentro do seu estômago quando ele observou Jensen ali em pé o encarando. Jensen com sua roupa social, sua gravata bem ajeitada e seu suéter escuro e aqueles óculos que ficavam tão sexy nele.

- Ahm... – Jensen não sabia muito bem o que dizer, e parecia começar a ficar um pouco incomodado com o silêncio e o olhar fixo de Jared. Jared se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e antes que Jensen pudesse completar a frase que ele estava pensando em dizer, Jared estava beijando o mais velho com voracidade e urgência. Porque todo aquele tempo, a vontade que ele estava sentindo de beijar Jensen, ver Jensen novamente, o estava quase consumindo, e ele precisava sentir Jensen ali com ele e agora.

Jared colocou Jensen contra a mesa e ele ouviu Jensen fazer um som de surpresa e prazer que foi logo abafado pela boca de Jared. Jared o beijava sem dar tempo para pausas, e suas mãos seguravam a cintura do mais velho o puxando para perto, aproximando os quadris e ele podia sentir que Jensen estava começando a ficar excitado com aquilo tudo.

- J-Jay... Jared... Para... – Jensen murmurou quando Jared começou a devorar seu pescoço, ele tentou afastar Jared, mas as mãos de Jared entrando por dentro da sua camisa estavam tornando essa ação um desafio dos muito difíceis.

Mesmo assim, com todo o esforço do mundo, ele conseguiu segurar as mãos de Jared e fazê-lo parar por alguns segundos. Jensen respirou fundo e observou o mais novo o olhando com luxúria, um desejo que fazia seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Estamos no seu escritório! – Jensen sussurrou como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. Jared riu, e se desvencilhou das mãos de Jensen, se preparando para abrir o zíper da calça do mais velho que começava a ficar um pouco desesperado com a situação.

- O que torna tudo mais interessante. – Jared respondeu, mordendo seu pescoço de um jeito possessivo.

- Jared... Não... Aqui... – Jensen estava dizendo com dificuldade. Ele deixou escapar um som incoerente quando a mão de Jared entrou dentro da sua calça e começou a fazer coisas indevidas lá dentro. Jared ria, se deliciando com o desespero de Jensen. Ele continuou a marcar o pescoço do mais velho, e a sua mão livre estava no cabelo de Jensen agora, puxando sua cabeça um pouco para trás pelo cabelo de um jeito que daria Jared todo o acesso ao seu pescoço. Jensen deixou escapar um gemido parecido com dor e prazer. – J-Jared...

- Relaxa, Jen. Você se preocupa demais. – Jared afastou sua mão da calça de Jensen e o encoxou, deixando Jensen mais contra a mesa ainda, e apertou o botão do telefone.

Jensen não parecia tão disposto a tirá-lo de perto dele, pelo contrário. Ele só continuava ali parado respirando com dificuldade e observando tudo o que Jared fazia.

_- Senhor?_ – Veio a voz de Alona do outro lado da linha. Jared sorriu maliciosamente, lançando um daqueles olhares a Jensen que constrangeriam a alma mais depravada do mundo, e deveriam ter constrangido Jensen, mas que ao invés disso teve todo o efeito contrário.

- Não quero que ninguém venha me incomodar, okay, Alona? Não importa se for o Jeffrey ou o presidente dos Estados Unidos, certo?

_- Ahm... Okay, senhor..._ – Alona respondeu um pouco incerta.

- Bom. – Jared disse em resposta, e desligou. Ele olhou de volta para Jensen que o encarava de olhos arregalados. – Onde nós estávamos mesmo?

- Você é impossível! – Jensen murmurou, e Jared riu mais ainda, segurando firme Jensen pela cintura.

- Não, eu sou demais!

Quando Jared caiu de joelhos em frente a Jensen, o loiro arregalou totalmente os olhos se perguntando o que raios Jared ia fazer, e ele pretendia perguntar, mas o sorriso malicioso de Jared já o fazia ter alguma idéia. Jensen prendeu a respiração quando Jared puxou sua calça para baixo e deu uma boa olhada na sua ereção, e ele pensou que não seria mais capaz de respirar quando Jared abaixou sua boxer e passou a língua pela extensão do seu pênis.

Jensen se lembrava de ter segurado com força a mesa e ter tombado a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos enquanto Jared lhe provocava com a língua.

- Jare... Você não... Não precisa... Não precisa fazer... _Puta que... Pariu!_ – Ele apertou a mesa com mais força quando Jared o abocanhou, ou o máximo que conseguia colocar dentro da boca, e começou a fazer umas coisas com a língua que Jensen se perguntava se os seres humanos eram capazes de fazer. Foi a última coisa concreta que Jensen pensou antes de segurar o cabelo de Jared e se perder completamente nas sensações causadas pelo mais novo.

Ele não disse nada concreto enquanto Jared o chupava com toda aquela vontade e empenho, ele só disse coisas incoerentes que provavelmente o constrangeriam mais tarde se ele fosse parar pra pensar nisso depois.

As mãos de Jared deslizaram das coxas de Jensen para irem até a mesa e ele parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e aquilo era uma permissão mais do que óbvia para Jensen tomar controle da situação, e sem pensar – pelo menos com a cabeça de cima – Jensen começou a mover seu quadril e o que ele sentiu enquanto fodia a boca de Jared foi algo simplesmente maravilhoso, e demais, demais e _perfeito_. Jared acompanhava seus gemidos fazendo aqueles sons deliciosos de se ouvir e aquilo estava levando a sanidade de Jensen embora para longe. Ele puxava o cabelo do mais novo, sem se preocupar se ia machucar, e se machucou Jared também não pareceu dar a mínima.

Com mais algo incoerente saindo da sua boca e algo como _"Jay"_ e_ "Deus"_ e _"Porra"_ e _"Tão perfeito"_ Jensen puxou a cabeça de Jared de leve para trás, mas o mais novo protestou e passou a chupá-lo com muito mais empenho que antes e aquilo foi o suficiente - e mais a visão de Jared ajoelhado o chupando - para fazê-lo gozar até ficar desorientado.

Jensen estava com a boca entreaberta e os olhos fechados. Ele ouviu Jared rir de qualquer coisa que fosse, e ele ouviu Jared se levantar e ajeitar sua calça, fechando seu zíper já que Jensen não parecia estar em condições de fazer nada disso.

- Então... Vai ter uma festa na sexta feira a noite, essas festas formais e chatas que tem nas empresas... e eu preciso de um acompanhante. – Jared disse do nada, como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo e como se não tivesse acabado de fazer um "boquete" em Jensen. – Você vai comigo, né?

- Aham... Claro... O que você quiser. – Jensen sussurrou, ainda fora de si. Jared sorriu todo dentes, aquele sorriso animado dele que mostravam suas convinhas adoráveis e seus dentes brancos e bem cuidados, e aquele sorriso pelo qual Jensen caiu de quatro pela primeira vez que o viu.

Ele teria pensado que era uma péssima idéia ir a uma festa com todo o pessoal da parte "grande" da empresa, e com Jared. Jensen teria dito "não" porque ele não gosta desse tipo de evento, e daí Jared teria que fazer seu olharzinho de cachorrinho abandonado e talvez Jensen reconsiderasse, mas no exato momento Jensen aceitaria até usar um vestido e dançar a conga no meio do setor de contabilidade se Jared pedisse.

Porque ele não estava em condições de pensar direito ou tomar decisões, e Jared tinha se aproveitado feio disso.

- Ótimo!

- Ãh? – Jensen abriu os olhos e observou Jared, perto dele com as mãos na sua cintura e aquele sorriso _"de matar"_. Ele olhou para baixo e percebeu que Jared precisava de uma mãozinha. – Ah... Deixa eu cuidar disso pra você.

Jared sorriu mais ainda.

- Por favor. – Ele pediu de um jeito irônico, mas sem maldade alguma. Jensen sorriu em resposta e abriu a calça dele, segurando a ereção de Jared e apreciando a expressão de prazer que surgiu no rosto do mais novo quando Jensen começou a masturbá-lo. Jensen sorriu mais ainda e chegou mais perto para beijar Jared apaixonadamente e os gemidos que escapavam da boca de Jared eram a melhor coisa que ele já ouvira na vida.

Jared apoiou o queixo no seu ombro e gemeu em seu ouvido, murmurando "Jen" e outras coisas que estavam fazendo Jensen se arrepiar e pensar que Jared era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido na vida dele.

Ele nunca havia se sentido assim por ninguém, e olha que ele conhecia Jared há menos de uma semana.

Jensen o beijou mais uma vez, e foi exatamente aí que Jared gozou. Jensen sorriu entre o beijo, os lábios apenas pressionados um contra o outro e de leve. Os dois continuaram assim por alguns segundos, até que Jensen ajeitasse a calça de Jared enquanto Jared respirava de uma maneira descompassada e mantinha seus lábios próximos aos de Jensen, quase sem tocar.

Quando os dois abriram os olhos, eles ainda ficaram um bom tempo apenas se olhando antes de um deles dizer qualquer coisa.

- Eu preciso voltar pro trabalho. – Jensen disse, tocando os lábios de Jared com os seus num selinho quase inocente.

- Ahhh... Não! – Jared resmungou em resposta, segurando firme Jensen em seus braços para ele não ir. – Não vai... Eu... A minha mesa vai sentir falta de você!

Jensen riu, e riu mais ainda do olhar de cachorrinho abandonado de Jared. Ele sabia no que aquilo ia dar, então usou todo seu autocontrole para não ceder aos caprichos de Jared mais uma vez, já que eles tinham que trabalhar.

- Sério? Sua mesa? Só sua mesa?

- Yep! – Jared disse, sorrindo feito uma criança. – E ninguém gosta de ferir os sentimentos da minha mesa. Fora que ela tem tendência a ficar ranzinza quando está com saudades...

Jensen riu outra vez e roubou um beijo de Jared, e quando ele sentiu que Jared tinha abaixado a guarda, ele se afastou do mais novo e caminhou até a porta.

- Mas fazer o que, né? – Jensen disse, se recompondo para não parecer que ele tinha ido até ali dar uns amassos em Jared Padalecki. – Eu vejo você depois, Jared.

- Ooookay! – Jared disse, se encostando na mesa e cruzando os braços, observando Jensen sair do seu escritório. Ele sorriu, e continuou sorrindo sozinho enquanto observava o local onde Jensen estivera.

Foi sorrindo feito um bobo que ele chegou a conclusão de que Jensen tinha sido a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer na vida dele.

**———J²———**

Lauren estava sentada na beirada da mesa de Jensen. O movimento por ali estava quieto, como sempre, e todo mundo se limitava a se dedicar ao trabalho. Lauren em especial já havia terminado todo o seu trabalho do dia, ela nunca foi de deixar as coisas para fazer de última hora e nesse caso ela e Jensen eram praticamente idênticos.

Ela estava inquieta, girando aquela caneta azul entre os dedos e batendo de leve o salto alto no chão, olhando a todo o instante para a porta de entrada esperando que a qualquer segundo Jensen chegasse. Ele tinha saído há um tempo já, exatamente quando Lauren criou coragem de contar a ele o que tinha ouvido ontem entre Jared e os amiguinhos dele, e agora sua coragem já estava ficando meio falha porque a cada minuto que se passava ela começava a pensar nas conseqüências que sofreria e que Jensen sofreria quando ela contasse a verdade.

E se ele não acreditasse nela? Porque todo mundo sabia da enorme queda que Lauren tinha por Jared, por ele ser atraente _pra caramba,_ ter um sorriso _de matar_ e ter um _monumento_ de corpo, e essas são as palavras da própria Cohan. Mas isso não queria dizer que Lauren queria Jensen longe de Jared. Pelo contrário, o que Lauren sentia por Jared era aquela atração física que qualquer mulher sente por um homem bonito, e ela tinha ficado feliz quando soube que Jensen e Jared estavam juntos, claro que ela ficou chocada tanto por saber que Jensen estava com um homem quanto por descobrir que Jared é bissexual, mas ela tinha ficado feliz porque Jensen parecia estar feliz.

Ela nunca faria nada para atrapalhar aquela relação a menos que fosse necessário. Ela não podia deixar Jared brincar com os sentimentos de Jensen.

Sim, ela deveria dizer e acabar com isso logo, antes que Jensen começasse a se envolver demais e, _oh Deus,_ ela rezava para que ele já não tivesse se envolvido demais.

- Aonde foi parar o Jensen? – Lauren quase caiu da mesa de susto quando ouviu a pergunta de Allison Mark, uma das contadoras. Lauren se ajeitou, tentando fingir que não acabara de levar o maior susto por estar com a cabeça na lua.

- Eu... Não faço idéia. – Lauren disse, mas internamente ela fazia idéia sim. Jensen tinha saído dali daquele jeito ansioso, provavelmente porque Jared tinha chamado. Ela apostava todo o seu dinheiro no banco que os dois estavam todo esse tempo no escritório de Jared que devia ser enorme e, _oh céus,_ será que eles estavam dando uns amassos lá dentro?

"_Okay Lauren Cohan, nada de pensar em homens bonitos se pegando agora, pense no seu objetivo", _ela se recriminou internamente e encarou Allison que a olhava com o cenho franzido.

- Eu precisava que ele cuidasse disso aqui pra mim. – Ela comentou, deixando uma pequena pilha de papeis em cima da mesa de Jensen. Lauren não comentou nada, continuou quieta na dela observando a loira.

Allison observou o porta-retratos em cima da mesa de Jensen, aonde havia um Jensen sorridente, um Joshua quase o sufocando com o braço ao redor do seu pescoço e uma Megan, a irmãozinha caçula, no meio dos dois rindo horrores. Era uma das fotos que Lauren mais achava bonita.

De repente Allison tornou a encarar Lauren e ela parecia séria demais.

- Não é por nada não, mas você reparou que o Jensen anda no mundo da lua ultimamente?

"_E desde quando você se interessa tanto pela vida dele?", _foi o que Lauren pensou em dizer, mas em voz alta ela disse:

- Ele só está cansado de trabalhar tanto.

- O Jensen? – Allison usou toda a sua ironia. – Jensen Ackles _cansado_ do trabalho? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

- As pessoas mudam. – Lauren disse com um pouco de impaciência.

- E tem mais aquela "bomba" que ninguém parou de comentar, sobre o Padalecki ter vindo pessoalmente até aqui chamar ele pra fazer sabe-se lá o que, e dias depois vir esperar o Jensen chegar no trabalho. – Allison começou a dizer, como se Lauren não tivesse presenciado as duas cenas ao vivo, e ela começava a se achar uma idiota por não ter desconfiado das intenções de Jared, é que ele pareceu ser tão legal. Principalmente quando os dois ficaram conversando e esperando Jensen chegar aquele dia. – Você não achou estranho? Tipo, o Padalecki, e logo depois os dois saíram...

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso, Allison? – Lauren a interrompeu, sentindo vontade de ir mandar Allison cuidar da própria vida. Mas não adiantava, não é? Todo mundo devia estar comentando sobre isso também e Allison era a única que teve a cara de pau de vir perguntar.

- Estamos falando de Jared Padalecki, Lauren! – Allison disse, arregalando os olhos como se não acreditasse que Lauren não tivesse sacado ainda. – Você conhece Jared Padalecki? _Hello?_ Não tem uma alma viva que não tenha ido parar na cama dele e...

- Você não chegou nem perto da cama dele. – Lauren interrompeu, e Allison fechou a cara na hora.

- Eu estou dizendo. – Ela disse mais lentamente, para Lauren compreender. – Que quando Padalecki quer alguma coisa, ele consegue, e você não acha estranho que de uma hora pra outra ele começou a perseguir o Jensen?

Parando pra pensar, era estranho e Lauren se achava mais idiota ainda por não ter pensado nisso antes.

- Eu não sei o que você está querendo dizer com isso. Você conhece o Jensen...

- Eu também conheço o Jared. – Allison disse. – Não pessoalmente, mas todo mundo sabe como ele é.

"_Um canalha insensível filho da puta", _Lauren pensou consigo mesma. Um cretino que conseguia tudo o que ele queria por ser bonito, saber manipular e ter dinheiro pra caramba, e por causa de uma aposta estúpida o alvo da vez era Jensen e agora ele magoaria Jensen só pra dizer pros amiguinhos que ele levou o contador pra cama. Só de pensar nisso Lauren já se sentia queimar por dentro de raiva.

- Lauren? – Allison estalou os dedos na frente do rosto de Lauren, chamando a atenção da garota.

- O que é? – Ela nem se preocupou em esconder o mau humor.

- Eu perguntei se o Jensen e o Jared estão... Sabe? Tipo, _saindo _juntos? – Allison pareceu um pouco incomodada em dizer as palavras certas e isso, por algum motivo desconhecido, irritou Lauren mais ainda.

- E se estiverem?! – Lauren exclamou, chamando a atenção de todo mundo ao redor que estava trabalhando. Allison até se assustou com a elevação de voz da mulher. – Não é da sua conta e nem da conta de ninguém daqui!

- Calma, Lauren, eu só perguntei por...

- Curiosidade? Quer um conselho, Allison? Eu sei que sua vida é insuportavelmente sem graça, mas vai cuidar dela e para de se meter aonde você não é chamada!

- Qual é a sua? – Allison parecia ter se irritado também. – Ah, é, deve ser porque você cai de quatro pelo Padalecki e ele escolheu o anti-social do Jensen, né? Deve ser lastimável ser trocada por um homem, né, Lauren? E ainda mais o Jensen que é tão...

- Tão o que, Mark? – Dessa vez não foi Lauren que perguntou. Allison calou a boca na hora quando ouviu a conhecida voz de Jensen Ackles soando logo atrás dela, Lauren sequer teve tempo de dar um tapa no rosto de Allison por ter dito aquilo para ela, até porque quando viu Jensen chegar ela também se calou.

Jensen tinha no rosto uma expressão de nada, daquelas que era impossível saber o que se passava dentro da cabeça dele, e sua voz soou tão fria que Lauren não se surpreendeu por Allison ter se virado lentamente como se estivesse prestes a encarar um fantasma. Jensen raramente conversava com as pessoas dali, ele se limitava a manter uma relação estritamente profissional com todo mundo, com a exceção de Lauren. Ninguém nunca sabia o que acontecia na vida dele e ninguém antes pareceu interessado, até o dia em que Jared chegou e disse _"Oi"._

- Eu... – Allison tinha o rosto corado de vergonha e todo mundo a essa altura do campeonato tinha desistido de fingir que estava trabalhando. Jensen estreitou o olhar, e Allison abaixou a cabeça apontando para a pequena pilha de papeis em cima da mesa. – Eu... Preciso que você cuide disso.

Lauren quase não ouviu a voz da garota.

- Mais alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou, tão frio como um iceberg e Lauren se perguntava qual foi a última vez que viu Jensen agir assim. Allison apenas negou com um sinal de cabeça.

- Não. – Ela murmurou, e saiu de perto dos dois indo até sua mesa com uma velocidade incrivel. Jensen olhou para as pessoas que estavam olhando para ele e para Lauren, e isso pareceu fazer todo mundo se tocar que deveria fingir que estava trabalhando, e foi o que fizeram. Jensen olhou para Lauren um instante e a garota sentiu-se arrepiar, e já estava perdendo completamente a coragem de contar a ele sobre a aposta. Ele passou por Lauren e se sentou na sua cadeira pegando os papeis que Allison havia deixado e passou a olhá-los.

Lauren respirou fundo e se sentou na cadeira vaga em frente à mesa e ficou observando o amigo. Eles ficaram assim pelo que pareceu horas até que Jensen finalmente deixasse os papeis de lado, e olhasse a amiga nos olhos.

- O que você quer? – Ele perguntou, mudando completamente sua expressão. Embora ele ainda parecesse um pouco sem paciência para lidar com qualquer assunto agora, pelo menos ele não estava agindo feito um iceberg humano com Lauren.

- Não quer nem saber por que a Allison estava dizendo aquilo? – Lauren perguntou curiosamente.

- Eu ouvi. – Jensen disse, tornando a folhear os papeis. Lauren se ajeitou desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- Você estava com o Jared?

- Sim.

- E esse lance de vocês... – Lauren estava começando a sentir vontade de sair correndo dali. Jensen às vezes tinha a capacidade incrível de ser imprevisível e de te intimidar sem essa parecer a intenção. – É sério?

- O Joshua mandou você conversar comigo a respeito disso?

- Não. – Lauren respondeu rapidamente. – Não, eu só... Eu só queria saber.

- Eu não sei. – Jensen respondeu, sinceramente, e não parecia se importar tanto em não saber se o "lance" era sério ou não, ou pelo menos se ele se importava ele não deixou transparecer.

- Você não acha que é um pouco precipitado? – Lauren perguntou, e mesmo que não quisesse saber a resposta, ela foi em frente com o tópico do assunto. – Jen, você gosta dele? Tipo, gosta meeeeesmo dele?

- Eu não o conheço há tanto tempo assim pra...

- Jensen, você foi pra cama com ele! – Lauren sussurrou, sem paciência. Ela odiava quando Jensen respondia dessa maneira, tentando evitar a resposta. O loiro respirou fundo, tirando o óculos e o deixando em cima da mesa, e Lauren sentiu-se arrepiar de novo ao ser encarada tão fixamente por aquele par de olhos verdes, e ela já estava começando a cogitar a idéia de sair dali correndo e nunca mais falar sobre o assunto.

- É complicado. – Jensen disse, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior num gesto óbvio de nervosismo e desconforto.

- Você gosta dele. – Lauren afirmou, sentindo algo dentro dela se partir ao meio. Porque mesmo que Jensen não respondesse com todas as palavras, cada gesto dele respondia por ele. Jensen estava se envolvendo demais com Jared e agora Lauren não sabia se teria coragem de contar. Porque há tanto tempo Jensen não andava feliz de verdade, e por mais que Jared fosse um cretino, Jensen parecia se sentir bem perto dele e Lauren não tinha coragem suficiente de acabar com isso.

Jensen não disse nada quanto a afirmação de Lauren, ele apenas voltou a folhear os papeis com a intenção de desviar aquele foco do assunto. Lauren continuou a encará-lo, quando de repente ela deu aquele sorriso sem muita vontade.

- Isso é bom. – Ela disse, e não esperou qualquer comentário de Jensen, apenas se levantou e se dirigiu a saída, deixando Jensen confuso para trás se perguntando o que diabos tinha dado nela.

Quando cruzou a porta, Lauren já não parecia mais chateada, pelo contrário, ela estava muito P da vida agora, e foi quase como se ela imaginasse o olho de Jared no lugar do botão do elevador, porque ela o apertou com tanta força que se surpreendeu por não o tê-lo quebrado, ou por não ter quebrado o dedo.

A porta se abriu no andar certo e Lauren saiu batendo o salto no chão com tanta fúria que foi incrível eles não terem quebrado também. Ela andou decidida até a área em que Jared costumava ficar quando não tinha nada para fazer e ela nem olhou para ver quem estava ali, ela foi direto até o escritório dele entrando sem ser convidada e dando de cara com Alona Tal, que parecia realmente surpresa por vê-la ali.

- Lauren, você não pode entrar aí sem... – Alona ia dizendo, quando Lauren parou em frente a porta e encarou a garota com tanto ódio no olhar que a loira até recuou alguns passos.

- Então abre essa porcaria de porta e diz pro Padalecki que a Lauren Cohan precisa falar seriamente com ele, falou? – Lauren disse, rispidamente. – E diz que o assunto é Jensen Ackles.

- O que...? – Alona ia perguntando sem saber exatamente qual era o resto da pergunta.

- _Só faz._ – Lauren retrucou, e Alona arregalou os olhos, mas mesmo assim pegou o telefone e disse qualquer coisa a Jared, mas antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar Lauren já tinha entrado dentro do escritório dele, dando de cara com Jared sentado na sua poltrona e parecendo ocupado com algo enquanto falava com Alona pelo aparelho.

- Lauren! – Alona gritou lá de trás, desligando o telefone e indo atrás de Alona que estava parada em frente a mesa de Jared o encarando como se olhares matassem. Jared desligou o telefone e observou a amiga de Jensen e parecia sinceramente confuso por vê-la ali. Ele se levantou, sorrindo como sempre, só que dessa vez Lauren nem se derreteu pelo sorriso.

- Lauren?

- Senhor, eu não... – Alona ia dizendo, parecendo ligeiramente amedrontada pela reação que Jared teria ao ver Lauren ali dentro sem permissão.

- Tudo bem, Al. – Jared disse calmamente, sorrindo para a secretária que sentiu-se acalmar um pouquinho. – Pode sair e fechar a porta, por favor?

Alona apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta. Lauren respirou fundo e, cruzando os braços, chegou mais perto da mesa de Jared.

- O que você faz aqui? – Jared perguntou, parecendo curioso. – É alguma coisa com o Jensen?

- Pra te falar a verdade, é, é sim. – Lauren respondeu, sem perder a pose e pouco ligando se Jared era bem maior que ela. – Que tal a gente conversar sobre uma tal aposta que você andou fazendo?

A cor pareceu sumir do rosto de Jared quando ele ouviu Lauren dizer aquilo, e isso só pareceu animar mais ainda Lauren a confrontá-lo sobre o assunto.

**——————**

O coração de Jared passou a bater com tanta rapidez que qualquer um se surpreenderia em saber que ele não teve uma parada cardíaca ali e agora. Ele se sentou, ou melhor, se deixou cair na poltrona sem tirar os olhos que mal piscavam do rosto furioso de Lauren Cohan. Ele não precisava ter feito faculdade para saber do que Lauren estava falando e o porquê dela parecer tão P da vida.

- A-Aposta? – Algo dentro da mente dele o mandava bancar o desentendido, mas ele sabia que não adiantaria de nada. Agora Jared estava colocando em ação todo o seu autocontrole porque era incrível ele ainda não ter saído correndo dali em pânico. Lauren sabia da aposta e, _oh Deus,_ isso significava que cedo ou tarde Jensen ficaria sabendo também e isso se ele já não soubesse a essa altura do campeonato e...

_Droga,_ Jared estava ferrado.

- Não se preocupa, Padalecki. – Lauren disse com uma acidez na voz capaz de derreter uma porta de aço. – Eu não contei pra ele, _ainda._

Era como se ela pudesse ler a mente de Jared, ou no caso, o desespero estampado no rosto do rapaz. Jared rapidamente piscou e respirou fundo, e começou a falar com velocidade demais.

- Lauren, por favor, me deixa... Eu posso explicar, juro que posso, eu...

- Ah, pode? – Lauren rebateu com desdém, e Jared mordeu seu lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo.

- Eu... – Jared estava perdendo completamente sua pose de segurança. Ele não estava em condições de manipular ninguém agora, o que estava em risco ali era seu relacionamento com Jensen e ele não podia se imaginar perdendo o contador de vez.

- Eu devia ter contado pra ele. – Lauren comentou, irritada consigo mesma. – Eu devia ter dito o tipo de sacana insensível era o cara com quem ele estava saindo.

Jared abaixou o olhar, encarando a mesa. Ele podia sentir o olhar assassino de Lauren na sua testa.

- Estou esperando sua explicação. – Lauren disse impacientemente. – Embora eu não consiga ver que tipo de justificativa você possa me dar a respeito de apostar uma coisa tão estúpida e banal dessas que possa ser plausível.

- Eu... – Jared abriu a boca para se explicar de novo, mas percebeu que não tinha uma explicação plausível. Ele tornou a encarar Lauren, e parecia tão sinceramente desesperado e devastado por Lauren ter descoberto a verdade por trás do seu interesse repentino em Jensen, que a garota sentiu-se acalmar por alguns instantes. Porque não tinha porque Jared estar assim só por terem descoberto a aposta, a menos que...

Jared sorriu fracamente.

- Eu não tenho como me justificar. – Ele disse após a longa pausa. Lauren arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa. – Eu... Eu sei que eu fui um canalha quando aceitei fazer uma aposta dessas, Lauren, mas você tem que... Você tem que entender que agora... Eu juro pra você que eu não estou com o Jensen por isso, eu...

- Você o que? – Lauren de repente tinha perdido todo o resto de paciência.

- Eu admito que no início foi só pela aposta, eu só me aproximei dele por causa da aposta, mas então... Eu não sei, as cosias ficaram diferente e quando eu dei por mim, eu... – Jared parecia ter extrema dificuldade em formular as palavras.

- Você o que, Jared? – Lauren insistiu, mais impaciente ainda. Jared a encarou e mordeu mais ainda o lábio inferior.

- Eu juro pra você que não é mais pela aposta, eu quero ficar com o Jen, Lauren. Eu... – Jared respirou fundo, encarando os dedos da sua mão. – Eu gosto dele.

- É, porque se apaixonar pelo Jensen não é uma coisa impossível de acontecer, na verdade, é extremamente fácil. – Lauren comentou, empinando o nariz. – Pena pra você, Padalecki. Porque eu não vou deixar você usar o Jensen, magoar ele, eu não vou cair na sua. Ele tem o direito de saber e...

Lauren estava dizendo isso quando Jared de repente se levantou quase levando a poltrona ao chão. Lauren se assustou quando o rapaz se levantou com tudo e ela teve que olhar um pouco para cima por Jared ser tão alto.

- Não! – Ele disse, prestes a entrar em pânico. – Lauren, você não pode dizer pra ele, ele vai me odiar e... Eu não posso perder ele, Lauren, por favor...

Lauren abriu a boca, prestes a dizer que não se importava, mas então ela encarou Jared. Jared e seu sincero desespero, Jared e aquele seu olhar de cachorrinho abandonado e um sincero desespero, como se a idéia de perder Jensen já o machucasse só por ter cogitada, então algo dentro de Lauren a fez perder a coragem de desdenhar o que Jared estava dizendo. Porque ele parecia gostar de Jensen de verdade.

- Se você machucar o Jensen, se você fizer qualquer mal a ele, Padalecki, eu juro por Deus que vou fazer da sua vida um inferno. – Lauren disse ameaçadoramente, apontando o dedo contra Jared.

O rosto de Jared se iluminou e seu sorriso de matar tomou conta daqueles lábios, mostrando as adoráveis covinhas e fazendo Lauren se derreter. Oh, Deus, Jared não podia estar fingindo aquilo. O rapaz praticamente correu até Lauren e a abraçou tão apertado que ela se surpreendeu por não estar com as costelas quebradas quando Jared finalmente a soltou.

- Obrigado, obrigado mesmo. Eu prometo, Lauren, prometo que vou fazer o Jensen o homem mais feliz do mundo! – Ele disse, com convicção, com aquele olhar genuíno e toda aquela determinação. Aquilo derreteu o coração de Lauren mais ainda.

- Embora você não o mereça... – Lauren disse, já sem aquela irritação de antes. – Eu acho bom mesmo que faça.

Jared sorriu mais ainda, concordando, e essa foi a última coisa que Lauren disse antes de ir até a porta, virar-se e fazer aquele gesto de "estou de olho em você" e sair do escritório de Jared.

* * *

**N/A: **Pessoal, me desculpem por ter demorado tanto em postar esse capítulo! É que nas últimas semanas está ficando díficil postar com mais frequência, por causa das provas de escola, desse lance de _"Hey, esse ano tem vestibular, então trate de largar o computador e ir estudar!",_ o que é realmente um saco, eu sei. Mas não se preocupem, eu não vou largar nenhuma fanfic e vou tentar arrumar um tempinho pro computador sempre que possível! :D Ah, se não for pedir demais, dá pra vocês darem uma passadinha no meu Profile e responderem a Poll que está lá? Eu ficaria muito feliz! :D

Ah, desculpem a demora em responder as reviews, não é má vontade. Vocês sabem que eu **amo** as review, são elas que me fazem escrever! *-* É só que eu sempre deixo pra responder quando vou atualizar o capítulo pra assim não acabar me perdendo, mas eu vou tentar mudar isso porque desse jeito eu vou levar uma eternidade pra responder! x____x

Eu não sei se eu disse que tinha feito uma capa pra Intenções... De qualquer forma, eu fiz outra e queria saber qual delas você acha mais legal :D

**http**(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)**i241**(ponto)**photobucket**(ponto)**com**(barra)**albums**(barra)**ff20**(barra)**Lemooni**(barra)**Capas**(barra)**Intenes**(ponto)**jpg**

**http**(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)**i241**(ponto)**photobucket**(ponto)**com**(barra)**albums**(barra)**ff20**(barra)**Lemooni**(barra)**Capas**(barra)**Intenes4**(ponto)**jpg**

_Só substituir o que está em parênteses :]_

.

.

**Cami – **hahaha, obrigada pela review, Cami! E você sabe que tem que ter um pouco de drama, né? Embora eu seja péssima escrevendo drama, mas pelo visto não é desse jeito que o Jen vai ficar sabendo não... :D Beeeeijos! ;*

**Carol – **Prometo que não vou abandonar nenhuma fanfic minha! Eu também detesto quando vou ler aquela fanfic foda e a autora de repente se esqueceu da existência dela e nunca mais atualizou. É tão depressivo! x.x Anyway, muito obrigada pela review, eu fico tão feliz quando você diz que eu animei seu dia! Sério, obrigada mesmo! Beeeeeeijos ;*

**Sashita – **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! *-* E pode esperar que Top!Jared vai chegar sim, e logo saberemos o porque do Tom não gostar do Jared e tals, mas acho que nem vai ser aquela coisa de "Oh, minha nossa!". Anyway, muito obrigada pela review! Beeeeeijos ;*

**André** – Você me deixou encabulada! *-* Obrigada, André, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! Beeeeeijos ;*

**FenixJean – **Eu malvada? Imagina! :DDDD Obrigada pela review, beeeeijos ;*

.

.

_Espero que tenham gostado da atualização! Até a próxima e um superbeijo ;*_


	12. Chapter 12

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Os erros são todos meus. Por mais que eu releia e revise, sempre tem aquele errinho que escapa.

**Shipper:** **J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, **J2**, Jsquared! NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

**

* * *

  
**

O dia no trabalho tinha sido cansativo. Okay, sem mentiras, o dia no trabalho nem foi tão cansativo assim, mas em momento algum Jared parou de pensar naquela aposta e no que aconteceria se Jensen descobrisse a respeito dela. Ele também não parava de pensar no que faria para sair dessa, porque se as coisas continuassem desse jeito ele não ia ter paz nunca, sempre iria pensar que Jensen poderia ficar sabendo e então nunca mais ia querer ver a cara dele.

E se Jared contasse a verdade? Será que ajudaria a não piorar as coisas?

Jared suspirou de cansaço, só de pensar nessas coisas ele já ficava com dor de cabeça. Ligou o rádio do carro e estava se preparando para sair dali quando alguém bateu de leve no vidro da porta do seu Jaguar. Jared de primeira se assustou porque ele estava completamente perdido em pensamentos, mas ao ver o rosto de Jensen, Jared abriu aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha e voltou a sentir as borboletas no seu estômago.

Ele abriu o vidro e por mais que sua mente o mandasse parar de sorrir feito um pré-adolescente apaixonado, ele não conseguia evitar.

- Oi Jay. – Jensen cumprimentou, e Jared sentiu seu sorriso se abrir mais ainda ao ouvir seu apelido escapar com aquela suavidade da boca de Jensen, da boca linda e obscenamente perfeita de Jensen Ackles. – Acho que é a primeira vez que eu saio do trabalho e vejo seu carro por aqui, geralmente você sai mais cedo, né?

- É, mas hoje eu aproveitei pra antecipar umas coisas que eu tinha que fazer amanhã. – Jared comentou, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos verdes de Jensen. Jensen apenas sorriu para ele.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?

- Não. – Ele acabou respondendo rápido demais. – Por quê?

- Por nada. – Jensen respondeu, e ele riu quando percebeu que o sorriso de Jared tinha dado uma falhada. – _Dã,_ eu estou te chamando pra sair, Jared! Pensei que fosse óbvio...

- Nunca se sabe, né?! – Jared retrucou, em sua defesa.

- Então, meus amigos vão tocar num barzinho perto de casa... Gostaria que você os conhecesse... Se você quiser, claro...

O sorriso de Jared iluminou-se novamente. Provavelmente em toda sua vida amorosa, ele _nunca_ tinha sido chamado para conhecer os amigos da pessoa com quem ele estava ficando. Mas claro que isso se devia ao detalhe de que a maioria delas estava rogando pragas a Jared por ele tê-las enxotado da sua cama sem nem se preocupar em ser educado.

- Claro, eu... Eu _adoraria,_ Jen. – Jared disse, e Jensen sorriu mais ainda e algo dentro de Jared palpitou de felicidade. Um tipo de sensação que ele não sentia há anos, uma sensação que se parecia muito com a primeira vez que ele foi beijar alguém.

- Passa lá em casa por volta das nove horas então, okay? – Jensen disse, e já estava se preparando para se afastar do carro quando Jared o puxou pela gravata e trouxe suas bocas para perto uma da outra, pressionando os lábios de uma maneira inicialmente suave para então Jared exigir passagem tocando os lábios de Jensen com a língua, e não demorou nada para Jensen dar essa passagem a Jared e os dois iniciarem um beijo de verdade.

Mas então Jensen pareceu se dar conta de alguma coisa e se afastou de Jared, parecendo ligeiramente desorientado e meio surpreso. Jared apenas sorria.

- Jared, nós não podemos...

- O que?

- Fazer isso _aqui._ – Jensen completou, olhando ao redor e suspirando de alívio quando viu que o estacionamento estava deserto. Jared franziu de leve sua testa sem entender.

- E por que não?

- As pessoas... Elas podem descobrir.

- E daí?

- _E daí?_ – Jensen parecia um pouco indignado. Ele também não parecia saber como explicar a situação, mas ele nem precisou porque Jared pareceu compreender. Jensen era novo naquilo, tudo bem que Jared nunca saiu gritando aos quatro ventos que ele era bissexual, mas ele também nunca ocultou o fato de ninguém. Claro que era um pouco mais complicado para Jensen, que era novo naquele lance de se relacionar com um homem.

- Eu entendo. Por mais que seja difícil resistir, prometo que não vou sair te agarrando pelos corredores ou pelo estacionamento da empresa. – Jared disse, já sem sorrir como antes. Jensen arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, meio surpreso. Ele não parecia esperar que Jared compreendesse tão rápido. – Quer uma carona?

E simples assim o foco do assunto havia sido desviado.

- Ah, não. Eu estou com o meu carro, e além do mais eu tenho que dar uma carona para a Lauren que por sinal está me esperando. – Jensen sorriu de leve para Jared e saiu de perto do carro. Jared sorriu para ele, pouco antes de ligar seu carro e sair dali, se preparando psicologicamente para conhecer os amigos de Jensen, porque afinal de contas ele tinha que deixar uma boa impressão.

———**J2———**

Já era de noite, 21 horas quando Jensen desceu do seu quarto, já vestido. Ele estava usando uma daquelas calças jeans que eram meio justas, mas que na opinião de Lauren era a melhor invenção que já fizeram. A camiseta era verde, nem justa demais e nem folgada demais, e Jensen a escolheu porque segundo Lauren ela realçava a cor dos seus olhos. Claro que ele estava se sentindo um idiota, não por estar vestido assim, mas por estar se preocupando tanto com sua aparência. Vamos ser sinceros, ele simplesmente _ama _quando Jared fica sem palavras e fica olhando fixamente para ele como se Jensen fosse um pedaço de carne e Jared um cachorro faminto pronto para comer a....

Er... _Péssima _metáfora, Jensen.

Parando para pensar agora, Jensen havia mudado muito nesses poucos dias após ter conhecido Jared. Era como se Jared tivesse resgatado Jensen daquele mundinho no qual ele só se preocupava em mergulhar de cara no trabalho, o que já o estava deixando um pouco mal humorado e ranzinza.

- Você não vai? – Jensen perguntou a Joshua que estava apoiado em um dos balcões da cozinha. Eles ainda não estavam se falando muito bem, mas com o tempo as coisas se ajeitariam. Era sempre assim com eles, uma hora um deles fingiria que nunca aconteceu e o outro faria questão de fingir que não aconteceu também, já que Joshua era muito orgulhoso para pedir desculpas e Jensen não ia pedir desculpas por algo que nem era culpa dele.

- Não. – Joshua disse simplesmente. – O Padalecki vai.

- Você pareceu gostar dele antes de...

- A gente pode não falar sobre isso? – Joshua pediu, cansado. Jensen deu de ombros e pegou um copo d'água. – Só me faz um favor, Jenny?

- _Jensen._ – Jensen corrigiu automaticamente, tomando um gole da água. Joshua, automaticamente, ignorou a correção como sempre fazia.

- Toma cuidado com esse cara, okay? Promete que vai tomar cuidado? – Joshua não estava brincando, ele estava falando sério e estava sinceramente preocupado com Jensen. Ele se lembrava de como foi o final do namoro de Jensen com Danneel e não queria que as coisas se repetissem.

- Okay, eu prometo. Satisfeito?

- Satisfeito eu só estaria se você não estivesse com... – Joshua estava dizendo, mas o som da campainha o interrompeu e como ele sabia quem era, quem havia chegado, fechou a cara na hora e pegou o saquinho de Doritos que estava em cima do balcão e subiu para o seu quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Jensen não disse nada também, só balançou a cabeça num sinal de desapontamento. Ele queria que Joshua e Jared se dessem bem, já que ambos eram importantes na sua vida. E lá estava ele agindo como se os dois estivessem namorando ou algo do tipo, o que não era o caso, não é? Pelo menos nenhum dos dois deixou isso claro.

Jensen foi até a porta e sorriu quando viu que Jared estava ali. Então seu sorriso deu uma falhada, conforme ele ia descendo o olhar pelo corpo enorme de Jared, e quando ele estava chegando nos pés não havia mais sorriso algum e sim um Jensen boquiaberto. Como é que Jared conseguia ficar tão mais gostoso ainda e pior, sem parecer que tinha se esforçado para isso? Esse era um mistério que Jensen tinha certeza que não conseguiria desvendar. Jared não tinha caprichado demais, era só seu jeans, uma camiseta rosa claro e um par de tênis, mas ele tinha conseguido ficar melhor ainda.

Como sempre.

- Jen? – Jared estalou os dedos na frente do rosto de Jensen, para chamar a atenção do mais velho que piscou umas três vezes em sinal de surpresa. – Terra para Ackles?

- Idiota. – Ele resmungou, mas estava sorrindo.

- O Joshua está? – Jared perguntou, já mudando seu tom de voz.

- Ahm... É, no andar de cima.

- Não estamos na empresa. – Foi tudo o que Jared disse, e antes que a ficha pudesse cair e Jensen tivesse tempo de sacar o que Jared estava querendo dizer com aquilo, ele já estava sendo colocado contra a porta por um texano de 1 e 90 e pouco de puro músculo e gostosura, e como eles não estavam na empresa dessa vez Jensen não o afastou de si.

Jared colocou sua perna entre as pernas de Jensen e o segurou com força pela cintura, beijando-o como se quisesse ter feito isso há séculos e estava sendo privado disso todo esse tempo, beijando-o como se não houvesse mais nada e ninguém além deles, e Jensen mergulhou de cara naquilo se dando conta de que sua vida não teria mais a mesma graça se Jared não fizesse parte dela, e isso era um pensamento esquisito porque eles se conheciam há muito pouco tempo.

Ele passou os braços pelos ombros de Jared, fazendo um tipo de massagem com a ponta dos dedos na nuca do moreno, e ele não se importava se ele se encontrava no lugar da "garota", na verdade estava pouco se lixando para isso.

Eles estavam se beijando. Jared estava colocando Jensen mais contra a parede e os pulmões de ambos já exigiam ar quando algo vibrou dentro do bolso da calça de Jensen e Jared quebrou o contato apenas para olhar Jensen com curiosidade.

- Opa! – Ele disse brincando, olhando para o bolso da calça de Jensen. Jensen sorriu, se afastou de Jared e enquanto o mais novo começava a rir sozinho, ele pegou o celular e o atendeu.

- Chris! – Cumprimentou o amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que recobrava o fôlego. Jared ainda estava rindo. – Não, eu... Eu já estava de saída, sério. Eu não vou chegar tarde, Chris, prometo.

Jensen olhou para Jared com reprovação e o moreno tentou segurar a risada, mas isso só piorou a situação.

- Quem está aqui comigo? O Jared, eu falei dele, lembra? – Jensen revirou os olhos por algo que Chris provavelmente disse. – Ele não é meu...!

Jensen fingiu ter uma crise rápida de tosse porque ele se tocou que Jared estava ali ao seu lado e que, magicamente, tinha parado de rir para prestar atenção na conversa.

- _Tchau,_ Chris. – Jensen disse de repente e desligou o celular, provavelmente na cara de Chris. Jensen não parecia estar nervoso, pelo contrário.

- O que foi? – Jared perguntou enquanto Jensen colocava o celular de volta no bolso.

- Ah, nada. Ele só está pedindo pra gente ir logo.

- Mandão ele, hein? – Jared brincou, acompanhando Jensen até seu carro. Jensen não disse nada, Chris era meio mandão às vezes mesmo, ou na _maioria_ das vezes.

Eles estavam indo até o carro, mas Jensen percebeu que não havia Jaguar nenhum por ali e isso o fez se perguntar se Jared tinha vindo de táxi, e ele estava para perguntar isso a Jared quando o mais novo parou perto de uma moto, daquelas esportivas que Jensen viu que era da marca Honda e era uma preta, e ele não entendeu muito bem o que Jared estava fazendo ali perto daquela moto, mexendo na moto e pegando os capacetes e estendendo um para Jensen.

Jensen devia estar parado feito um idiota e olhando Jared feito um idiota, porque Jared riu do nada e riu _dele._

- Eu esqueci de comentar. Chad pegou meu carro emprestado e eu tive que vir com a minha moto, você não se importa, né? – Jared perguntou inocentemente enquanto Jensen aceitava o capacete e o olhava com um pouco de medo.

A moto era uma Fireblade, e Jensen se lembrava que o Dr House tinha uma idêntica só que em outra cor e isso o fez se perguntar se Jared era fã da série. O problema não tinha nada a ver com o tipo de moto, _okay,_ tinha a ver com isso já que Jensen tinha certeza que era daquelas que corriam pra caramba, mas o segundo problema era que Jensen não se dava muito bem andando em motos. Ele _não_ se sentia muito bem andando em motos, ele preferia carros.

- Se você quiser a gente pode ir no meu carro. – Ele comentou, sem tirar os olhos da moto e parecendo ligeiramente esperançoso que Jared aceitasse a proposta. Isso só fez Jared rir, porque talvez ele estivesse vendo o medo de Jensen estampado no rosto bonito dele e isso devia ser engraçado pra caramba para Jared.

Para Jensen não tinha a mínima graça.

- Assim a gente chega mais rápido, e você disse que não é muito longe. Vamos lá, Jen, você pode confiar em mim. – Jared subiu na moto e Jensen sentiu-se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. Ele conseguia ficar melhor ainda nela, mas essa não era muito bem a hora de pensar nisso Ackles. Jared já estava com seu capacete e parecia esperar que Jensen subisse na moto, e Jensen... Jensen respirou fundo e com o pouco de coragem que ainda tinha, subiu na moto e sentiu-se meio perdido aonde segurar.

- Você pode segurar em mim, sabe? – Jared comentou por comentar, ainda com aquele tom de riso. Jensen, fechando seu capacete e sentindo a incrível vontade de bater em Jared e o arrastar até seu carro, segurou na cintura dele com um pouco de receio e isso era _idiota._ Idiota porque, _pelo amor de Deus,_ ele já tinha transado com o cara e estava com vergonha de segurar na cintura dele?

Jared segurou os pulsos de Jensen e o puxou para perto sem cerimônia alguma, e Jensen sentiu-se momentaneamente perdido ao respirar o perfume de Jared e sentir o corpo dele tão próximo do seu. Isso o distraiu, porque quando ele voltou a Terra Jared estava ligando a moto para eles irem para o tal barzinho e Jensen estava implorando para tudo o que fosse mais sagrado que Jared não corresse demais.

—————**J2—**

De quem foi a idéia idiota de criar motos? Era no que Jensen estava pensando quando Jared estacionou no estacionamento que tinha ao lado do barzinho. Havia vários carros estacionados tanto ali quanto na rua, e eles podiam ouvir o som de música ao longe e isso significava que alguns cantores já tinham começado a se apresentarem.

Mas no momento Jensen estava tão agarrado a Jared, com o rosto afundado nas costas dele - e ele não fazia a mínima questão de sair dali agora -, que estava pouco ligando se o pessoal já tinha começado a se apresentar. Um dos motivos pra isso era que Jared não tinha ido exatamente devagar, por mais que Jensen apertasse a cintura dele num claro gesto de quem está com medo, ele _não_ foi devagar – o filho da mãe -, e o segundo motivo era que aquele perfume de Jared era muito... Muito...

- Jen, não que eu tenha algo contra, mas acho melhor você me soltar pra gente ir logo, não acha? – Jared comentou com aquele tom de riso, tirando o capacete e o prendendo a moto. Jensen, sentindo suas mãos geladas de tanto que apertou a cintura de Jared, saiu da moto e agradeceu a todas as entidades religiosas que conhecia por estar pisando em terra firme. Jared ainda estava rindo sozinho.

- Não tem graça! – Jensen retrucou feito uma criança mal-criada. Ele nem percebeu que ainda estava com o capacete. Jared só o olhou e continuou rindo, puxando Jensen para perto para poder tirar o capacete dele. Jensen tinha os braços cruzados agora e uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Ah, tem um pouquinho sim. – Jared comentou, segurando os braços de Jensen e o trazendo para perto, tão perto que seus narizes estavam quase se roçando. Jensen perdeu a pose mal-criada na hora. – Você não devia usar jeans tão juntos assim, Ackles. Se eu te arrastar pro banheiro hoje à noite a culpa vai ser toda sua.

Jared comentou, com seu olhar vagando pelas pernas de Jensen, em especial as coxas. Jensen sentiu sua garganta secar e só de ouvir o tom de voz de Jared, seu corpo se arrepiou todo e ele tinha certeza que a calça estava ficando mais justa ainda em partes indevidas.

- Eu... Ahm... Não... – Ele estava dizendo, sem saber exatamente o que estava dizendo, quando Jared o segurou pela cintura com força, com aquelas mãos grandes e decididas, e daí Jensen sentiu os lábios de Jared próximo da sua orelha e isso o fez fechar os olhos e deixar escapar um som de apreciação pela boca quando Jared mordeu de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha e disse, logo após isso, numa voz perigosamente sensual que fez o corpo de Jensen estremecer:

- A primeira vez que eu bati os olhos em você, eu soube que você teria que ser e _seria _meu, Ackles. – As mãos de Jared entraram por dentro da camisa de Jensen, e Jensen tinha certeza que se Jared não parasse de falar agora, ele teria uma ereção que não iria sumir o resto da noite e isso não é uma coisa muito agradável, não quando ele tem vários amigos por perto e pessoas estranhas. – E agora que eu tenho você Jensen, eu não vou deixar você me escapar por nada.

- Jared... – Jensen disse num sussurro rouco. Nunca ninguém tinha falado com Jensen daquele jeito, nunca ninguém tinha tocado Jensen daquela maneira ou o olhado como Jared o estava olhando agora.

- Jensen?

Jensen e Jared olharam para o lado a tempo de ver um grupo de homens que se aproximavam todo sorrisos, ou pelo menos a maioria deles. Jensen olhou de volta para Jared e reparou que eles não estavam exatamente numa posição muito inocente e isso o fez se afastar do moreno tão rápido que quase ele tropeça nos próprios pés e cai de cara no chão, não fosse por Jared o segurar firmemente tornando as coisas piores ainda.

Chris parou alguns passos em frente aos dois e quando percebeu o jeito com que Jared segurava Jensen, abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Ahm... Não estamos interrompendo nada, não é, garotos? – Ele perguntou, sem parar de sorrir. Steve ao seu lado lhe deu uma cotovela e murmurou algo como _"seu indiscreto",_ mas Chris estava pouco ligando.

- Não. – Jensen respondeu rápido demais, sentindo o rosto queimar de constrangimento. Jared apenas sorriu e saiu de cima da moto, parando em frente a Chris e o cumprimentando com um aperto de mão.

- Você deve ser o Chris, não é? – Jared tinha _aquele_ sorriso, e estava usando aquele seu charme infalível e Jensen quase quis revirar os olhos. Porque ele sabia que não tinha como alguém não gostar de Jared quando ele age tão _Jared._

- E você deve ser o Jared! – Chris comentou, apertando a mão do moreno e apontando para Steve. – Esse é o Steve, e esse aqui atrás é o Jason.

Jason se aproximou de Jared, apertando a mão dele logo após Steve a apertar.

- Ah, esses aqui o Jensen ainda não conhece, ou pelo menos um deles... – Chris comentou, chamando os dois homens que estavam mais atrás do grupo. Um deles era tão alto quanto Jared, e o outro não tinha cabelo algum e esboçava um sorriso como se ele acabasse de ver algo incrivelmente engraçado naquilo tudo.

- Jared Padalecki! – O que sorria cumprimentou empolgadamente. Na hora o sorriso de Jared se evaporou para ser substituído por uma expressão de surpresa quando ele bateu os olhos em Michael Rosenbaum.

- _Mike?_

Mike chegou perto de Jared dando um tapinha nas costas dele e parou ao lado de Jensen, que olhava para os dois sem entender nada.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Chris e Jensen perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Aham, nós...

- Faz muito tempo. – Mike respondeu por Jared, sem parar de sorrir como se estivesse presenciando uma cena muito engraçada. Jared estava para perguntar qual a graça naquilo tudo quando o outro rapaz, o alto, parou ao lado de Chris e Jason, olhando para Jared de uma maneira fixa demais.

"_Oh, porra!",_ foi o pensamento de Jared quando ele bateu os olhos em Tom Welling.

- Hey, Jared. – Tom cumprimentou, num tom completamente falso.

Bom, dois podem jogar esse jogo.

- Hey, Tommy. – Jared respondeu, sorrindo da mesma maneira. Ninguém ali, Steve, Chris e Jason, pareceram notar o modo como Tom e Jared se olhavam, como se olhares de repente pudessem fritar cérebros. Mike pelo contrário, sorriu mais ainda quando Tom cumprimentou Jared, e esse parecia ser o motivo para Mike estar sorrindo como se acabasse de ouvir a melhor piada do mundo. Jensen também pareceu notar, mas não disse nada, só deu um meio sorriso em sinal de cumprimento quando os olhos de Tom se desviaram para ele.

E Tom provavelmente o olhou de uma maneira inapropriada, porque logo o braço forte de Jared tinha puxado Jensen pela cintura de uma maneira _extremamente _possessiva.

- Rapaz... – Mike disse pra ninguém em especial. – Essa vai ser uma noite e tanto!

—————**J2—**

Eles entraram no barzinho que estava um pouco cheio e sentaram-se em uma das mesas que dava uma melhor visão para o palco. Jared fez o melhor possível para ser falso com Tom, mas era fácil notar os comentários ácidos que um direcionava ao outro quase a todo o momento. Chris parecia estar gostando de Jared pra caramba, mais ainda quando os dois começaram um assunto sobre o Texas que foi direcionado ao futebol. Eles ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre coisas idiotas, com Jensen começando a se sentir meio sufocado já que Jared estava próximo demais e vez ou outra ele segurava Jensen pela cintura de uma maneira possessiva demais.

Ninguém ali parecia se incomodar com isso, e Jensen nem estava incomodado porque eles estavam em público. Chris era _bissexual,_ caramba, aquele acontecimento com o Joshua deixava isso mais do que óbvio, e Steve não era o tipo de cara que se incomodava com esse tipo de coisa e Jason parecia muito ocupado em rir das coisas que Jared falava pra se importar. Mike não parecia se importar também, mas a todo instante ele lançava olhares esquisitos para Jensen e Jared e sorria de uma maneira maldosa, como se ele soubesse de algo que Jensen não fazia idéia e esse "algo" que ele sabia fosse a coisa mais hilária do mundo.

Tom também estava se dando bem com todo mundo, com a exceção de Jared. Os dois não paravam de trocar farpas e Jensen já estava começando a ficar incomodado com os olhares que Tom o lançava, principalmente porque isso resultava num Padalecki mais irritado ainda que o segurava com mais força, fazia questão de colocar a mão na coxa de Jensen ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que deixasse claro que Jensen era sua propriedade.

E Jensen estava se sentindo um tipo de prêmio, e ele não estava gostando muito da sensação. A essa altura do campeonato ele queria desesperadamente saber o que diabos tinha acontecido entre Tom e Jared, porque Jensen estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio.

Foi por isso que quando Steve, Jason e Chris foram tocar e, após algumas músicas, Chris chamou Jensen para cantar uma com eles e Jensen, desesperado para sair dali, nem pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar o convite.

Agora que ele estava ali sentado no banquinho ao lado de Chris que segurava um violão, ele começava a pensar que talvez devesse ter recusado. Ele detestava cantar, na verdade ele adorava cantar e amava música, mas ele detestava cantar em público, porque... _Okay,_ talvez ele seja tímido e não goste de ter milhares de pessoas olhando para a cara dele enquanto ele cantava.

Ele reparou que Jared tinha os olhos nele, Mike e Tom também, mas toda a atenção de Jensen estava agora em Jared que sorria para ele como que dando apoio para Jensen. Jason estava ao lado de Jensen, também com um violão, e quando eles começaram o instrumental da música Jensen quase teve vontade de sair correndo dali.

Mas ele só respirou fundo e deu um meio sorriso, olhando diretamente para Jared enquanto a música começava e Jason cantava sua parte:

_I can hear her heartbeat from a thousand miles_

_And the heavens open every time she smiles_

_And when I come to her that is where I belong_

_And I'm running through her like a rivers song_

Enquanto ele ouvia seu amigo cantar, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jared e quando ele começou a cantar o refrão junto com Jason, não conseguiu evitar o sorriso porque, _caramba,_ como aquela música o fazia se lembrar de Jared.

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

Jason sorriu para Jensen, olhando para ele e deixando que só ele cantasse. Jensen olhou uma vez para o amigo antes de direcionar todo seu olhar para Jared, e ao reparar que Jared sorria feito uma criança numa loja de brinquedos, ele sentiu aquelas malditas borboletas voando dentro do seu estômago de novo.

_- She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down... _– Jensen começou a cantar, naquela voz rouca e arrastada, e o sorriso de Jared aumentou mais ainda. - _And I'm running to her when the sun goes down._

Era engraçado até, tudo bem que a música falava de uma garota, e quando Jason a escreveu e pediu uma ajuda de Jensen num verso ou outro, ele nem conhecia Jared ainda, mas mesmo assim, Jensen estava cantado para o moreno porque ver Jared sorrir daquela maneira fazia Jensen sentir suas pernas tremerem.

- _She takes away my troubles, she takes away my grief..._ – Ele continuou, mais à vontade. _- She takes away my heartaches and I go right to sleep._

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

Jason cantou os outros versos e Jensen apenas fez a segunda voz, mas às vezes Jason cantava mais baixo como que para a voz de Jensen se ressaltar mais ainda propositalmente. Quando a música terminou, toda a platéia aplaudiu e Jason deu um tapinha no ombro de Jensen como que dizendo que ele tinha se saído bem, Jensen apenas sorriu para o amigo e voltou a mesa se sentando ao lado de Jared.

- Cara, você canta bem pra caramba! – Foi a primeira coisa que Jared disse, sorrindo daquela maneira _Jared _demais. Jensen sorriu para ele, sentindo seu rosto quente de vergonha. Ele nunca foi muito bom com elogios.

- Ele tem razão. – Tom comentou, sorrindo para Jensen e tomando um gole de cerveja.

- Obrigado. – Jensen disse sem jeito.

- Ta aí, você pegou o rapaz de jeito, Padalecki. – Mike disse, erguendo a cerveja em sinal de comemoração e tomando um longo gole dela. Jared apenas riu, apoiando a mão no sofá em que estavam sentados, no lugar onde Jensen estava sentado, de maneira que a mão de Jared tocava o ombro de Jensen e fazia um leve carinho, mas sem a maneira possessiva de antes.

- Ele também me pegou de jeito, Mike. – Jared comentou, olhando para Jensen e dessa vez ele estava falando sério. Jensen, se possível, estava sentindo seu rosto mais quente ainda. Para disfarçar, ele pegou sua cerveja e tomou alguns goles.

- Engraçado. – Tom comentou, olhando para Jared. Ele esperou os três olharem para ele antes de continuar a falar. – Achei que fosse impossível pra você ter uma relação que durasse mais de uma noite.

- E você? – Jared perguntou, de uma maneira que soou amigável demais, _falsamente_ amigável. Ambos, Mike e Jensen, olharam para Jared quase prevendo que ele diria algo que passaria longe do amigável. – Já cansou de dar mais atenção pra sua mão do que pra sua mulher?

Mike fez o som de algo parecido com um assobio, que não pareceu exatamente um assobio porque ele provavelmente não sabia assobiar direito, mas todo mundo tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Jared continuou olhando para Tom e Tom olhava para Jared como se ele pudesse matar o moreno só pelo olhar. Jensen resolveu que a melhor coisa que ele tinha a fazer era beber sua cerveja e tentar ignorar o detalhe de que a mão de Jared estava apoiada no seu ombro de uma maneira um pouco forte.

Mas foi quando seus lábios tocaram o vidro do copo que ele entendeu o que Jared disse e não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade. Tom era casado?

- Você é casado? – Jensen perguntou antes que Tom pudesse abrir a boca e retrucar algo mal-criado para Jared, que era o que ele provavelmente tinha em mente. Porém, ele fechou a boca quando ouviu Jensen e olhou para o loiro.

Jensen se perguntou se amanhã ele estaria com a marca da mão de Jared no seu ombro.

- Não. – Ele olhou rapidamente para Jared. – Não mais.

Jared não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso com isso. Aliás, ele não demonstrou nada além de indiferença, quando esticou o braço para pegar seu copo de cerveja e tomou alguns coles, acariciando o ombro de Jensen. Jensen estava começando a se sentir irritado com aquilo, porque estava mais do que na cara que Jared estava tão possessivo assim por causa de Tom, só faltava Jared carimbar "propriedade de Jared Padalecki" na testa de Jensen.

- Ah... – Jensen disse, na falta do que fazer.

- Eles se separaram faz alguns anos já. – Mike comentou. – O que é uma pena, eu gostava da Jamie.

Ele fingiu pensar por algum tempo, antes de sorrir com toda a inocência do mundo e encarar Jared.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que o Jared aqui gostava mais ainda dela do que eu. – Mike disse, de uma maneira extremamente sugestiva. Tom, provavelmente cansado daquela conversa, se levantou da mesa pedindo licença para ir ao banheiro, e Jensen estava para se levantar e dizer qualquer coisa, porque era meio óbvio que Tom disse que queria ir ao banheiro apenas para mudar o rumo do assunto ou simplesmente sair de perto de Jared. Porém antes que Jensen pudesse ter a oportunidade de fazer qualquer coisa, Jared estava com o braço em volta da cintura dele o mantendo parado ali onde ele estava.

Isso definitivamente irritou mais ainda Jensen, se fosse possível ele se irritar mais. Ele observou Tom sumir de vista, e então olhou para Jared deixando clara a sua irritação, porque _qual é,_ Jensen _não_ é uma maldita garota que Jared pode ficar controlando. Mas antes que Jensen pudesse dizer isso em voz alta, Jared estava se levantando.

- Eu vou ali pegar mais uma bebida pra mim. – Ele disse, e sumiu no meio da multidão. Jensen observou Jared até ele sumir de vista, então encarou Mike que tinha aquele mesmo sorrisinho divertido nos lábios.

- Uma figura esse Padalecki, né? – Michael comentou por comentar, e Jensen achou melhor não dizer nada.

———**J2———**

A porta se abriu e se fechou com um som alto, chamando a atenção de Tom que estava lavando as mãos. Ele não precisava olhar para ver quem estava ali, continuou lavando as mãos calmamente até que, passados alguns segundos, ele fechou a torneira e olhou para Jared pelo reflexo do espelho. Assim que seus olhares se encontraram, Tom sorriu um sorrisinho de lado como se já adivinhasse que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que ter uma conversa particular com Padalecki.

- Veio checar se eu não fui assaltado dentro do banheiro? – Tom perguntou ironicamente, virando-se para ficar de frente para Jared que tinha se aproximado, chegado mais perto. Jared sorriu, um sorriso cheio de desprezo com uma pitada de ironia. – Que fofo da sua parte. - Tom completou, mais irônico ainda.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jared perguntou, ignorando totalmente os comentários de Tom e indo direto ao assunto que importava.

- Não é óbvio? Estamos em um banheiro, o que as pessoas fazem aqui dentro?

- Não banca o idiota, Tom. Você entendeu minha pergunta. – Jared começava a ficar irritado, o que era notável. Claro que todo mundo sabe que Jared tem um temperamento forte, e da mesma maneira que ele pode estar todo sorrisos rindo de tudo e de todos, até de si mesmo, ele com certeza consegue ficar puto da vida também e ninguém gosta de ver 1 metro e 90 e poucos centímetros de Jared Padalecki irritado.

Ninguém com a exceção de Tom Welling, pelo menos.

Tom sorriu mais ainda. É claro que ele havia entendido, tinha entendido perfeitamente. Jared se referia ao barzinho, se referia a _Jensen._ Jared não era idiota de não reparar que Tom estava interessado em Jensen, _muito_ interessado.

- Eu não me lembro de ter a necessidade de ter que te dar satisfações sobre a minha vida. – Tom respondeu, fazendo menção de sair de perto de Jared, mas assim que passou ao lado dele para sair do banheiro, sentiu o mais novo o segurar pelo braço com força e o obrigar a ficar onde estava.

- Vai ficar longe dele. – Foi tudo o que Jared disse, olhando nos olhos de Tom.

- E por que eu ficaria longe dele? – Tom tentou manter a calma.

- Porque você não quer se meter comigo. – Jared respondeu, sorrindo levemente. Tom demorou um tempo para responder, era como se ele estivesse analisando Jared e realmente estava, e a sua experiência lhe dizia que ele não queria se meter com Jared.

- Eu não vou me afastar dele só porque você quer. – Ele se lembrou de Jamie quando disse isso, era engraçado como essa situação lhe lembrava dela, do passado deles. Uma vez Tom se encontrou na mesma situação que Jared, a diferença era que Jared não se importava, nem com Tom e nem se ele magoaria Jamie, ou os dois, ele simplesmente não ligava, não via nada além do próprio nariz.

Isso era o que diferenciava os dois. Tom se importa, ele realmente se importa com Jensen.

- Você realmente não vai querer ficar no meu caminho, Tom. – Jared disse da maneira mais firme e lenta possível, tentando enfiar aquilo na cabeça de Tom.

- O que você quer com ele, Padalecki? – Tom estava perdendo a paciência. A sua experiência lhe dizia que Jensen era só mais um passatempo na vida de Jared, como Jamie foi. Ele não precisava de uma resposta, sabia o que Jared queria com Jensen e Jensen não merecia isso.

- O que _você_ quer com ele? – Jared devolveu com outra pergunta e isso fez Tom sorrir de lado. Jared não precisava responder.

- Não sei quais são as suas intenções, mas eu tenho certeza que elas não são boas.

Jared sorriu e dessa vez com deboche. Ele soltou Tom e chegou perto, aproximando os rostos e quando fez isso, ele apenas disse no ouvido do mais velho:

- É, Tommy. Elas são as mais _sujas_ possíveis, se é que você me entende. – Ele sussurrou, de uma maneira extremamente sugestiva.

Tom o encarou, os dois ainda próximos um do outro. Se olhares pudessem matar, provavelmente Jared já estaria morto e enterrado, entrando em decomposição, só pela maneira com que Tom o encarava.

- Por que não faz um favor a si mesmo e cai fora da vida dele? – Jared retrucou, e ele tinha perdido aquele ar calculado e irônico, ele estava ficando irritado de verdade agora e não fazia questão de esconder. Tom se aproximar de Jensen incomodava Jared, só porque Jared é mimado demais e quer ter sempre tudo pra ele, usar e usar até se cansar e jogar aquilo que teve fora, sem se importar com as consequências.

- Bancando o controlador, Padalecki? – Tom devolveu, sem se alterar. - É, você sempre gostou de ter o controle, né?

- E você nunca teve problema algum com isso. – Jared retrucou, sorrindo com o maior desprezo possível. A sua vontade, agora, era a de enfiar a cara de Tom no espelho daquele banheiro. Aquele cara estava atrapalhando sua vida, estava se envolvendo com Jensen, e de todos os homens daquele mundo por que logo o Jensen? E por que logo _Tom?_

- Eu não vou me afastar dele. – Foi à resposta final de Tom. Jared ainda segurava Tom pelo braço e Tom reparou que ele tinha colocado mais força no aperto, e assim que Jared abriu a boca para dizer algo, eles foram interrompidos.

No mesmo instante Jared se afastou, e foi como se ele nunca tivesse discutido com Tom porque as feições em seu rosto estavam mais calmas quando ele olhou para Jensen que tinha ido até ali. Ele tinha reparado que Jared não foi pegar bebida alguma e tinha ido na direção do banheiro, a mesma direção que Tom, e Jensen não estava a fim de ver os dois brigando por qualquer motivo que fosse, então resolveu ir até lá.

Ele parou em frente a porta, observando Jared se afastar de Tom e sorrir para Jensen.

- Algum problema? – Jensen perguntou, um pouco incerto.

- Nenhum. – Jared respondeu, caminhando até Jensen e passando o braço pelos ombros do loiro. Jensen encarou Tom, esperando uma resposta dele. Tom sorriu, um sorriso falso.

- Por que haveria?

Jared sorriu, olhando de Tom, e de volta para Jensen.

- Ahm... – Alguma coisa dentro de Jensen dizia que algo ali não estava certo, mas ele não ia se meter nisso. – Nós já podemos ir.

Ele olhou Jared que continuava a observá-lo, sorrindo.

- Ótimo. – Ele disse, então encarou Tom. – Vou bom te ver de novo, Tommy.

- Até mais, Tom... – Jensen estava dizendo, mas Jared já o estava tirando de dentro do banheiro praticamente a força. Definitivamente algo ali estava errado, e o comportamento possessivo de Jared começava a atingir o limite da paciência de Jensen. Jared parecia tão desesperado em tirar Jensen de perto de Tom que ele nem esperou a resposta do moreno, apenas saiu do banheiro e esperou Jensen se despedir de Steve, Chris e Jason, para os dois irem embora.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Meu Deus! Esse capítulo demorou uma vida pra sair, eu sei. Tudo o que eu escrevia ficava uma droga e eu ainda não estou satisfeita com ele, mas ou eu postava ele logo ou eu ia demorar mais. Me desculpem mesmo com a demora, eu espero que agora que as férias estão chegando eu possa me dedicar as fanfics em andamento! *-* Anyway, muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Ah, me desculpem se eu não respondi alguma delas, é que esse novo esquema do confunde a minha cabeça, eu só espero que vocês saibam que eu leio tooooodas as reviews, várias vezes, e que eu amo todas elas e mais ainda _vocês _por tirarem um tempinho pra comentarem o capítulo. Agora eu vou indo, um beijo! :3

Ah, eu quase esqueço de falar sobre a música. A música que o Jensen e o Jason canta nesse capítulo é **Crazy Love**, e eu acho que a maioria de vocês conhecem, se não conhecessem... O nome é Crazy Love (dã!) e quem canta (realmente) é o Jason Manns e o Jensen Ackles, e eu sugiro que você a ouça porque ela é linda e ela me lembra Padackles! *se mata* :D

.

**Carol **– Sério que você lembrou de Intenções enquanto assistia "It's a Terrible Life?" *-* Você sabe como fazer meu humor melhorar, hein! Vou te contar uma coisa inútil, eu só fiz o Jared ficar no topo e ser assim porque eu não queria um Jared todo bonzinho como todo mundo faz ele (não que eu não ache que ele seja uma boa pessoa ou que eu não goste do Jared todo bobo e apaixonado pelo Jen *-*), é que todo mundo tem um lado meio pilantra, né? Até o Jared! :D Amei aquele episódio e fico feliz que você tenha associado a fic com ele! o/ Muito obrigada pela review Carol e, obrigada por me desejar sorte :D E se você está pensando que puxar meu saco vai te fazer ler mais, você tem futuro, garota! Uahauahuahauahuahauha Beeeeeeeijos :3 Respondendo sua segunda review... NEM ME FALA DISSO *-* Eu ri sozinha quando o Dean viu o Sam/Dean! Pena que o sobrenome não tinha sido citado, porque aposto que seria Wincest e seria mais divertido ainda :D Ai cara, eu definitivamente amo o Kripke, eu quero me casar com ele e pedir os direitos autorais de Supernatural *viajando* uahauahuaha Beeeeijos *de novo* :333

**Cami** – Oi Cami! Obrigada por torcer pra minha aprovação! *-* Ah, e você também lembrou da fic assistindo o episódio? Cara, agora eu estou mais animada ainda! \o/ Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, e você está certa, o Jensen é tudo de bom e ele merece ser feliz, e ninguém melhor do que o Jared pra fazer ele feliz, né? :P Beeeijos ;*

**Mari **– Muito obrigado! Que bom que você gostou! E desculpa ter demorado com a atualização :/ Beijos! :3

**FenixJean **– Eu fico fazendo várias capas pras minhas fics x.x Acho que é porque eu gosto de mexer no Photoshop. Anyway, eu só gostei da segunda capa porque o Jen ta de suéter :D Muito obrigada pela review e, me passa seu msn que eu te add :3

**Jo **– Muito obrigada! :D Eu as vezes escrevo umas coisas que nem tem aquela profundidade e só tem a perversidade, mas eu nunca consigo só escrever a pouca-vergonha sem levar pro lado sentimental da coisa x.x E cara, tu leu ela três vezes em três dias? O.O uahuahauahaua Que bom que você gostou, Jo! :D E olha só que sorte a sua, eu atualizei! :D Beeeeeijos e obrigada pelas reviews! :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Os erros são todos meus.

**Shipper:** **J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, **J2**, Jsquared! NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

**

* * *

  
**

Eles pararam em frente ao apartamento. Jensen reconheceu o lugar chique da última vez em que ele esteve ali. Parando para pensar na última vez em que ele esteve ali, tudo tinha mudado tão drasticamente na sua vida depois daquele "encontro" com Jared, e olha que só fazia alguns dias desde a primeira vez em que Jensen falou com Jared, _realmente_ falou com ele e não só o viu de vista pelo escritório.

Jared estacionou a moto e falou algo com o segurança que estava ali no estacionamento. Ele sorriu, rindo de algo que o segurança disse e Jensen percebeu que o homem olhava dele para Jared. Ele ficou imaginando o que Jared e ele estavam conversando, mas logo assim que teve esse pensamento Jared estava de volta fazendo um gesto para eles irem até o seu apartamento, e quando fez isso ele passou a mão pelas costas de Jensen e manteve seu corpo próximo. Jensen se perguntou se era proposital ou algo inconsciente. Provavelmente era proposital, manter seu corpo e suas mãos em Jensen enquanto os dois subiam o elevador, como que querendo deixar claro pra todo mundo que passou olhando os olhos, que eles estavam juntos e que Jensen era sua _propriedade._

Jensen pensou nisso e olhou para o lado, sentindo um desconforto tomar conta dele do nada. Ele não gostava de ser tratado assim, _certo,_ ele nunca tinha sido tratado assim já que teve a sorte de não ter nenhuma namorada possessiva e ciumenta, mas talvez fosse diferente em uma relação entre dois homens. Será que numa relação assim sempre tinha um que bancava a mulher?

Jensen olhou para Jared que segurava um dos capacetes e mantinha o olhar na porta do elevador.

Se fosse assim que funcionava a coisa, então com certeza Jensen estava fazendo o papel da mulher ali enquanto Jared bancava o homem da caverna possessivo. Um pouco de ciúme não faz mal a ninguém, e o próprio Jensen admitia sentir ciúme de Jared, mas foi o modo com que Jared o tratou enquanto Tom estava perto que mais incomodou o loiro.

Então ele chegou a conclusão de que sim, tinha sido uma ótima ideia vir até o apartamento de Jared para eles terem uma _conversa_ séria, já que seria meio difícil falar sobre isso com Jared enquanto Joshua estivesse no andar de cima da casa.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Jared levou menos de 1 minuto para abrir a porta do apartamento. Ele permitiu que Jensen entrasse primeiro, então fechou a porta a trancando e deixando seu capacete em cima de uma mesa ali por perto, e Jensen deixou o capacete que ele usou ali também.

Jensen estava abrindo a boca para dizer algo, comentar que o apartamento estava exatamente igual como da última vez em que ele esteve ali, mas Jensen não teve muito tempo de dizer nada porque logo Jared estava em cima dele o beijando e segurando firme sua cintura, guiando Jensen até a mesa e ele só parou de pressionar seu corpo contra o copo de Jensen quando o loiro sentiu a mesa atrás de si.

Ele tentou não corresponder, porque ele e Jared precisavam _conversar,_ mas então Jared estava apertando seu traseiro com força e puxando seu corpo para mais perto e devorando sua boca de uma maneira completamente animal e selvagem que tinha Jensen ficando excitado em menos de cinco segundos.

Parecia que Jared bancando o homem da caverna não tinha parado no minuto em que eles saíram do bar e se viram livres de Tom.

- Você tem noção do quanto você me deixa louco? – Jared perguntou, mordiscando seu lábio inferior e fazendo Jensen gemer. Jensen não disse nada, pelo menos nada que fizesse sentido porque ele estava bem mais interessado nas mãos de Jared entrando por dentro da sua camisa e o tocando daquela maneira que só Jared sabia.

Jared desviou seus lábios da boca de Jensen e desceu os lábios pelo pescoço do loiro, beijando e mordendo de uma maneira que deixaria marcas amanhã, e Jensen estaria se excitando mais ainda com a ideia de Jared o estar marcando, _se_ ele não tivesse se lembrado do lance de _"propriedade de Jared Padalecki"_ de hoje mais cedo. Ele colocou as mãos no peitoral do moreno, tentando fazê-lo parar e dar um tempo, para eles poderem _conversar,_ mas Jared estava apertando seu traseiro de uma maneira que... _Okay,_ só faltava Jared estar querendo deixar claro que Jensen era a mulher da relação até _nisso,_ porque a maneira com que ele estava atacando Jensen era muito sugestiva e...

Certo, _não._ Não que Jensen tenha algo contra ficar por baixo, mas ele realmente não queria perder sua "virgindade" nesse quesito enquanto Jared estivesse sendo tão animal e selvagem e com tendências da Era da Pedra.

- J-Jare... Espera, Jared. – Jensen estava dizendo, mas as mãos de Jared já estavam no seu cinto e ele não parecia que ia parar tão cedo, e quanto mais Jensen tentava se afastar, mais Jared o puxava pra perto. Jensen estava começando a achar que teria sido uma ótima idéia ele ter ido à academia com Joshua mês passado, porque se ele tivesse ido ele não se encontraria nessa situação. Tudo bem que Jared era mais alto do que ele e mais forte, mas pelo menos Jensen não ia se sentir tão fraco perto do moreno se ele tivesse se exercitado mais.

Jared o estava beijando justamente quando Jensen estava prestes a dizer algo importante, e agora o moreno estava fazendo algo muito interessante com a língua e quando Jensen voltou a raciocinar sua calça já estava com o zíper aberto e a mão de Jared já tinha invadido sua boxer o tocando com urgência e Jensen já não estava mais raciocinando, de novo.

A maneira que Jared o estava tocando, e beijando... Jensen tinha certeza que estava com a roupa meio amassada e o cabelo um desastre, fora que seus lábios estavam latejando e se ele se olhasse no espelho veria que estavam avermelhados e um pouco mais inchados por causa dos beijos violentos, e isso sem contar seu corpo que devia ter várias marcas tanto de chupões quanto de dedos, principalmente sua cintura que era o local que Jared mais segurava com força.

Jared o virou num piscar de olhos, e quando o cérebro de Jensen resolveu dar "Oi" Jensen se viu contra a mesa, encarando a parede, com 1 metro e 90 e pouco centímetros de Jared Padalecki logo atrás dele o tocando e o fazendo gemer e emitir sons que poderiam constranger sua boa imagem mais tarde, se ele estivesse se preocupando com isso agora.

O coração de Jensen estava batendo forte, principalmente quando ele sentiu a ereção de Jared roçando no seu traseiro, com o jeans tanto de Jensen quanto o de Jared impedindo o contato direto, e isso deveria o estar excitando pra _caramba,_ mas ele só conseguia se sentir meio desesperado porque Jared parecia totalmente fora de si. Jensen se perguntou se Jared ainda estava se sentindo possessivo por causa de Tom.

Desesperado para marcar o território.

Então ou Jensen tomava uma atitude, ou teria uma primeira vez bem dolorida porque ele se lembrava do tamanho do pênis de Jared e não era como se o moreno estivesse se importando em ser gentil agora.

- Jared... – Saiu um pouco mais ofegante do que ele esperava, mas Jensen se sentiu mais determinado quando Jared começou a tentar se livrar da sua calça e sua boxer. E não que ele seja todo tradicional e etc - _pelo amor de Deus,_ ele estava aos beijos com um _homem _-, mas ele não achava uma boa ideia bancar o passivo pela primeira vez na sua vida _daquele_ jeito, no meio da sala, contra uma mesa. – Jared!

Jensen segurou as mãos de Jared e se obrigou a virar-se, e antes que Jared pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Jensen estava deslizando para longe dele fechando o zíper da calça e recuperando seu fôlego. Meu Deus, Jared mais parecia um furacão!

Quando pensou que estava mais apresentável, ele observou Jared e viu que o mais novo estava igualmente sem fôlego e com cara de quem acaba de sair aos amassos com alguém. Ele tinha no olhar um misto de excitação, confusão e um pouco de decepção, e Jensen sentiria remorso se ele não tivesse se lembrado de Tom e da maneira com que Jared o tratou na frente dos seus amigos.

- O que...? – Jared estava perguntando, ao mesmo tempo em que Jensen disse: _"Precisamos conversar"._

Jared pareceu ficar confuso de primeira, mas então seu olhar mudou e Jensen tinha certeza que Jared sabia a respeito do que ele estava querendo conversar, mas mesmo assim o moreno disse:

- Conversar sobre o que?

- _Sobre o que?_ – Jensen não sabia por que estava tão indignado, talvez fosse por causa do tom de descaso de Jared. – Que tal a gente conversar sobre aquele showzinho todo que você deu no bar?

Jared se apoiou na mesa, cruzando os braços e observando Jensen sem dizer nada, isso irritou o loiro mais ainda.

- Nenhuma ideia? Bom, me deixa clarear sua mente: Que tal a gente conversar sobre a maneira com que você me tratou na frente do Tom? Só faltava você ter carimbado na minha testa que eu era sua propriedade! – Jensen tinha elevado sua voz sem querer, a adrenalina atingindo seu corpo em cheio. Mas de repente toda aquela determinação deu uma falhada quando Jared se aproximou dele, e a maneira com que ele se aproximou... De repente Jensen estava totalmente consciente do quão alto Jared é, do quão baixo Jensen fica perto de Jared, do quão baixo e pequeno porque Jared parecia uma muralha de músculos.

Não era como se Jared tivesse se mostrado ameaçador, ele não tentou avançar em Jensen ou bater nele por ele estar falando com Jared dessa maneira, mas Jensen mesmo assim deu um passo para trás em sinal de defesa. Jared não pareceu notar a hesitação.

- Ah, _isso._ – Ele disse, sem fazer menção de dizer mais nada.

- Isso é tudo o que você tem pra me dizer?

- Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga. – Jared disse. – Quer que eu diga que me incomodei com o jeito que o Tom estava te _fodendo_ com os olhos e você ficava todo sorrisos pra ele, bancando o cego?

Jensen abriu a boca, mas a fechou imediatamente. Não, _não,_ Jared _não_ ia colocar a culpa disso nele.

- Todo sorrisos? – Jensen disse com cinismo, sentindo vontade de rir de algo que não tinha a mínima graça. – O nome disso é _educação,_ Jared. Não sei se a sua mãe te ensinou o que é ou se a palavra faz parte do seu vocabulário, mas ser educado não significava que eu quero ir pra cama com ele!

Péssima ideia falar sobre a mãe de Jared. Jensen não a conhecia e ele deveria ter ficado quieto, porque o jeito com que Jared se aproximou um pouco mais intimidaria qualquer ser humano na fase da Terra, mas Jensen tinha que ser o teimoso.

- Jared... – Ele tentou amenizar a situação, abaixando sua voz. – Eu estava só conversando com ele, eu não estava dando em cima dele ou...

- Ele estava te comendo com os olhos! – Jared retrucou. – Pouco se lixando se eu estava lá do seu lado, ele só continuava a dar em cima de você e você só agindo como um...

- Como um o que? – Jensen o desafiou a continuar, quando Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e se proibiu de continuar a frase. Os dois iam acabar discutindo sério se a conversa continuasse assim, e apesar de ser teimoso pra caramba Jensen ainda é uma pessoa prática e o objetivo da conversa não era brigar com Jared. – Eu não estava dando em cima dele, e é, ele estava me encarando de um jeito... Mas isso não significava que eu estava correspondendo, Jared.

Jared respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. De repente ele estava se dando conta de que tinha se excedido lá, de que não havia motivos para ter agido daquela maneira com Jensen na frente dos amigos dele.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês. – A voz de Jensen o trouxe de volta. – Mas você tem que confiar em mim, Jare...

- Eu _confio_ em você. – Jared se apressou em dizer, e era verdade. Quer dizer, ele não estava acostumado a sentir ciúme de alguém dessa maneira, ele estava acostumado a confiar em si mesmo, e ele deveria confiar em Jensen também, mas é que Jensen despertava nele aquele seu lado que ele nem sabia que existia. – Eu não confio nele!

Jensen riu, sem saber direito o porquê, já que aquilo não tinha muita graça.

- Jared, se você confia em mim, então foda-se se você confia nele ou não, você não precisa se preocupar. Será que você não entendeu isso ainda? - Jensen perguntou. Jared não disse nada por um bom tempo, ele continuou quieto. A realidade era que Jared nunca teve uma relação séria com ninguém, ele nunca quis ter uma coisa séria com ninguém e de repente Jensen aparecia na sua vida e Jared não sabia se tinha vontade de sair mostrando Jensen pra todo mundo ou se tinha vontade de escondê-lo dentro do guarda-roupa para ninguém o olhar _daquela_ maneira.

- Eu... Eu sei. É só que... O Tom está interessado em você. – Jared disse. – E ele não fez questão nenhuma de esconder isso de ninguém, e eu acabei perdendo a cabeça, eu sei que eu me excedi. Prometo que não vai acontecer de novo.

Jared observou Jensen cautelosamente. O loiro o observava em silêncio, e ele ainda parecia estar em dúvida se perdoava Jared assim tão fácil e acreditava no que ele estava dizendo, ou se queria que ele parecesse mais convincente. Jared realmente parecia estar arrependido por ter agido daquela maneira, mas não completamente.

- Me desculpa, Jen. – Jared disse, mudando totalmente seu tom de voz e quando ele se aproximou de Jensen dessa vez, segurando o loiro pela cintura, foi de uma maneira totalmente diferente de antes. Dessa vez Jensen não se afastou.

- Eu não devia. – Jensen estava dizendo, tentando se fazer de difícil, mas então Jared estava beijando seu pescoço, roçando os lábios pelas marcas de chupões que ele havia deixando ali e seus toques agora não eram mais tão animais como antes. – Eu realmente não devia.

Jensen fechou os olhos e sua voz já não tinha rastro algum de irritação. Ele sentiu Jared sorrir, os lábios roçando no seu pescoço, as mãos circulando suas costas e aproximando seu corpo do corpo forte de Jared, e de repente Jensen estava todo excitado de novo.

- Onde a gente tinha parado mesmo? – Jared perguntou, pouco antes de beijar Jensen sem dar tempo de ele o responder.

———**J2———**

Os raios de sol acordaram Jensen. Ele resmungou algo que não fazia sentido e tampou os olhos com o travesseiro macio em que estava apoiando a cabeça, e daí resolveu que dormiria mais o resto do dia porque ele estava exausto. Mas foi quando afundou seu rosto no travesseiro que percebeu que aquele não era seu travesseiro, tinha um cheiro diferente, um cheiro diferente e delicioso que lhe lembrava alguém.

Foi chegando a conclusão de que o cheiro no travesseiro era o mesmo cheiro do cabelo de Jared que o cérebro de Jensen resolveu funcionar novamente. O loiro abriu os olhos e se mexeu na cama, se lembrando da noite passada. A discussão que teve com Jared, Jared e ele indo até o quarto enquanto se beijavam. Jared tirando sua roupa e Jensen tirando a roupa de Jared e mais beijos, _beijos,_ e os dois caindo na cama e partindo pra uma coisa bem mais séria que beijos, mas que envolvia beijos mesmo assim.

Depois do comportamento animal e da conversa que eles tiveram ontem, Jensen até que ficou surpreso quando Jared não insistiu que Jensen ficasse por "baixo". Não que Jensen tenha algo contra, mas ele não estava muito preparado para partir para esse nível ontem à noite.

Mas, pulando essa parte, ele não se lembrava de ter voltado para a casa.

Jensen se sentou na cama, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado e pelos olhos sonolentos. Se pudesse ele dormiria o resto do dia, mas se lembrou que tinha que trabalhar. Foi enquanto pensava nisso que Jared entrou no quarto todo sorrisos e segurando um copo com café, interrompendo os pensamentos de Jensen.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – Jared disse, empolgado e em tom de brincadeira. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e deu o copo com café para Jensen.

Jensen pensou em dizer algo grosseiro a respeito do "flor do dia", mas resolveu que estava cansado demais para isso, então simplesmente pegou o copo e tomou uns goles do café, chegando a conclusão de que ele amava Jared por ele ter trazido um copo de café para Jensen. Jensen não acordava exatamente de bom humor de manhã, e ele nunca saía de casa sem tomar um copo de café, parecia que seu dia nunca começava se ele não tomasse café preto antes.

- Cara, eu te amo! – Jensen pensou em voz alta, apreciando o cheiro do café. De primeira ele nem percebeu que tinha dito alguma coisa, mas quando encarou Jared e estava para dizer qualquer coisa a respeito do café, percebeu que o moreno tinha os olhos tão arregalados que a expressão em seu rosto seria até engraçada se Jensen não estivesse confuso demais para perceber. – Jare, que foi?

- O que...? – Jared piscou algumas vezes. – O que você disse?

Jensen pensou um pouco, se lembrando das coisas que havia dito hoje de manhã. Alguns grunhidos sem sentido, daí ele estava perguntando para Jared o que tinha acontecido. Ah, é, mas antes disso ele disse que...

Ele mesmo arregalou os olhos quando se tocou que tinha dito _aquilo_ em voz alta.

- Que horas são? – Ele desconversou rapidamente. Jared abriu a boca para dizer algo e Jensen tinha certeza que tinha a ver com a estupidez que ele havia dito. – Cara, a gente vai se atrasar pro trabalho se...

Jensen deixou o copo de lado em cima do criado-mudo e estava para se levantar quando percebeu que estava sem roupa nenhuma. Ele teria corado de vergonha e pensado melhor em ficar sentado com as cobertas por cima do corpo, mas que se foda, Jared já o tinha visto sem roupa mais de uma vez e Jensen não queria ficar ali sendo observado por um Jared chocado. Ele se levantou e, aproveitando o pequeno surto interno que Jared parecia estar tendo, vestiu sua boxer e foi à caça da sua calça jeans que estava a alguns centímetros de distancia da cama.

- Uau... – Ele disse quando viu o relógio em cima do outro criado-mudo. – Está cedo, o que te deu pra acordar tão cedo hoje?

Sua voz estava estranha, e ele não sabia dizer se era porque tinha acabado de acordar ou porque estava falando rápido demais. Jared finalmente o observou e, ainda tinha no rosto aquela expressão estranha, mas no momento em que seu olhar encontrou o olhar de Jensen, ele sorriu todo covinhas e mudou o assunto.

- Não sei. Eu geralmente acordo tarde e cansado, mas hoje... Eu dormi bem e nem estou com sono, acho que o Jeffrey vai ficar nas nuvens quando eu chegar no horário. – Jared se levantou, se espreguiçando. Ele estava usando um moletom, e só. – Que tal a gente tomar um banho? Daí a gente passa na sua casa pra você se trocar e nós vamos pro trabalho.

Jared disse aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais normal de se fazer. Jensen observou o rosto do moreno, chegando a conclusão de que ele parecia uma criança fazendo planos. Jared com certeza tinha mais dinheiro do que Jensen e um cargo muito mais superior, mas era incrível como ele parecia ser tão jovem e inexperiente certas vezes, e tão experiente e determinado nas outras. Jensen pensou que ter duvidas a respeito da sua sexualidade nessa idade não é uma coisa muito normal, mas era impossível não se apaixonar por Jared.

Estava pensando nisso, e se sentindo estranho por admitir algo desse tamanho, admitir sentir algo _desse_ tamanho por alguém que ele não conhecia nem há um mês – porque mesmo que ele conhecesse Jared de vista há mais tempo, conhecer de verdade ele só conhecia há pouco tempo -, que nem percebeu Jared se levantando e o segurando com mais suavidade na cintura, apenas trazendo Jensen para perto.

- O que você acha? – Ele perguntou, roçando os lábios na bochecha de Jensen. Jensen voltou a Terra e olhou Jared nos olhos.

- Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia nós chegarmos juntos no...

- Ah, qual é, Jen! – Jared o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase. – Ninguém vai notar se...

- É claro que eles vão notar! – Jensen quem o interrompeu dessa vez. – Jared, eles já estão falando que nós estamos _próximos _demais. Se eu chegar no trabalho junto com você as dúvidas com certeza vão se evaporar!

Jared tinha uma cara estranha agora, e ele demorou um bom tempo para falar alguma coisa:

- E essa preocupação toda deles descobrirem é por que...

- Cara, você é praticamente meu chefe e...

- Não, Jen, _não._ – Jared o interrompeu, mantendo uma distância considerável de Jensen. – Olha, seria mais fácil se você dissesse que é porque as pessoas vão falar que você está saindo com um homem e...

- Não qualquer homem, _você._ – Jensen se pegou dizendo e o jeito com que ele disse passava longe de ser um elogio. Jared parou de falar na mesma hora e encarou o loiro daquela maneira inexpressiva, e Jensen se arrependeu no mesmo segundo de ter dito aquilo daquela maneira. – Isso... Isso saiu de uma maneira totalmente errada e...

- Eu entendi. – Jared o interrompeu.

- Jared... – Jensen estava totalmente arrependido agora. O sorriso de Jared tinha desaparecido e ele tinha no rosto uma expressão impossível de se ler, e isso fez Jensen concluir que Jared mudava rápido de humor. Era como se ele estivesse lidando agora com um Jared completamente diferente do sorridente, extrovertido e com brincadeiras idiotas e até mesmo infantis às vezes. – Eu não quis dizer isso assim.

- Não precisa se explicar, Jen. – Jared disse, suavizando as feições. – Eu sei o que as pessoas falam de mim quando acham que eu não estou ouvindo, e digamos que eu não me esforcei nem um pouco em tentar limpar a minha imagem.

Jared olhou para as janelas, pensativo durante alguns segundos antes de tornar a encarar Jensen que o observava em silêncio, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Eu só não quero que você se sinta como se fosse só um _casinho_ na minha vida. Eu... Eu sei que é cedo pra dizer uma coisa dessas, eu sei que a gente não se conhece há tanto tempo assim, mas eu... – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, nervoso. – Eu sou péssimo nisso, mas... Eu realmente gosto de você, Jen.

Ele olhava para Jensen de uma maneira quase esperançosa, e ele devia estar esperando que Jensen sentisse o mesmo e a constatação disso fez Jensen sorrir, se aproximando de Jared e deixando sua calça jeans – que só reparou agora que ainda estava segurando -, em cima da cama, antes de se aproximar do moreno e o puxar pela cintura.

- Eu também gosto de você, Jay. – Jensen disse, sorrindo levemente. Seu sorriso aumentou quando Jared sorriu todo covinhas, pouco antes de beijá-lo.

Ele sentiu a mão de Jared na sua nuca, firme e num toque determinado. Seus lábios se encontravam e suas línguas se enroscavam num beijo terno e sem a mínima pressa. Quando as duas mãos de Jared ocuparam seu rosto, os dois começaram a seguir caminho até o banheiro sem pararem um segundo sequer para respirarem e terminarem o beijo.

O corpo de Jared estava cada vez mais próximo do seu e assim que eles chegaram no banheiro o moreno o jogou contra a parede, prendendo seu corpo com o dele e tornando o beijo um pouco mais forte e urgente. Jensen gemeu contra sua boca e o loiro sentiu Jared sorrir satisfeito entre o beijo, mas ele não tinha fôlego pra fazer comentário algum porque Jared tinha se livrado da sua boxer e pressionado a coxa dele contra sua ereção, fazendo Jensen grunhir em sinal de prazer e apertar a pele dos ombros de Jared com força.

Em segundos Jared se livrava do moletom e não estava vestindo mais nada, e os olhos de Jensen escureceram de desejo quando ele bateu os olhos na ereção de Jared. Ele puxou o moreno para outro beijo e os dois entraram debaixo do chuveiro. Jared ligou o chuveiro e sentiu a água morna escorrer pelo seu corpo. Ele trouxe Jensen para mais perto, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo agora molhado do loiro.

Eles continuaram com os beijos, sem a mínima pressa de parar isso. Mas em determinado ponto a necessidade por um toque maior estava sendo bem mais forte e Jared sentiu um frio subir pela espinha quando Jensen se ajoelhou em frente a ele, o segurando pela cintura e o empurrando contra o azulejo negro do banheiro, encarando a ereção de Jared que parecia mais do que feliz por finalmente estar ganhando a devida atenção.

Jared estava boquiaberto, olhando para Jensen ajoelhado no banheiro, com os cabelos molhados e o corpo todo molhado, os lábios avermelhados e "inchados" por causa dos beijos. Jared só sabia que deveria ganhar um prêmio por ter tido tanto autocontrole em simplesmente não gozar com a visão de Jensen daquela maneira tão entregue.

- Jen, o que...?

- Eu queria saber como é. – Jensen disse o mais casualmente possível, desviando o olhar da ereção de Jared para o rosto de Jared. Jared respirou fundo, tentando manter-se em controle. Jensen segurou sua ereção e a bombeou, sorrindo quando Jared jogou a cabeça para trás e apertou os lábios para se impedir de fazer algum som constrangedor.

- S-Saber como é o que? – Jared perguntou sem fôlego, se obrigando a abrir os olhos e observar Jensen com seu sorriso de lado extremamente malicioso.

- Como é chupar um cara. – Ele disse, de uma maneira completamente sensual e era bom ele parar de falar dessa maneira se quisesse que o momento durasse e Jared não gozasse com a mesma rapidez com que pisca os olhos.

- Jen... Caramba! – Jared disse, na falta do que dizer. Jensen parou de provocá-lo com a mão e então observou a ereção de Jared mais uma vez, quase analisadoramente.

- Eu não acho que cabe. – Ele comentou e Jared teria rido do comentário tão inocente de Jensen, mas então Jensen passava a língua pela cabeça do seu pênis como que experimentalmente e Jared não tinha mais capacidade de rir. Jensen retirou sua boca da ereção de Jared e o olhou mais uma vez, como que pedindo permissão para continuar.

- Meu Deus, Jen, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – Jared disse, quase indignado por Jensen pensar que tinha que pedir permissão. Jensen sorriu e ele não disse mais nada, só abocanhou o máximo que ele conseguia da ereção de Jared e chupou, fazendo os joelhos de Jared ficarem fracos e o moreno gemer sonoramente. Jensen mantinha as mãos na cintura de Jared. Jared se controlava para não mexer os quadris e começar a foder a boca de Jensen do jeito que ele queria, porque afinal de contas era a primeira vez que Jensen fazia aquilo.

—————**J2—**

Jensen estava experimentando a sensação da coisa, e ele mexia a língua de uma maneira tentativa algumas vezes apenas para ver qual a reação que teria em Jared. Jared de repente já estava pouco se lixando se estava dizendo coisas constrangedoras, e ele tinha a leve impressão de que Jensen estava gostando daquele controle todo que ele tinha sobre Jared mais do que poderia ser intitulado saudável.

Jensen teria sorrido de lado se sua boca não estivesse cheia demais. Ele começou a fazer umas coisas com a língua que nem ele sabia que podia fazer, e ele tinha Jared tremendo e gemendo e grunhindo de prazer e de repente Jensen estava duro pra caramba porque a ideia de ter todo aquele controle sobre Jared, ter o membro monstruosamente grande de Jared dentro da sua boca, era muito excitante.

Ele segurava Jared pela cintura e o chupava, fazendo com a língua aquilo que parecia deixar Jared mais sem controle. Ele relaxou a garganta e o maxilar, e quando deu por si não estava mais segurando a cintura de Jared para impedir o moreno de perder o controle. Ele só mantinha as mãos na cintura de Jared, mas não colocava força no toque. Ele fechou os olhos, e teria gemido se sua boca não estivesse cheia, mas era óbvio que ele estava apreciando aquilo tanto quanto Jared.

Ele sentia o membro de Jared bater na sua garganta, forte e cheio e _grande,_ e Jensen sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem e seu maxilar estaria doendo mais tarde, mas ele simplesmente não ligava. Ele poderia se afogar naquela sensação, simplesmente sufocar a cada vez que o membro de Jared ia mais fundo e fodia sua boca, os quadris do moreno se movimentando e antes que Jensen pudesse pensar que era uma boa ideia se desesperar, ele sentia a mão de Jared no seu cabelo tomando controle de toda a situação e Jensen estava mais do que feliz em bancar o submisso ali.

Ele mal conseguia respirar, e seu maxilar estava doendo e seus pulmões gritavam por ar. De primeira ele estava quase tirando o membro de Jared da sua boca para tossir, mas então ele tinha sua garganta mais relaxada e ele simplesmente permitia que Jared fodesse sua boca, pouco ligando se ele precisava respirar. Suas mãos já tinham deslizado da cintura de Jared para baixo. Jensen se concentrava na mão de Jared no seu cabelo guiando sua cabeça e no membro de Jared duro dentro da sua boca. Ele estava chegando a conclusão de que não precisava mais de ar se em troca continuasse ali, quando Jared parou de repente e retirou o membro da boca de Jensen com um som molhado de _flop._

Jensen piscou algumas vezes, abrindo os olhos e observando Jared que estava ajoelhado na sua frente o olhando com um pouco de desespero.

- Oh, meu Deus, Jen! – Ele exclamou, segurando o rosto de Jensen com as duas mãos. – Você... Eu machuquei você? _Droga,_ Jen, por que você não disse nada?

Jared parecia meio nervoso agora e Jensen não entendia o porquê.

- O que?

- Você simplesmente me deixou...? Caramba, Jen! Por que você não disse nada?! Por que você não disse que eu estava machucando você?!

- Você não estava me machucando. – Jensen retrucou, sentindo sua boca vazia demais para o seu gosto. Jared arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

- Ah, não? – Havia ironia na voz dele.

- Não, eu... Eu gostei. – Jensen disse, numa voz tão baixa que ele mal ouviu, sentindo seu rosto esquentar de vergonha, o que era meio esquisito já que ele não estava com vergonha nenhuma por estar chupando Jared minutos atrás. Jared riu, e passou a ponta dos dedos pelas bochechas de Jensen. Jensen percebeu que ele estava limpando lágrimas. Jensen tinha chorado sem nem perceber.

- Você parecia que ia sufocar. – Jared disse, sorrindo para Jensen.

- Bom, eu não ia... Eu acho. – Jensen sorriu dessa vez e Jared riu, beijando os lábios de Jensen.

- Você é meio masoquista, então? – Jared perguntou rindo e Jensen fez uma careta. Ele definitivamente não era masoquista ou curtia sentir dor durante o sexo, era só que...

- Foi bom pra uma primeira vez? – Jensen perguntou, de repente curioso para saber se ele tinha feito certo. Jared fingiu pensar seriamente no assunto.

- Você tem potencial. – Jared respondeu, todo profissional. – Mas precisa de um pouco mais de prática.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para Jensen e o loiro riu, beijando Jared. Eles ficaram nos beijos mais um pouco, e então tomaram conta de suas devidas situações com um serviço feito a mão, já que Jared não queria perder o controle novamente e simplesmente foder a boca de Jensen se esquecendo completamente de que ele era novo naquilo. Eles terminaram o banho e se vestiram.

Estavam na cozinha, tomando café e Jared estava contando que sua irmã viria ali semana que vem e que ele queria que Jensen a conhecesse, quando tocaram a campainha.

- Só um minuto. – Jared disse, sorrindo para Jensen. Ele já estava vestido para o trabalho, usando aquele terno que caia perfeitamente nele, dando a impressão de que por baixo da roupa Jared tinha um corpo bem definido, e Jensen se pegou sorrindo maliciosamente quando pensou que _sim,_ o corpo de Jared é um espetáculo por baixo daquele terno e ele já teve o prazer de não só ver com seus próprios olhos, mas tocar com suas próprias mãos, e boca.

Jared abriu a porta alguns segundos depois com seu sorriso, que murchou imediatamente quando ele viu a garota loira parada o olhando de volta. Elisha Cuthbert, sua amiga de transa, estava ali e agora aproveitava o momento de distração de Jared para entrar no apartamento.

- Jared, o que aconteceu com você? – Ela estava perguntando, colocando sua bolsa excessivamente cara em cima da mesa e chegando perto de Jared. – Eu liguei pra você e nada, nós ficamos de sair e você nem apareceu. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Ela sorriu docemente, se preparando para beijar Jared quando Jensen apareceu da cozinha.

- Hey, você tem aquele cereal...? – Jensen estava perguntando, quando parou no meio do caminho e da frase, observando Elisha com suas mãos sobre Jared. Jared rapidamente se afastou da garota, assim que seu cérebro tomou controle da situação. Ele estava tão ocupado com aquela aposta, e agora em passar o tempo com Jensen, que ele se esqueceu completamente de Elisha. – Cuthbert.

A voz de Jensen mudou totalmente, e ele deu um meio sorriso básico em sinal de cumprimento. Elisha olhou de Jared, para Jensen, e sorriu da mesma maneira.

- Jensen Ackles, certo? – Ela perguntou, e algo atrás da voz doce deixava claro que ela não estava nada feliz por ver Jensen Ackles ali no apartamento de Jared a essa hora da manhã.

- Ahm... – Jared disse, para quebrar o silêncio que havia se instaurado, silêncio esse onde Elisha e Jensen ficaram se olhando sem dizer nada. Jensen não sabia o que Elisha era de Jared ao certo, mas Jensen não era idiota e Jared sabia muito bem o que estava se passando por aquela cabeça. Ele chegou perto de Jensen, passando o braço pelos ombros do loiro, mas dessa vez ele tomou cuidado em não parecer possessivo.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Elisha perguntou, acabando com seu teatro de falsidade.

- O que você acha? – Jared perguntou, sorrindo. – Ele é meu namorado.

Jared podia sentir o olhar de Jensen sobre ele, mas no momento ele se concentrava em olhar para Elisha e sorrir como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia e natural do mundo. Elisha abriu a boca, mas não disse nada, ela parecia estar realmente surpresa com essa, como se não estivesse preparada para ouvir isso.

- Ah... – Ela finalmente disse, pegando sua bolsa excessivamente cara e observando os dois uma última vez. – Claro. Bom, eu só passei pra ver se estava tudo bem e, é óbvio que está tudo ótimo.

Jared sentiu um pouco de remorso por ter dado aquela noticia para Elisha desse jeito. Eles nunca tinham assumido nada, e nem um nem o outro esperavam muita coisa daquela relação esquisita que eles tinham, mas Jared não estava ficando louco quando começou a pensar que Elisha poderia estar se apaixonando por ele, e ele deveria sentir remorso por estar dizendo daquela maneira natural que Jensen era seu namorado – quando, _sério,_ eles nem tinham tido _aquela _conversa aonde eles se definem namorados -, e que aquilo entre ele e Elisha havia acabado.

- Okay... Bom rever você, Jensen. – Ela disse, mantendo os olhos em Jared.

- Bom rever você também, Cuthbert. – Jensen disse polidamente, mas Elisha nem estava olhando para ele.

– Até mais, Jay, Jensen. – Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de sair do apartamento. Jared suspirou com alivio e foi até a porta, a fechando e se virando para observar Jensen que o olhava curiosamente.

- Namorado, _huh?_ – Ele comentou, sério. Jared sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Ahm... Algum problema? – Ele perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo um nervosismo que ele não sentia desde a primeira vez que se declarou para alguém, isso quando ele era praticamente uma criança.

- É melhor a gente ir, antes que a gente se atrase. – Jensen disse, mudando o foco do assunto. Jared não disse nada, apenas o seguiu.

———**J2———**

- Então eu estava lá e pensei, por que não? Daí eu tasquei um beijo nela e nós fomos pro andar de cima descobrir como esse lance de sexo lésbico funcionava.

- Aham... – Jensen concordou distraidamente, girando uma caneta entre os dedos. Ele parou de girar a caneta quando ela estava entre seu dedo anelar e seu dedo médio, e observou Lauren que estava sentada na sua mesa o observando com um misto de impaciência e irritação. – _O que?_

- Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, ouviu? – Lauren não estava realmente fazendo uma pergunta, e Jensen não viu porque dizer que ele tinha prestado atenção ao que ela estava dizendo quando estava claro que ele não ouviu nada.

- Eu acho que parei de ouvir quando você começou a xingar a Allison. – Jensen comentou, não se lembrando realmente. Lauren sorriu de leve, como se compreendesse algo.

- Está pensando nele? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo um pouco mais. – Sabia que vocês fazem o casal gay mais sexy que eu já vi?

Jensen revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Lauren saiu de cima da mesa e puxou uma cadeira, se sentando ao lado de Jensen e observando o loiro analisadoramente.

- Você sabe que, se precisar conversar sobre qualquer coisa que seja, até mesmo os detalhes da sua vida sexual com o Padalecki, eu estarei toda ouvidos. – Ela disse isso com seriedade, e Jensen sabia que ela estava sendo sincera.

- Detalhes sobre minha vida sexual com o Jared? – Ele repetiu para ver se tinha entendido direito, e Lauren sorriu mais ainda, um sorriso malicioso.

- Oh, yeah, _por favor,_ baby! – Ela exclamou, fazendo Jensen rir. – Eu já não disse que vocês fazem o casal gay mais sexy que eu já vi? E aí, ele é bom de cama como parece ser?

Jensen sentiu suas bochechas corarem violentamente, só não sabia dizer se foi pelo que Lauren disse ou porque uma parte da mente dele estava pensando que sim, _oh caramba,_ Jared era extremamente bom de cama. Talvez fosse pelos dois motivos.

- Lauren! – Ele repreendeu, mas estava sorrindo. Lauren deu de ombros, como se não se importasse.

- Você nãããão dormiu em casa oooontem! – Ela cantarolou, piscando para Jensen. – Apoooosto que dormiu com o Jared. Apoooosto que vocês fizeram sexo selvagem!

- Lauren Cohan! – Jensen repreendeu novamente, mas dessa vez ele não sorriu porque ele estava com um sério medo de que as pessoas ao redor tivessem escutado. Lauren pareceu perceber isso e tampou a boca com as mãos, mas sorriu em seguida e começou a rir da cara de espanto de Jensen. Jensen não conseguiu se controlar, seguiu a amiga na risada, porque afinal de contas todo mundo ali já devia estar deduzindo isso, principalmente quando Jared e Jensen chegaram juntos no trabalho. – Você não presta! Aliás, como você sabe que eu não dormi em casa?

- Desconsiderando o pequeno detalhe de que você e Jared chegaram juntos nessa manhã? Não sei, talvez fosse o Joshua reclamando no meu ouvido ontem que esse cara estava corrompendo você.

- Ah, meu Deus, quantos anos o Josh acha que eu tenho? 14? – Jensen tornou a observar seu computador, tentando ignorar a frustração que sentia com esse lado super protetor de Josh. – Ele não conhece o Jared. Se ele se desse ao trabalho de conhecer o Jared ao invés de ficar falando mal dele pelas costas, ele veria que o Jared não é esse cara horrível que ele pensa que é.

Lauren não disse nada, e quando Jensen a observou percebeu que ela tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto, que ela rapidamente dissimulou quando percebeu o olhar do amigo sobre ela.

- Então, você me disse que ia a uma festa com o Padalecki...

- Ah, é. – Jensen se lembrou, feliz por estar mudando de assunto. – Preciso comprar umas roupas decentes.

- Deixa comigo, ninguém melhor do que eu pra escolher as roupas que te deixam mais gostoso ainda! – Lauren comentou, empolgada. Jensen apenas revirou os olhos, era caso perdido discutir com Lauren. Ela estava para abrir a boca novamente quando o celular de Jensen vibrou em cima da mesa, no modo silencioso. Ele olhou para Lauren, pedindo desculpas com o olhar, e atendeu o celular.

_- Preciso de você aqui. –_ A voz do outro lado da linha disse, e Jensen sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar quando ele reconheceu a voz de Jared. Ele sorriu sozinho.

- Precisa? Pra que exatamente? – Ele perguntou, mantendo a voz séria, mas sem conseguir conter o sorriso. Lauren o observava em silêncio.

_- Juro que dessa vez é por causa da empresa, e como você é nosso melhor contador..._

- Okay, eu estou indo aí. – Jensen disse simplesmente, e Jared respondeu com um "até mais". Jensen desligou o celular, observando Lauren que o encarava de volta.

- Mais sexo selvagem? – Ela perguntou interessada. Jensen revirou os olhos e se levantou, colocando o celular dentro do bolso da calça.

- Dá pra você esquecer minha vida sexual, Lauren? – Ele perguntou numa voz baixa pra ninguém além dela ouvir, Lauren deu de ombros.

- Impossível_, benhê._

Ele revirou os olhos outra vez e disse que voltaria daqui a alguns minutos, sem se preocupar em responder Lauren Ele saiu do setor de contabilidade rumando caminho até o escritório de Jared. Apertou o botão do elevador, e assim que as portas se abriram ele viu Jared encostado do outro lado, o observando com um sorriso nos lábios.

Jensen não entendeu o que ele estava fazendo ali, e estava para perguntar isso quando Jared saiu do elevador e o puxou pelo braço praticamente o arrastando em alguma direção. Jensen continuou sem entender nada, mas sua mente começou a ter uma leve idéia do que Jared estava pensado em fazer quando ele viu que eles estavam indo em direção ao banheiro. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa, Jared entrava no banheiro e fechava a porta, empurrando sem força Jensen para dentro. Jensen estava logo atrás dele, no meio do banheiro, o observando com as mãos na cintura.

- Por causa da empresa? – Jensen perguntou irônico. Jared o olhou, sorrindo inocentemente.

- Meu desempenho estava péssimo. – Jared explicou. – Porque eu só conseguia pensar em te foder contra a mesa do meu escritório e não conseguia me concentrar no trabalho. Logo, _isso _aqui é pelo bem da empresa.

Jensen abriu a boca, sem ter muita certeza do que ele iria falar para Jared - seu cérebro ainda estava digerindo a parte do 'foder contra a mesa'. Jensen tinha certeza que o efeito das palavras de Jared tinha ido direto para a sua "calça" que começava a ficar justa demais. De qualquer forma, ele não precisou dizer nada porque Jared logo o empurrava na direção de uma das cabines do banheiro e fechava a porta, pressionando Jensen contra a porta da mesma e segurando o loiro pela cintura.

- Você quer...? Jared! Estamos em um banheiro _público!_ – Jensen sussurrou, tentando ignorar a parte dele que achava a idéia de fazer sexo com Jared num banheiro público _muito_ interessante.

- E daí? – Jared perguntou, abrindo o cinto da calça de Jensen com a mesma rapidez com que ele piscava os olhos. Jensen chegou a conclusão de que Jared era experiente em tirar a roupa das pessoas que estão com ele. Mas era melhor ele não pensar nisso agora.

- Jared...

- Olha só pra você. – Jared disse. – A primeira vez que eu bati os olhos em você, Jensen, com esse suéter, essa roupa toda arrumada, esses óculos... Meu primeiro pensamento foi que eu adoraria _desarrumar _você.

Jensen estava com a boca seca, e só porque ele tinha certeza que não conseguiria formular palavras que fizessem sentido, foi que ele resolveu se calar e deixar Jared fazer todo o trabalho. Jared se ajoelhou no chão segundos depois, e disse algo como _"fode a minha boca"_ – Jensen não tinha muita certeza, seu cérebro com certeza tinha parado de funcionar direito no momento em que Jared ficou de joelhos -, e Jensen não teve outra alternativa se não obedecer ao moreno, meio surpreso pelo quanto Jared conseguia agüentar, pouco ligando se Jensen estava fodendo a boca dele de uma maneira forte demais, isso só parecia deixá-lo mais excitado ainda. Não demorou muito para Jensen gozar, aliás, não demorou _nada._

Jensen estava com o corpo encostado na porta da cabine do banheiro, respirando com dificuldade quando Jared se levantou, o beijando lascivamente e compartilhado o gosto do sêmen de Jensen com o loiro. Jensen ainda estava meio desnorteado, e estava começando a achar que Jared tinha esse efeito nele, de fazê-lo ficar meio desorientado. Jared estava fechando o zíper do seu jeans, tornando o beijo mais lento até que os dois só ficassem ali com os lábios próximos um do outro, compartilhando o mesmo ar.

- Ahm... Você quer que eu...? – Jensen perguntou, se lembrando da situação de Jared. Jared riu com vontade.

- Não precisa. Guarda para mais tarde. Vai fazer o que após o trabalho?

- Eu vou sair com a Lauren. – Jensen respondeu, se lembrando da empolgação da garota em comprar roupas para ele. – Depois... Não sei.

- Hum... Faz assim, quando você terminar seu compromisso com a Lauren, passa lá em casa, okay? – Jared disse, e Jensen apenas concordou antes dos dois se beijarem mais uma vez. Jared com certeza tinha virado a vida pacata de Jensen de cabeça para baixo, e ele definitivamente gostava disso. Só esperava que o que Jared havia dito hoje mais cedo fosse verdade, e ele não fosse só mais um cara na vida do moreno, porque se fosse assim que as coisas funcionassem, então Jensen não sabia se estava preparado para perder Jared e o ver fora da sua vida.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Eu estava com tanta pressa para postar esse capítulo que não revisei tanto, então me desculpem por qualquer erro que você encontre por aí x_x Aliás, esse capítulo 13 me deu uma enorme dor de cabeça. Tudo o que eu escrevia ficava uma porcaria e eu ainda não estou satisfeita com o resultado final, mas ou eu postava isso logo ou ia demorar mais um mês pro capítulo chegar. Anyway, não se preocupem quanto ao capítulo 14 porque, embora eu tenha tido dor de cabeça com esse aqui, eu escrevi o 14 em 1 dia e com sorte ele será postado daqui a alguns dias :D Agora vamos as reviews, ah, obrigada por todas e me desculpem pela demora em respondê-las :] Se eu não respondi alguma, me desculpem também, e isso não quer dizer que eu gostei menos da review. Eu leio todas e fico muito feliz que vocês gostem dos absurdos que eu escrevo ;D

'Intenções' está em reta final, finalmente! Acho que daqui há alguns capítulos e adeus ' Intenções'! :D O que me faz ficar feliz por terminar uma fanfic e triste por terminá-la o_o Vai entender! :DDD

.

.

**Jo** – Eu não lembro se agradeci pela review no msn, mas eu agradeço agora de qualquer jeito! :D Sua opinião é extremamente importante pra mim, você sabe disso, né? E eu fico com o ego no espaço quando você diz essas coisas, mas eu também fico feliz e com vontade de escrever mais :D Ah, obrigada, e que bom que você acha que 'Erros' é a melhor fanfic dramática que você já leu, é realmente importante ouvir isso porque eu acho que sou péssima com drama, então... Jo, um beeeeeijo pra você! :3

**Ingrid V** – Aw, desculpa pela demora em atualizar! Pra me redimir, o capítulo 14 vai chegar bem mais cedo que o normal, ta? :D Obrigada pela review, girl! :3

**Carol **– Você me faz rir com as reviews! xD Eu fico tão feliz quando vejo que tem review sua! *_* Concordo com você no lance do cafajeste, eles são irresistíveis! :D Mas eu tento equilibrar o Jared cafajeste e o Jared adorável, eu espero que eu não esteja falhando no meu trabalho :D Eu não vou falar nada de Tom/Jared, embora todo mundo já deve estar desconfiando o que aconteceu e nem é grande coisa, mas coitado do Jensen, né? Ficou no fogo cruzado :DDD Anyway, Carol, muuito obrigada por essa e todas as reviews, eu espero que eu tenha alegrado sua quarta-feira – ou qualquer que seja o dia que você vai ler o capítulo novo uhauahauahuaha. Beeeeeijos :333

.

_Um beijo, pessoal! Até o próximo :3_


	14. Chapter 14

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Os erros são todos meus. Por mais que eu releia e revise, sempre tem aquele errinho que escapa.

**Shipper:** **J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, **J2**, Jsquared! NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

**

* * *

  
**

A loja era enorme, e chique demais para o seu gosto. Com certeza não era o lugar que ele iria para comprar roupas, aliás, ele nem se lembrava da última vez que ele saiu para comprar roupas, quanto mais _smoking_. Mas segundo Lauren, que tinha sido convidada para ir à festa por um dos grandões da empresa, era uma festa chique e toda formal, e ele tinha que ir vestindo uma roupa a altura. Jensen não se sentia muito a vontade vestindo aquelas roupas, ele preferia um suéter e sua roupa social básica - apesar de sempre reclamar de ter que usar esse tipo de roupa -, suéter era bem mais aceitável do que _smoking._

- Você vai ficar tão gato, Jen! – Lauren começou a falar assim que eles cruzaram a porta da loja. Não estava exatamente cheia, mas nem vazia também. A loja tinha um cheiro agradável de coisas novas, e a melodia ambiente tocava num som bem baixo, acalmando os nervos. Amanhã seria sexta-feira e ele iria à festa com Jared e isso era _esquisito._ Ele teria dito "não" se Jared não tivesse pedido para ele ir à festa justamente quando o cérebro de Jensen estava tendo dificuldades para raciocinar – o que é extremamente injusto -, porque Jensen detesta festas. Jensen detesta lugares cheios de pessoas desconhecidas, ele detesta ter que sorrir daquela maneira forçada quando no fundo tudo o que ele queria era estar em casa assistindo televisão.

Mas pelo menos Jared estaria lá.

E além do seu problema com socialização também havia o outro. Se ele aparecesse numa festa dessas com Jared Padalecki com certeza as pessoas iriam falar, porque segundo Lauren, Jared não levava qualquer um dos seus "casinhos" nessa festa. Jensen não perguntou como Lauren sabia disso, mas Lauren disse que nas festas passadas Jared tinha levado Katie Cassidy, a garota loira que era do mesmo nível que ele na empresa.

Então é, embora uma parte de Jensen ficasse feliz por Jared o ter convidado a ir numa ocasião dessas, a outra parte estava começando a entrar em pânico.

- E se eles começarem a falar? – Jensen perguntou um tempo depois, enquanto Lauren olhava as roupas como se já soubesse tudo de cor e salteado. Nenhuma atendente se ofereceu para ajudar ela, e uma delas simplesmente cumprimentou Lauren usando o primeiro nome, ou seja, Lauren estava acostumada a ir até ali e não precisava de uma das atendentes para escolher a roupa perfeita.

- Eu acho que esse aqui vai fazer mais jus ao seu corpo. – Lauren comentou, olhando pelas roupas que na opinião de Jensen eram todas iguais. Lauren o observou, mordendo o lábio inferior de uma maneira pensativa. – É, definitivamente! Imagina você vestido numa coisa dessas? Eu pegaria.

- Lauren!

- O que? Eu estou sendo sincera! – Lauren tornou a observar as roupas.

- Mas então... – Jensen tornou a falar, tentando voltar _naquele _assunto. – E se as pessoas falarem? Quer dizer, eu vou estar lá com o Jared, como acompanhante. Elas vão começar... Todo mundo vai pensar que...

Ele não sabia muito bem o que naquilo tudo o incomodava tanto, ou se "incomodar" era a palavra perfeita para definir o que ele sentia. Talvez desconforto se encaixasse melhor, todas aquelas pessoas desconhecidas o observando ao lado de Jared Padalecki, sabendo perfeitamente o que eles são um do outro e imaginando quem estaria ao lado de Jared na próxima festa, porque Jared é simplesmente assim.

Ele tentava não pensar muito na imagem que ele costumava ter de Jared, na imagem que Jared havia construído. O garoto que trabalha na empresa simplesmente porque é amigo do chefe, o garoto mimado que tem uma conta bancária alta e um carro sensacional e uma moto que Jensen nunca pensaria em ter na garagem. O garoto rico que dorme com estranhos a cada noite, e que não se preocupa em saber o nome desses estranhos que passavam pela cama dele. O garoto rico que estava a fim de Jensen, _Jensen Ackles_, o contador anti-social que detesta festas e pessoas e lugares cheios, e que tem um enorme problema em conversar com estranhos.

Colocando dessa maneira, o que diabos alguém como Jared Padalecki fazia com Jensen?

- Okay, pára de pensar agora mesmo! – Lauren disse de repente, já na frente dele e parecendo irritada. – Eu posso dizer pra você que todo mundo _já _está pensando e dizendo coisas por aí, e quer saber o que mais? Você deveria estar pouco se lixando pra isso, porque tudo não passa de inveja!

Jensen teria rido de como Lauren conseguia ler seus pensamentos antes mesmo dele dizer qual era o problema. Ela era, com certeza, sua melhor amiga.

- Jensen, olha pra vocês dois! Vocês fazem um casal perfeito e, eu sei que você deve estar pensando que o _nerd_ nunca fica com o bonitão, mas você já se olhou no espelho? Relaxa, Jen, vai dar tudo certo, e eu posso dizer com certeza que as intenções do Padalecki com respeito a você são as melhores possíveis.

Dizendo isso, lá estava ela procurando o _smoking_ perfeito novamente. De repente Jensen se sentia uma garota por se preocupar tanto e ficar tão inseguro. O que as pessoas diziam sobre Jared eram só coisas, não era a verdade. Até mesmo Jensen que costumava detestar Jared tinha aprendido a gostar dele, e ver que ele não era só um garoto cheio de grana, ele tinha um cérebro, ele gostava do que fazia e aos 20 e poucos anos ele era independente, e estava prestes a administrar uma empresa tão bem renomada como aquela. Sim, e, além disso, Jared estava com ele, e Jared era extrovertido, palhaço, adorável, divertido, com ótimo senso de humor e um corpo espetacular, e ele era de Jensen.

Jensen sorriu sozinho, e seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele viu o preço do _smoking _que Lauren estendia na sua direção.

- Lauren, eu não tenho condições de...

- Ah, cala a boca. É claro que você tem condições, além do mais, eu tenho meus contatos, então não vai sair tão caro quanto parece. E... – Ela adicionou, com um sorriso malicioso. – Jared vai adorar ver você vestido nisso, o que não tem preço.

Jensen revirou os olhos, e se calou antes que pudesse dizer para Lauren que ele era um cara e que ele estava pouco ligando pra isso. Mas pelo visto, aquele último argumento que Lauren utilizou o convenceu e ele foi experimentar a tal roupa sem dizer nada.

———**J2———**

- Eu não acredito que você ganhou de novo! – Chad exclamou, indignado. Jared riu com vontade, e riu mais ainda quando Chad simplesmente o olhou feio por estar rindo da cara dele. Chad tinha chegado algumas horas atrás e os dois foram jogar videogame e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Jared arrebentou Chad pela quinta vez no Guitar Hero.

- Você é péssimo nisso, Chad. Aliás, no que você não é péssimo? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo maldosamente. Chad o mandou ir tomar naquele lugar e pegou outro pedaço de pizza, largando o controle do videogame em cima do sofá. Jared riu mais um pouco, antes de pegar o último pedaço da pizza e dar uma mordida gulosa nela. Chad e ele não tinham conversado muito nessa semana, então era bom passar um tempo com seu amigo que não fosse na empresa.

- Então... Jensen. – Chad disse o mais casualmente possível, pegando sua cerveja e terminando o pedaço de pizza em três mordidas. Jared não disse nada de imediato, deu outra mordida na pizza e encheu a boca, com a esperança de que isso o livrasse de ter que conversar sobre aquilo com Chad.

Ele havia conversando sobre Jensen só com Katie, que não ia rir da cara dele quando ele dissesse algo estúpido, e que não ia pressionar quando ele mudasse o tópico do assunto assim que Katie perguntasse por que eles ainda estavam juntos. Mas Jared nunca precisou responder de qualquer forma, e ele evitava pensar no sorriso que Katie dava quando ele fingia que não tinha entendido a pergunta. Estava bem na cara porque ele ainda estava com Jensen mesmo após ter ganhado a aposta.

Mas isso não significava que ele ia admitir em voz alta, e ainda mais para Chad, que apesar de ser seu melhor amigo, continuava sendo um babaca do mesmo jeito.

- Eu acho que eu quero um cachorro. – Jared comentou, após ter engolido o que estava na boca. Ele olhava pensativo para o teto da sala. – Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro, e tem esse lugar onde a gente pode adotar os...

- Jared, eu não sou idiota, apesar do que as pessoas dizem. – Chad disse, sem se preocupar em manter a voz baixa. – Cara, o que está acontecendo? As pessoas andam falando umas coisas por aí e...

- Você não deveria acreditar em tudo o que as pessoas dizem por aí.

- Então é mentira que você e o Jensen estão juntos, tipo, _juntos _pra valer? – Chad perguntou, com um pouco de cinismo. Jared suspirou cansadamente e se encostou mais no sofá, encarando o teto como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Ele não disse nada.

- É, isso basicamente responde a minha pergunta. Então, por que diabos você ainda está com ele mesmo após ter ganhado a aposta? Sério, cara, o trato era você pegar o Jensen, levar ele pra cama e pronto, acabou, daí você ia chutar ele e voltar a agir como o galinha que você costumava ser.

Chad não parecia exatamente irritado, mas em parte curioso. Jared compreendia o porquê, ele tinha entrado nisso pelo seu ego e sua vontade de provar para Chad que ele poderia ter quem ele quisesse, até mesmo o anti-social do Ackles que havia se mostrado o ser humano mais deliciosamente agradável e gostoso que Jared já conheceu, e era até irônico dizer que ele havia se apaixonado feio por Jensen, pelo _nerd_ anti-social que ele deveria ter chutado logo após que conseguiu levar ele pra cama.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Jared murmurou, o peso das palavras, de ter finalmente admitido, caindo sobre sua cabeça como cubos gigantes de gelo.

- O que foi? – Chad perguntou, ligeiramente confuso e curioso, e um pouco preocupado, porque apesar de Chad ser um babaca na maioria das vezes, ele ainda era seu amigo. – Jared?

- Eu acho... Eu acho que eu estou apaixonado por ele. – Jared disse numa voz tão baixa que ele mal ouviu, e esperava que Chad não tivesse ouvido, mas nem sempre a gente consegue o que quer.

- Ih, droga! – Chad deixou escapar. – Você...? Sério? Caramba, Jared!

- _Droga!_ – Jared murmurou, enterrando seu rosto nas palmas das mãos. Ele sabia que ele gostava de Jensen. Ele sabia que gostava de passar seu tempo com Jensen, de vê-lo rir e sorrir daquela maneira que alcançaria seus olhos, mas Jared... Jared estava ignorando aquela parte dele que dizia que ele estava completamente apaixonado por Jensen, do tipo cedo de amor, e... Oh, Deus, _amor_... Amor, era uma palavra tão simples e inofensiva, mas que o deixava prestes a entrar em pânico.

- Cara! – Chad comentou para quebrar o silêncio. – Quem diria, hein? Parece até aqueles filmes de comédia romântica. O cara aposta que faria a garota nerd e sem vida social se apaixonar, e _pá,_ no final das contas é o cara que acaba apaixonado. Tudo bem que faz mais sentido se a gente ver isso de um ponto de vista mais... Ahm... Gay.

Jared teria mandado Chad ir se ferrar, ou ele teria rido porque a coisa era tão irônica que chegava a ser cruel, mas... Mas agora tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era se detestar. Jared Padalecki não se apaixonava. Jared Padalecki não se envolvia, era perigoso demais, até mesmo se a pessoa em questão for Jensen Ackles, mas... Céus, _Jensen,_ Jared o amava, e era pra valer. Jensen tinha feito Jared se apaixonar em menos de uma semana. Ele deveria estar desesperado, ele deveria fazer o que sempre fazia quando as coisas pareciam que estavam prestes a sair do controle: Ele deveria chutar Jensen e dormir com o primeiro cara, ou garota, que aparecesse na sua frente, só para provar para si mesmo que ele havia superado.

Mas não, só a idéia de trair Jensen, de transar com qualquer outra pessoa. Só a imagem do rosto de Jensen quando ele descobrisse, a decepção que ele sentiria, fazia o estômago de Jared dar uma volta e ele se sentir mal, sentir vontade de vomitar.

- Oh, meu Deus, Chad, eu _amo_ o Jensen! – Jared disse, sorrindo estupidamente como se não tivesse acabado de quase ter um ataque de pânico. Ele observou Chad que o olhava como se ele fosse uma aberração humana.

- Jay, só porque você é gay não significa que você tem que agir como uma garota. – Chad disse, revirando os olhos. Jared franziu a testa.

- Eu não sou gay, eu sou bi... – Ele murmurou, mas nem isso tinha importância mais. Não agora que ele queria passar o resto da vida dele com Jensen. Jensen Ackles, _Jensen Ackles_ e seus olhos verdes, sua boca obscenamente perfeita, suas sardas que Jared queria contornar com a língua. Jensen e sua risada genuína, corando de qualquer coisa que Jared tenha dito, rindo de qualquer coisa que Jared tinha dito, gemendo de qualquer coisa que Jared tenha feito, Jensen e... E sua maldita perfeição, que não era tão perfeita assim, mas que era perfeita para Jared. O suficiente, porque era _Jensen._

- Qual é! – Chad interrompeu seus pensamentos. – Pára! Sério, Jared, você já está com essa cara de pré-adolescente apaixonada. Pare antes que você comece a escrever Jared Ackles por aí!

Chad não parecia realmente irritado, ele só estava implicando porque... Bom, porque ele é _Chad._ Mas Jared simplesmente riu.

- Eu deveria agradecer você, sabia? Se não fosse por você eu não teria nem me dado ao trabalho de ir falar com ele!

- É, é, e me agradeça agindo de uma maneira menos patética como a que você está agindo agora. – Chad resmungou, terminando sua cerveja. Jared estava para dizer outra coisa, ou até mesmo abraçar Chad, quando a campainha o interrompeu. Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda.

- Deve ser o Jen! – Jared anunciou, empolgado. Se levantando e indo abrir a boca. Ele ignorou o _"Mate-me, mate-me agora, Deus"_ que Chad deixou escapar quando Jared se levantou para abrir a porta com uma extrema rapidez e um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Sorriso esse que desapareceu no momento em que ele bateu os olhos em Elisha.

- Ahm... – Ele não estava esperando ela aparecer ali, muito menos depois de ter descoberto que Jared estava "namorando" Jensen.

- Oi Chad! – Ela disse, sorridente demais. Chad pareceu ter notado isso, mas não disse nada, só acenou para ela.

- Elisha, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Jared perguntou um pouco mais impaciente do que ele pretendia.

- Eu queria conversar com você, mas espero que não esteja interrompendo nada.

- Ahm... Eu vou cair fora, JT. – Chad disse, se levantando do sofá e pegando suas coisas. A carteira e as chaves do carro. Jared estava para dizer que Chad poderia ficar, mas Elisha o interrompeu:

- Ah, me espera. Não vai demorar nada. – Elisha pediu, sorrindo adoravelmente. Ela estava exatamente igual à última vez que Jared a viu. Mesma maquiagem, sempre impecável. O cabelo loiro arrumado. As roupas caras, a voz doce. A garota que Jared reconhecia como amiga e que de vez em quando ele levava para cama, isso antes de conhecer Jensen, porque agora parecia errado demais fazer algo assim com Elisha.

- Então... O que...? – Jared estava perguntando, mas Elisha o interrompeu de novo:

- Eu só queria me desculpar, por hoje de manhã. Eu... Foi meio surpreendente saber que você estava com um namorado, e eu fui meio estúpida por ter falado daquele jeito com você e com o Jensen. De qualquer forma, eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estou realmente feliz, por você e por ele. Antes de tudo, eu ainda sou sua amiga, né?

Jared não estava esperando por essa, mas quando Elisha sorriu, com esperanças de que ele aceitasse o pedido de desculpas dela, Jared não conseguiu evitar não sorrir de volta. Ela sorriu mais ainda, e puxou ele para um abraço, e Jared a abraçou de volta porque como ela disse, a amizade vinha antes de qualquer coisa.

- Okay, constrangedor. – Chad comentou, e Jared não tinha entendido até que ele visse Jensen parado ali perto observando Jared e Elisha, na porta do apartamento, aos abraços.

Ele se soltou de Elisha, mas não com toda a urgência que ele sentia que deveria, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo alguma coisa errada. Elisha não pareceu se importar, e só sorriu mais ainda quando viu Jensen. Jensen tinha aquele olhar estranho, sério e todo _educação,_ mas ele foi ótimo em dissimular isso quando observou Elisha. Jared podia jurar que aquilo que viu no olhar de Jensen havia sido ciúme, mas se foi ou não, ele não teve muito tempo de analisar porque logo Jensen estava sendo Jensen novamente, o Jensen reservado e com boas maneiras.

- Elisha. - Ele cumprimentou e observou Chad. – Ahm... Chad, né?

- Aham. – Chad respondeu, sorrindo de lado e esticando uma mão para apertar a de Jensen. – A gente não teve muito tempo pra se falar muito, mas parece que eu já conheço você há anos. Jared não para de falar de você um segundo.

Chad olhou para Jared, sorrindo mais ainda quando viu o rosto corado do moreno. As feições de Jensen suavizaram, e ele não disse nada porque Elisha estava interrompendo os dois:

- Eu estava aqui mesmo falando pro Jared como é bom que ele tenha finalmente encontrado alguém que preste. – Elisha disse, sorrindo para Jensen, que sorriu de volta, mas de um jeito meio cauteloso.

- Ah, é?

- Sim, e... Bom, melhor deixar vocês dois sozinhos agora. – Ela olhou uma última vez para Jared, sorrindo em sinal de despedida, e olhou de volta para Jensen. – Desculpa se eu não causei a melhor das impressões.

Jensen franziu a testa, e olhou para Jared, pedindo uma explicação com o olhar. Quando Jared apenas sorriu, um sorriso de leve, ele deixou o lado defensivo de lado e encarou Elisha.

- É bom ver que vocês estão juntos. Vocês fazem um ótimo casal. – Ela disse, e parecia estar decidindo se abraçava Jensen ou não. Ela escolheu o "aperto de mão", ao qual Jensen aceitou sorrindo daquele jeito polido e automático que o deixava parecendo um modelo.

- Até mais, garotos. Vamos, Chad?

Chad observou Elisha durante um bom tempo, sem saber o que dizer exatamente.

- É, okay, tá. Até mais, JT. Bom rever você, Jensen. – E dizendo isso os dois foram embora, deixando Jared e Jensen parados em frente à porta do apartamento.

- Isso foi meio... – Jensen finalmente disse, bem mais relaxado agora que estava sozinho com Jared. Jared riu.

- Inesperado? – Ele ofereceu, fazendo um gesto para Jensen entrar e fechando a porta. Jensen estava usando um jeans básico, e tênis. Ele ainda estava com a camiseta social branca, e usava um suéter bege claro por cima. Ele estava com seus óculos, e estava tão sexy que Jared estava morrendo de vontade de arrancar aquela roupa dele e colocar em prática seu pensamento, que era o de contornar cada sarda com a ponta da sua língua.

Jensen parecia ter lido a mente de Jared, porque ele sorriu de um jeito totalmente sacana quando viu que Jared o estava secando sem o mínimo pudor.

- Eu ia sugerir que a gente bebesse uma cerveja, conversasse um pouco, mas sério... Eu não ia conseguir me concentrar direito agora. – Jared disse, numa voz toda convidativa, enquanto se aproximava de Jensen feito um predador. Jensen riu, aquela risada gostosa, que alcançava seus olhos. Jared sentiu não só seu corpo estremecer de prazer, mas uma sensação gostosa que ele não estava acostumado a sentir antes, mas que só sentia quando estava com Jensen, que só tinha começado a sentir no momento em que bateu os olhos em Jensen.

- E o que você sugere? – Jensen perguntou, molhando os lábios com a língua, e aquilo tinha sido o limite para Jared. No segundo seguinte ele estava puxando Jensen para seus braços e o beijando como se isso fosse acabar com a fome no mundo.

—————**J2—**

O caminho até o quarto foi preenchido com beijos desesperados e um desespero enorme em arrancar do corpo um do outro as roupas. Em algum momento, Jared puxou sua camisa e ela acabou prendendo na sua cabeça, e isso fez Jensen dar aquela risada sem fôlego e Jared sentir seu rosto quente de vergonha, mas ele se juntou a Jensen na risada enquanto o loiro tentava tirar a camiseta do corpo do moreno. Objetivo superado, Jared o puxou para perto de novo e o beijou como se sua vida e sua carreira dependessem disso, o beijou pensando que sim, _sim,_ ele amava Jensen Ackles e não sabia como tinha sido tão idiota por não ter percebido – ou melhor, _admitido _– antes.

Jensen respirava com dificuldade. Jensen gemia entre seus toques e passou a gemer com mais vontade ainda quando Jared, após ter tirado o suéter e a camisa social de Jensen, o jogou na cama com uma facilidade de dar medo. Eles poderiam fazer isso lento e romanticamente depois, agora tudo o que Jared queria era foder Jensen até o loiro esquecer seu nome e só conseguir pensar em "Jared".

Ele estava beijando Jensen de novo antes que pudesse pensar muito nesse assunto. Em algum momento durante os beijos eles conseguiram se livrar das calças e dos sapatos e meias, e estavam novamente se beijando e tocando seus corpos, marcando, tocando, decorando e se perdendo nas sensações que sentiam ao se beijarem.

Jensen estava por baixo, e sem perceber ele havia aberto mais as pernas de forma que Jared se encaixava perfeitamente nele o beijando e roçando as ereções, os dois gemendo de prazer e engolindo os gemidos que escapavam da boca um do outro com os beijos cada vez mais urgentes, desesperados e necessitados.

Ele nunca se cansava de Jensen. Ele nunca se cansava de beijar Jensen e não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem o loiro. Ele o conhecia há menos de uma semana, mas o que havia entre eles era tão forte como se eles tivessem crescido juntos.

Jensen estava totalmente entregue, com os olhos fechados. A boca estava entreaberta quando Jared segurou a ereção dele com sua mão enorme. Jensen murmurou algo incoerente, apertando a pele das costas de Jared. Jared podia sentir o cheiro de loção pós barbear, de shampoo e suor, suor e algo parecido com café. Café que Jensen tomava todas as manhãs e balas de menta que ele chupava após ter tomado o café, e mais alguma coisa que era totalmente Jensen e que deixava Jared embriagado, _viciado._

Jared segurou firme a cintura do loiro, com a intenção de marcar. Ele beijou o pescoço de Jensen e mordeu, chupou e mordeu e marcou. A idéia de estar marcando Jensen o deixava mais duro ainda. Jensen continuava a gemer, cada vez mais alto quando Jared achava os pontos perfeitos para deixar o loiro fora de controle. Jared sorria sozinho, contornando cada sarda com a ponta da língua, e provocando Jensen com a mão fazendo o mais velho procurar mais contato com a palma da sua mão, e Jared podia dizer que Jensen estava tão duro quanto ele estava, e que a provocação estava sendo igual a uma tortura.

Mas Jared não ia parar agora. Não ia apressar as coisas. Ele ia mostrar para Jensen o quão bom de cama ele era, e da aonde aquela fama vinha.

- J-Jare... – Jensen estava sussurrando, perdido no seu próprio mundinho. Jared estava deslizando sua outra mão pela coxa do loiro, circulando um mamilo com a língua e fazendo Jensen se arrepiar e grunhir de prazer, arquear o corpo. – Jared, _por favor..._

Jared sorriu maliciosamente. Ele olhou para Jensen, deslizando os lábios pelo abdômen até sua boca estar a centímetros de distância da ereção de Jensen que parecia implorar por alívio. Jensen o observou, com os olhos verdes e dilatados. Em algum momento durante os beijos ele tinha se livrado dos óculos, e Jared podia apreciar a cor dos olhos de Jensen agora. Os cílios longos demais para um homem.

- Eu quero foder você, Jensen. – Jared murmurou na sua melhor voz cheia de más intenções. Ele sabia que Jensen deveria estar com medo de partir para _esse_ nível. Ele sabia que Jensen nunca havia feito aquilo antes, caramba, Jared era o primeiro homem com quem Jensen se envolvia. Então era por isso que ele não deu tempo para Jensen se desesperar ou entrar em pânico, não como na primeira vez em que eles estiveram nessa mesma cama e Jared apressou as coisas e Jensen fugiu do apartamento como o diabo fugindo da cruz. Não, dessa vez Jared tinha tudo sob controle.

Sua boca salivou no momento em que ele observou a ereção de Jensen, e antes que o cérebro de Jensen pudesse projetar o que Jared tinha acabado de falar para ele, Jared colocava o membro duro de Jensen dentro da sua boca e chupava como se isso fosse trazer a paz mundial. Ele fazia sons sinceros, mas que provavelmente soavam como um ator pornô, mas pelo menos ele não estava agindo tanto como um ator pornô quanto Jensen, que tinha enfiado a mão no seu cabelo castanho e estava fodendo a boca de Jared sabendo exatamente que Jared poderia agüentar o tranco.

E Jared continuava a fazer seu trabalho, sentindo a si mesmo ficar mais duro ainda de uma maneira que chegava a doer pra caralho, mas ele ia ser paciente dessa vez. Jensen estava gemendo, estava emitindo sons que ele juraria que não fez mais tarde, e estava gemendo "Jared" como um mantra. Jared teria sorrido se sua boca não estivesse cheia.

Ele esticou a mão até o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, agradecendo a si mesmo por ter deixado as coisas próximas. Jensen não parecia ter percebido seu movimento, aliás, Jensen parecia completamente submerso em outro mundo. Ele estava sendo chupado por Jared de uma maneira quase torturante, e Jared fazia seu melhor para não chupar Jensen da maneira que o teria gozando com o piscar dos olhos. Oh, sim, Jared era ótimo em ser um provocador filho da mãe.

Ele colocou a quantidade certa de lubrificante nos dedos. Já estava acostumado com isso, era praticamente um _expert,_ mas fazer isso com Jensen era totalmente diferente de fazer isso com outras pessoas. Fazer isso com Jensen era isso, _diferente,_ especial, único, de uma maneira que deixava o coração de Jared batendo com urgência e não só por causa da adrenalina e excitação da coisa.

Jensen estava implorando, e Jared tinha certeza que Jensen concordaria com o que quer que ele pedisse agora, mas ele ainda queria que Jensen tivesse certeza. Ele retirou sua boca do membro de Jensen e foi esquisito sentir sua boca tão vazia. Jensen o observou, os olhos meio fora de foco e a boca entreaberta numa exclamação que ele não tinha voz para deixar escapar.

Jared adicionou um dedo na entrada do loiro antes mesmo que o cérebro dele pudesse voltar a funcionar 100%.

- O que...? – Jensen ia perguntando, provavelmente por causa do dedo intruso entrando aonde não devia. Jared sentiu vontade de rir da cara de confusão de Jensen misturado com surpresa quando a realização do que estava acontecendo - de quais eram as intenções de Jared - acertaram sua cabeça.

Jared o beijou antes que Jensen tivesse tempo suficiente para entrar em pânico e, experiente do jeito que ele era e se levarmos em conta a arqueada que Jensen deu no corpo e o som estrangulado que ele emitiu, Jared tinha acertado exatamente_ aquele_ ponto especial.

Jensen cravou as unhas em seus ombros, a boca entreaberta foi a desculpa que Jared encontrou para enfiar a língua e invadir a boca de Jensen sem dar tempo para o loiro se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Simples assim, e ele tinha dois dedos dentro de Jensen o preparando para receber algo que com certeza era maior.

- Você está bem? – Jared perguntou logo depois, a voz mais rouca do que ele pretendia. Jensen tinha os olhos fechados e estava procurando mais contato com os dedos de Jared, finalmente apreciando a coisa. Ele balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo e gemeu mais alto, se fodendo nos dedos de Jared. Jared tentou não gozar ali e agora mesmo com essa visão.

Ele adicionou outro dedo. Jensen continuava a manter os olhos fechados e Jared não queria, mesmo, machucá-lo.

- Olha pra mim. – Jared disse algum tempo depois, e Jensen abriu os olhos e o observou. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, seus lábios "machucados" pelos beijos de antes, e ele estava tão adorável, sexy, sensual, gostoso e tudo de uma só vez que o coração de Jared acelerou mais ainda, prestes a sair pela sua boca. – Vai doer um pouco de primeira, mas eu prometo que vai melhorar. Você pode me dizer para parar quando você quiser, não precisamos fazer isso se você não quiser.

Jared estava surpreso por não ter falhado nenhuma vez ao dizer aquilo. Por sua voz soar tão firme e convicta. Ele retirou seus dedos quando viu que já estava bom o suficiente. Ele pegou uma camisinha e a abriu com os dentes, a colocando na sua ereção e colocando mais lubrificante. Jensen o observava o tempo todo, sem dizer nada.

Quando Jared o olhou novamente, havia um misto de desejo, ansiedade e nervosismo no olhar de Jensen.

- Vai com calma, okay? – Jensen pediu, corando violentamente. Jared teria rido de felicidade e adoração se seu corpo não estivesse gritando para ele foder Jensen logo de uma vez. Ao invés disso, ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se posicionou na entrada de Jensen. _Deus,_ Jensen era apertado demais, e Jared não queria machucá-lo, não mesmo.

Irônico como dessa vez ele se importava. Era o efeito Jensen Ackles nele.

Ele entrou aos poucos, com o máximo de cuidado que a situação o permitia ter. Jensen circulou as pernas em volta da cintura de Jared e fechou os olhos, apertando seus ombros com mais força a cada vez que Jared entrava. A respiração de Jensen estava apertada, e os gemidos escapando da boca dele eram mais de dor do que qualquer outra coisa. Aquilo deveria estar doendo, porque quando Jensen abriu os olhos ele estava chorando em silêncio e Jared realmente não queria continuar com aquilo se isso estivesse machucando Jensen tanto assim.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Jensen o puxava para mais perto com as pernas e o mantinha ali exatamente onde ele estava. Ele beijou Jared não deixando tempo para o moreno protestar, e quando eles interromperam o beijo para tomarem ar, tudo o que Jensen disse foi para ele se mover logo de uma vez.

Jared sorriu de leve, pensando _"amém",_ porque mais um pouco parado e ele explodiria. Ele começou lento, apreciando a sensação que sentia por estar dentro de Jensen, _fodendo_ Jensen. Um lado dele queria foder Jensen feito um animal, mas uma parte dele ainda estava preocupada. Sem perceber, ele havia fechado os olhos e só os abriu quando Jensen o chamou.

Jensen sorria de lado, as lágrimas já secas nas suas bochechas.

- Dá pra você me foder de verdade, Jared? Eu não sou uma garota, eu não vou quebrar. – Jensen disse, cheio de ironia e provocação. Jared arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Então era assim? Bom, já que era assim...

- Segura em alguma coisa. – Jared disse, com a voz rouca. Jensen franziu a testa, mas mesmo assim fez o que foi mandado. Jared retirou seu membro, e quando Jensen franziu mais ainda a testa e abriu a boca provavelmente para perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo, Jared sorriu maliciosamente e entrou com tudo de novo, quase fazendo Jensen pular da cama. O gemido que ele deixou escapar mais pareceu um grito sufocado, e Jared não deu tempo para o cérebro de Jensen voltar a trabalhar. Ele segurou o loiro pela cintura e começou a fodê-lo com força, seguindo seus instintos animais e entrando e saindo cada vez com mais força, mais urgência e _necessidade,_ indo fundo até que Jensen estivesse gritando seu nome. A cama parecia estar se movendo, e Jared estava grato por ter comprado uma com qualidade, já que assim ela não quebraria do nada.

Jensen estava segurando o encosto da cama, procurando por um tipo de apoio enquanto Jared o fodia - fazendo seu corpo quase "pular" pra fora da cama a cada investida, _pelo amor de Deus - _sem dar tempo para ele respirar ou se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Não importava, só importava que ele estava sentindo Jared _dentro_ dele, indo cada vez mais fundo e tudo o que Jensen conseguia dizer era "Jared", além de implorar para que ele o fodesse com mais força e, Deus do céu, por que diabos Jensen demorou tanto para fazer isso?

Ele se sentia uma marionete nas mãos de Jared, toda a mercê dele. Ele sentia o corpo forte e suado do moreno colado ao seu, ele sentia o membro de Jared entrando e saindo de dentro dele, e isso o fazia gemer, grunhir, emitir sons de prazer que provavelmente o constrangeriam se ele ligasse para isso agora, e que ele juraria que não disse depois. Não aditava segurar na cama, ele sentia seu corpo saindo do colchão a cada investida de Jared, e suas pernas e lugares novos estariam doendo depois, mas ele estava pouco se lixando pra isso agora.

Jared não tinha dificuldade alguma em segurar seu corpo, em escolher aquele ângulo perfeito que tinha Jared acertado algo dentro de Jensen que o fazia ver estrelas e gritar mais alto, repetidas vezes. Caramba, ele não tinha idéia de como conseguiu se manter hetero por tanto tempo, por que depois disso? É, definitivamente gay.

Antes que seu cérebro pudesse voltar a raciocinar direito, Jensen abria os olhos e Jared o beijava, invadindo sua boca com a língua, gemendo dentro da sua boca. Jensen não teve tempo para pensar em nada que fizesse sentido, porque assim que Jared se afastou ele segurava Jensen com mais força pela cintura e os virava, trocando as posições. Jared estava deitado de costas agora com Jensen por cima. Jared sorriu, maldosamente e maliciosamente diante da expressão de choque no rosto do loiro, e ele mesmo segurou Jensen feito uma marionete e não o homem de 1 metro e 80 e poucos centímetros que ele era, fodendo Jensen com mais força ainda, fazendo o loiro gemer mais e mais, fazendo seu orgulho e boa imagem escorrerem ralo abaixo.

_Caramba!_ Ele se pegou acompanhando os movimentos de Jared, até que ele estivesse cavalgando em Jared como se tivesse sido treinado sua vida inteira para fazer isso. Ele observava o moreno, o rosto avermelhado e suado de Jared, o cabelo longo e desarrumado e seu olhar cheio de desejo e algo a mais que Jensen não sabia decifrar ao certo. Jensen mesmo devia estar incrivelmente vulnerável e entregue nesse momento, um livro aberto para Jared ler.

Ele apoiou as mãos no peitoral forte de Jared, apreciando as mãos possessivas de Jared na sua cintura, apreciando a maneira com que Jared o fodia. A idéia de Jared ter força o suficiente para conseguir segurá-lo dessa maneira era incrivelmente excitante, e Jensen nunca pensou que poderia gozar sem ser sequer tocado, mas ele pensou que talvez a coisa fosse muito intensa para ele suportar, já que não demorou muito e ele estava gozando como nunca antes na vida, sujando tanto ele quanto Jared com seu sêmen.

Jared sorriu, como se essa fosse exatamente a intenção. Seus movimentos se tornaram mais urgentes, necessitados e um pouco fora de ritmo, e Jensen sabia pelo olhar nos olhos de Jared que ele estava perto do seu ápice.

E Jensen amaldiçoou por Jared estar usando uma camisinha, porque ele teria adorado sentir Jared gozar dentro dele naquele instante.

—————**J2—**

- Oh, meu Deus... – Jensen disse minutos depois. Jared tinha cuidado de tudo, tirar a camisinha, pegar alguma toalha para eles se limparem, e então deitado na cama ao lado de Jensen puxando o loiro para perto. Jensen se sentia um inútil agora, porque ele estava tão cansado que não agüentaria nem se levantar da cama se quisesse, não pelo menos após uma noite de sono bem dormida. Ele tinha certeza que amanhã acordaria dolorido e estaria andando engraçado, e todo mundo saberia exatamente o que aconteceu com ele, mas no momento ele não podia estar ligando menos. – Puta que pariu, Jared!

Jared riu com vontade, e Jensen não conseguiu evitar sorrir quando sentiu Jared rir daquela maneira.

- Então, foi bom pra você? – Jared perguntou num tom de falsa seriedade, o que fez com que Jensen risse pra valer.

- Bom? Caramba, eu nem consigo pensar numa palavra adequada para definir o que isso foi.

- É, eu tenho esse efeito nas pessoas. – Jared comentou totalmente convencido, mas ele estava brincando.

- _Idiota._ – Jensen murmurou em resposta, mas ele estava sorrindo. Jared o trouxe para mais perto, beijando Jensen mais lentamente. Assim que o beijo terminou, Jared afundou o rosto no pescoço de Jensen e fechou os olhos. Jensen sorriu. Ele mesmo estava exausto.

- Você é o máximo, Jen... – Jared murmurou sonolentamente, abraçando Jensen como se o loiro fosse um ursinho de pelúcia, e se preparando para dormir. Jensen se deixou ser abraço por Jared, sentindo o corpo forte do moreno junto ao seu. Aquilo soava certo de alguma forma, Jared e ele ali. Apenas os dois.

É, Jensen poderia conviver com essa.

Jared murmurou mais alguma, algo ininteligível que - não, Jensen deve ter ouvido errado -, soava como "eu te amo"?

Era provavelmente o sono, Jensen pensou. Ele puxou as cobertas e fechou os olhos, e não demorou muito para ele cair no sono com Jared nos seus braços.

———**J2———**

Jensen descobriu que Jared era perfeito no momento em que ele entrou no quarto com seu café. Jensen não tinha acordado de mau humor e, sim, ele estava dolorido em partes novas e provavelmente andando de uma maneira engraçada, mas ele não ligava. Jared estava pior do que ele, empolgado e sinceramente feliz e só de ver Jared sorrir, Jensen já sentia vontade de sorrir também. Os dois tomaram um banho depois, que foi bem mais longo que o normal e teve Jensen de joelhos seguindo aquele conselho de Jared a respeito de ter que "praticar mais".

Eles tomaram café depois, conversando sobre coisas idiotas e rindo. Jensen nunca esteve tão feliz na vida como estava agora. Eles assistiram a televisão durante um bom tempo, e então Jensen arrebentou Jared no Guitar Hero e eles passaram um bom tempo apenas se beijando no sofá, simplesmente porque beijar é bom. Eles tinham o dia livre, e mesmo que Jensen não quisesse ir embora, ele disse que seria uma boa idéia se ele fosse para casa pra ir se arrumando, já que eles tinham aquela festa para ir.

Jared relutantemente concordou com ele, e os dois se beijaram mais um pouco até que Jared finalmente deixasse Jensen ir embora. Jensen tinha certeza que estava sorrindo feito um idiota, ou pior, uma pré-adolescente terrivelmente apaixonada, mas ele não conseguia evitar.

- Você estava com ele, não estava? – Joshua perguntou no melhor tom mal humorado assim que Jensen entrou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira para pegar água. Ele acenou em cumprimento para Lauren que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras lendo uma revista. Não era surpresa nenhuma ver Lauren ali, a garota provavelmente ficava mais ali na casa de Jensen do que na própria casa.

- Deixa de ser um otário, Josh. – Lauren disse. Joshua olhou feio para ela, daí ele olhou feio para Jensen, mas como Jensen apenas o ignorou, ele resolveu que era melhor ele ir trabalhar logo na oficina antes que Sam Ferris, a chefe dele, começasse a se irritar com a demora. Assim que Jensen ouviu o som da porta se fechando, ele se sentou na cadeira em frente à Lauren e Lauren desistiu de fingir que estava lendo a revista.

- Então, certeza que não quer me contar os detalhes da sua vida sexual com o Padalecki? – Lauren perguntou. Jensen riu.

- Adivinha? Não.

- _Aw,_ você é tão mau comigo! – Lauren retrucou, fazendo bico. Jensen apenas sorriu para a amiga.

- Mudando o assunto. Você não me disse quem é que te convidou para ir à festa.

- Ah! – Lauren estava sorrindo mais ainda, empolgada. – Misha! Você sabe, o advogado que cuida das coisas pro Sr. Morgan. Bonito, engraçado, olhos incrivelmente azuis...

- Ah, o Collins. – Jensen se lembrou. Ele não conhecia Misha muito bem, mas o pouco que ele havia falado com ele deu para perceber que ele era um cara legal. – Bom saber que você vai estar lá pra variar, assim eu não me sinto um peixe fora d'água.

- Bobo. – Lauren disse, mostrando a língua pra ele e fazendo bico em seguida. – Você vai ficar o tempo todo com o Padalecki e nem vai me notar lá.

Jensen riu, só riu.

Ele e Lauren conversaram durante um bom tempo até a garota dizer que era melhor ela ir embora pra ir se arrumando. As horas passaram rápido, e quando deu por si já estava na hora de Jensen começar a se arrumar e quando ele parou para prestar atenção nas coisas e não entrar em pânico, ele estava se olhando no espelho vestido naquele _smoking_ que o fazia se sentir um idiota, e faltava pouco tempo para Jared vir buscá-lo.

Ele sorriu sozinho, sentindo vontade de rir do seu nervosismo. Não tinha porque se preocupar, tudo daria certo. Ele e Jared ficariam lá sorrindo falsamente para as pessoas, mas estariam juntos, e logo a festa acabaria e eles iriam para a casa e poderiam arrancar aquelas roupas tão formais um do outro e fazer um sexo quente e... Okay, melhor não pensar nisso agora.

A campainha tocou e Jensen nem prestou atenção no tempo passando.

- Já vai! – Ele gritou, dando uma última olhada no seu reflexo no espelho e se perguntando quando é que ele passou a se importar tanto com sua aparência. Ele deixou um recado para Joshua na geladeira, dizendo que não tinha hora para voltar, e então respirou fundo e repetiu para si mesmo que não havia com o que se preocupar, e além do mais, se Jared tivesse que dar atenção a alguma outra pessoa, ele teria Lauren lá para conversar.

É, não havia motivos para se preocupar tanto. Mas ainda assim ele não conseguia evitar a sensação que sentia de que ele deveria ficar em casa hoje.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Eu não disse que o capítulo 14 chegava mais cedo? :D Okay, agora indo as reviews:

.

**Carol - **Porque não encontramos uns desses pela rua? Eu não faço ideia! :D E eles tinham que conversar, Carol! :P Deixei você na expectativa de que Top!Jared acontecesse naquela hora? uahuahauahuah Mas hey, você nem teve que esperar muito, viu como eu sou legal? :PPP Obrigada pela review, Carol! Um beeeeijo :3

**Lyra Kajin - **Oie! Cara, você foi ver 'Dia dos Namorados Macabro'? Eu tava louca pra ver esse filme, porque era 3D e eu nunca vi filme 3D no cinema e é com o JENSEN! Jensen em 3D! *-* Mas no final das contas eu acabei não indo ¬¬' Eu tbm nem sou muito fã do Jason, mas Jensen em 3D?! *o* ahuahauahauha xD Muuito obrigada pela review e bom trabalho pra você, Lyra! :3333

.

_Acho que eu não tenho mais nada a dizer O_o Obrigada pelas reviews, gente! Até o próximo capítulo :D_


	15. Chapter 15

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Os erros são todos meus.

**Shipper:** **J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, **J2**, Jsquared! NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

**

* * *

  
**

No momento em que ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com Jared, seu cérebro pifou e Jensen perdeu o controle do próprio queixo. Lauren tinha razão, tudo bem que na hora ela havia comentado que aquela roupa faria jus ao _seu_ corpo, nada a respeito do corpo de Jared, mas assim que Jensen bateu os olhos em Jared vestido _daquela_ maneira, usando aquele _smoking_ que devia ser terrivelmente caro, com o cabelo castanho para trás da maneira mais comportada que poderia ficar, e parecendo tão terrivelmente gostoso, Jensen concluiu que a pessoa que inventou esses _smokings_ era um gênio. A roupa caía bem em Jared, fazia jus ao corpo forte e, oh Deus, eram aqueles os ombros de Jared? Jensen tinha absoluta certeza que estava boquiaberto, e ele estava tão concentrado em "secar" Jared que não percebeu que Jared estava fazendo o mesmo com ele.

O momento foi quebrado porque os dois começaram a rir, logo quando perceberam que tinham ficado parados em frente à porta da casa de Jensen por uns bons minutos, apenas olhando um para o corpo do outro.

- Isso é ridículo! – Jared disse, tendo dificuldades em parar de rir. – Como é que eu devo conversar com várias pessoas chatas sobre negócios quando tudo no que eu estarei pensando vai ser em levar você pra cama? Aliás, nem _cama,_ pode ser na droga da parede desde que você esteja sem roupa nenhuma.

A garganta de Jensen secou e ele parou de rir na hora, seu rosto corou violentamente porque não importava se não era a primeira vez que ele ouvia algo assim de Jared, ele _sempre_ corava quando ouvia Jared falar daquela maneira com ele, independente de ele próprio estar pensando algo parecido a respeito de Jared. Jared riu mais ainda, chegando perto e segurando o rosto de Jensen com aquelas mãos grandes que faziam maravilhas, dando um longo, intenso e demorado beijo em Jensen. Intenso o suficiente para fazer Jensen se esquecer que eles deveriam estar indo em algum lugar importante e que eles ainda estavam parados em frente à porta da casa de Jensen.

Jensen gemeu entre o beijo, segurando Jared pela cintura e tendo cuidado para não desarrumar a roupa de Jared. Jared estava tão bem arrumado e bonito naquele _smoking_ que Jensen tinha medo de desarrumar uma coisinha sequer.

- Deus do céu, Jen... – Jared disse num sussurro rouco, olhando Jensen nos olhos, suas mãos ainda cobrindo parte do rosto de Jensen. Jensen tinha achado melhor dispensar os óculos hoje e estava usando lentes de contato, que ele não se dava ao luxo de usar fazia um bom tempo. – Eu...

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele parecia prestes a dizer algo importante.

- Acho melhor a gente ir. – Ele disse, sorrindo levemente e era óbvio que não era isso o que Jared pretendia dizer de primeira, mas Jensen não disse nada. Ele sorriu para Jared, sem saber muito bem o que dizer, e os dois foram até o Jaguar estacionado do outro lado da rua.

Jensen se lembrava daquela vez em que ele entrou no Jaguar de Jared. Ele se lembrava que estava incrivelmente nervoso, mas por motivos diferentes dos de agora. Jensen se lembrava também que ficara olhando Jared a cada oportunidade, mas sem saber exatamente o porquê de não conseguir tirar seus olhos de Jared. Agora as coisas tinham mudado, ele sabia o motivo e ele podia observar Jared o quanto quisesse.

Era o que Jensen estava fazendo nesse instante. A música tocando no rádio era Nickelback, e ou era proposital ou Jared realmente gostava da banda. A diferença dessa vez era que o CD era outro, e a música tocando – Jensen observou o rádio, para ler o nome -, era _S.E.X_ e, _sério,_ impossível Jensen não pensar em sexo enquanto _aquela _música estivesse tocando e Jared estivesse ali ao seu lado vestido daquela maneira.

Ele nunca pensou que se encontraria atraído por um homem como ele se encontrava atraído por Jared agora. Ele observava o executivo, observando cada detalhe. Os ombros largos, cobertos pela roupa cara, a mão no cambio e a outra no volante, a postura relaxada e o olhar concentrando na rua. Jensen parou o olhar no cabelo arrumado, sentindo vontade de passar sua mão e desarrumá-lo, sentindo vontade de inclinar seu corpo e sussurrar ao pé da orelha de Jared todas as coisas que ele estava pensando em fazer com ele agora. Ele sentia vontade de puxar aquele laço e passar a língua pelo pomo-de-adão de Jared e...

_Jesus,_ melhor ele pensar em outra coisa. Isso, pensar em outra coisa porque ficar com uma ereção no meio de uma festa cheia de desconhecidos não é seu melhor plano de diversão.

Jared olhou rapidamente para ele, sorrindo malicioso.

- Espera só até essa porcaria de festa acabar. As coisas que eu vou fazer com você. – Ele disse isso como uma promessa. Jensen sentiu seu rosto esquentar e era melhor ele não pensar nas coisas que Jared deveria estar querendo fazer com ele, não agora, pelo menos.

O local onde estava tendo a tal festa era um pouco distante, mas a festa era exatamente o que Jensen tinha imaginado. Um evento qualquer para reunir os executivos, e o lugar cheirava a dinheiro e pessoas frescas, pessoas ricas. Não era um lugar agradável, mas pelo menos Jared estava ali e, se Jensen procurasse um pouco, acharia Lauren.

O salão era grande, havia bebida, comida, alguém tocando um piano e várias pessoas bem vestidas jogando conversa fora. Jensen demorou um tempo observando o teto iluminado do lugar, apreciando a decoração e um pouco fascinado também, mas logo Jared o estava trazendo para perto e cumprimentando algumas pessoas que Jensen também cumprimentou e nem se deu ao trabalho de decorar os nomes.

Algumas pessoas ele já conhecia de vista, outras não. Jared andava com Jensen ao seu lado de uma maneira próxima demais para dois homens que são apenas amigos, e era óbvio que todo mundo sabia o que eles eram um do outro, mas ninguém pareceu se importar. _Ou,_ se elas se importavam, foram ótimas em esconder isso, até porque Jared parecia ser respeitado ali. Todo mundo conhecia Jared, e Jared estava colocando seu charme em prática e era impossível ninguém gostar de Jared, mas as pessoas o respeitavam mesmo o garoto sendo jovem demais para estar no cargo que ele estava.

Eles encontraram Misha e Lauren algum tempo depois. Lauren estava linda, usando uma roupa simples, mas que caía perfeitamente nela e a deixava mais bonita ainda. Ela sorriu abertamente para Jensen e Jared, e o grupo conversou um pouco e Jensen chegou a conclusão de que Misha era um cara legal. Jared e ele pareciam já se conhecer faz tempo e se davam bem. Após isso eles foram cumprimentar Katie Cassidy, a garota loira. Ela foi educada com eles, e veio sozinha porque segundo ela não havia homens interessantes o suficiente para serem acompanhantes dela, e os poucos que prestavam eram gays.

Jared tinha rido disso, aquela risada divertida. Katie sorriu de lado, e Jensen se sentiu mais a vontade.

Então Jeffrey Dean Morgan estava vindo falar com eles e Jensen nunca tinha visto o cara tão de perto antes. Ele estava igualmente elegante como Jared, e sorria de uma maneira que não combinava com o homem estressado que todo mundo descrevia na empresa, ele estava acompanhado de uma moça loira que, qual o nome dela mesmo? Ah, sim, Samantha Smith.

- Jensen Ackles, né? – Jeffrey perguntou, antes que Jared pudesse ter tempo de terminar de apresentá-lo. Jensen apertou a mão que Jeffrey estendia, e não havia nada parecido com desgosto no olhar de Jeffrey, pelo contrário, ele só parecia genuinamente curioso.

- É. – Jared respondeu por ele, sorrindo feito uma criança. – Ele é do setor de contabilidade.

- Ah, sim. – Jeffrey sorriu mais ainda. – Um dos melhores contadores de lá.

Se Jeffrey estava sendo educado ou sincero, Jensen não se importava tanto. Sam, a acompanhante de Jeffrey, era igualmente educada, e tinha um sorriso sincero e adorável e conversou um pouco com Jensen a respeito da decoração do local enquanto Jeffrey e Jared falavam sobre qualquer coisa a respeito dos negócios, e foi aí que Chad se juntou ao grupo, e ao lado dele estava Elisha Cuthbert.

Dizer que ela não estava bonita era uma mentira descarada. Se fosse em outra época, Jensen provavelmente cairia de quatro por ela, mas estaria ciente de que ela era uma mulher que estava totalmente fora do seu nível. Mas no momento Jensen não se preocupou em achá-la bonita demais naquele vestido, ele se preocupou em pensar que Jared deveria estar achando ela um arraso, e que provavelmente Jared já teve as mãos nela antes, e o que diabos ela estava fazendo _ali?_

Ela sorriu, cumprimentando Sam, Jeffrey, Jensen e Jared. Mas Jensen não estava muito concentrado nisso. Ela veio com Chad, e quando ele observou Chad percebeu que o loiro não parecia muito à vontade e olhava pra qualquer canto menos Jeffrey. Isso não estava interessando Jensen também, no momento ele só estava preocupado em Elisha colocando as mãos dela em Jared e, _oh caralho,_ ele sabia que ele não devia sentir ciúmes, mas... Aquilo era completamente diferente de Tom e ele, Elisha e Jared_ já_ tinham uma história.

Jared sorria o mais educadamente possível para ela, e quando ela ficou próxima demais dele, ele puxou Jensen para perto como que mostrando que ele estava acompanhado, e Jensen quase sentiu vontade de gargalhar da cara de poucos amigos que Elisha fez. _Rá,_ feliz por eles, sim, se ela estava feliz por eles ele era a _Britney Spears._

Chad e Elisha desapareceram minutos depois, Jared começou a conversar com Jeffrey e mais um grupo de senhores e por mais que Jensen entendesse o assunto mais ou menos, que eram os negócios da empresa, ele acabou ficando entediado e pediu licença para ir pegar uma bebida. Ele sabia que Jared não poderia dar atenção a ele o tempo todo, então por isso ele foi pegar algo para beber e ver se achava Lauren por aí.

Deu que Lauren estava dançando com Misha e Jensen realmente não queria interromper, então ele ficou num canto tomando um pouco de vinho que com certeza era daqueles que ele nem bateria o olho para comprar, de tão caro que deveria ser. Não que ele seja uma pessoa materialista, era apenas curiosidade mesmo, e ele admitia que parte dele às vezes ficasse meio desconfortável por saber que Jared ganhava bem mais do que ele, tinha bem mais dinheiro do que ele.

E ele era o mais velho, e... Não que ele se incomode tanto assim, não havia porque se incomodar. Seus olhos observaram Jared logo mais a frente rindo de algo que Jeffrey havia dito para ele. Jared nunca tinha tratado Jensen mal, nunca o tinha feito se sentir mal, pelo menos não a respeito de dinheiro nem nada disso.

- Adorável os dois, não? – Uma voz o tirou dos seus pensamentos e Jensen observou Katie, que segurava uma taça de vinho branco e sorria para ele, apontando na direção de Jeffrey e Jared.

Jensen franziu a testa, sem entender.

- Jeffrey vive dando broncas no Jared. Jared vive reclamando que o Jeffrey pega no pé dele, mas no fundo os dois se amam. – Ela sorriu mais ainda. – Eu sei que o Jeffrey não tem idade pra ser o pai do Jared, mas eles parecem pai e filho quando agem assim.

Jensen observou os dois, refletindo sobre o que Katie havia dito. Jeffrey não tinha exatamente idade para ser pai de Jared, a menos que ele tivesse engravidade alguém quando fosse adolescente. Jensen não sabia qual a idade do seu chefe exatamente, mas sabia que ele novo demais para ser pai de Jared. Mas mesmo assim, os dois agiam feito pai e filho quando estavam juntos, e Jeffrey era um homem bonito e isso surpreendia Jensen que em nenhum momento havia sentido ciúme de Jeffrey, porque os toques entre os dois eram nada além de cheios de afeto e amizade, mais nada, além disso.

Era diferente de Elisha... Hum.

Isso o fez pensar que Jared nunca havia falado da família dele, exceto aquele dia no escritório quando eles ainda mal se conheciam e Jared começou a falar do motivo para ele estar há tanto tempo sem ir para San Antonio, e então de repente se calou e ficou com aquele olhar inexpressivo. Depois disso Jared nunca mais citou sua família, quanto menos seu pai, e Jensen sabia que era cedo demais e que nem ele mesmo havia falado da sua família com Jared com a exceção de Joshua, que era seu irmão e morava com ele. Isso o fez ficar ligeiramente curioso a respeito do porque Jared estar a tanto tempo sem ir ver a família.

Ele nem reparou que estivera observando Jared e se esqueceu completamente de Katie ao seu lado.

- É bom que vocês estejam juntos agora, eu acho que não via o Jared tão feliz, _feliz de verdade_, há tempos. – A voz de Katie o trouxe de volta ao salão e ele observou a garota, ela olhava para ele agora.

- Ahm... – Jensen não sabia muito bem o que dizer para Katie, e percebeu que o tempo todo só ela tinha falado.

Katie sorriu mais ainda, um brilho estranho no olhar dela.

- Eu sei que a gente não tem toda aquela intimidade, mas você está mesmo apaixonado por ele, né?

A pergunta foi tão inesperada que Jensen quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Ele encarou Katie com os arregalados, abrindo a boca para negar e dizer que não, ele não estava apaixonado por Jared, só que no momento em que Jensen abriu a boca ele não conseguiu falar, porque se dissesse aquilo seria uma mentira.

- Não! – Ele disse um tempo depois, um pouco histérico demais, e sorrindo como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo que ele já tinha escutado. Só não sabia dizer se o absurdo era Katie dizer que ele estava apaixonado ou o cérebro de Jensen concordar com ela. – Eu não... _Não._ Eu não estou...

Mas daí Jensen olhou para Jared no outro lado do salão, rindo daquela maneira _Jared _dele. As covinhas adoráveis surgindo e o deixando mais bonito ainda enquanto ele conversava com Jeffrey, falando sobre outras coisas além negócios, e simplesmente rindo e gesticulando feito uma criança que está tendo uma conversa muito empolgante.

Daí Jensen se lembrou daquela manhã em que Jared trouxe o café para ele e Jensen deixou escapar antes que pudesse se dar conta do que estava dizendo que ele _amava_ Jared. Então sim, senhoras e senhores, Jensen finalmente pegava o ônibus da conclusão e percebia que ele estava completamente apaixonado por Jared Padalecki. Não sabia como demorou tanto tempo para admitir, de alguma forma Jared tinha pegado nele, entrado na sua mente e virado a sua vida de cabeça para baixo e o feito se apaixonar. Há tempos que ele não sentia aquilo, aliás, ele não se lembrava se já havia sentido algo como aquilo antes, porque de alguma forma parecia estranho sentir aquela coisa que ele sentia por outra pessoa que não fosse Jared.

- Droga! – Jensen murmurou, fazendo uma careta. Oh, meu Deus, ele estava apaixonado por um homem, ele estava apaixonado por Jared, ele estava apaixonado por Jared Padalecki e isso era um absurdo porque ele só conhecia Jared de verdade há uma semana. Sem chances que era possível se apaixonar por alguém tão rápido assim. – Droga, droga, _droga._

Ele tinha se esquecido completamente de Katie, e quando se lembrou dela e encarou a garota, percebeu que ela estava rindo.

- Relaxa, Jensen, seu segredo está a salvo comigo. – Ela disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Jensen e tomando um gole do vinho. Jensen sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha e virou a taça de vinho num só gole porque, puta que pariu, ele estava apaixonado.

Como se alguém lá em cima estivesse brincando com ele hoje, Jared escolheu essa hora para se aproximar dos dois, passando seu braço forte pelos ombros de Jensen e sorrindo daquela maneira que deveria ser proibida porque era tudo culpa de Jared e seu sorriso maldito, Jensen estar apaixonado por ele.

- Hey! – Jared cumprimentou, olhando Jensen e franzindo a testa quando percebeu que o rosto do loiro estava vermelho e que ele evitava olhar Jared nos olhos. – Katie, o que você fez?

Ele olhou para Katie com uma falsa acusação, Katie ergueu as mãos num sinal de defesa.

- Eu nada, eu só estava aqui perguntando pro Jensen quais são as intenções dele com você. – Ela respondeu ironicamente. Jared riu, o filho da mãe riu e Jensen sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem. Ele observou Katie, que o olhava sorrindo de lado.

- Eu espero que ela não tenha assustado você, Jen. – Jared retrucou, apertando carinhosamente o ombro de Jensen. Jensen finalmente o olhou nos olhos, se permitindo sorrir. Assim que Jared sorriu mais ainda, Jensen sentiu seus lábios se curvarem num daqueles sorrisos que deveria o deixar patético, e ele descobriu que não conseguia mais parar de sorrir enquanto Jared sorrisse daquela maneira para ele.

_Droga._

- Bom, eu deixarei os dois pombinhos sozinhos agora. Até mais, bonitões!

Alguns segundos depois e Katie estava sumindo na multidão, deixando Jared e Jensen a sós. Okay, não a sós, mas ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção neles. Jared tocou seu rosto com os dedos, buscando um contato visual. Havia preocupação em seu olhar.

- Tudo bem mesmo, Jen? Eu sei que a festa é chata, mas...

- Não. – Jensen se apressou em dizer. – Está tudo bem, Jay, sério mesmo.

Jared sorriu levemente, mais tranqüilo. Jensen pegou mais um pouco de vinho antes que começasse a sorrir feito uma pré-adolescente apaixonada de novo. Não que ele estivesse entrando em pânico por estar apaixonado por Jared, a sensação era boa. Aquela ansiedade e expectativa misturadas com mais um turbilhão de emoções que ele estava sentindo. Nenhuma delas o fazia entrar em pânico, era só a incerteza que o incomodava um pouco, incerteza porque ele não sabia se Jared se sentia da mesma maneira. Não sabia e não tinha como saber porque nem sob tortura Jensen admitiria – pela segunda vez em voz alta – que ele amava Jared, _não,_ era muito cedo e ele não queria fazer Jared entrar em pânico.

Jared continuava a observá-lo daquela maneira esquisita, como se ele tivesse algo importante para dizer, mas não sabia como dizer. Jensen virou a segunda taça de vinho porque ele estava com medo que estivesse estampado na testa dele que ele amava Jared Padalecki.

Ele provavelmente não deveria ter virado o copo com tanta rapidez e justamente quando suas mãos estavam tremendo, porque ocorreu um erro de cálculo e ele estava sujando seu _smoking _com vinho. _Porcaria._

- Puta que pariu! – Jensen exclamou, colocando a taça em algum lugar por perto. Observando a mancha na sua roupa nova. – Ah não, cara!

- Calma, Jen. – Jared disse, observando o estrago também. Não era tão ruim assim, mas Jensen sentia a estranha vontade de sair de perto de Jared agora antes que fizesse ou dissesse algo estúpido, como "eu te amo". Ele sabia que era patético, mas ele queria ir logo pro banheiro molhar o rosto e se acalmar.

Não havia motivos para entrar em pânico, então por que ele não se acalmava?

- Onde fica o banheiro?

- Eu te mostro. – Jared estava dizendo justamente quando um dos senhores com quem Jared estava conversando junto com Jeffrey antes, o chamou. Provavelmente para falar sobre negócios, Jensen pensou quando Jared deu um suspiro de cansaço.

- Relaxa, vai falar com eles. Só me diz onde fica que eu vou. – Jensen disse, sorrindo levemente.

Jared ainda fez menção de protestar, mas o sorriso despreocupado de Jensen o fez desistir. Ele indicou a direção do banheiro, falando aonde Jensen deveria entrar para chegar até lá. Jensen apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça indicando que havia entendido, mas assim que ele começou a andar para ir até lá ele sentiu Jared o segurar pelo braço e o puxar de volta. O mais velho já ia abrindo a boa para perguntar qual o problema quando ele sentiu os lábios de Jared contra os seus num beijo terno, suave, que deixava aquele gosto de "quero mais". Jensen fechou os olhos, perdido nas sensações que a boca e a língua de Jared o faziam sentir, e ele só voltou a vida quando Jared já havia se afastado, tocando seu rosto com a mão.

Oh, _droga,_ ele definitivamente estava apaixonado por Jared, e como não estar?

- Até depois então, Jen. - Jared sussurrou e sorriu, saindo de perto dele. Jensen demorou algum tempo para voltar a ter o controle do próprio corpo e sorrir, sozinho, para então ir até o banheiro. Ele tinha certeza que estava sorrindo feito o bobo apaixonado que ele se sentia.

Jensen chegou ao banheiro e reparou que ele estava vazio, sem observar muito o local ele foi até uma das pias e tentou amenizar o estrago. Ele ficou alguns minutos ali antes de concluir que o estrago não tinha conserto, então ele apenas lavou as mãos e se encarou no espelho, e notou que ainda estava sorrindo.

- Que patético você, Jensen. – Ele murmurou sozinho. Jared o tinha beijado num salão cheio de pessoas, e isso só provava que Jared não se importava de ser visto com ele em público e talvez fosse hora de Jensen parar de se preocupar com o que as pessoas diriam. Ele estava pensando nisso quando se virou para ir embora e deu de cara com uma mulher loira encostada na porta, bloqueando a passagem.

Elisha sorria para ele, um sorrisinho que não combinava em nada com o sorriso doce que ela costumava dar para Jared.

Jensen teve a leve impressão de que alguma coisa estava errada porque Elisha estava ali no banheiro masculino, o olhando como se acabasse de descobrir algum segredo sujo dele que ele deveria se arrepender de ter guardado.

- Elisha?

- Sabe há quanto tempo nós somos amigos? – Ela começou a falar pensativa, fingindo que Jensen não havia dito nada. – _Anos,_ desde que ele chegou em Los Angeles e ainda estava na faculdade.

Jensen não precisou perguntar de quem ela estava falando.

- Ele mudou drasticamente com os anos, sabia? Mas a gente sabe que nem todo mundo muda completamente. – Ela continuou a dizer. Jensen franziu a testa, sem saber muito bem porque Elisha estava dizendo aquilo para ele. – Nós estávamos juntos, sabia?

Jensen arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Elisha não ia com a cara dele e ele teve essa impressão desde o momento em que ela bateu os olhos nele, e algo o mandava sair dali e deixar ela falando sozinha, mas Elisha estava bloqueando a passagem e não era como se ele não tivesse forças o suficiente para ir lá e tirar ela do caminho e cair fora, era só que uma parte dele, a mesma que não queria sair de casa hoje, queria ficar ali e ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer sobre Jared.

- Nós estávamos juntos antes de você aparecer. Juntos pra valer. No inicio eu me perguntei, mas que porra o Jared estava fazendo com alguém como você? Mas agora tudo faz sentido. – Ela disse a última parte suavemente, sorrindo de leve. De repente Jensen não a achava mais bonita, não quando a voz de Elisha carregava todo aquele sarcasmo e veneno.

- Do que você está falando? – Ele perguntou, desconfiado e sem acreditar que ainda estava ali. Elisha sorriu mais ainda.

- Você acha que ele ficaria com alguém como você sem querer nada em troca? Acorda, Ackles, o Jared só está brincando com você, usando você como ele faz com todo mundo. Como ele fez com aquela tal de Jamie Welling.

O peso do sobrenome atingiu a cabeça de Jensen com força extrema. Jamie Welling. Ele não a conhecia, mas ele se lembrava de Michael falando sobre ela aquele dia quando eles estavam vendo seus amigos tocarem, ele se lembrava de como ele disse que Jared gostava mais de Jamie do que Michael gostava dela, ele se lembrava de como Tom tinha ficado incomodado ao ouvi-los falarem dela. Da mulher que provavelmente foi a esposa de Tom.

- Oh, você não sabia? – Elisha perguntou, diante da confusão no olhar de Jensen. – Jared não contou pra você? Claro que não, né?

- Do que você está falando? – Jensen repetiu a pergunta, só que dessa vez havia mais irritação na sua voz do que confusão.

- Você é como a Jamie. Jared gostava dela naquela época, era o brinquedinho que ele queria brincar. Nem a droga da aliança impediu o Jared de ir lá e acabar com o casamento dela com aquele Tom. Juro que eu lembro como a garota estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele e ele a dispensou depois que usou até enjoar.

Não, _não._ Esse não era o Jared que Jensen conhecia. Não, não poderia ter acontecido dessa maneira. Ele ignorou a voz de Joshua ecoando dentro da sua cabeça, dizendo o tipo de cara que Jared era, ele ignorou isso porque não era possível, Jared não faria algo assim.

Esse não era o Jared que ele conhecia.

Mas até aí, Jensen não o conhecia há tanto tempo assim.

- Eu não tenho nada contra você, Jensen. – Elisha começou a falar, e Jensen sentiu vontade de rir da cara dela. Sério? Ela não tem nada contra ele? Conta outra! – É que eu achei que dessa vez tinha sido o limite.

- Eu não acredito em você, o Jared não...

- Não faria algo assim? Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen, ele _apostou_ você. Você foi uma aposta pra ele. – Ela disse, a voz cheia de diversão como se fosse engraçado dizer aquilo para Jensen. A garganta de Jensen secou e ele abriu a boca, mas não disse nada porque ele só conseguia pensar em _"O quê?"._

- _O quê?_ – Ele finalmente disse, pensando ter ouvido errado.

- Ele apostou com o Chad que conseguiria te levar pra cama, e olha só, aposto que ele ganhou a aposta. – Elisha disse, casualmente demais. – Aposto que a Cassidy sabia também.

- Você está mentindo. – Ele disse, sentindo a estranha necessidade de sair dali e olhar pra qualquer canto menos Elisha Cuthbert. Não, Jared _não _faria aquilo. Jared não apostaria... Jared não...

_Mas por que ele... Por que ele fez aquilo?_

Jensen se ouviu dizendo, se lembrou da pergunta que ele fez a Lauren quando os dois estavam sozinhos no seu quarto. Naquele dia, aquele dia em que ele foi a uma festa com Jared na casa de uma tal de Sandy e Jared o beijou.

_Por que ele me convidou para ir até aquela festa? Por que ele...?_

Jensen sem perceber tinha dado um passo hesitante para trás enquanto ele se lembrava da confusão na sua voz. Jared havia se aproximado dele do nada, havia convidado ele para ir numa festa sem nem mesmo ter falado com ele direito antes, e então tinha beijado ele, beijado ele do nada e de repente o que Elisha dizia não parecia uma mentira. Não parecia mentira porque era como se algo finalmente se encaixasse ali, como se uma parte de Jensen pensasse: _"Então era por isso",_ e a realização do que tinha acontecido toda essa semana atingia sua cabeça, o fazia sentir vontade de vomitar porque ele não conhecia Jared tão bem assim, não sabia se Jared era capaz de fazer algo desse tipo ou não e...

_Foi tudo planejado pra meio que... Meio que me levar pra cama?_

Como Jensen pôde ser tão estúpido?

- Eu não acredito em você. – Ele disse, mas pela maneira com que Elisha sorriu, nem ela acreditou no que ele havia dito.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ela disse. – Você deveria saber que o Jared é assim. Ou você achou que ele realmente te amava? Que ele estava com você porque ele _queria?_ Foi uma aposta, Jensen.

Jensen nunca sentiu vontade de bater em uma mulher antes, porque isso é simplesmente covardia, mas foi quase impossível controlar a parte dele que sentia vontade de estrangular Elisha e fazer aquele sorriso de escárnio desaparecer dos lábios dela. Ele optou por passar por ela e sair do banheiro, andando e andando e simplesmente andando sem saber onde diabos ele estava indo.

O mais engraçado era a vontade de vomitar que ele sentia. A vontade de gritar e bater em alguém, alguém com covinhas e cabelo castanho. A vontade era tão insana que Jensen se pegou fechando os punhos com força. Não, _não _podia ser verdade, ele _não_ podia acreditar em Elisha, ele não _devia _acreditar nela.

- Jensen? – Ele parou de andar quando deu de cara com Lauren, o observando com preocupação. – Jensen, o que aconteceu?

- Jared, ele me... – Ele começou a falar, a voz estranhamente fraca como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona e estivesse tentando falar quando não tinha mais fôlego. Lauren franziu a testa. O jeito com que ele falou o nome de Jared passava longe da adoração que ele costumava colocar quando dizia o nome do texano, agora só havia raiva, _raiva._ Jensen não sabia dizer se era raiva dele mesmo, daquela parte que duvidava de Jared, ou de Jared.

- O que aconteceu? Oh, meu Deus, Jen, ele contou, não contou? – Lauren perguntou. Ela pareceu se dar conta do que disse e tampou a boca com a palma das mãos, parecendo chocada por ter deixado aquilo escapar. Jensen ia abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas daí ele finalmente _ouviu _Lauren.

- Me contou o que? – Ele não conseguiu evitar o tom de voz grosseiro. Ele nunca tinha falado dessa maneira com Lauren, mas no momento ele não podia ligar menos. Seu coração começou a disparar quando Lauren, um pouco desesperada, começou a se explicar.

- Ele... Oh, meu Deus, Jen... Esquece o que eu disse, eu não...

- O que ele me contou? – Jensen perguntou, segurando o braço de Lauren com um pouco mais de força que o normal. Ele só conseguia pensar na palavra "aposta" e na voz cheia de veneno de Elisha dizendo que Jared tinha _usado_ ele, usado ele só pra provar qualquer porcaria que fosse.

- Jen... – Lauren tentou uma última vez, desesperada.

- Me diz. – Jensen disse, com a voz perigosamente lenta.

- Eu... Eu estava indo entregar uns papeis pra Katie Cassidy e eu ouvi uma conversa que eu não devia ter ouvido e... Era sobre uma aposta que ele tinha feito com um amigo dele sobre levar alguém pra... Eu... Envolvia você e... _Deus,_ Jensen, eu sinto muito.

Lauren estava à beira das lágrimas, mas Jensen estava pouco se lixando. Ele sentia seu coração na garganta, ele sentia tudo ao seu redor girando. Era tudo verdade, era tudo verdade e...

- Você sabia? Você sabia e não me contou? – Jensen se pegou elevando a voz e estava pouco se lixando se isso estava atraindo atenção.

- Eu tentei! – Lauren exclamou. – Eu falei com ele, Jen. Ele... Ele realmente gosta de você e...

Jensen riu, riu sem sentir vontade de rir, riu sem o mínimo humor porque o que Lauren disse era a coisa mais ridícula que ela já havia dito pra ele na vida. Seu coração estava disparado, ele nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva de alguém em toda sua miserável vida como estava sentindo de Jared agora. Ele soltou Lauren, mais bruscamente que o necessário e começou a andar, ignorando os pedidos da garota para que ele parasse e a ouvisse. _Foda-se_ isso. Ele não precisava de explicação, estava tudo claro como água.

Ele precisava sair dali, ele precisava voltar para casa e raciocinar direito, porque ali ele não conseguia raciocinar, ele não conseguia pensar direito. Ele precisava se acalmar, _pelo amor de Deus,_ e ali ele _não_ conseguia. Ele só conseguia sentir raiva, uma avalanche de sentimentos contraditórios. Raiva, decepção, decepção era o maior deles, era o que fazia Jensen sentir aquele gosto amargo na sua boca. Ele só não sabia dizer se a raiva era de Jared ou dele mesmo.

Tinha sido uma piada, tinha sido um idiota, tinha se envolvido com a pessoa que ele nunca deveria ter se envolvido pra começo de conversa, tinha se deixado levar pelo jeito de Jared e por aquele charme estúpido dele e agora Jensen não passava de uma piada.

E ele estava apaixonado. Ele riu sozinho quando se lembrou disso. Ele tinha se _apaixonado_ pelo filho da puta do Jared Padalecki e isso não é simplesmente perfeito?

Quando estava alcançando as portas de vidro e estava saindo ele ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Alguém que ele conhecia muito bem.

Jensen parou de andar na hora, quase como se seu subconsciente mandasse a ordem e seu corpo obedecesse sem protestar. Ele se virou e deu de cara com Jared que se aproximava dele respirando com dificuldade.

- Jen, aonde você vai? – Ele perguntou sem fôlego, parecendo confuso. Ele provavelmente tinha corrido para alcançar Jensen que estava tão empenhado em cair fora dali o mais rápido possível.

A música estava distante, o som das conversas estava distante. Jensen não se importava se havia pessoas ali observando os dois, ele não se importava. Ele encarava Jared, o homem que ele amava e que tinha brincado com Jensen como se ele fosse nada. Mentira, _mentiras_, era tudo no que Jensen conseguia pensar e não adiantava se ele pensasse em cada momento que eles tinham passado juntos, não importava se ele pensasse que era impossível ser tudo mentira, ele não conhecia Jared tão bem assim. Além do mais, a aposta era levar Jensen pra cama, certo? Jared deve ter se empenhado muito pra isso acontecer.

- Me diz, o que você ganhou? – Jensen perguntou, surpreso por sua voz estar firme. Jared franziu mais ainda a testa.

- O que?

- A aposta, qual foi seu prêmio? – Jensen perguntou. Jared arregalou os olhos, visivelmente chocado e Jensen sentiu vontade de rir, rir de algo que não tinha a mínima graça.

- Jen...

- O que foi? Dinheiro? – Jensen perguntou, sorrindo sarcasticamente, sorrindo com desdém. – Pode me falar, Jared.

- Jensen, por favor...

- Eu espero que tenha valido a pena. Meus parabéns, Jared, você ganhou a sua aposta. – Jensen o interrompeu, usando um tom tão perigoso de voz que Jared deu um passo hesitante para trás. Ele nunca havia visto Jensen tão furioso como estava vendo agora. – Você conseguiu levar o otário do Ackles pra cama.

Ele não se importou com as pessoas que estavam observando os dois com extremo interesse. Jared tentou se aproximar, tentou segurar Jensen pelo braço e estava implorado com o olhar para que Jensen o ouvisse, mas Jensen não se importava.

- Não encosta em mim. – Jensen disse entre os dentes, tirando seu braço do alcance de Jared. – Seu filho da puta, seu filho da puta desgraçado!

Parte dele queria gritar. Parte dele queria berrar com Jared e socar aquele rosto bonito dele. Parte dele se sentia miserável por Jared o olhar daquela maneira, aquela maneira que não combinava com o Jared sorridente. Parte dele odiava Jared por ser tão cínico do jeito que ele era, por ter mentido e usado Jensen como se ele fosse nada, como se ele não tivesse sentimentos.

Parte dele se odiava por ainda amar Jared daquela maneira.

- Jensen, por favor... – Jared se aproximou, ele parecia desesperado para tentar explicar. Quando ele tentou tocar Jensen, Jensen se afastou quase como se Jared tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Ele apenas se afastou e observou Jared daquela maneira, aquela maneira cheia de desprezo, de raiva, de decepção. E Jared? Jared parecia pela primeira vez na vida sem palavras, sem ter idéia do que falar.

- Poupa a sua saliva, Jared. – Jensen disse, num tom baixo de voz, num tom cortante. Ele se virou para sair, e já estava saindo quando sentiu alguém lhe segurar e impedi-lo de ir.

- Jensen, não. Eu posso me explicar. – Jared disse, de repente recuperando a capacidade de falar coisas que fizessem mais sentido. Jared segurava seu braço com força, e parecia sinceramente desesperado em tentar se explicar e isso só fazia Jensen sentir mais raiva. Como Jared podia continuar mentindo? Como ele conseguia ser tão cínico?

Será que ele pensava que Jensen era mesmo um idiota que acreditaria nele depois _disso? _Depois de ter descoberto a verdade?

A parte que estava com tanta raiva de Jared acabou falando mais alto e antes que Jensen pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, ele já se virava e acertava o rosto bonito de Jared com seu punho, colocando tudo o que estava sentindo naquele soco que fez Jared dar uns passos para trás e levar a mão ao rosto, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Ele estava chocado e surpreso pelo gesto de Jensen.

Jensen fechou o punho, sentindo seus dedos latejar pela força que ele colocou no soco. Ele observou Jared mais uma vez, mais uma última vez antes de dar meia volta e sair do salão deixando Jared sozinho com o olhar de todas aquelas pessoas desconhecidas nele.

E se Jared pensou em correr atrás de Jensen, ele deve ter desistido, porque ele não foi atrás de Jensen e isso não significava que ele tinha olhado para trás para ver se Jared estava indo atrás dele. Ele pegou o primeiro táxi que passou e tentou se acalmar, tentou acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos e foi só quando estava dentro do carro que ele se permitiu desmoronar quando o peso dos últimos acontecimentos tinha caído sobre ele.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** O momento que todo mundo esperava, né? :D

.

**Lyra Kajin – **Awww, Lyra! Você não tem idéia do que significa pra mim ouvir isso de você! Eu fico tão feliz que você goste de 'Intenções', ela é com certeza a fanfic que eu mais gosto de escrever e é bom saber que tem gente que gosta de ler tbm :D Eu nem demorei pra atualizar dessa vez, aliás, nem sei o que deu em mim pra estar atualizando mais rápido o_o Espero que a coisa continue assim! Beijos, girl! :3 Obrigada!

**Carol – **Precisa porque eu sou movida a elogios! :P Brincadeira! Ahuahauahauha E menina, por que você se lembrou do Tom? Ele nem estava lá não, coitado dele uahuahauahau xD Eu espero que você tenha gostado da atualização, e não, eu não me lembro de ter feito pacto nenhum uahuahauahauha xD Beeeeijos Carol, muito obrigada pelas reviews! x3

**Danilo – **Obrigada, moço! :3 Eu espero que você tenha gostado da atualização! Beeeeijos :3

**Nualla –** Top!Jared não é completamente HOT? É uma das coisas que eu gosto na sua fic, porque é cheeeeeeio de Top!Jared! (Desculpa Jensen, mas Top!Jared é bom demais pra se deixar de lado u_u). Muuuito obrigada pela review! :33

.

_Beeeijos, pessoal! Obrigada pelas reviews, até o próximo! :3_


	16. Chapter 16

**Intenções**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Os atores de Supernatural, Jared e Jensen, e as outras pessoas que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como é a vida privada deles e nem estou dizendo que isso é real. É tudo fictício, feito com o intuito de divertir as pessoas, e só.

**Sinopse:** Jensen é um caso diferente: Jensen é uma aposta, um desafio. Jared terá que dar um jeito de fazer Jensen se apaixonar por ele, conquistá-lo em uma semana para provar a Chad que ele pode ter quem ele quiser. Simples, não é?

**Beta:** Os erros são todos meus. Me desculpem por eles! _**(Nem tanto!!! Estou por aqui!!! Então se ainda houver são meus também! – "Galatea falando") **_– Miss: Galatea Glax betando :D Se tiver mais algum erro foi porque eu modifiquei _depois_ que ela betou, então a culpa é minha e não tanto dela! :P

**Shipper:** **J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, **J2**, Jsquared!

**Avisos:** NC17, RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash), e UA (**U**niverso **A**lternativo)!

**N/A:** Esse capítulo pode parecer um tiquinho confuso, na mudança de partes. Mas eu espero que vocês compreendam e que não se percam com a coisa toda. Pode parecer muito "rápido", mas era necessário :D Ah, agradecimentos especiais a** Galatea** - eu sei que ela não lê essa fic e que provavelmente não vai ler esse N/A, mas eu queria dizer mesmo assim -, porque se não fosse por ela lendo o inicio dessa joça e me ajudando a escolher um caminho, o capítulo não estaria nem perto de estar pronto.

* * *

**Capítulo 16.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Jensen? Aqui é o... Hum, _Jared_. Eu só queria dizer que... Ahm – Silêncio. - Me liga.

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Jensen, _por favor._ Eu sei que você está aí, droga, Jen, eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito, eu... Me perdoa?

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Jensen, é a Lauren. Me desculpa, eu sei que eu dei mancada, mas dá pra você atender?

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Jensen, ahm... É o Jared. Eu acabei de passar na sua casa, você não estava lá. Dã, óbvio que você sabe disso. – Silêncio - Olha, eu posso me explicar, eu... Foi uma estupidez, Jen, mas eu me recuso a me desculpar pelo telefone. Será que dá pra você falar comigo?

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Jen... É o Jared de novo, eu... _Droga,_ eu não sei nem o que eu tenho que dizer... o que eu tenho que dizer pra pelo menos fazer você olhar na minha cara. Você deve estar me odiando nesse momento e é, você tem todo o direito, mas... Cara, Jensen, por favor, atende a droga do seu celular.

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Seu irmão me odeia mesmo, descobri isso ontem. Você não voltou pra casa? Me liga pra pelo menos dizer que você está vivo pra eu não entrar em pânico... Ah, é o Jared.

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Oi, é a Lauren de novo. – Silêncio seguido de um suspiro de cansaço - Você não pode me ignorar pro resto da sua vida, Jensen

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Eu... Jen. _Jen._ Jensen. É o Jared. Eu sei que você não vai me ligar, nem atender, mas... – Som de respiração. - É importante, retorna... _Por favor._

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Onde você está? Droga, Jensen, eu... Eu sinto muito. – Longo silêncio. - Você não pode simplesmente fingir que eu não existo e me ignorar pra sempre. Qual o seu problema? Você acha que eu fingi tudo, cara, você acha que eu simplesmente _fingi?_ Não tem como fingir aquilo, Jensen. Eu sei... Eu sei que eu fui um filho da puta e eu assumo, mas eu não vou me desculpar pela aposta. Se não fosse aquela idéia idiota do Chad, se não fosse por essa aposta estúpida eu nunca teria te conhecido e eu sei que é patético e clichê, mas eu... Eu não vou me desculpar por isso, Jen...

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

_- ..._Caixa postal idiota, eles podiam aumentar o período de duração das mensagens. Mas onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, é... Me desculpa, me desculpa por ter mentido pra você e... Eu juro que eu ia te contar, mas eu tinha medo que você fosse me odiar e agir exatamente do jeito que você está agindo. – Silêncio. – Quão patético é isso? Hey, você já assistiu "Meu Primeiro Amor"? Cara, aquele filme é tão depressivo.

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Eu te conheço a o que? Uma semana? Uma maldita semana e tudo nessa droga de apartamento me lembra você. – Silêncio. – Meu travesseiro está com o cheiro do seu xampu.

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Sabe quando alguém faz algum comentário indiscreto e você cora feito um pimentão? Sabe quando eu fico próximo demais de você no elevador na frente de várias pessoas e você fica constrangido e tentando fingir que não se incomoda com a aproximação? Na primeira eu sempre tenho vontade de beijar você, e isso é patético porque eu nem costumava gostar dos tipos tímidos, eu nunca nem ligava pra isso, mas quando você cora, quando você...

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- ...Caixa de mensagens estúpidas, caramba! Onde eu estava? Ah, é... Quando você ri... Quando eu digo algo idiota e você ri, mas ri da maneira mais contida possível sem querer chamar a atenção, e daí eu faço mais palhaçadas ainda e você não agüenta e ri histericamente? Cara, é lindo. Eu vou parecer uma garota dizendo isso, mas eu sinto vontade de te abraçar e te beijar até tirar seu fôlego a cada vez que você simplesmente _sorri._

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Me diz que eu fingi tudo isso. Me diz que não significou porra nenhuma e eu juro que te deixo em paz. Eu repeti pra mim mesmo que você era só uma maldita aposta, mas quando eu te conheci, quando eu _realmente_ te conheci... Eu sei lá, acho que foi antes, acho que foi no momento em que eu olhei pra você e você abriu sua boca pela primeira vez e...

"_Aqui é o Jensen. Eu não posso atender no momento, mas se for importante deixa seu telefone que eu retorno assim que puder"._

- Jensen. – Silêncio seguido de som de respiração. - Eu... Eu te amo.

_Oi! Você ligou para o Jared, no caso eu, dã! Eu tenho coisas melhores pra fazer no momento do que atender o telefone, mas se você deixar seu nome e número eu ligo de volta assim que puder, ou não, dependendo de quem está ligando. Rá! Tchau!_

- Jared. Acabou. – Silêncio. – Pára de ligar pra mim.

———**J2———**

O tempo estava agradável naquele dia. Nem muito quente e nem frio demais, ameno. Estava cedo e geralmente por àquela hora ela estaria dormindo ou se preparando para ir para o trabalho. Nesse dia em especial ela resolveu quebrar a rotina.

Fazia uma hora que ela estava tentando falar com Jared e não conseguia, simplesmente porque ele não atendia a porcaria do telefone e isso estava começando a estressar Katie de verdade.

Katie não havia conseguido falar com Jared o final de semana inteiro. A última vez em que o havia visto, o garoto estava tão acabado e diferente do que ele costumava ser que o único sentimento que despertava nas pessoas ao vê-lo era pena. Ela tinha avisado, ela tinha dito para ele contar sobre aquela aposta estúpida que em primeiro lugar ele não deveria nem ter feito, mas quem disse que ele tinha escutado?

Parte era culpa dela também, que não mandou Chad calar a boca antes que ele pudesse ter tido tempo suficiente de ter sugerido uma coisa absurda daquelas, apostar levar alguém para a cama, apostar levar Jensen Ackles pra cama.

Apostar brincar com os sentimentos de alguém.

Katie não conhecia Jensen o suficiente. Eles não eram nada mais que colegas de trabalho, mais "conhecidos de vista" do que "colegas". Ela o havia visto várias vezes pelo prédio da empresa, em especial quando ela queria café e ele estava lá pegando o dele.

Nessas vezes ele nunca fez nada além de olhar para ela e acenar com a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento, um gesto polido que ela fazia questão de responder, com outro aceno. Ela geralmente sorria, mas ele nunca sorria de volta. Ele sempre pareceu sério e viciado em trabalho, mas ela também nunca quis conhecê-lo melhor e o pouco que ouvia por aí era que Ackles era um cara recluso que trabalhava no setor de contabilidade e que era ótimo com números.

Péssimo com pessoas. Algo assim.

Katie nunca poderia adivinhar lá, naquela época, que Jared e ele acabariam se envolvendo amorosamente e que _pior,_ Jared acabaria_ apaixonado_ por ele. Claro que o idiota estava apaixonado por Ackles, Katie poderia ter dito isso no momento em que o mandou contar logo sobre aquela aposta estúpida e Jared ficara negando seus sentimentos. Naquela época ela já sabia que Jared estava quebrando a regra que o mandava não se envolver demais com as pessoas.

Jared era um homem cheio de regras. Ele veio para L.A quando era jovem demais e Katie o conhecera na faculdade. Jared quase nunca falava da família e quando falava, era para dizer como seu pai era um idiota tremendo e que sua mãe fazia os melhores biscoitos da cidade. Jared nunca namorou sério, pelo menos não enquanto Katie o conhecia - já quanto ao passado ela não podia afirmar nada porque Jared evitava falar da sua vida no Texas. Mas acima de tudo, Jared era cheio de regras quando o assunto era relacionamento.

Mas Jared não era isso tudo que as pessoas diziam. Claro, o garoto era extrovertido e divertido e tinha mania de fazer as coisas por impulso, mas ele não era um garoto totalmente superficial que não se importava com os outros.

Ele chutava as pessoas antes que começasse a se importar demais com elas. O relacionamento mais duradouro que ele havia tido foi com aquela Jamie Welling, na época ele era amigo de Tom e estava se envolvendo de uma maneira que não deveria com Jamie. Ela era mais velha, mais experiente, e gostava dele, isso Katie e qualquer um poderiam dizer, mas Jared a chutou antes que começasse a se importar demais alegando que ele tinha _enjoado. _Jamie tinha ficado arrasada, o casamento dela foi por água abaixo, pior do que já estava antes de Jared chegar e não importava o que Tom dissesse, aquele casamento já estava praticamente acabado até que Jared chegasse e tornasse a coisa oficial.

Mas Jensen? Jensen tinha penetrado aquela barreira e não demorou muito para Katie perceber que a coisa era séria. Ou Jared não quis, ou Jared nem percebeu o momento em que começou a se importar demais com Jensen. Talvez ele não tivesse percebido. Teimoso como ele era em repetir para si mesmo que era tudo pela aposta, e daí tinha acabado se envolvendo demais.

Agora se tudo foi por água abaixo e terminou em desgraça, a culpa era toda dele. Mas Katie era uma boa amiga e ela não ia dizer que havia avisado.

Ela entrou no apartamento usando a chave que Jared havia dado para ela no mês passado e que Katie tinha perdido no meio das suas coisas. A luz estava apagada e o que clareava o local era a luz vinda do sol, lá de fora. Katie já estava pronta para chamar por Jared quando viu o rapaz deitado no sofá numa posição não muito confortável, babando na almofada e parecendo mergulhado num sono profundo.

Katie sorriu, mas seu sorriso murchou quando ela viu as garrafas de bebida em cima da mesinha de centro e o telefone caído perto do sofá. Jared deve ter passado à noite _ocupado, _ou no português claro: enchendo a cara_._

Ela chegou perto, tirando o cabelo da frente dos olhos de Jared e o cutucando.

- Jare? – Chamou, mas o garoto não respondeu. – Jared? - Ela chamou mais alto, cutucando Jared.

Jared resmungou algo ininteligível e afundou o rosto na almofada. Katie revirou os olhos, pegou outra almofada e sem o pingo de remorso, bateu com ela na cabeça de Jared até que ele acordasse murmurando um palavrão e um _"Mas que porra...?"._

- Acorda, bela adormecida. – Katie disse, jogando a almofada ao lado e indo pegar uma garrafa de água e um comprimido para a dor de cabeça que Jared deveria estar sentindo, ou começando a sentir.

Quando voltou, o moreno estava sentado no sofá com a pior aparência possível, parecendo alguém que acabou de acordar de um pesadelo horrível ou saiu do meio de um furacão. Katie estendeu a garrafa de água e o comprimido.

- Katie? – Ele murmurou, com a voz rouca. Ele engoliu o comprimido e deu um gole na água, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida e passando a mão pela cabeça. – Ah, porcaria, minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

- Isso que dá encher a cara. – Katie disse reprovadoramente, apontando com o olhar para as garrafas de bebida vazias em cima da mesinha. – Eu acho que você não se lembra, mas é segunda-feira e nós vamos trabalhar daqui a algumas horas. Melhor você ir se arrumando.

Jared olhou para Katie como se ela fosse maluca, e a loira arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em gesto de desafio.

- Jeffrey vai te matar se você faltar hoje. – Ela comentou, sorrindo satisfeita quando Jared suspirou com cansaço, se dando por vencido. Ele reclamou da dor de cabeça mais uma vez antes de ir tomar um banho. Katie esperou pelo moreno assistindo a algum programa na televisão e resolveu que não citaria Jensen uma vez sequer. Ela sabia que Jared não estava preparado para falar sobre ele.

Ela reparou no celular largado próximo ao sofá, e o pegou. O aparelho dizia haver uma mensagem de voz perdida, algo que Jared deve ter perdido porque estava bêbado demais para perceber que o celular estava tocando. Katie, sentindo um tiquinho de remorso por estar fazendo aquilo, apertou o botão e escutou a voz de Jensen dizendo:

"_Jared. Acabou... Pára de ligar pra mim"._

Katie mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo algo dentro do seu peito palpitar. Ela podia apostar que enquanto estava enchendo a cara Jared foi deixando mensagens patéticas na caixa eletrônica de Jensen, muitas das quais ele nem deveria se lembrar agora. Mas fosse o que fosse, a voz de Jensen não denunciava nada mais além de frieza, _indiferença,_ como se o assunto já estivesse resolvido e decidido.

Ela olhou para o celular, um pouco horrorizada. A coisa deve ter sido feia. Droga, por que Jared não disse sobre a aposta? Por que ele deixou as coisas fugirem tanto do controle?

"_Porque ele está apaixonado, Katie",_ ela pensou consigo mesma, apertando o botão e apagando a mensagem de Jensen do celular de Jared. Não, ele não merecia – okay, talvez ele merecesse, mas ele não _precisava_ – ouvir algo daquele tipo uma hora dessas.

Jared apareceu na sala de estar usando apenas a toalha. Katie rapidamente deixou o celular de lado e observou o rapaz. Ele parecia um pouco perdido.

Novamente, a pena. Droga, Jared não precisava que ninguém sentisse pena dele uma hora dessas, mas ela _não_ conseguia evitar.

- Os jogos do seu celular são uma droga. – Ela comentou, porque ela percebeu que ele tinha visto ela com o celular, e ela não queria parecer a pessoa que estava fazendo algo suspeito.

- Ninguém ligou? – Ele perguntou numa voz tão não-Jared que, é, lá estava a piedade de novo. Katie negou com um movimento de cabeça, se sentindo como se acabasse de chutar um filhotinho de gato ao ver o olhar de decepção nos olhos de Jared.

- Eu vou me trocar. – Jared disse por fim, dando um meio sorriso que ambos sabiam que era falso. Katie sorriu em retorno, se sentindo péssima por ele. Jared foi para o quarto e saiu de lá alguns minutos depois, devidamente vestido. Ele foi para o trabalho no carro de Katie e nenhum dos dois conversou sobre nada, até que chegaram à empresa e o som das portas do carro foram as únicas coisas a quebrar o silêncio entre os dois.

—————**J2—**

Os dois passaram pelo segurança e Katie apertou o botão do elevador, parando ao lado de Jared e sorrindo em sinal de cumprimento para algumas pessoas que passavam. Jared estava cabisbaixo e parecia perdido num mundo de pensamentos só dele, distraído demais para reparar os olhares curiosos que as pessoas lhe lançavam, em especial para seu rosto que estava com a marca evidente de que ele tinha levado um soco não muito tempo atrás.

Katie suspirou de cansaço. Se as coisas pudessem ser tão simples quando o assunto é relacionamento, todo mundo seria mais feliz.

A porta do elevador se abriu e os dois entraram, e Katie agradeceu aos deuses pelo elevador estar vazio. Ela provavelmente mandaria alguém ir pastar se ficassem encarando Jared como se ele fosse algo absurdamente curioso a ser analisado. A maioria das pessoas da empresa estava na festa, a maioria havia visto o show que tinha sido a discussão de Jared e Jensen. E mesmo que nem todos estivessem lá para ter visto, a essa altura do campeonato a história tinha se tornado a fofoca do ano e todo mundo já devia estar sabendo dos detalhes sórdidos, até mesmo aqueles que nem eram verdade.

A porta estava para se fechar quando alguém a barrou e entrou no elevador, respirando com dificuldade. Era Chad.

Ele olhou de Katie para Jared, encarou a marca de machucado no maxilar de Jared e estava para abrir a boca quando Katie o lançou seu melhor olhar de _"cala a boca agora antes que eu te jogue desse prédio"._

Chad fechou a boca na hora.

- Desculpa. – Ele murmurou. Katie sorriu satisfeita e Jared continuou perdido nos seus pensamentos. A porta se abriu no andar de contabilidade e qualquer um ali, até mesmo _Chad,_ reparou o olhar esperançoso que Jared lançou a porta. Jensen não estava por ali e a única pessoa que entrou foi uma secretaria gordinha que ficou encarando Jared com o mesmo interesse das pessoas de minutos atrás.

Os três saíram do elevador e Jared foi à frente sem dizer uma única palavra, se trancando em seu escritório e deixando Katie e Chad sozinhos.

- Mano... – Chad de repente disse. – Eu acho que eu nunca vi o Jared assim tão pra baixo, nem mesmo naquela vez em que ele viu aquele cachorro morto na rodoviária e entrou numa crise emo que durou dias!

- O que significa que é melhor você pensar duas vezes antes de abrir a boca. Eu te mato se você disser algo estúpido que o faça se sentir pior. – Katie disse, estressada só com a idéia de alguém fazer Jared se sentir pior do que ele provavelmente já deveria estar se sentindo. Ela se sentou na sua cadeira deixando sua bolsa em cima da escrivaninha, e ligou seu computador.

Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quando reparou que Chad encarava a cadeira sem fazer a mínima menção de se sentar.

- Você não vai se sentar, não? – Ela perguntou impaciente. Chad a observou assustado como se tivesse sido flagrado pensando algo que não devia. Então, ele fez uma careta de desagrado e se sentou na cadeira com uma extrema lentidão e cuidado. Katie percebeu a leve expressão de dor - ou melhor, desconforto - que tomou conta da face do rapaz no momento em que ele se sentou.

Alguma coisa ali não estava normal.

- Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou desconfiada. Chad a observou e sorriu forçado, ligando o computador.

- Tudo ótimo. – Ele respondeu, mas Katie podia perceber o nervosismo e a falsidade em seu tom de voz, o que era algo extremamente notável já que Chad dificilmente agia daquela forma por causa de alguma coisa, porque afinal de contas Chad é, bom, _Chad_. Mas Katie não insistiu no assunto e resolveu que era melhor se concentrar em seu trabalho, fosse qual fosse o problema de Chad não devia ser nada drástico, ou pelo menos nada do tamanho do problema de Jared.

———**J2———**

Naquele momento, a coisa mais interessante naquela sala parecia ser aquele pontinho preto na parede. Jared encarava o pontinho como se ele tivesse todas as respostas para as suas perguntas, ou talvez não fosse o pontinho que ele estivesse olhando, e seus olhos só precisassem ficar entretidos com algo enquanto a mente de Jared entrava em curto. Sua cabeça doía e isso provavelmente era culpa do álcool que ele havia tomado em excesso ontem à noite.

Seu pescoço também doía e isso era culpa da posição em que ele havia dormido, porque dormiu no sofá. Não importava o quão macio seu sofá era, ele ainda era um _sofá_ e não superava uma cama.

Jared girava a caneta entre os dedos e mordia o lábio inferior. A parte racional dele o mandava trabalhar direito e esquecer que uma certa pessoa existia, porque pensar nessa pessoa em especial não pagaria suas contas e não deixaria Jeffrey feliz. Mas por mais que Jared tentasse se concentrar no trabalho, ele acabava pensando em algo que o faria se lembrar de Jensen e daí ele começaria a pensar em Jensen e se esqueceria do que estava fazendo, resultando em ter que fazer tudo de novo.

Jensen não tinha retornado suas ligações. Suas ligações patéticas. Jared sabia que elas eram patéticas porque depois de alguns copos sua mente tinha deixado de funcionar corretamente e ele apostava todo seu dinheiro que tinha deixado mensagens patéticas, súplicas de perdão, declarações de amor e coisas desse tipo, totalmente humilhante.

Mas não importava, desde sexta-feira Jensen não dava sinal de vida, não retornava suas ligações e isso estava começando a deixar Jared maluco, e confuso. Confuso porque ele nunca foi bom nessa coisa de relacionamentos e amor, portanto ele não tinha idéia do que fazer para melhorar a situação.

Ele passou a encarar os números escritos nos papeis em cima da sua mesa e no momento em que bateu os olhos nos números, ele quis chorar feito uma pré-adolescente que perdeu o show do Jonas Brothers, porque lá estava Jared se lembrando de Jensen _novamente._

_Deus,_ se ele soubesse que se apaixonar fosse tão difícil assim, ele teria... Okay, ele tinha feito tudo o que esteve ao seu alcance para não se apaixonar, essa era uma das suas regras que não faziam mais o mínimo sentido agora que ele tinha conhecido Jensen. Mas se ele soubesse que _Jensen_ o faria se apaixonar tão profundamente assim a ponto de deixá-lo patético e chorando ao assistir "Meu Primeiro Amor", então ele teria se certificado de ter mandado Chad enfiar aquela aposta aonde o sol não brilha, e ter mantido distância do contador anti-social.

No domingo ele tinha ido à casa de Jensen e havia dado de cara com Joshua, que o xingou de palavrões que Jared nem sabia que existiam. Não, Joshua não sabia onde Jensen estava e esse era justamente o motivo da raiva, porque_ "Jensen sumir de casa assim só pode ter alguma coisa a ver com você!",_ quotizando as palavras do próprio Joshua.

Droga, por que as coisas não podiam ser iguais aqueles filmes água-com-açúcar e ficar tudo bem? Será que Jensen o detestava tanto assim a ponto de vê-lo ser insuportável para ele? E, oh Deus, será que Jared era o único idiota ali que tinha se apaixonado e agora Jensen não queria mais nada com ele porque simplesmente não valia a pena?

Ele decidiu que era hora de tomar uma iniciativa quando bateu os olhos no relógio e viu que a essa altura da coisa Jensen já devia estar no trabalho.

Ele pegou o telefone e ignorou a leve tremedeira em suas mãos.

- Alona?

_- Sim, sr. Padalecki?_

- Corta o Padalecki, Al. – Jared disse, revirando os olhos.

_- São os modos, Jared. _– Alona disse. Jared podia ver o sorriso no tom de voz dela, se é que isso fazia sentido. Alona sempre havia sido sua secretária - e uma ótima secretária -, mas nunca fora exatamente aquela pessoa que ele diria que é sua amiga. Ele não conhecia muito dela, embora Alona conhecesse muito dele, mas Jared gostava dela, de alguma forma.

- Você pode...? – Ele clareou a voz quando percebeu que tinha falado de uma maneira baixa demais. Oras bolas, ele era _Jared Padalecki_ afinal, ele era capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. – Você pode pedir para Jensen Ackles vir aqui?

Alona não teve tempo de responder quando Jared pensou melhor:

- Não, esquece. Diz que o Jeffrey quer vê-lo imediatamente, não diz que sou eu. – Caramba, ele esperava que Alona não pensasse que ele era patético demais, como todo mundo deveria estar pensando.

_- Okay, eu já retorno dizendo a resposta._ – Alona disse prestativamente, e desligou. Jared observou o telefone pelos minutos seguintes com extrema ansiedade e quase pulou da cadeira de ansiedade quando Alona retornou. _- Ahm... Jared?_

- Ele vem? – Jared perguntou, pouco ligando se agora sim ele estava parecendo patético.

_- Parece que ele já está falando com o Sr. Morgan._ – Alona disse. Pelo tom de voz ela não parecia muito feliz. Jared abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu de última hora.

Mas, espera, como assim Jensen já estava falando com Jeffrey?

- Como assim ele já está falando com o Jeffrey? Por quê? – Ele perguntou, sentindo-se ansioso e com um mau pressentimento.

_- Eu sinceramente não sei._ – Alona se explicou. – _Ele já está lá há algum tempo, pelo que eu..._

Jared desligou o telefone na cara de Alona sabendo que ela não levaria para o lado pessoal. Ele se levantou da mesa e saiu do escritório ignorando o que quer que Alona estivesse falando. Apertou desesperadamente o botão do elevador ignorando os olhares curiosos de praticamente todo mundo, isso incluindo Katie e Chad também. _Droga_, parecia que depois daquela discussão de Jensen e Jared, Jared tinha virado o alvo dos olhares das pessoas. Ele se perguntava se com Jensen estava sendo assim também.

Ele esperava que Jeffrey não gritasse muito com ele por Jared aparecer lá tão de repente para dizer um "Oi". Jensen estava ali, Jensen estava falando com Jeffrey e Jensen não sairia de lá sem falar com Jared.

Não demorou muito para Jared parar em frente à porta de Jeffrey. Jared estava para abrir a porta e entrar sem ser convidado mesmo, quando seu celular vibrou no bolso interrompendo seus planos.

Ele pegou o aparelho, se perguntando quem diabos o ligaria aquela hora - e ele teria ignorado a ligação desconhecida, mas o automático o fez pegar o telefone.

- _Jared Padalecki?_

- Ele mesmo. – Jared respondeu, franzindo a testa de leve.

- _Aqui é do Hospital Central, Sr. Padalecki._ – A pessoa disse. Uma mulher. Era como nessas cenas de filmes, de repente o coração de Jared disparou como se ele já soubesse o que estava por vir, mas parte dele ainda sentia a confusão por alguém do Hospital o estar ligando há essa hora, por nenhum motivo aparente. - _Houve um acidente, seria melhor se o senhor viesse até aqui para podermos conversar melhor sobre isso. A garota tinha o seu número na carteira, o nome dela é Megan Padalecki..._

E a mulher continuou a falar, mas Jared não ouviu sequer uma palavra do que ela disse. Ele sentiu vontade de rir, porque aquilo era absurdo demais e não podia estar acontecendo, era absurdo demais. Megan estava no Texas com sua família, Megan estava bem e...

E ela estava vindo para Los Angeles por causa de uma oferta de emprego. Ela estava vindo para vê-lo e ela estava trazendo Amie com ela e ela havia sofrido um acidente. Foi como se o tempo parasse, exatamente como nessas cenas de filmes, e Jared não soube o que responder e ele não estava nem mais ouvindo.

Ele deve ter ficado parado feito um idiota ali durante alguns minutos, sem saber direito como reagir, porque de repente a porta estava se abrindo e Jensen saía de lá, sorrindo polidamente para Jeffrey que tinha aberto a porta para ele. Mas o sorriso de Jensen desapareceu dos seus lábios quando ele bateu os olhos em Jared, e a expressão de Jeffrey que era toda "negócios" tinha se modificado para confusão quando ele viu Jared parado feito uma estátua na frente da porta do seu escritório.

- Jared, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Jared abaixou a mão com o celular e abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum. Ele devia estar pálido agora, porque Jeffrey passou a encará-lo com preocupação. Ele tocou o ombro de Jared e o toque trouxe Jared de volta a realidade.

- Jared? Está tudo bem?

- A Meg... A Megan... – Jared respondeu, olhando de Jeffrey e de repente para Jensen. Tudo o que ele veio dizer para Jensen se perdeu completamente. Jensen o observava, mas Jared não estava no estado para decifrar o olhar nos olhos do loiro, quanto mais dizer algo que fizesse sentido.

- A Megan? A _Meg?_ O que aconteceu, ela está bem? – Jeffrey estava começando a ficar preocupado de verdade agora.

- Ela sofreu um acidente. – Jared disse, ainda sem acreditar que aquilo era verdade. E não podia ser, _não_ podia, era surreal demais para estar acontecendo justamente com ele, justamente agora.

———**J2———**

Ele tinha tomado o primeiro táxi que passou, não olhando para trás para ver se Jared o estava seguindo, vindo atrás dele para dizer que tudo aquilo tinha sido um grande mal entendido. Ele se sentia quase patético por pensar uma coisa dessas. Isso não era um filme de comédia romântica e nem nada parecido, era a vida real e a vida real era fria e cruel e estava rindo da cara de Jensen. Jensen deveria ter aprendido com a última vez, com seu relacionamento desastroso com Danneel que quase foi levado a um casamento, ele deveria ter continuado na dele, _sozinho._ Ele deveria ter dito "não" para Jared quando ele o convidou para ir naquela primeira festa, na casa daquela amiga de Jared que estava totalmente bêbada, ele deveria ter socado Jared quando ele o beijou pela primeira vez naquele mesmo dia.

Mas se ele tivesse recusado, se ele nunca tivesse perdoado Jared, então... Então aquela última semana nunca teria acontecido. Por mais que parte de Jensen continuasse a dizer que tinha sido tudo uma farsa, uma grande farsa para levá-lo para a cama e que Jared Padalecki era exatamente assim e que ele deveria ter previsto mais cedo, uma parte pequena não estava tão convencida.

Jared o tinha feito feliz. Ele o conhecia há uma semana e Jared o tinha tirado da sua concha, o feito esquecer o desastre que tinha sido com Danneel e o feito pensar que talvez ele tivesse mais uma chance. Jared o tinha feito se apaixonar. Caramba, Jared o tinha feito se tornar gay por ele e a troco do que? De uma aposta estúpida? De ego? Para provar que Jared podia levar o idiota daquele contador anti-social, recluso, para a cama?

Jensen não sabia se sentia vontade de chorar do quão patético e burro ele tinha sido por achar que aquilo poderia ser como um conto de fadas, ou chorar de raiva pelo quão baixo Jared tinha conseguido ir. Um perfeito canalha. Um perfeito filho da puta insensível, metido, narcisista, canalha, cretino e...

E de alguma forma essas palavras não pareciam descrever _seu_ Jared tão bem assim, pareciam fora de foco, pareciam estar descrevendo uma outra pessoa.

Uma pessoa totalmente diferente, que talvez fosse o verdadeiro Jared. Talvez o Jared que Jensen conhecera não existisse, talvez tudo fosse mesmo uma farsa.

Ele foi para a casa de Chris e Steve sem pensar muito. Ele não queria ver seu irmão, não estava exatamente pronto para admitir que Josh estivera certo o tempo inteiro tentando alertá-lo sobre Jared. Jensen deveria ter escutado seu irmão, quem sabe se ele tivesse escutado ele não se encontraria naquela situação.

Chris e Steve não fizeram perguntas, embora eles lançassem aquele olhar curioso na direção de Jensen a cada oportunidade, para então olharem um para a cara do outro numa conversa interna. Jensen sabia que eles estavam se perguntando o que tinha acontecido, mas que não perguntariam até Jensen estar pronto para falar sobre o assunto por conta própria. Jensen agradecia seus amigos por isso. Ele não estava pronto para falar sobre Jared.

Talvez não fosse ficar pronto nunca.

Jensen estava encarando o seu celular quando Chris entrou na sala, observando a expressão no rosto de Jensen e o aparelho na mão do loiro. Jensen o olhou e tentou sorrir, um sorriso que saiu extremamente forçado. Chris não fez perguntas, mas pelo olhar dele, ele começava a ter uma idéia do que estava acontecendo. Jensen não se importava, ele ainda estava com a voz de Jared na sua cabeça dizendo às coisas que tinha vontade de fazer quando Jensen _sorria._

Jensen ignorou aquele frio na espinha. Ignorou a parte de si que reparou o quão diferente a voz de Jared estava. Ignorou aquele amargo na sua garganta e ignorou a mensagem também.

Ele recebeu a ligação na segunda. Ele já tinha recebido a proposta antes, mas acabou se esquecendo dela quando conheceu Jared e sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Ele demorou um bom tempo para responder a mulher com quem estava falando no telefone, e tomou sua decisão ignorando os contras e ouvindo apenas os prós.

Era o Texas. Era a oportunidade de emprego que ele queria há tanto tempo. Era uma chance de subir na vida e ficar mais próximo da sua família. Era uma chance de sair da vida corrida de L.A.

Era uma chance de esquecer aquela última semana.

Ele disse que sim antes que pudesse perceber que estava abrindo a boca, e mesmo que uma parte dele dissesse que aquela era a decisão certa a se fazer, uma pequena parte, aquela mesma parte que não acreditava que Jared podia ter descido tão baixo e feito aquilo com ele, estava repetindo sem parar que aquele não era o certo a se fazer, era apenas o mais seguro.

Era covardia.

—————**J2—**

Jeffrey foi ótimo. Não fez perguntas, apenas assinou sua carta de recomendação e perguntou se era isso mesmo que Jensen queria. Jensen sorriu, apertando a mão do seu ex-chefe e respondendo que sim, era tudo o que ele precisava no momento. Jeffrey não disse mais nada, sorriu todo profissional e o desejou sorte.

Então ele abriu a porta, e foi aí que Jensen bateu os olhos em Jared pela primeira vez desde sexta-feira e foi como se o teto desabasse sobre sua cabeça, e um cubo de gelo emperrasse na sua garganta. O sorriso de Jensen se evaporou na hora e ele tentou ignorar os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, ele tentou ignorar a parte dele que tinha ficado empolgada só com o simples olhar de Jared, só com a simples presença de Jared.

Deus, como ele era... Como ele era _perfeito._

Mas Jared não parecia Jared. Ele estava pálido, com os olhos tão arregalados como se ele acabasse de ver uma assombração. Jensen continuou estático onde estava enquanto Jeffrey tentava falar com ele. A única coisa que Jared gaguejou que fez sentido foi o nome de uma tal de Megan.

Jensen tentou assimilar o nome com um rosto, mas nem o nome lhe era familiar, só... De repente a mente de Jensen foi levada de volta para aquela manhã em que ele acordou na cama de Jared, para aquele café que eles tomaram e Jared começou a falar sobre sua irmã caçula que estava vindo para Los Angeles fazer uma visita.

- Jensen, pode nos dar licença um instante, por favor? – Jeffrey perguntou polidamente, e era óbvia a nota de preocupação na sua voz, por trás da mascara de educação. Jensen não soube muito bem o que fazer, apenas olhou uma última vez para Jared, como se esperasse por algo. Ele queria ficar ali, por mais que não fosse o certo logo agora, e tirar do rosto de Jared aquele medo, aquela preocupação e aflição, tirar tudo aquilo do rosto do _seu_ Jared.

Mas Jared parecia tão perdido que ele sequer olhou para Jensen, era como se ele estivesse em outro lugar. Jensen poderia adivinhar pelo olhar de Jared que ele estava começando a pensar as piores coisas possíveis a respeito da sua irmã e do acidente.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen respondeu, sentindo a garganta seca. Jeffrey sorriu uma última vez, um sorriso cansado, mas uma tentativa de assegurar Jensen que tudo estava bem. Jensen saiu de lá sem olhar para trás repetindo para si mesmo que não era problema seu.

Jared não era nada seu. Jared não era nem o Jared que Jensen pensou ter conhecido. O problema não era _seu._

Então por que Jensen não conseguia evitar aquela sensação de que ele deveria estar do lado de Jared agora?

Ele chegou ao setor de contabilidade ignorando todos esses pensamentos, mas estava tão concentrado em não pensar em Jared, que quando se deu conta que ele estava pensando exatamente em Jared, nem viu Lauren na sua frente o olhando com um misto de ansiedade e hesitação.

- Jensen! – Ela cumprimentou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa. Jensen sabia exatamente o que era e ergueu a mão num gesto silencioso para ela se calar.

- Agora não, Lauren. – Ele disse, arrumando suas coisas em cima da mesa. Lauren pareceu ficar impaciente com esse comentário.

- Quando, então?

- Não agora. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, ignorando os olhares curiosos das pessoas ao redor. Depois da sua briga com Jared ele tinha virado o assunto principal daquela empresa, daquelas pessoas que não tinham nada melhor para fazer e isso o incomodaria de verdade se agora ele não estivesse pouco se lixando para isso e com problemas piores pra resolver.

Lauren bufou, estava impaciente.

- Eu tentei te contar, mas você estava tão feliz... Eu não quis acabar com aquilo tudo! – Ela começou a falar. Jensen a conhecia tão bem que sabia que ela estava sendo sincera.

Ela se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa dele. Jensen a observou por cima dos aros do seu óculos.

- Eu falei com ele. Ele... Ele ficou tão desesperado quando viu que eu sabia. Ele parecia estar com medo, ele parecia... Ele gosta de você, aquilo não pode ter sido só pela... – _Aposta,_ era a palavra que ela ia usar, mas ela evitou pronunciar e Jensen a agradecia por isso. A palavra "aposta" parecia ter todo um novo significado agora, um significado que fazia o estômago de Jensen dar uma volta. – Ele gosta de você, eu tenho certeza.

Ela murmurou a última parte, e Jensen sentiu vontade de rir. Ele fez exatamente isso, antes que pudesse se dar conta do que estava fazendo. A sua risada forçada assustou Lauren e chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas.

- Não, Lauren, ele _não_ gosta de mim. Isso não é um maldito conto de fadas. Ele me usou, ele simplesmente me _usou_ pra aumentar o ego dele, e olha só, deu certo. Mas quer saber? Não importa. – Jensen começou a enfiar os papeis dentro de uma caixa com mais força que o necessário, sentindo suas mãos tremendo, sentindo-se estranho por estar falando sobre aquilo pela primeira vez, em voz alta.

- Jensen... – Lauren tentou dizer, incerta.

- Não. – Ele respondeu, decidido. – Não importa. Está tudo bem, eu estou bem. Foi só uma semana.

- Jensen, é óbvio que isso não está... – Ela parou de falar quando percebeu o que Jensen estava fazendo. – Por que você está guardando suas coisas?

- Porque eu estou saindo da empresa. – Jensen respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, como se estivesse falando que o céu é azul. Lauren arregalou os olhos.

- O que? Mas... _O que?_ – Ela estava indignada agora, Jensen podia dizer. – Só por que...

- Eu recebi uma proposta de uma empresa do Texas, eu já tinha comentado isso com você. – Ele continuou a falar automaticamente, tentando controlar a sensação de que começaria a chorar por nenhum motivo aparente. – Eu resolvi que era hora de parar de enrolar e tentar algo novo. Além do mais, é no Texas e eu vou estar próximo da minha família. Eu tenho mais oportunidades lá e...

- Quem você está tentando convencer? Eu ou você? – Lauren o interrompeu. Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e parou de falar, sentindo aquele gosto amargo na sua garganta ficar mais forte.

- Não tem nada a ver com isso. – Jensen respondeu, ajeitando seu óculos. Lauren sorriu, um sorriso triste.

- É, continua repetindo isso mais uma trinta vezes, quem sabe você não acabe acreditando. – Lauren disse, dando as contas para ele e voltando ao trabalho. Jensen a ignorou, e ignorou a parte dele que detestava quando Lauren estava certa. _Não,_ aquilo não tinha nada a ver com Jared, absolutamente _nada_ a ver.

———**J2———**

As horas pareciam ter passado lentamente, como uma daquelas torturas lentas e dolorosas. A notícia chegou por volta da madrugada. Ninguém queria falar a respeito de nada, deixando Jared, Jeffrey que estava ali com ele e Katie e Chad que chegaram mais tarde, totalmente preocupados. Mas ninguém estava mais preocupado do que Jared, mais _aflito,_ e toda aquela demora só tornava as coisas piores e foi quando Jared começou a perder a cabeça, pouco se lixando se ele teria que armar um barraco para conseguir notícias da sua irmã, que a notícia chegou.

Jared riu, não porque ele estava feliz, mas porque ele não acreditou em nenhuma palavra do que o médico disse. Ele riu novamente, olhando para Jeffrey e seus dois amigos que o observavam com preocupação estampada no olhar. Katie estava quase chorando e Jeffrey parecia horrorizado demais e pela primeira vez na vida, Jared via seu chefe sem palavras.

Talvez fosse o olhar nos rostos dele, mas a risada de Jared se transformou num som estrangulado e não demorou muito para ele começar a chorar. Ele começou a repetir coisas sem sentido, ignorando o que quer que falassem para ele. Aquilo era absurdo demais, surreal demais e não podia estar acontecendo com ele, não com Megan, não com sua irmã. Ela estava bem, ela estava viva. Ela estava _bem._

Jared nem percebeu que tinha se ajoelhado no chão antes que Katie se ajoelhasse ao lado dele, o abraçando e murmurando palavras de conforto que não faziam o mínimo sentido. Foi como se as coisas corressem em câmera lenta, foi como se Megan fosse aparecer ali a qualquer segundo sorrindo e mandando Jared parar de chorar feito uma garota.

Então de repente tudo começou a desmoronar e Jared soube. Estava acontecendo. Estava realmente acontecendo e ele nunca mais veria Megan sorrir.

—————**J²—**

Amie estava deitada na cama. Ela parecia tão pequena deitada naquela cama tão grande, e tão mais pálida do que na última vez em que Jared a viu. De qualquer forma, ela estava maior, mais velha. O cabelo castanho claro, tão claro que mais parecia um loiro escuro estava curto, e ela estava virada de costas para a porta, para Jared. Jared ficou parado na porta, sem saber o que fazer. Pareciam ter se passado dias desde a notícia, desde o momento em que ele soube que sua irmã não tinha suportado os ferimentos que eram graves demais. Amie, graças a Deus, tivera ferimentos leves.

Jared respirou fundo. Ele nunca se imaginou numa situação dessas, nunca imaginou que um dia poderia acontecer com alguém da sua família, e embora parte dele quisesse chorar até não poder mais, ele sabia que deveria se manter forte porque mesmo que Megan fosse sua irmã, ela era a _mãe _de Amie. Jared era tudo o que Amie tinha nessa cidade desconhecida para ela. Ele tinha que se manter forte por ela.

Ele se aproximou da cama, dando a volta e parando em frente a Amie. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar. Jeffrey estava lá fora tomando conta das coisas. Chad e Katie ainda estavam ali, tentando dar algum tipo de apoio da maneira deles. Jared estava agradecido pelos amigos, mas ele teria que fazer aquilo sozinho agora.

- Hey... – Ele disse baixinho e com a voz rouca. Amie estava acordada olhando para a parede, só quando ouviu a voz de Jared que ela o olhou. Os olhos dela eram os mesmos de Jared, e de Megan. Jared se sentou na cadeira próxima a cama, e se sentiu desconfortável dentro do próprio corpo. Ele não estava preparado para lidar com aquilo. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

Amie não estava chorando, mas pela expressão no rosto dela ela já sabia, mesmo que ninguém tivesse vindo contar.

- Ela morreu, não é? – Ela perguntou, como se não fosse realmente uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, como se algo nela ainda tivesse a esperança de que a resposta fosse não. Jared mordeu o lábio inferior tentando evitar o choro, tentando se manter forte, mas ele não estava preparado para enfrentar uma situação daquelas, ele nunca pensou que deveria ter se preparado antes para enfrentar uma situação daquelas.

Ele começou a chorar e só percebeu que estava chorando quando a mão pequena de Amie tocou seu rosto. Jared se deixou entregar para aquela sensação terrível e tão forte de perda, como se nada mais fizesse sentido, e abraçou forte Amie, pouco se importando se a criança ali fosse ela, se a criança a ser consolada ali fosse ela. Ela não disse nada, apenas o abraçou de volta. O pensamento de que Jared nunca mais fosse ver sua irmã, nunca mais ouviria a voz da sua irmã, o acertou em cheio e não demorou muito para ele começar a chorar e soluçar feito uma criança.

———**J²———**

**Algumas semanas depois.**

O carro estava pronto, as coisas estavam empacotadas e não havia mais nada para se resolver. Jensen olhou uma última vez para a casa que tinha sido seu lar nesses últimos anos em Los Angeles e não conseguiu evitar sentir-se emocionado ao pensar que estaria indo embora.

Joshua sorriu para ele. Ele iria ficar ali mais alguns dias antes de ir para o Texas. Lauren estava parada perto do carro, os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas e a ponta do nariz avermelhada de tanto chorar. Nenhum dos dois havia tocado no assunto "Jared", fora um pouco surpreendente quando Joshua não disse nada a respeito do empresário, nem mesmo para dizer a Jensen que tinha _avisado._

Lauren não tinha tocado mais no assunto e Jensen tinha obtido sucesso em fingir que Jared não existia. Jared não tinha aparecido no trabalho nas últimas semanas e Jensen não perguntou nada a respeito dele, convencido de que seria melhor assim. Ele ignorou as fofocas a respeito do moreno, ignorou tudo até o dia em que tinha acertado sua mudança, o dia em que era finalmente a hora dele ir embora dali.

Ele sorriu para Lauren, que o abraçou apertado.

- Eu vou sentir saudades suas! – Ela comentou, com a voz abafada pela camisa de Jensen. Ela o apertava forte e não fazia menção de soltá-lo. Jensen sorriu, abraçando sua amiga de volta e tentando confortá-la. Ele também sentiria saudades dela, saudades de vê-la na sua casa a qualquer hora, saudades de tê-la tão próxima.

Mas ele sabia que não precisava dizer nada disso.

- Não é o fim do mundo. Você ainda pode me visitar, e além do mais, telefone e e-mail servem pra que? – Ele sorriu para ela quando Lauren o soltou finalmente.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – Ela comentou, tentando evitar o choro. Jensen não disse nada, até porque não havia o que dizer. Ela estava certa, não era a mesma coisa. A mão de Joshua no seu ombro o trouxe de volta do seu pequeno momento de distração.

- Manda um oi pra mãe e pro pai, e diz pra Mac que logo, logo eu tô de volta e que é melhor ela parar de usar roupas tão curtas. – Joshua comentou, sorrindo. Jensen sorriu em retorno, rindo antecipadamente da cara de desgosto que Mac irá fazer diante desse comentário, resmungando que ela vestia o que ela bem quisesse e que Joshua era um chato.

- Pode deixar. – Ele disse, olhando uma última vez para a casa. Ele esperava que tudo fosse ficar bem agora. Ele esperava que as coisas dessem certo no Texas, que tudo se ajeitasse.

Mais acima de tudo, ele esperava que em algum momento ele parasse de pensar em Jared completamente, e quando se lembrasse dele, fosse sem sentir aquele aperto no coração, fosse só como se Jared fosse uma lembrança distante e que não significava mais nada.

É, quem sabe assim ele não poderia esquecer Jared Padalecki de uma vez e seguir com sua vida?

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Antes que vocês tentem me matar, o_o' saibam que eu nunca acabaria **Intenções** desse jeito! :D Mas aposto que ninguém esperava esse final, ãh? :D Ok, melhor eu não brincar com fogo! Me desculpem pela demora, mas eu tive um bloqueio com esse capítulo porque eu não sabia que caminho tomar com **Intenções** xD Graças a ajuda da Galatea eu consegui desenvolver um caminho e escolhi esse! **Intenções** acaba aqui, mas a segunda parte vai ser postada em breve (eu espero!) e terá o nome de **Consequências**! :P Juro pra vocês que quando eu comecei a escrever essa fanfic eu nem imaginava que tantas pessoas iriam ler e gostar, e eu nem imaginava que final ela teria, mas podem acreditar que de todos os finais que ela poderia ter, esse nunca teria passado pela minha cabeça na época! o/

Eu sei, eu estou sendo má, mas pensa pelo lado bom: A fic vai ter uma continuação! :D Anyway, muito obrigado a todos que acompanharam e me deixaram reviews! Me desculpem se teve alguma que eu não respondi, a falta de tempo acaba me impedindo, mas eu espero que vocês estejam cientes de que elas são importantes pra mim e se não fossem por elas, a fic não teria chegado aonde chegou! :D Um grande beijo a todos! :*

.

**Luh** – A Elisha é uma pilantra, né? Mas acredite, eu gosto dela na vida real! :D auhauahauahuahauh

**L** – Ta torcendo pro Jared ficar logo com o Jensen? Putz, acabei com seus planos então, hein? Auhauahauhauha Mas tenha fé! :D Beeeeeijos! :3

**Carol** – O Jen não bate em mulheres, Carol! Por mais FDP que a Elisha tenha sido, ele não desceria tão baixo desse jeito! :P auhauahauhaa Bom saber que você sentiu o tranco do soco! Mas sério, eu nunca nem tinha sentido tanto aperto no coração escrevendo um capítulo como fiquei com esse, nem mesmo com Erros que eu só fazia o Jen sofrer! Auhauhauahauhaa :D Cah, muito obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! *-* Não se preocupa, eu posso demorar um pouco, mas eu sempre vou atualizar minhas fics! :D Eu espero que você não tenha ficado muito decepcionada com esse capítulo! Beeeeijos :3

Review 2: auhauahuaahuahauha Você lembrou de mim?! Auhauhauahauha \o/ Cara, eu ri horrores assistindo aquilo! "" auhauahauhauaha o Kripke se supera! :D Beeeijos mais uma vez, e obrigada por se lembrar de mim! uahuahauaha xDDD :3

**Ingrid V** – OBRIGADA, Ingrid! *-* Putz, eu espero sinceramente que não tenha decepcionado você com esse "final" x_x SIM, aquela foi uma reação de homem macho o/ Jensen foi macho o suficiente pra socar um cara enorme como o Jared! o/ Mais macho que ele não existe uahauahuahauahauha Beeeeijos! :3 Obrigada por deixar review!

**Alexia **– Awww, obrigada *-* Obrigada mesmo, Alexia! :D E desculpa a demora em atualizar, mas ta aí! Beeeeeijos :3

**Andrea Caldas **– Ta aí a atualização! :D Mals a demora! :3

**An** – o_o Desculpa! Uahauhauahauha :D Sério, a atualização teria vindo mais cedo, mas ela foi pra betagem, então a culpa não é toda minha! *tentando se safar* auhauahuah Brincadeira ^^ Desculpa pela demora, mas ta aí! :3

.

_Até a próxima, pessoar! :3_


End file.
